Look After You
by ashly815
Summary: Nathan Scott had it all, popularity, girls, money. His bestfriend Jake James had it all too, the only difference is that Jake had a girl he loved while Nathan couldn’t even have that. All friendships with the six main characters and eventually NH BL
1. Life Of The Party

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**AN: Hey this is something new that I started and I really enjoyed writing it. Here is the first chapter I hope you like it. Just read it all the way because you will be surprised by the end.**

"Drink, drink, drink," the crowd chanted as Nathan funneled the beer that Jake had to his mouth. Finishing in record time Nathan gave his best friend a high five.

Nathan Scott and Jake James were best friends their whole lives. They ruled Tree Hill High and got pretty much anything that they wanted. Jake had a girlfriend while Nathan was the playboy of their group of friends, but he was the basketball captain who was going to lead them to state this season. He could do what he wanted, when he wanted.

"Your turn James," Nathan said to Jake.

"Game on Scott," Jake said as he chugged the funnel of beer.

"Well, well, well," Rachel said walking into the room making her way in front of Nathan, making sure that she rubbed hard against him. "Jake it's my turn." All the guys cheered as she drank and laughed when she did it faster than them.

"I beat your ass," Rachel said grabbing Nathan's crotch. Nathan smirked as the guys started screaming and clapping, well just basically cheering him on.

"Maybe after a few more drinks," Nathan said grabbing her ass and giving her his famous smirk. She squeezed him harder and gave him a smile back.

"Whenever you want it," Rachel said licking his neck and smiling before walking away. The music was blaring and everyone was having a great time.

"Man you always have the best parties Jake James," somebody yelled from another room as a girl was stripping for them. Jake smirked as he heard this and shook his head in agreement.

"Senior year starts in a few days, let's fucking party until then," Jake yelled over the crowd as everyone yelled in agreement.

"This year is going to be legendary," Tim said taking a drink of beer.

"We are so winning state," Nathan said bumping fists with Jake.

"So Jake where's that fine ass twin of yours," Felix asked looking at Jake.

"Watch it," Jake warned stepping closer.

"Sorry man," Felix said not wanting to start a fight. "You're too protective of her."

"Aren't you with Brooke?" Tim asked looking at Felix.

"Yeah and," Felix said smirking.

"You have to seconds to get out of my face," Jake said getting closer ready to knock his head off. Felix left the room.

"Dude relax," Nathan told his best friend. "Here have a drink." Nathan said handing him a drink.

"I'll kill that guy if he goes anywhere near her," Jake said trying to calm down.

"Speaking of, where is Hales?" Nathan said taking another drink.

"Probably off with my girlfriend and Brooke," Jakes said smirking. "I saw them all dancing earlier."

"So when's your dad coming home," Nathan said looking a blond girl that came into the room.

"Who knows," Jake said trying to seem unaffected by it. "Said that he would call the day before school starts."

"Sorry man," Nathan said. "At least you don't have an ass of a father like mine."

"Yeah thank God for that," Jake laughed out. He saw Nathan's expression. "Sorry man but your dad is a dick."

"I know," Nathan said looking at the blond still. "I'm just happy that I have a great mother." He stopped when he realized what he had just said as he saw the hurt expression on Jakes face. "I'm sorry man I didn't mean to…."

"Its okay man, I know," Jake said turning his attention back on the guys.

"I'm going to go rope this chick in," Nathan said smirking.

"What about Rachel?" Jake said smiling.

"There's always later," Nathan said bumping fists with Jake and laughing. He turned around and put his game face on. He smirked as he walked up to the girl grabbing a hand full of her ass.

"Hey…." The girl started but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Nathan Scott," Nathan said looking at her large breast.

"Oh I know you," the girl said stepping closer to him. "I'm Shannon."

"Let's go show these people how to dance," Nathan said taking her hand. He bumped into a girl on the way to the dance floor and was about to curse her out when he saw who she was.

"Hey Nate have you seen Lucas," Anna asked looking around.

"Earlier with the guys," Nathan said walking away with Shannon right behind him.

"Who's Lucas?" Shannon asked.

"So you know me but you don't know my twin," Nathan said smirking.

"Let's just say that I heard about you from a friend of a friend," Shannon said smiling seductively.

"Well I hope what you heard was good," Nathan said teasingly. He dealt with these kinds of girls daily.

"Actually I heard it was phenomenal," the girl said not skipping a beat.

"You heard right," Nathan said glancing over his shoulder to where the guys were laughing at him, as she started grinding on him.

You Wanna Know Wat We Say In Da Club (Ay Bay Bay)  
Whites Folks Gangsta And them Thugz (Ay Bay Bay)  
Stuntin wit a stack of dem dubz (Ay Bay Bay)  
Ridin' In A Lac Wit A Mug (Ay Bay Bay)

Man this girl is going crazy on my dick Nathan thought. He had his hands around her waist as she moved her ass into him. He picked up his head and scanned the room smiling when he saw who he was looking for. Brooke, Haley, and Peyton dancing and laughing. They looked like they were having a great time. They had all been best friends since he could remember. He noticed Jake walk up to Peyton and started dancing with her. Nathan returned his attention back to the girl that he couldn't even remember her name.

When I Holler Ay Bay Bay  
I Finna Get My Groove On  
It's So Hot Up In Da Club  
Dat I Ain't Got No Shoes On  
I'm Holdin' Up A Big Stack of Dem  
Hundreds In A Rubba Band  
Girl Don't Ask Me For No Cash  
Cause I'm Not Dat Other Man  
Everybody Trippin' Cause Im Limpin'  
When I'm Walkin' And Im Pimpin' When Im Talkin'  
I Don't Trick On Chick Dats Talkin'  
Dem Boyz In Da Back Dey Be Rollin'up Dey Doughdy  
Then Dey Blow It Till Dey Chokin'  
Dats Wat Godly Came Out

When I See A Bad Chik Im Hollerin Out(Ay Bay Bay)  
I Hope Yall Ain't Wit Ya Boyfriendz  
Cause I Don't Care Wat Dey Say  
And I Don't Care Wat He Say Or She Say  
I'm In Da Dj Booth Takin' Pictures Wit Da Dj

Nathan smiled as he felt Rachel grinding on him as well. Yeah Nathan Scott was a lucky guy. He saw Chase dancing with Haley. He watched as they left the dance floor hand in hand laughing at something the guy said.

Shannon started laughing as she seen Rachel. "He's mine Bitch!"

"Dream on Barbie," Rachel spit back. Nathan stopped the two girls before they started fighting.

"Easy ladies, there's enough of me to go around," Nathan smirked as they both nodded. "Let's go get some drinks." They both followed him like two dogs. They made it to the kitchen and Nathan found Haley and Chase.

"Hey Hales," Nathan said walking up to the counter and grabbing the bottle of vodka. "Chase."

"Hey," Haley said looking at both girls. "Rachel." Haley breathed out, she hated the bitch. "And you are." Haley said holding out her hand.

"Shannon," the girl said shaking Haley's hand.

"Hey Holly," Rachel said trying to piss her off.

"It's Ha-ley," Haley said slowly for her stupid ass to understand. Nathan started laughing, as Rachel gave him a death glare.

"What I thought it was funny," Nathan said smirking. "Will see you twos later," Nathan said smiling then walking off with his two lap dogs. He found his group of friends and went to chill by them.

* * *

"Nathan Scott," Lucas yelled half way drunk. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Easy Luke," Nathan said sitting his brother down. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"She said that we needed a break," Lucas said. "Can you believe that?"

"Luke I'm sorry man," Nathan said. "Is there anything that I can do?"

"Yeah get me another drink," Lucas said smirking. Nathan looked at the two ladies.

"Come on he's got a broken heart," Nathan said with his famous smirk. Rachel just smirked as Shannon did as she was told and went get the drink.

Lucas smiled as he saw Brooke walk into the room, but it faded when he saw Felix behind her. He always had a crush on her, and he didn't trust Felix, of course no one ever knew that, him and Brooke were really good friends.

It was hours later and the party was more packed then before Nathan smiled when he looked at the clock and saw what time it was. He grabbed Shannon's hand pulling her towards him placing a kiss on her lips.

"Go upstairs," Nathan said smirking. "Third floor second door to the left, I'll be there shortly." She smiled as she kissed him then walked away descending into the crowd with him standing shaking his head with a smirk. He turned to his friends as they already knew what he was going to say.

"We know," Jake said bumping fists with him. "Go fuck her brains out."

"You know it," Nathan said smirking.

"What about Rachel?" Peyton said smiling at him.

"Who cares," Nathan said laughing. "Whores probably fucking some loser right now."

"She is the slutest of us all," Brooke managed to get out.

"Whatever man," Nathan said. "I'm going hit that, see you all in the morning." With that Nathan walked away leaving his friends laughing at his player ways.

"Your brothers a pimp," Skills said smiling at Lucas.

"Yeah," Lucas said not arguing with him.

* * *

Nathan smiled as he walked up the stairs in excitement for what was waiting for him. He had been waiting all night, drinking and dancing, and having fun knowing what he would be doing later. He smiled as he reached the door and looked around making sure that he didn't recognize any of the people before knocking on it three times hard. He waited as he heard the door unlock and he slowly smiled as he opened it. He walked into the dark room locking the door behind him as he felt her small hands already start to undress him.

"What took you so long?" She whispered as her lips found his. He kissed her as his hands moved to her perfect body touching nothing but skin. Smiling against her mouth at the realization that she was already naked, she knew what he was smiling at. "I was about to start without you." She said in between kisses.

He removed his pants wanting to be naked just like her. He backed them onto the bed never breaking their kiss. His hands slowly made its way down her stomach not stopping until he reached her center. He rubbed it softly causing her to moan. Her hand reached down to stroke his length smiling as she felt how big he was. He reached in the nightstand and grabbed a condom putting it on and placing himself at her entrance.

He smiled when she brought his face to hers and started kissing his passionately. He looked into her eyes seeking permission to enter her, she kissed him softly and that's all he needed. He pushed inside of her as hard as he could as she let out a loud moan. His hand immediately went to cover her mouth so that no one could here her screaming.

He moved in and out of her loving every minute of it. Her legs started bucking up to his waist letting him deeper inside of her. A few times she bit his hand trying to hold in the screams of pleasure that she felt. Finally when he felt like he was almost ready he let his hand leave her mouth and move down to her center. He wanted to hear her scream when her orgasm hit, and he didn't care who heard her screaming. He rubbed it fast trying to match it with his pace of him going in and out of her. She bit his shoulder as she felt herself coming.

"Nathan yes," she screamed over and over again as he exploded inside of her, he was smirking as they road the waves of their orgasms together. He was out of breath when he fell right next to her throwing the condom in the trash. She moved to lay on top of his body as he held on to her tight.

"Nobody saw you come in right?" The girl asked kissing his chest.

"I checked," Nathan said finally catching his breath. "No one saw me Hales."

**AN: See who expected that was Haley. Please tell me if you like it. I do not own the song it's hey bay bay by hurricane Chris.**


	2. Breakfast for Six

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: I'm so glad that you liked the story, this chapter you will learn how Nathan and Haley started sleeping together. Thanks for the amazing reviews. Lucas and Nathan are the twins of Karen and Dan Scott. Jake and Haley are the twins of Jimmy and Lydia James.**

* * *

Nathan was in a peaceful sleep when he heard his cell phone ringing. As his eyes shuttered open he noticed the long blond head of hair on his chest and smiled as he reached on the night stand to answer it.

"_Hey where you at," Jake said._

"I don't remember what room I landed in," Nathan said as he felt Haley stir in her sleep.

"_Nice," Jake commented on the phone. "Get your ass up and go get us some breakfast."_

"What?" Nathan said as his hand relaxed on Haley's ass.

"_It's your turn dude," Jake said laughing. "Me and Peyton are still in bed so you have at least an hour until we get up."_

"Fine," Nathan said defeated. "I'll see you in an hour."

After ten minutes of just laying there Nathan decided it was time to go, not wanting to wake her he slightly moved her body off of his and put the covers well around her body. He got out of the bed and got dressed making sure to find every piece of clothing. When he finished he turned to the bed to make sure she was sleeping before slipping out the door.

* * *

Nathan made his way to the café and smiled when he walked threw the door to see his mom behind the counter.

"Hey sweetie," Karen said kissing her sons cheek.

"Hey mom," Nathan said taking a seat.

"How was the party?" Karen said pouring him a cup of coffee.

"The same as all the other ones," Nathan said. "Well can I have the after party special?" Karen couldn't help but laugh at her son.

"Yeah baby," Karen said wiping the counter. "I already started making it."

Nathan smiled at his mother as she went into the kitchen. He knew he was lucky to have such a great mom, and he thanked God everyday for her because he thought he deserved her because he hated his father. Dan Scott was many things, but what he was best at was making his sons feel like they were nothing when their mother wasn't around. About thirty minutes later Karen walked out with a large bag.

"Thanks mom," Nathan said smiling. Karen nodded and smiled as Nathan got up.

"Make sure that you and your brother at least come home for a shower today," Karen said with her mother look.

"Yes mom," Nathan said hugging her before he left to go back to Jakes.

* * *

He arrived and made his way to the kitchen laughing at all the bodies that laid everywhere. Ever since Jake and Haley's dad started traveling a lot, the place was party central and why wouldn't it be, they were two of the most popular people in school. He smiled when he saw his friends waiting for him.

They were close the six of them. Yeah sure they had other friends and dated around but nothing and no one came between the six of them. They had been this way for most of their lives. They were the most popular kids that walked the halls of Tree Hill High. All the girls wanted to be like Haley, Peyton, and Brooke while all the guys wanted them. All the guys wished that they were Nathan, Jake, or Lucas while all the girls wanted to be with them. They were the three stars on the basketball team while the girls cheered them on. They looked out for each other had each others backs no matter what.

"Waiting for little old me?" Nathan teased as he put down the bag.

"Shut up and gives us the food," Brooke said ripping the bag opened and looking for hers. Peyton and Jake laughed on as they waited for her to find what she was looking for.

"I love your mom," Jake said getting his out of the bag and placing it in front of Peyton and him. Lucas made his way to the kitchen and smiled when he seen his best friends.

"Please tell me mom put her hangover special in there," Lucas whined as he took a seat next to Brooke.

"Broody, you know its always waiting for you," Brooke said going down on her eggs. As the other three laughed. All heads turned when they heard footsteps coming into the room.

"You losers couldn't wait for me," Haley said smiling. Out of their little group of six Haley had been the responsible one, so it was no surprise that she was fully dressed for the day, when everyone else was in their clothes from the night before.

"Where were you last night?" Jake said kissing her on the cheek. Oh yeah Jake was an overprotective brother.

"Don't worry I was locked away in my room to wear no guy could get to me," Haley said knowing that her brother would kill anyone that tried to touch her. Haley sat next to Lucas as Nathan placed the bowl of Mac and cheese in front of her.

"Thanks buddy," Haley said taking a bite.

"Your welcome Hales," Nathan said turning his attention back on his food.

"So how did you end your night," Lucas said looking at his brother.

"With the hottest chick in here," Nathan said. Smiling at his friends, looking at Haley after.

"We did not end the night together," Brooke said throwing her fork in her plate as everyone started to laugh.

"Haha," Nathan said. "I know you want me Brooke!"

"Where is Barbie?" Peyton said. Nathan looked at her.

"Who knows, I got tired once I got to the second floor," Nathan said smiling.

"I thought that you went meet her," Jake said laughing.

"Some chick pulled me in one of the rooms and had her way with me," Nathan said with a smile as everyone started laughing.

"She sounds like a whore," Haley said punching him in the arm.

"She was screaming my name," Nathan said proudly.

"Is that right," Haley said playing along with his little game.

"Yep," Nathan said smirking. "She even left her mark on me here." Nathan said showing them his shoulder where she had bitten him.

"Dude," Jake said bumping fist with him. "You are so lucky." Peyton hit him.

"Hey," Peyton said.

"But not as lucky as me," Jake said kissing Peyton.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth," Haley said dropping her spoon in her bowl. Everyone one started laughing as they continued to eat their breakfast.

"So what happened with Chase?" Peyton said smiling at Haley. All eyes were on her.

"Nothing really," Haley said.

"It didn't look like nothing," Brooke added. "But if that's your story."

"You ready," Haley said holding her hand out for Lucas. He took it and smiled as he got up.

"Let's go," Lucas said.

"Where are you two going?" Jake said looking at them.

"Shopping for school stuff," Haley said.

"You two are such losers," Brooke said laughing at them.

"You know you love us Tigger," Haley said as they walked out of the room hand in hand.

Everyone just shook their heads. Haley and Lucas were the smartest ones out of the group, they both had excellent grades and were very well read, that's why they were really close, they bonded over the things that they had in common.

"Man school tomorrow," Brooke whined.

"It's not all bad Brooke," Peyton said smiling. "Boys and cheerleading!"

"My two favorite things," Brooke said with a smile. The two guys just shook their heads.

"Let's go shoot," Jake said getting up and kissing Peyton.

"You're on James," Nathan said as they left the house to go get ready.

* * *

It was an hour later and they were on the river court having a little one on one. Nathan won of course and they sat on the bench trying to catch their breath and Nathan could tell that something was wrong with his bestfriend.

"You okay man," Nathan said.

"Yeah I just had a dream about my mom last night," Jake said with a soft smile.

"Wow," Nathan said.

"I know it's only been four months," Jake said. "I remember her funeral like it was yesterday."

"Me too," Nathan said as he remembered what happened that day.

_Flashback_

_They all sat at Karnes café in their black outfits. Lydia James had died in a horrible car accident; the place was filled with sad faces. Five friends sat at the usual table trying to comfort Jake._

"_I need to go find Hales," Jake said wiping his tears. "She's taking this pretty hard you guys I have to look after her."_

"_Let me go," Nathan said getting up. "I'll go look after her, and these three can look after you." With that Nathan left his best friends to go looking for his other bestfriend. He arrived at the James house and walked right inside like he owned the place. He made his way to her room and knocked on the door lightly. When there was no answer he turned the knob and walked right in. He saw her sitting at the end of her bed on the floor crying. He rushed over to her and took a seat next to her and held her while she cried._

"_It's okay Hales," Nathan said holding her tight. "I'm here now."_

"_I just miss her," Haley cried out. Haley and her mom were really close and she was taking it pretty hard, at least harder than anyone else._

_He held her while she cried, until there was nothing left to come out. She picked her head off of his chest and smiled at him softly. She looked so broken and vulnerable. Nathan took on of his hands and wiped away a tear that had fallen down. He couldn't help himself he leaned in and kissed her wanting to make her pain go away. After the shock wore off she started kissing him back. He realized what was happening and he quickly pulled away._

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Nathan said. She was so vulnerable; he couldn't do that to her, not to mention the fact that Jake would kill him. He sent Nathan over there to look after her not kiss her. _

"_No it's okay," Haley said crushing her lips on his. She kissed him wanting to forget the pain that she was feeling. "Nobody has to know." Haley said before taking off her shirt. Nathan couldn't help himself he kissed her again helping her undress as she did the same for him._

_An hour later they lay in her bed trying to catch their breath as his cell phone started ringing. He jumped out of her bed and found his pants and answered his phone._

"_Hello!"_

"_Hey man did you find her," Jake said._

"_Yeah," Nathan said feeling bad._

"_How is she," Jake said concerned. Nathan looked over at Haley who had fallen asleep._

"_Dealing with the pain," Nathan said softly._

"_Just please stay with her Nathan, you have to look after her for me," Jake said._

"_I will," Nathan said hanging up the phone and making his way to lay with her in the bed. Her body snuggled up to his as her head lay on his chest. His hand slowly moved up and down her back._

"_This will be our little secret," Haley said kissing his chest before falling back asleep again._

_End Flashback_

They both sat there in silence remembering that day that they buried Lydia James.

"So do you know anything about this Chase guy?" Jake asked looking at Nathan.

"No man," Nathan said standing up bouncing the ball.

"He better watch it around Haley," Jake said standing up and holding his hands out for the ball. Nathan threw it and Jake immediately shot the ball making it in the basket.

"He won't do anything stupid with us around," Nathan said trying to calm his bestfriend.

**AN: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Movie Night

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

AN: Hey thanks for the amazing reviews. I hope you like this chapter.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Haley slowly opened her eyes and hit the off button on her alarm. She smiled as she got out of the bed and went to take a shower. It was the first day of her senior year and she was excited. She loved school, she loved learning new things. Once out of the shower she got dressed in jeans and a green shirt and her hair in a messy ponytail. She walked to her brother's room and knocked before walking in only to find him and Peyton still sleeping.

"Wake up sleepy heads," Haley yelled. Jakes body suddenly flew up.

"Haley what's wrong?" Jake said standing up and walking to her.

"Get dressed for school," Haley said smiling. Jake turned to look at the clock and the looked back at Haley.

"It's five thirty," Jake said. "You are the only person that wakes up this early." He gently pushed her out of the room and closed the door. She laughed lightly before going down stairs and waiting for Lucas to come and pick her up like he said he would. He arrived fifteen minutes later and they drove to school together. They arrived at Tree Hill High for their first day as Senior's.

"Thanks for the ride Luke," Haley said as they walked towards the quad together were a few people hung out waiting for school to start. "I just didn't want to take my car today."

"Anytime Hales," Lucas said putting his arm around her waist. "Anna broke up with me."

"What?" Haley said stopping and turning to him. "When?" Lucas and Anna had been together for about a year now so it was shocking to learn that they broke up. Haley knew that Lucas really had a huge crush on Brooke but he would never do anything about it because they were friends and he didn't want to ruin their life long friendship.

"At the party," Lucas said. "I'm okay."

"You sure," Haley said concerned. "Because I could kick her ass if you want me too." They both started laughing as they continued to walk.

"Hey I might hold you to that," Lucas said still laughing. "I'm so happy that we have four classes together."

"Me too," Haley said as they reached their regular table that no one dared to go to. They both sat there reading while they waited for their late friends. Lucas smiled as he saw Brooke walking.

"Broody are you checking me out?" Brooke said smiling as she walked to their table. Her smiled grew as his cheeks became a dark shade of red. She loved the fact that she could make him blush.

"What….no….i…..you," Lucas tried to get out but failed horribly.

"What are you doing here early?" Haley said trying to help Lucas out. Brooke smiled as her eyes left Lucas and went to Haley.

"I had a meeting with Turner because you just had to make me run for student council president," Brooke said taking a seat.

"Oh my God Brooke if you don't shut up about that I am going to kick your ass," Haley said. "Let it go already, you're a great student council president."

"I know tutor girl," Brooke said smiling. No matter what Haley always made Brooke smile. "So I thought that you two would be the only ones here until the bell rang."

"Hey," Lucas said feeling like he was composed enough to start talking again.

"What Broody?" Brooke said innocently as Haley slapped her on the arm.

"What was that for?" Brooke said rubbing her arm.

"For being mean," Haley said smiling. "You know you love that we are smart just admit it Brooke."

"Okay," Brooke said smiling. "But only because you can help me out when I need it."

"Anytime," Lucas blurted out as they all began to laugh. Jake and Peyton joined them as they walked to the table.

"Well if it isn't my brother," Haley said. "I thought you two would still be sleeping?"

"Well you thought wrong," Jake said smiling.

"Yeah someone woke us up at five thirty," Peyton said looking at Haley with a smile.

"Now who would do such a thing," Haley said playing innocently. Everyone started laughing as Nathan arrived taking a seat next to Haley.

"Morning Hotshot," Haley said not even looking at him.

"Morning Hales," Nathan said eating his top tart.

"This is our last first day of high school," Brooke said with a pout. Truth was she didn't want to graduate, she loved being a cheerleader and going to the same school as all her friends, and it made her sad because this time next year they would be spread out all over the country.

"Thank God," Nathan said laughing as Haley slapped him on the shoulder.

"You are such an ass," Haley said.

"Sorry Hales but you know you love me," Nathan said smiling at her.

"In your dreams Scott," Haley said getting up and grabbing her things. Everyone looked at her confused. "What?"

"Where are you going?" Jake said.

"I told Chase that I would meet him in the tutor center," Haley said with a smile. "I'll see you guys for lunch." Haley said walking away. Jake just shook his head watching her.

"Leave her alone Jake," Peyton said. "She's a big girl, and in fact I think that you were born just a few minutes before her."

"I can't help it," Jake said. "I have to protect her."

"I know but you're crazy about it," Brooke said.

"Well how could I not," Jake said. "You guys remember the whole Chad thing."

"Please don't remind us," Brooke said.

"All I'm saying is that he broke her heart," Jake said. "I won't let it happen again."

"Jake you can't protect her forever," Peyton said.

"Well I sure as hell can try," Jake said.

"Help us out," Brooke said looking at Nathan and Lucas.

"I agree with him," Lucas said looking up.

"What?" Peyton said looking at him.

"I would kill someone if they broke her heart," Nathan said with a serious face. "Don't worry we would do the same for you Brooke." Of course it was because he looked at Brooke like a sister. Haley was a different story, she was his best friend, and he would do anything for her. He cared about her more than Peyton and Brooke and he had know idea why.

"You too Peyton if you were with someone else," Lucas pointed out.

"Well it's nice to know that the three musketeers are protecting us," Brooke said laughing.

"You said that you would never bring that up in public," Jake said embarrassed. When they were little the three boys would dress up as the three musketeers and play for hours as the girls would play with their dolls and laugh at them.

"Lay off of Haley or there's more where that came from," Brooke said smiling as the bell rang.

* * *

Haley arrived in the tutor center and smiled when she saw Chase waiting for her.

"Hey sorry I'm late," Haley said taking a seat.

"It's okay," Chase said smiling. "So how was your morning?"

"Good so far," Haley said smiling at him.

"Did your brother say something when you said that you were coming meet me?" Chase said knowing exactly how Jake James was when it came to his sister.

"No but he did have that look in his eye," Haley said.

"What look?" Chase said.

"Like he wanted to kill you," Haley said with a straight face as Chases fell to the ground. You did not want to be on Jake James bad side because that meant that you had to deal with the Scott twins and Jake, and they would make your life a living hell, but Chase didn't care that's one of the reasons he liked Haley. He liked her a lot and he didn't care if he had to deal with her brother are friends, to him she was worth it. "I'm kidding."

"Right," Chase said as he started breathing again. The bell rang and they both stood up. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Sure," Haley said taking his hand in hers and walking out of the tutor center. They were walking down the hall full of students as Haley saw Nathan all over Rachel in front of his locker. Haley laughed as she walked by at what a slut Rachel was.

* * *

"How are your classes?" Nathan asked Haley as they sat down for lunch.

"Good I like them, and Luke and Brooke were in like three of them," Haley said smiling at him.

"Don't do that," Nathan said turning to face his lunch.

"What?" Haley said confused.

"Make me want to do something that I can't do in front of all these people," Nathan said smirking as he looked at her.

"Nathan you are such a guy," Haley said slapping him. "Now shut up Lucas is coming."

"So will you tonight," Nathan said as his smiled grew.

"Nathan," Haley said but stopped as Lucas got in ear shot. "Hey what's up Luke?"

"What are you laughing at?" Lucas said looking at Nathan who was laughing.

"Haley," he managed to get out. She just looked at him and shook her head.

"How was calculus without me?" Haley said with a smile.

"Good now I'm the smartest person in the class," Lucas smiling.

"What is it with you Scott men and your egos?" Haley said taking a bite of her French fries.

"We like to be the best at every thing," Nathan said grabbing some French fries from her plate.

"Yeah I've noticed," Haley said smiling. The rest of their friends joined them.

* * *

"So Nate can I talk to you in private for a minute," Jake said.

"Sure," Nathan said getting up and following him. "What's up man?"

"I talked to Chase," Jake said.

"You told him to leave her alone right," Nathan said.

"No man, he isn't that bad of a guy," Jake said.

"Wait what?" Nathan said confused.

"He's a clean teen," Jake said laughing. "So they can be friends are date because he isn't going to try anything with her."

"How do you know?" Nathan said angry that Jake liked the guy.

"Let's just say that I talked to him and he likes her a lot," Jake said smiling. "Now let's go back before they go crazy without us." They walked back to the table and finished their lunch and the school day.

* * *

It was now seven and it was Monday movie night. Everyone would gather around the James house in their big ass movie room and watch a movie. They ordered pizza and ate before they even got inside knowing that they couldn't eat in there because Jimmy would kill them. Of course he was never home, but when he was he would notice things like that.

Everyone was there but Nathan and they decided to start the movie without him.

"Let's just go he can meet us in there," Brooke said walking down the hall.

They all followed and Jake and Peyton went to their usual spot on one of the side sofas and lay in each other's arms. Lucas went to the sofa across from them, it was usually where him and Haley would lay but Brooke went right next to him and snuggles up to him leaving a very confused Lucas looking back at Haley who just smiled and winked her eye.

She found the loveseat in the back of the room; the other two were to close to the big screen she thought. The movie started and the surround sound made them feel like they were in the movies. It was the guy's week to pick the movie so they went with The Hills Have Eyes and The Matrix. Of course they started with the freaking scary one first.

Haley was laid out on the loveseat watching one of the worst movies she had ever seen when Nathan finally walked in and looked around. The sound was so loud that no one even noticed him come in. The door was all the other way from the screen so it's not like they could see him.

He smiled when he saw Haley all alone on the loveseat, because usually she is with Lucas on the other one. He walked over picking up her feet and seating down as she smiled at him as he laid her legs across his lap and made sure to cover them both up with the blanket that she had. He leaned in to her ear so that she could hear him.

"What took you so long?" Haley said into his ear.

"Dan," Nathan said and that's all he needed to say. He picked his head up and relaxed as he started watching the movie.

It was about half way into the movie and no one even noticed that Nathan was there, they were to into the movie. Nathan smiled as his hands started rubbing up and down Haley's soft smooth legs. He smiled at her before his hands went all the way up her thigh looking for her panties but underneath her shorts she wore nothing.

He brought his hand down to her center, rubbing against her smooth folds, smirking when his fingers became instantly drenched. His length became instantly hard at the feel of her. His fingers began to tease the bundle of nerves as he licked his lips watching her eyes roll back in pleasure.

He turned to make sure that no one was watching as he began to rub her faster knowing that she could moan as loud as she wanted too because no one could hear her. Even though he could not hear her he knew that she was enjoying it because her hand had found its way to his length pulling it out of his shorts and started stoking it.

He noticed that she was biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming and he wanted to fuck her right then and there but he knew he couldn't. He moved his fingers faster in her center as he felt her body tighten up and the juices squirting all over his fingers, he watched her as her body rode the waves as her orgasm hit as she held onto to his length hard. It took all he had not to burst right then and there.

He looked out making sure that the others attention was on the movie before turning his attention back to her licking his lips before he made it to her ear.

"I told you," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath giving her chills all over her body.

"It's your turn," she said seductively into his ear.

She sat up so that he could lay down with his legs across her lap making sure that the cover never fell because if someone did look they would see Nathan Scott with the biggest hard on.

She started off slowly teasing him as her brown eyes started into his blue ones. She licked her lips as she began to stoke him faster as she saw the lust in his eyes. She wanted to jump on him right there and start riding him, but she knew that she couldn't do that with their friends in the room so this would have to do she though.

She saw his eyes shut tight as his length burst all over her hand. She kept on stoking him until nothing came out smiling as he opened his eyes. She reached on the nightstand for the Kleenex to wipe her hand and his body. He put his member back into his shorts sitting up so that she could lay back down. She put her legs across his lap and began to watch the move as she felt his hot breath in her ear.

"I wanna fuck you right here," he said huskily in her ear.

She smiled because she wanted to just as much as he did but they couldn't. She pointed to the front of the room where their friends were and gave him a pout. "I know we can't, I just wanted you to know," he said into her ear before winking at her and turning his attention back to the movie.

AN: Ya gotta love movie night...lol. Tell me what you think.


	4. Girl Talk

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

Brooke's eyes shuttered open but quickly closed when she saw the sunlight shining through her room. She rolled over and felt a strong body lying next to her.

"Morning baby," Felix said kissing her head.

"Make the sun stop shinning please," Brooke said stuffing her head under a pillow as Felix started laughing.

"Come it's a beautiful Saturday morning," Felix said.

"Fine," Brooke said throwing the cover's off of her naked body and walking to her bathroom.

"I didn't mean that you had to get up," Felix said wanting her to lay back down.

"Oh well come and get me," Brooke said smiling seductively as she walked into the bathroom. Felix jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. An hour later they returned to her bedroom naked and wet.

"That was um…."

"Fun," Brooke finished for him. "Now you have to go."

"What? Why?" Felix said looking at her.

"Haley and Peyton should be here any minute, we are going shopping," Brooke said going threw her closet.

"I feel so used," Felix said getting dressed.

"You're such a drama queen," Brooke said looking at him as he stumbled trying to put his pants on. She couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I leaned from the best," he said blowing her a kiss.

"Funny," Brooke said smiling as she found her outfit for the mall.

"Now go and I will see you at the party tonight," Brooke said pushing him out of her room.

He kissed her bye and left. She had fun with Felix, did she love him no, but she didn't want love from him. What ever there was between them was just physical, and that's the way Brooke liked it. Did she want to fall in love yeah sure what girl wouldn't want that, Brooke just didn't want it with a guy like Felix?

Brooke finished getting dressed and sat down on her bed to put her makeup on. She smiled as she saw a picture of her and her five best friends taken two years ago when they went to Key West for spring break. They were all so happy. Jake was holding Peyton, both of them smiling because they had just confessed that they loved each other. Nathan was holding Haley side ways in his arms while she was laughing because he wouldn't put her down. Lucas had her on his shoulders and was laughing at Nathan and Haley as Karen took their picture. Brooke couldn't help but smile at the thought of Lucas. He was the sweetest guy that she had ever known and she was happy that he was one of her best friends.

* * *

"Hey B. Davis," Peyton said as her and Haley walked into her room.

"Hey best friends," Brooke said smiling at them. "You guys ready to go shopping for our outfits for the party."

"Yeah Tigger, we are here aren't we," Haley said sitting on her bed. "We didn't want to die."

"I wasn't really going to kill you," Brooke said laughing.

"Oh really," Peyton said laughing. "I believe your exact words were if you don't come with me, then you will never see the light of day again."

"Sorry you know how I feel about shopping," Brooke said laughing.

"Well then hurry your ass up because I don't have all day," Haley said throwing a pillow at her.

"Tutor girl you know you don't have anything to do," Brooke said throwing it back. "Unless Chase asked you to the party because then we would have to get you something extra sexy to wear….."

"Brooke relax match maker he didn't we are just friends," Haley said.

"Friends huh?" Peyton said smiling.

"Yes I am not I repeat not ready to be anybody's girlfriend," Haley said looking at both of them. "I'm just not ready for anything to serious; me and him are just hanging out."

"If that's you're story," Brooke said. "But if you ask me you need to get laid."

"Brooke," Haley said slapping her playfully.

"It's true Hales, you haven't dated since the whole Chad thing," Peyton said.

"Okay first of all, I don't need to date and second of all how do you know that I haven't been sleeping around," Haley said as they both started laughing. "What?"

"Sorry Hales but we know you and you wouldn't just sleep with anybody," Peyton said when she saw Haley's face.

"Yeah tutor girl at least tell us a better lie," Brooke said putting on her eye shadow.

"Well I'm not," Haley said. "Truth is I've been sleeping with this guy I met for quite sometime now."

"Yeah right," Brooke said.

"Oh I'm serious," Haley said getting angry because they didn't believe her. "The sex is mind blowing."

"Haley you don't need to lie to us," Peyton said.

"I'm not," Haley said.

"Well then who is this guy," Brooke said throwing up air quotes.

"It's none of your damn business," Haley said. They both could tell that she was getting angry at them.

"Well do you care about him?" Peyton asked. Haley looked at them for a moment, sure of course she loved Nathan he was her bestfriend, but she wasn't in love with him are anything.

"It's just sex," Haley said finally relaxing. Ever since she and Nathan had started sleeping together she hadn't talked about it.

"Just mind blowing sex," Brooke said looking at her. "Sounds like me and Felix's relationship." They all started laughing.

"So on a scale from one to ten, how would you rate this mind blowing sex?" Peyton said giggling. Haley thought about it for a minute.

"I gotta say a fifty," Haley said laughing. "The boy knows what he's doing." Both girls started laughing.

"I give Felix a fifteen," Brooke said shrugging her shoulders.

"Jake's a…."

"Peyton don't you dare finish that sentence," Haley said holding her ears. All the girls laughed.

"Okay I'm ready," Brooke said standing up and grabbing her purse. "Shall we ladies?"

* * *

They left Brooke's house and went straight to the mall. They tired to get Haley to tell them about her sex mate but she wasn't talking. They would kill her if they found out it was Nathan, he was the biggest player in Tree Hill. The sex was too good, and she didn't want it to end, so she wasn't talking. It was just sex and she knew that Nathan wouldn't hurt her. Besides it was better than sleeping with someone she didn't know.

"You have to buy this," Brooke said pointing to a mini skirt.

"That looks like it should be at slut barn," Haley said laughing.

"Haha, very funny," Brooke said picking it up. "Go try it on." She handed it to Haley and pushed her into the dressing room. She turned to Peyton who threw her a cute top and Brooke threw it into the dressing room. "With this."

Five minutes later Haley was walking out of the dressing room to show her friends.

"Damn Hales," Peyton said looking at her friend.

"Man if I was into girls I would totally do you," Brooks said laughing as Haley just slapped her.

"I look like a whore," Haley said looking in the mirror.

"A very hot one at that," a guy's voice said from behind. They all turned to see who it was and their faces dropped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke yelled. The guy looked around.

"Shopping duh," the guy said laughing. "Hey Hales." Haley just stood there frozen, she wanted to move, to run away but her feet weren't listening. She was incomplete shock.

"Don't talk to her Chad," Peyton said standing in front of Haley.

"She's a big girl," Chad said smirking as he walked closer.

"I said stay the fuck away from her," Peyton said. People started staring.

"Fine you win," Chad said backing away. "I'll see you at the party tonight Hales."

"Jackass," Brooke said as he walked away.

"Are you okay," Peyton said as they turned to Haley.

"I'm fine," Haley said shrugging it off. "I mean why wouldn't I be."

"Haley," Brooke said but it was too late she was already back in the dressing room.

The girls finished their shopping and made their way to meet Lucas and Jake for lunch at the food court.

* * *

"Hey babe," Peyton said kissing Jake.

"Hey pretty girl," Lucas said holding the chair out for her.

"Broody," Brooke said taking a seat.

"Where's Haley?" Jake said looking around for his sister.

"In the restroom," Peyton said. "We kind of ran into Chad."

"What?" Jake said standing up.

"It was nothing really he was just trying to talk to her," Brooke said.

"Well were the hell did he go," Lucas said.

"I don't know we just made him leave," Peyton said.

"I'm going to kill that guy," Jake said balling his fist up. He seen Haley walking towards them and he walked right up to her and gave her a bear hug.

"Is everything okay," Jake said letting her go.

"Let me guess they told you," Haley said looking at her two friends.

"Don't worry I won't let that bastard hurt you again," Jake said as they walked to the table.

"Thanks Jakey but that's okay, he doesn't deserve any of our time," Haley said with a smile.

"Well if he goes anywhere near you he's dead," Jake said as they took a seat.

"I can take care of myself," Haley said.

"We got this for you," Lucas said pushing the ball of pasta in front of her.

"Thanks Luke," Haley said taking a bite.

"So what's Nathan doing?" Peyton said eating her salad.

"I'm guessing since Rachel came over, then probably her," Lucas said laughing.

"She's such a whore I don't know why he sleeps with her," Brooke said taking a drink of her water. Haley didn't say anything; she never did when they started talking about Rachel. She didn't know are cared about what he was doing with her. It was one of their rules, not talking about the other girls are boys that they might be benefiting with.

"Did dad call today?" Haley said wanting to change the subject.

"Sorry Hales," Jake said shaking his head. Ever since their mother had died there father stayed gone, leaving them alone in that big empty house.

"Whose turn is it to get the liquor for the party?" Brooke said. Lucas raised his hand and smiled at her.

"I'm going after lunch if you wanna come," Lucas said finishing his burger.

"Sure thing Broody," Brooke said smiling at him. They finished lunch and Brooke and Lucas left to go get the liquor while Peyton, Jake, and Haley went to get their house ready for the party.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Please tell me what you think.**


	5. Party Time

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Thanks for the amazing reviews I'm so happy that you are enjoying the story. This chapter is long, I hope that you like it, tell me what you think.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

Haley sat on her bed thinking. People would soon be showing up for the party, and she prayed that Chad wouldn't actually show up. He would have to be stupid to show up at her house knowing that her brother, Lucas, and not to mention Nathan would be there. They had dated for like a year, and Haley thought that she was in love, he was two years older than her but she didn't care. A tear came to her eye as she remembered the night that they had broke up.

_Flashback_

"_Nathan stop," Haley said hitting him. "Now drink up."_

"_Hales are you trying to get me drunk," Nathan said smiling at her._

"_You got me," Haley said smiling. "Now a games a game so drink up."_

"_Alright but just for you," Nathan said grabbing the shot and winking at her before he downed it. "Your turn Hales." He said pouring the tequila in the shot glass and handing it to her._

"_As you wish," Haley said before downing the shot. After a few more drinks Haley was pretty drunk and Nathan was making fun of her as their best friends were dancing. Haley went to grab the bottle but Nathan caught a hold of it first._

"_I think that you had enough Hales," Nathan said looking at her. She smiled at him._

"_I love you, you know that," Haley slurred out. Nathan just smiled at her. "You're the best-bestfriend ever."_

"_You too," Nathan said taking her hand. "Let's get you to bed." He walked with her holding her hand so that she wouldn't fall. _

"_Where's Chad I miss him?" Haley said looking at Nathan._

"_I don't know Hales," Nathan said walking her to one of the rooms in his house. His parents had taken a vacation and left him and Lucas alone, they had to throw a party it was like a rule that if the parents left then you throw a party. He smiled when he saw the first door that they had passed wanting to make her lay down. He turned the knob and walked her into the room, but stopped when he saw what was going on, two people were having sex. Haley's grip around Nathan's hand grew tight when she saw who it was._

"_Chad?" Haley said looking as both the people flew up. "Tracy?" Yeah Tracy on of Haley's suppose friends were having sex in her best friend's house._

"_This isn't want it looks like," Chad said._

"_Really because it looks like you're having sex with Tracy," Haley said as tears started to fall._

"_Baby it was an accident…" He didn't even get to finish his sentence because Nathan had knocked him out. He laid there naked on the floor holding his jaw._

"_If I catch you near her again you're dead," Nathan yelled. "Now both of you get the fuck out of my house." _

_They both grabbed their things and started walking out of the room but Haley stood in front of them. Without out any hesitation she slapped Tracy across the face. Nathan took her hand and moved her out of the way so that they could leave. Nathan didn't want her to stay in that room so he led her to his room closing the door and looking at her not sure of what to say. She just stood there crying. He walked up to her throwing his arms around her and held her tight as she cried._

"_You don't need that guy Haley," Nathan said. "You deserve somebody so much better than him."_

"_I just can't believe I was so stupid," Haley cried out into his chest._

"_Hey," Nathan said lifting her face so that she could see his. "Don't you ever think that you are stupid okay?" She just nodded her head as she bit her bottom lip. He picked his hand up to her face wiping the tears away with his thumb, rubbing his hand on her cheek. She leaned her face into his hand closing her eyes loving the feeling of him comforting her. He took her hand in his and led her to his bed, turning off the light. He lay next to her, holding her tight while she cried until she fell asleep in his arms. Three days later her mother died._

_End Flashback_

Haley wiped her face; she wasn't going to cry for him, he didn't deserve her tears. She picked up her cell phone dialing the number that she knew all to well. It rang until the voicemail picked up.

_Hey it's Nathan Scott leave a message if you're hot, and I will defiantly call you back! BEEP_

Haley smiled when she heard his message; he always did have a big ego.

"Nathan Scott I'm going to kick your ass when I get a hold of you, I need you if you know what I mean, let me know if we can meet up later tonight, and if not I might just find someone else, you know if your not up for it. Well anyway see ya at the party buddy." Haley smiled as she hung up the phone.

* * *

"Damn baby," Jake said slapping Peyton's ass as she got out of his bed to get dressed. 

"Come on the party has already started and everyone's going to be looking for us," Peyton said putting on her bra. Jake just walked over to her giving her a kiss and pulled her body back onto the bed.

"Jake," Peyton tried to get out in between kisses.

"Come on baby, I don't care about the other people," Jake said kissing her breast. "I want you now."

"I love you," Peyton said pulling his face to hers and kissing him. Jake's hands roamed her body as his tongue moved around her mouth.

"I love you too," he said pulling away from her smiling before he slammed into her making her scream.

* * *

Haley smiled as she walked around her large house looking for her friends. The party had started and it seemed like every week more and more people would show up. Haley smiled when she saw Brooke fixing a drink. Haley walked over to her, grabbing a glass for herself. 

"Tutor girl," Brooke said looking at Haley pouring way more vodka than she needed.

"Tigger it's a party," Haley said. "Have you seen Nathan?"

"Nope," Brooke said shaking her head. "Follow me." Haley followed Brooke and smiled when she saw Lucas waiting for them.

"Where's Felix?" Haley said as they walked towards Lucas. Brooke just shrugged her shoulders.

"Who cares," Brooke said handing Lucas his drink.

"Thanks cherry," Lucas said. "Hey Hales!"

"Hey Luke have you seen Nathan?" Haley said taking a drink.

"No he wasn't home when I got there," Lucas said. "Why what's wrong?"

"I just needed him for something," Haley said taking another drink.

"Anything I can help you with," Lucas said as Haley started choking on her drink.

"Are you okay," Brooke said looking at Haley.

"Yeah I'm fine," Haley said. The thought of having sex with Lucas who was like her brother was not something she wanted to think about. "No thank you Luke, it was something for English class."

"Hey guys what were you doing?" Brooke said as Jake and Peyton walked up.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

"Ewe," Haley said as Brooke and Lucas started laughing.

"Anyway," Jake said felling uncomfortable talking about his sex life in front of his sister. "Where's Nate?"

"Nobody has seen him," Brooke said taking a drink.

"He's probably still fucking Rachel's brains out," Lucas said laughing. Haley just rolled her eyes. She saw Chase and smiled.

"See you losers later," Haley said walking away from them.

"We love you too," Brooke called out.

* * *

"Hey you," Haley said when she reached Chase. 

"Hey," Chase said looking at her up and down. "You look…..wow."

"Thank you," Haley said blushing. "You look wow too." They both started laughing.

"So what did you do today?" Chase asked.

"Went shopping with Peyton and the Brookie monster," Haley said smiling.

"She's that bad," Chase said giggling.

"When it comes to shopping she's a Nazi," Haley said taking another sip of her drink. "But I love her and she's our problem." She held her hand over her heart and started smiling.

"She's dating that Felix guy right?" Chase said. Haley just nodded her head.

"It's more like this casual thing," Haley said smiling as Chase looked at her confused. "You know they use each other for like sex."

"Oh right," Chase said smiling.

* * *

"Have you seen him?" Shannon asked. 

"No crazy I told you if I did I would tell you," the girl said looking around.

"Well we were supposed to hook up last weekend but he never showed up to the room," Shannon said. "Now you go to school with him, so is he dating anyone?"

"Nathan Scott does not date," the girl said laughing. "But I think that he is you know like seeing that Rachel girl."

"That red head whore," Shannon said.

"Oh look there's his bestfriend Haley," the girl pointed.

"He's bestfriend with her," Shannon said.

"Yeah, they have been bestfriend their like whole life are something like that," the girl said.

"Amber are you sure you don't see him?" Shannon said.

"What's the big deal about this guy he's just an arrogant jock," Amber said.

"He's Nathan Scott and I want a ride," Shannon said smiling.

* * *

"Brooke slow down," Lucas said as she took another shot. 

"Come on Broody live a little," Brooke said pouring him a shot. Lucas was just about to respond when he looked up and saw his ex girlfriend Anna kissing another guy. Brooke noticed he was looking at something and turned her to see what it was. Lucas took the shot and downed it.

"Pour me another one," Lucas said holding his shot glass.

"That's the spirit," Brooke said poring them both another one. They both downed their shots quickly and started laughing.

"This is fun," Lucas said. Brooke just smiled at him. Felix walked up to them kissing Brooke.

"Let's dance baby," Felix said smirking at her.

"Not now we are busy," Brooke said motioning to her and Lucas.

"Whatever," Felix said storming off.

"You could have gone you know," Lucas said.

"I know, but I didn't want to," Brooke said smiling as she poured them another round.

* * *

Nathan smiled as he arrived to the party. After the day he had, he needed the fun. First Rachel showed up to his house and wouldn't leave. Then his dad makes him go with him to his Uncle Keith's to drop off some food that his mother made. Then they stayed and visited with him and his wife Jules. The whole day his dad hustled him about basketball and all he wanted to do was get the fuck out of there. He walked into the party and all eyes were on him. He didn't care that's what always happened when he walked into the room. 

His eyes quickly scanned the room looking for a pair of brown eyes. But he didn't see her. He walked around the house but he didn't see her. He smiled when he heard someone start talking to him.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Nathan Scott," Jake said bumping fist with his bestfriend. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Me and Dan went to my Uncle Keith's," Nathan said.

"Where is everybody?" Nathan said. Yeah sure there was full of people around them but Jake knew that he was talking abut their group of friends.

"I don't know," Jake said handing him a beer. "So did you and Rachel hook up earlier?"

"We fooled around a little," Nathan said smirking. His eyes scanned the room and he finally found who he was looking for, the only problem was she was talking to Chase at the moment. Nathan made sure that Jake wasn't watching him as he checked her out. She looked fucking sexy in the mini skirt that she was wearing and all he wanted to do at that moment was rip it off and fuck her right there. She didn't even notice him watching her as she laughed at something Chase said.

"Heyyyyy," Shannon said as she spotted Nathan.

"Hey you," Nathan said trying to remember her name, but he couldn't for the life of him. This made Jake laugh.

"Shannon from last weekend," Shannon said.

"I know," Nathan lied.

"What happened to you I waited all night?" Shannon said.

"Well what room were you end because when I got there it was empty," Nathan lied. He had to come up with something quick.

"Third floor second door to the left just like you said," Shannon said smiling.

"I said third floor second door to the right," Nathan lied. God this chick is clueless.

"Wait what," Shannon said. "Well I'll make sure that we end up in the same room tonight." Nathan saw Jake looking at him smirking waiting for him to make his move. Nathan leaned in and kissed her.

"So will I," Nathan said grabbing her ass.

* * *

"Brooke where are we going?" Lucas said as she dragged him up stairs and into a bed room. She closed the door and turned to him. "What are we doing………" He was cut off by her lips on his. He kissed her back but then pulled away. 

"Wait you're drunk," Lucas said looking at her.

"Luke I know what I'm doing," Brooke said kissing him again. "Now just shut up and kiss me, I know you want me."

He smiled before crushing his lips on hers as she started to undress him.

"Are you sure," Lucas said pulling away from her. "Because if you don't want to then we don't….."

"Lucas Scott are you going to stand there and talk are come here," Brooke said laying on the bed and looked at him with her lust filled eyes. He walked over to her in all his glory with a smile on his face lying on top of her as he began kissing her.

"I've wanted this for so long," Lucas said kissing her jaw line. Brooke just smiled moving her hands and rolling them over to where she was on top straddling him.

"You're a lucky man Lucas Scott," Brooke said taking off her shirt then her bra so that Lucas could see her breast. He just looked at her in awe; words couldn't describe how beautiful she was. He moved his hand up her stomach until he reached her breast.

"Do you have a condom," Brooke said rocking against him. She could feel his rock sold length poking her.

"Yeah in my wallet," Lucas said pointing to his pants. She got up and pulled it out. She unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off smiling as he watched her. She slid down her black thong and walked over to the bed and got back on top of him. She opened the condom and gently slid it on his length as he massaged her breast. His hands moved to her waist lifting her up and lining himself at her entrance. He looked at her as if asking for permission, she just licked her lips, he couldn't take it anymore he pulled her down as he slide into her, loving the feeling of being inside of her. Her head flew back as she moaned in pleasure of him being in side of her; once she adjusted to the feel of him inside of her she started riding him as hard as she could.

* * *

Chase and Haley were dancing when someone walked up to them. 

"Mind if I cut in," Chad said smiling. Chase just looked at him then Haley.

"I'll just catch you later I guess," Chase said walking away leaving her all alone with the one person that she hated more than anything. Not only did her break her heart but he did it a few days before her mother died. She was just getting back to normal, and here he was again. It was his fault that she didn't trust any one but her five best friends.

"Just one dance that's all I'm asking," Chad said. She looked at him disgusted.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Haley said. "You will never touch me again."

"Hales," Chad started.

"Don't call me that," Haley said.

"You use to love it when I called you that," Chad said moving closer to her.

"That was the past jackass," Haley yelled as people started to look.

"Just calm down you're causing a scene," Chad said.

"This is my fucking house you dick," Haley said still yelling. "Get the fuck out."

"You don't want me to leave baby," Chad said moving his hand to her.

Nathan was dancing with Shannon when he heard Haley screaming from another room. "Go get Jake," Nathan said to Shannon as he took off at the sound of Haley's voice.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from her," Nathan said getting angry when he saw who it was. He walked right in front of Haley shielding her body.

"It's a party chill," Chad said.

"Chill, you want me to chill, you broke my best friends heart you dick," Nathan yelled. "You don't even deserve to be in the same room as her much less her house."

"Whatever, the bitch isn't…." His face was met with Nathan's fist. He fell to the ground like he was nothing.

"Big mistake asshole," Nathan said picking him up by his shirt and punching him over and over again.

"Nathan what's wrong?" Jake said rushing threw the crowd of people that were watching. His body tensed up when he saw who Nathan was pounding to the ground.

"This fucking idiot is not in my house," Jake yelled as he started kicking Chad in his side.

"Please stop," Haley yelled. They both turned to see her in tears, she hated the guy but she didn't want to see him get beat much less anyone else. They both stopped hitting him. Peyton rushed over to Haley and held her.

"You get his legs and I'll get his head," Jake said as they picked him up and walked to the front door throwing him in the yard.

"Now stay the fuck away from Haley," Nathan yelled. They walked back inside as everyone was looking at them. They both searched the room for Haley but she wasn't there anymore. They saw Peyton and started walking to her.

"Where is she?" Nathan said.

"She ran into her room, she said she wants to be alone," Peyton said hugging Jake.

"I'll go make sure that she's okay," Nathan said walking away. He walked straight to her room and knocked on the door. "Hales it's me open up."

"Go away," Haley yelled. She was sitting against the door.

"Hales I'm sorry okay," Nathan said. "Please just let me in."

"I just want to be alone right now," Haley yelled. He leaned his forehead against the door.

"Call me if you need anything," Nathan said before walking away. He walked down stairs and found Jake and Peyton.

"Is she okay?" Jake said standing up.

"She wouldn't let me in," Nathan said.

"She'll be okay guys," Peyton said trying to reassure them. Haley always wanted to deal with things by herself.

"There you are," Shannon said approaching Nathan. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry," Nathan said pissed off that Haley wouldn't let him in her room. "Now where were we?" He said grabbing her ass, which brought a smile to her face. "See you guy's in the morning." He said leaving Peyton and Jake.

"That boy doesn't stop," Peyton said laughing.

* * *

"What time is it?" Shannon asked as Nathan poured her a drink. Nathan pulled out his phone and flipped it open. He saw that he had three missed calls from Haley and a voice message. 

"Two thirty," Nathan said. "Give me a second okay." He walked away from her and hit the button to listen to his message.

"_Nathan Scott I'm going to kick your ass when I get a hold of you, I need you if you know what I mean, let me know if we can meet up later tonight, and if not I might just find someone else, you know if your not up for it. Well anyway see ya at the party buddy."_

He smiled as he as he closed his phone. She must have called while I was at Keith's house. He turned back to Shannon.

"Hey look sorry that was my mom and I have to go," Nathan lied.

"Oh that's too bad I was just starting to have fun," she said moving her hands up and down his chest. He laughed lightly taking her hands off of him. "Here's my number call me."

"I'll do that," Nathan said before walking away.

He turned before he made it to the stairs to make sure that she wasn't watching him. He made it to her room and looked around before turning the knob and walking in. He saw her asleep on her bed. He looked at her knowing that she cried herself asleep. He locked the door and took off his shoes, and took off everything but his boxers; he gently laid in the bed. She was on her side; he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into him so that her back was touching his chest. He drifted of into a peaceful sleep with her in his arms.

* * *

"Where the hell is everybody?" Jake said as him and Peyton were walking to his room. 

"Probably have sex," Peyton said as they made it to his bedroom door.

"Well since everyone else is doing it," Jake said kissing her as he closed his room door.

* * *

Lucas just laid there watching Brooke sleep. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her. She was right he was lucky because she did things to him that he only dreamed about. She rocked his world in everyway possible. He wanted this for so long; he wanted the night to last for ever, because he knew that once he woke up she would be gone. He wished they could be together but he knew it wasn't possible, they were just friends.

* * *

Nathan was having one of the best dreams he had ever had, when he felt the most amazing feeling. He opened his eyes as his hands made it to her waist moving her against him. Haley was riding him slowly and it was driving him crazy. She just smiled at him as his hands moved to massage her breast. Nathan smiled thinking how lucky he was to wake up to something like this. She bit her lip as he lifted her up and slammed into her making his length go deeper inside of her. It felt like hours, as she moved above him, enjoying the feeling. She finally started moving faster like he wanted. She threw her head back as she felt her orgasm hit. 

"Oh fuck," Nathan moaned out as he saw her, he released himself inside of her. They rode the waves together not stopping until there was nothing left. She laid on top of him as he put his arms around her holding her tight.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest kissing it softly. "That's just what I needed."

"Goodnight Hales," Nathan said rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Goodnight Nathan," Haley said before drifting off to sleep.

**Please Review!**


	6. Bestfriends

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**AN: Thanks for the amazing reviews, you guys rock. I know a lot of want Nathan and Haley to be a couple right now but where's the fun in that, I love the fact that they are sneaking around and hiding it. Also it's just about sex for now, are it's what they believe, but they will happen it will just take a while same with Brucas. I really am enjoying this story and I hope that you are too.**

* * *

"Wake up!" Haley said pushing Nathan on his chest. It was nine o'clock Sunday morning and she didn't want anyone to see him leave her room. 

"Five more minutes' mom," Nathan said in his sleep as he turned to his side. Haley couldn't help but laugh at him. She took both her hands and gently ran them up and down his back. He did this all the time when he did sneak out of her room after the hot sex session that they had just shared. Lucas was never this hard to wake up when he slept over Haley thought.

"You know if you want all you have to do is ask," Nathan said smiling with his eyes still closed. "I told you Haley I'm here whenever you need me." Ever since they started sleeping together he loved teasing her about it because she would get so made at him. He loved getting her mad, she was so damn cute and stubborn and he spent most of there time hanging out doing just that.

"Shut up," Haley said slapping his back. "You need to get out of here."

"Wait are you kicking me out?" Nathan said turning over and smiling. She always did this in the morning and he always would say the same thing.

"Yeah dumb ass," Haley said getting up with the sheet wrapped around her. "What are you going to say if someone finds you in here?" He couldn't help but laugh, she was always paranoid that someone would find out about them. He was too, but she was more vocal about it. Man if their friends would find out they would be dead, well Nathan would be dead because they would kill him, Haley was too sweet and innocent for him, are so they thought. He used to think that too, but ever since they started the whole friends with benefits thing she was anything but sweet and innocent Nathan thought.

"Are you okay about last night?' Nathan said watching her throw his clothes on her bed so that he could get dressed. She looked at him and smiled. "With the whole Chad thing and the little not fight that we had."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't let you in I was just wanted to be alone, but after you left all I wanted was for my bestfriend to hold me." She sat on the bed right next to his body.

"I came back didn't I," Nathan said defending himself. He would do anything for her just like he did his whole life, her friendship was something that Nathan took very seriously, she meant the world to him, there was a side of Nathan Scott that only Haley James could bring out and also be the only one to see it.

"I freaked out when I woke up and felt someone's arms around me," Haley said giggling. Yeah she freaked out until she felt his perfect body against her and she smiled when she realized it was him.

"Yeah well after I got your message I came back to check on you, and decided what the heck," Nathan said laughing. It was better than sleeping alone, and he loved making her feel safe, after all he did promise to look after her.

"Yeah I'll bet that's why you came back," Haley said slapping his chest. She knew Nathan was just another horny American teenage boy, but she used him just as much as he used her.

"Hey my bestfriend needed me," Nathan said playing innocent. "Needed me so much that I woke up to her riding my….."

"Nathan Scott don't you dare finish that sentence," Haley said hitting him with a pillow. "Besides I was stressed out all day yesterday and your ass was no where to be found, and Lucas offered to help me out."

"What?" Nathan yelled sitting up. Haley couldn't help but laugh. Nathan for some reason did not like the thought of Haley and Lucas together like that.

"I told him that I needed your help with something and he offered to help me instead," Haley said laughing. "I choked on my drink when he said that." Nathan couldn't help but started laughing as well; he knew that Lucas and Haley were like brother and sister.

"Sorry my ringer was off," Nathan said. Damn you Dan Scott for making my life a living hell.

"Now as much as I love our little conversation you need to get your ass out of here," Haley said standing up and walking to her bathroom. "When I get out of my shower you better not be here." She said laughing as she dropped the sheet around her revealing her naked body before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Nathan smiled to himself as he jumped up. Most of the times when they benefited it was because she wanted it. He found himself walking to the bathroom not caring if she got mad at him. Hey he had been stressed; he needed to relieve it too. He opened the door and saw her small frame in the shower as the steam from the shower was slowly making its way around her large bathroom. He loved that his bestfriend had a beautiful body that could make any man weak in the knees.

He opened the shower door and got in right behind her smiling as she turned around looking at him.

"I was hoping you would follow me," Haley said smiling.

"Hey I was dirty too," Nathan said walking towards her so that the water could be pouring on both of them.

"So I take it you're happy to see me," Haley said looking down at his hard on. He smirked at her.

"What can I say the little guy likes you," Nathan said smiling. Haley looked at him seductively.

"I would hardly call him little," Haley said as she backed up into the wall. Her hand grabbed his length hard as she began to stroke it up and down. "In fact I would say that he's pretty huge." She said biting her bottom lip.

In no time Nathan's lips were on her's kissing her hard. "What you didn't get enough of me last night?" Nathan said as he kissed her neck. Haley smiled, his ego was really big, and she couldn't help but laugh it's one of the things that made Nathan Scott so damn sexy.

"It looks like you didn't get enough of me," Haley said kissing his chest. His hands made its way to her ass as he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"You know me Hales sex, booze, and basketball are my life," Nathan said pushing her against the wall. Basketball didn't compare to having sex with Haley James he thought.

"Well when you put it that way," Haley said smiling before kissing him. "You are pretty amazing at the…… basketball part." Haley said teasing him.

"Sure you said the right thing Hales," Nathan said smiling to himself. Haley always had a way with making Nathan feel good about himself.

"That ego of your's is big Hotshot," Haley said in between kisses. Every since they were little he always was high on himself.

"Can you blame a guy," Nathan said pulling away and smiling. "I'm so good that my bestfriend even uses me for sex."

"So are you going to talk all day are you going to give me what I want," Haley said kissing his neck. His hands went back to her ass grabbing it before slamming inside of her making them both scream in pleasure.

* * *

An hour later they both walked into her bedroom wet and naked and satisfied. 

"Have I told you lately how much I love our arrangement," Nathan said putting on his clothes. He didn't know how they never did without each other before.

"You've mentioned it a few times," Haley said laughing as she put on her bra.

They both jumped when they heard someone knocking hard on the door. Haley looked at Nathan scared.

"Tutor girl open up I have a major problem," Brooke said turning the knob to only find that it was locked.

Haley rushed over to Nathan backing him into the bathroom and throwing all of his clothes with him and putting her finger over her mouth for him to be quite as she closed the bathroom door.

"Coming Tigger," Haley yelled as she ran to throw on a t-shirt and some shorts. She quickly finished and went to open the door and let Brooke in. Brooke walked into the room pacing back and forth. "Brooke what's wrong?"

"I didn't something bad Haley," Brooke said. "Something really bad and I don't know what to do."

"What did you do?" Haley said looking at her friend.

"I slept with Lucas last night," Brooke said looking at Haley.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Haley said as her eyes grew wide.

"I know," Brooke said. "We had too much to drink and I knew that he wanted me and I want him too and it just happened, and when I woke up this morning I freaked out and got the hell out of there, I mean we are just supposed to be friends."

"Brooke," Haley said. Haley knew that Brooke knew that Lucas had a thing for her ever since they were little.

"We are friends," Brooke said trying to tell herself. "Just friends, we can't have sex, I mean even if it was spectacular."

"Brooke," Haley yelled. "Please spare me the details." What is it with people and bring up Lucas and sex around me?

"Hey I let you tell me about the best sex you ever had," Brooke said as Haley's cheeks got red. Nathan was in her bathroom and she was sure that he heard, as if his ego wasn't big enough.

"Yeah well….i wasn't…..talking about your bestfriend," Haley lied.

"I have to go back so I can talk to him about this," Brooke said still pacing the room. "What do I say?"

"I don't know," Haley said.

"Well what would you do if I don't know you and Nathan slept together," Brooke said looking at Haley with a serious face. Haley's cheeks were getting red and she didn't know what to say.

"I would never sleep with Nathan," Haley said. Brooke Davis is going to be the death of me Haley thought?

"I know that tutor girl," Brooke said. "I mean you know if I was like a mistake are something."

"I don't know Brooke," Haley said. "Just think about what you want to say and say it."

"Right because that didn't cross my mind," Brooke yelled.

"Hey don't get mad at me because you slept with Lucas," Haley said. Brooke just walked to the door.

"I should never drink," Brooke said walking past Haley. "Thanks for the pep talk tutor girl."

"Anytime Tigger," Haley said closing her door and locking it. Haley took a deep breath and went to open the bathroom door, finding Nathan Scott leaning right it front of her smirking.

"Wipe that smile off your face," Haley said turning around. He was so damn cocky sometimes.

"Is that anyway to talk to the guy that gave you the best sex you ever had," Nathan said following her. This seriously made Nathan Scott's ego rise to a whole new level.

"How do you know I was talking about you?" Haley said turning to him.

"I didn't until now," Nathan said looking at her.

"Wait what?" Haley said confused. How the hell would he know that?

"I can see it in your eyes Hales," Nathan said smirking. "I can read you like a book; it's one of the privileges of being your bestfriend."

"Well your wrong Scott," Haley said smiling "because I wasn't talking about you."

"If that's your story," Nathan said smiling at her.

"You remember that day by the lake in fifth grade," Haley said smiling at him.

"How could I forget, it was the first time I got my ass kicked by a girl," Nathan said laughing at the memory. Haley beat the shit out of him of looking at Brooke and Peyton's butt's and saying they were nice.

"Keep it up and I'll do it again," Haley said punching him in the arm. "Now I'll go downstairs and text you when the coast is clear for you to join us." Haley said walking out of the room turning and sticking her tongue out at him before closing the door, leaving him laughing as he waited for her signal to come out.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Midnight Maddness

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

* * *

****

"Just take his number for the night," Brooke whined.

"Alright but you two are going need to start talking again it's been over a month," Haley said painting Nathan's jersey number on Brooke's face. Peyton always wore Jake's number, Brooke always wore Lucas number, and Haley always wore Nathan's number on their cheeks.

"Now plant that lucky number three on me," Haley said giggling as Brooke got ready to put it on her.

"Do you think that they will notice?" Brooke said as she finished with the number on Haley's face.

"Who cares I think that they are lucky that we even support these," Haley said grabbing her cheer bag.

"Where the hell is P. Sawyer?" Brooke said as they walked down stairs.

"Her and Jake will just meet us at the game," Haley said as they got into her car and drove to the high school. They arrived and went meet the rest of the squad to stretch before everything started.

"Hey you two painted the wrong number on each other's face," Peyton said sitting down next to them. Haley looked at Brooke with an 'I told you so face'.

"Brookie here doesn't want to wear his number," Haley said smiling.

"You two still not talking?" Peyton said looking at Brooke.

"No because somebody doesn't want to ruin their friendship," Haley said talking to Brooke.

"Since the one you have is so perfect now?" Peyton said as her and Haley started to giggle.

"I just want things to go back to normal," Brooke said with a pout.

"Well you should have thought about that before you got drunk and seduced him," Peyton said looking at Brooke.

"Thanks Mrs. State the obvious," Brooke said smiling.

"Would you whore's shut up so that the rest of us can get ready in peace," Rachel said looking at the three of them.

"Fuck you slut, this is my squad and we will do what the hell ever we please," Haley said glaring at Rachel.

"Ha-ha Holly, really funny, kind of like when I have sex with Nathan," Rachel said smiling and pointing where she had the number 23 on her face.

"I swear red heads are fucking dumb, it's Ha-ley," Peyton said shaking her head.

"Just shut up," Rachel said going to talk to Theresa again.

"This bitch is just asking for it," Brooke said not in the mood for her shit.

"Calm down missy," Haley said.

"Let's just get this night over with," Brooke said as they went to the middle of the court to do a routine before the guys got called out.

* * *

"Nathan are you okay man," Jake said putting on his shoes.

"Perfect," Nathan said putting his ipod on so that he didn't have to talk.

"What happened?" Jake asked Lucas. Nathan was one of his best friends and he knew that something was wrong with him.

"Dan," Lucas said shaking his head. "He's been pushing us all week and he's a little harder towards Nathan. It gets to Nathan because he wants to prove to him that he is better than he will ever be which he is but I don't let Dan get to me because this is just a game."

Jake just sat there and listened. Dan was always a dick towards his sons pushing them hard to be the best. He didn't know how their sweet mother Karen stayed with such a monster.

"Sorry dude," Jake said with sympathy. Even though Jake wished that his dad was around more for Haley, he was happy that his father was not like Dan Scott. Just because he was the Mayor he thought that he was God to Tree Hill.

"I'm just sorry that Nathan lets it get to him," Lucas said watching his brother ignore everything in the locker room. Everyone got quite as Whitey stepped out of his office and into the locker room.

"Alright boy's first game of the season, now I know that this is the beginning of a winning season so lets go out there and shut them out," Whitey said looking at one of the best teams that he ever had the pleasure of coaching. All the boys stood up in a line and followed Whitey out but Nathan. He stood there waiting for everyone to leave as he dug in his bag and pulled out a little white pill and threw it in his mouth, then ran out to the end of the line.

"Let the madness begin," Dan yelled into the microphone. The cheerleaders stood in two lines across from each other waiting for the guys to run out. Dan called the starting players out one by one until he got to the last two and he said it with a bolder voice.

"Here's number three give it up for my son Lucas Scott," Dan yelled as the crowd went wild. Lucas ran between the two rows of cheerleaders not even looking at Brooke once. He focused all his attention on Haley and winked at her as he passed by.

"And now the star forward give it up for the player that's going to bring this team all the way to state, number twenty-three my other son Nathan Scott," Dan yelled and the crowd erupted in roars. Nathan ran threw the cheerleaders not even with a smile on his face. It was time to show Dan Scott that he was better than him, and leading the Ravens to state was the only thing on his mind. Haley noticed Nathan's face and knew that something was wrong with him.

The cheerleaders went to the end of the gym wall as the players got ready on the court. Haley watched Nathan and wondered what was wrong with him. He was usually always happy on game night.

It was tip off time and Nathan hit the ball to one of his teammates and ran down the court passing it to Jake who hit a three pointer. The other team took the ball out and ran it to the goal but the shot attempt was blocked by Lucas who threw the ball across the court to Nathan who had already taken off. He caught it and dribbled it to the goal leaping up into the air and dunking it.

"And Nathan Scott with his first dunk of the night ladies and gentlemen," Mouth said happily into his mic.

* * *

The game continued and the Ravens were kicking the other team's ass. It was now half time and the Ravens were making there way to the locker room as the cheerleaders went to the center of the court to do their cheer.

"Hey go without me," Haley said going in the direction of the locker room.

"Tutor girl what the hell," Brooke said watching her but it was too late she was already gone.

Haley ran until she met up with the guys before they went into the locker room. She saw Nathan trailing behind and grabbed his arm pulling him into a bathroom. He smiled when he realized it was her. He backed her against the wall and started kissing her as his hands went down to her cheer skirt to lift it off. But she quickly grabbed his hand and broke her lips from his. She didn't follow him for this she wanted to know what was wrong.

"What the hell Haley," Nathan said removing his arm from her grip.

"What's wrong?" Haley said looking at him.

"Not now Haley," Nathan yelled and started to walk out but was stopped by her grabbing his arm again.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's wrong," Haley said pulling him to look at her. He was quite for a minute before answering.

"It's just that my dad has been pushing me to win," Nathan said looking at the ground.

"Nathan," Haley said sympathetically. "You're shaking is everything okay."

"It will be when the games over," Nathan said turning to the door. "I don't have time for this." He said leaving her standing there as he went into the locker room. Haley walked out to the cheerleaders who were done with their cheer and just stood there waiting for the game to resume.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Peyton said looking at Haley.

"I just went to see if Nathan was okay," Haley said looking out into the crowd.

"He will be tonight after I fuck his brains out," Rachel said smiling at the thought.

"Look Rach-ho if you don't stop tuning your big ears into our conversations I'm going to kick your fat ass," Brooke said looking at her.

"Let's keep the peace ladies," Bevin said moving between them so that nothing would happen.

* * *

Minutes later the game was in full motion and the other team had started picking up there speed and was catching up with the Ravens.

"Oh that's another foul my Nathan Scott," Mouth said into the mic as Nathan ran into another player before he could take the shot. Nathan started cursing out the referee who was about to throw him out the game when Jake went to grab him and pulled him away.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but you need to chill out," Jake said.

"Whatever," Nathan said going stand next to the guy who was had just missed his free throw shot.

"What the hell is up with him," Brooke said glaring at Nathan. "Is he trying to lose us the game?"

"Brooke leave him alone," Haley said looking at her. It wasn't Nathan's fault that his father was an ass.

"Tutor girl your BF is not acting right," Brooke said with a pout.

"He's just going threw a lot right now," Haley said as Lucas hit his famous fade away. "Good job Luke." Haley shouted as he went to take out the ball.

"You like that Hales," Lucas said smirking at her. "Nice number." He said pointing to her face.

"Oh yeah that's for you," Haley said grinning at him.

"You gonna flirt are pass me the ball," Nathan yelled, as both Lucas and Haley glared at him. They both just shook their heads as Lucas passed the ball to Jake and took off down the court. Lucas ran by Nathan to guard his man, but not before saying something to him.

"I didn't see you complaining when she was wearing yours," Lucas said smirking as he moved passed him. They continued the game and the Ravens won by ten points. The girls left and went get ready for the party as the guys went to the locker room and showered before doing the same thing.

* * *

Nathan got home and went get dressed. On his way out the door he was stopped by his dad.

"Your game was off," Dan said.

"We won dad," Nathan said.

"Well you could have won by more," Dan shouted. "You were weak."

"Whatever dad," Nathan said.

"Is everything okay?" Karen said walking into the room. She walked right up to Nathan and kissed him on the cheek. "Great game tonight sweetie you were awesome."

"Thanks mom," Nathan said smiling at her. When ever his dad would make him feel like shit, his mom would always make him feel ten times better. "I have to go."

"Have fun and watch out for your brother," Karen said as she watched Nathan leaving the house. Without even looking at her husband she walked out of the room. Nathan drove to Jake's house with one thing on his mind.

* * *

"Damn tutor girl," Brooke said watching Haley down three shots of tequila in a row.

"Hey we won," Haley said licking the salt off of her hand before downing another shot.

"Yeah slow down Hales," Peyton said watching her drink way to much.

"Where's the fun in that?" Haley said throwing the lime across the table. Haley seen Lucas walking into the room and he stopped when he saw Brooke. Haley just walked away and went to him grabbing his hand.

"Let's dance buddy," Haley said leading him to the dance floor. They started dancing and laughing ignoring everything around them.

"If they weren't like brother and sister I would be worried," Jake told Peyton as they watched them dance.

"Leave them, they are just trying to have a little fun," Peyton said laughing at the way that they were acting.

"How much did she have to drink the party just started?" Jake said noticing that his sister was drunk.

"Not that much," Peyton said dragging Jake away so that he would stop worrying about his sister.

Nathan walked into the party looking for Haley. He needed her, he didn't care that there was a house full of people. He walked into the living room and saw her dancing with Lucas and his blood started to boil. He walked up to them.

"I need to talk to you now," Nathan said grabbing Haley's arm and took of walking with her. Lucas just stood there wondering what the fuck just happened when some blonde chick started dancing all over him. He was about to walk away when he noticed Brooke watching, he smiled as he pulled the girl closer to him wanting to make Brooke jealous.

* * *

Nathan reached Haley's room and closed the door.

"What the hell?" Haley yelled.

"What you would rather be fucking Lucas?" Nathan said locking the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Haley said pushing him against the door.

"I'm sorry I just need you okay," Nathan said pulling her towards him and crushed his lips on hers.

"Nathan I'm not in the mood," Haley said pulling away from him. He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall and moved his hands up her shorts where his fingers became instantly drenched. He began rubbing her softly as he brought his mouth to her ear.

"Now what were you saying," Nathan said huskily in her ear. When she didn't say anything but her hands made its way to his pants unbuttoning them and pushing them down with his boxer's as he kicked them off, she lifted his shirt off and began kissing his chest. She kept on kissing her way down as her hand grabbed his length and began to stoke it slowly. She got on her knees as she took his length in her mouth and began to suck it. His hands went in her hair as she sucked him hard.

"Damn Hales," Nathan said as she began to move at a faster pace. He couldn't take it anymore he needed to be inside her. "Come here." He said lifting her up and started kissing her as he took all of her clothes off of her. He laid her on the bed and began kissing his way down her stomach. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation for what was to come. His hands parted her legs and he moved his face down kissing her softly on each of her thighs before brushing his tongue against her velvety folds.

"Nathan," Haley whimpered as he began to lick the bundle of nerves that drove her crazy. One of his hands made it to one of her breast as he began to massage it. She lift his head and brought his face to kiss her as she turned over and got on all fours so that he could have easy access. He quickly put on his condom and his hands found her waist as he pushed her against him and he thrusted inside of her as they both cried out in pleasure. He began moving faster in and out of her as she chanted his name. His hand made it to one of her breast as he began to massage it.

"Oh God Nathan," Haley yelled as she felt her orgasm hit. When Nathan felt her release he did the same bursting inside of the condom not stopping until they were both finished. They both laid next to each other on her bed trying to catch their breath.

"That was um…"

"Amazing," Nathan finished for her. "Thanks that's just what I needed; now I can go have some fun." Nathan said getting up and started dressing as Haley did the same.

"How do I look?" Haley said fixing her hair as she turned towards Nathan.

"Like you just had your way with me," Nathan said laughing.

"Shut up Scott, now lets go Chase is waiting for me," Haley said walking out of her room with Nathan right behind her. He didn't know why but at the mention of Chases name he got a little angry.

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been?" Jake said when they both walked up to their friends.

"Talking," the both said at the same time. Jake just nodded his head as he handed them both a beer.

"Hales Chase was looking for you," Peyton said.

"Well which way did he go?" Haley said looking around for him.

"I don't know maybe him and Lucas are brooding together," Brooke said sarcastically.

"He's still not talking to you," Haley said sitting next to Brooke. Brooke just put her head on Haley's shoulder.

"No," Brooke said with a pout. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Peyton said taking her hand.

"Thank you guys for lying to me," Brooke said smiling.

"How about around of shots," Nathan said pouring everyone's shot glass full to the top as they all downed them. They spent the rest of the night drinking and having a good time.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Masquerade Ball

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own song lyrics, or One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Totally think of the masquerade party at Tric in episode four of season three. Especially for the end of the chapter, you have to picture it. Sorry it's been a while for this story, but here is a new chapter. Thanks for the amazing reviews.**

**Quote of the day:**

**Brooke****: Thank you. I just whipped it up. Now what're we gonna do for you? I was thinking…sexy nurse, catholic schoolgirl, Playboy bunny...  
****Haley****: Uh, no, no and forget it.  
****Brooke****: Haley, it's a costume party, you just go as a sexy whatever.  
****Haley****: All right, sexy not slutty.  
****Brooke****: Fine. Oh, I know, the classic "get my man to see me in a new light" costume.  
****Haley****: How about a classic "get my man to come to this thing" costume. You got one of those? Cos I'm not even sure Nathan's showing up at this thing**

**Lucas****: No way, Hales!  
****Haley****: Let me see it.  
****Lucas****: I look like an idiot.  
****Haley****: Dude, I saw you in your headgear.  
****Lucas****: Don't call me dude and I thought we promised not to talk about that in public.  
****Haley****: Whatever, dude.**

**Brooke****: What are you doing? The band is playing, you're missing it.  
****Haley****: This is such a bad idea.  
****Brooke****: But Nathan totally talked to you. He swooped in like some kind of knight in Batman armour.**

………………

Peyton walked down the James hallway to Haley's room. She knew this house like the back of her head; it was after all like her home. Her mother died in a car accident when she was just a little girl, and Brooke and Haley were there for her. She would always stay at one of their houses because her dad was always out at sea and she didn't want to be alone. Now she didn't have to worry about that because she had Jake. They practically lived together, and Peyton was just fine with that, there was nothing in the world that she hated more than being alone. Without even knocking she opened Haley's room door and walked right in. Both girls turned to look at her.

"P. Sawyer what the hell are you suppose to be?" Brooke said looking at the black costume that she was wearing.

"It looks like your dead," Haley said walking around her to look at it all the way around.

"Hello the Angel of Death," Peyton said laughing. "I made it myself." Peyton said proud.

"But when we went shopping you got a simple angel costume?" Haley said.

"So I painted it black, big deal Cinderella," Peyton said sarcastically. "Since you're the Devil I don't see what the big deal is." Peyton said looking at Brooke.

"Okay retract the claws Miss Angel of Death," Brooke said throwing up her fingers and making a hissing sound. They all bust out laughing at how silly they were being.

"Hales you look amazing, so who is your Prince Charming?" Peyton said looking at Haley. She wore a light blue dress with her hair flowing down, and Brooke put a crown on her to give her the full effect. Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Some loser asked me out just to make the girl he likes jealous. Can you believe that?" Haley said sarcastically looking at Brooke.

"Okay we get it your going with Lucas," Brooke said with a pout. "It isn't working thought, because I would never be jealous of you and him, you are like brother and sister."

"I know but he's hurting and he thinks that you don't like seeing us together," Haley said laughing. "I swear Nathan gets more jealous of us than you." Haley froze in place when she realized what she just said as both girls looked at her. "I mean since it's cutting in to what he calls 'Naley' time." Haley said throwing her fingers up in air quotes.

"Right," Peyton said smiling. "Jake looks sexy in his firemen costume."

"I'll bet he does," Brooke said giggling as Peyton slapped her.

"Stick to your own boy toy," Peyton said.

"Tigger rub some glitter all over my arms, shoulders, and what the hell anywhere that you see skin," Haley said laughing as Brooke did what Haley asked her.

"Well Hales Luke will definitely forget about his girl after he sees you," Peyton said joking.

"P. Sawyer don't make me murder the Angel of Death, I have the power, I'm the Devil," Brooke said holding up her pitchfork.

"Okay so how do I look?" Haley said twirling around. Both girls looked at her and wished that they had what she had. She was a natural beauty; she didn't even need the light makeup that she did wear. She was simply beautiful and what was so funny about it was that everyone noticed but her.

"Like a princess," Brooke said smiling. "These are just perfect for us." Brooke said looking at the costumes.

"Yeah Hales you look amazing," Peyton said.

"So do both of you," Haley said grabbing her purse. "Now I have to go my nervous date was here an hour early and he said that he had something that he wanted to show me before we go to masquerade ball."

"It better not be him naked," Brooke said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Okay ewe Tigger," Haley said gagging. "See you two later then." Haley said walking out of the room.

"So who's your date for the night?" Peyton said as her and Brooke walked to Jakes room.

"I was thinking of asking Lucas if we could do the whole friends with benefits thing tonight," Brooke said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why don't you just admit that you like him, so that you can be together?" Peyton asked as they sat on the bed.

"It's not that simple like you and Jake okay," Brooke said. "This is the only way that I can see us working."

"If that's your story," Peyton said smiling.

……………………………..

"You look amazing Hales," Lucas said leading her to his car.

"Why thank you Luke, but once you see Brooke, you won't know what hit you," Haley said as they drove off.

"Yes I will, and it will be her hand ripping my heart out," Lucas said.

"Luke….."

"I've tired Haley, I'm just done okay," Lucas said smiling at her.

"But she cares about you I just know it," Haley said.

"Well she sure has a funny way of showing it," Lucas said. He loved Brooke he really did, and he wanted nothing more than to be with her but he couldn't let that morning go when he woke up after their amazing night together and her reaction to that same experience.

_Flashback_

_Lucas Scott woke up with the biggest smile on his face. He just had the most amazing night of his young life with the girl of his dreams. He slowly opened his eyes and moved his arm to touch her but he found nothing but an empty space where she was the night before. He cursed under his breath as he got dressed._

_Brooke slowly opened the door hoping that he was still asleep. She walked in and saw him putting on his shoes. Just my luck she thought._

"_Luke, you're um up," Brooke said closing the door behind her but not moving any closer to him._

"_Yeah," Lucas said looking at her. She was nervous he could tell, and that's when he looked in her eyes and saw just how much she regretted last night. _

"_Luke last night was um…….."_

"_A mistake," Lucas finished for her. He knew that's what she was thinking, so why not just pretend to feel the same way as her he thought._

_Okay so he thinks that I was a mistake, which he's probably right, I mean we have a life long friendship at stake here, she thought. "Right a mistake."_

"_Yeah I think so too," Lucas said trying to hide the hurt in his voice._

"_We are just better off as friends," Brooke said trying to make herself believe that._

"_Just friends you got it, I have to go," Lucas said walking past her._

"_Well then I guess that I'll see you later then," Brooke said turning to look at him._

"_Yeah later," Lucas said. But she never did. He hadn't talked to her since that morning._

_End Flashback_

"Earth to Lucas," Haley said.

"Sorry Hales," Lucas said.

"You're supposed to be my Prince Charming and in stead you're thinking about the Devil," Haley said joking. He looked at her confused as she bust out laughing.

"The Devil, no I was thinking about Brooke," Lucas said.

"Which she just so happens to be dressed up as the Devil," Haley said smiling. "A very hot Devil."

"Wait how hot?" Lucas asked.

"You'll see, now where are you taking me?" Haley said as they arrived at the café.

"You'll see," Lucas said sarcastically. He held her hand as they walked into the café and then up the stairs to the roof.

"Luke, why are you leading me to the roof?" Haley asked as they reached the door. "We haven't been here since we were like eight." He smiled as he opened the door and let her walk past him. Her eyes lit up in excitement as she was the scene in front of her.

"Luke….."

"I remembered how much you loved it when we were little, and just how sad when we had to tear it down so, I rebuilt it for you," Lucas said smiling as he watched her. She loved the mini golf course that the six of them had built and played on. But she and Lucas were always up here when they were little playing more than the other's.

"I can't believe that you did this," Haley said smiling.

"I just wanted you know that you're my bestfriend, and that I love you, and also thank you for putting up with me over the last couple of mouths," Lucas said with a chuckle.

"Luke you don't have to thank me, that's what best friends do," Haley said hugging him.

"I know that we aren't as close as you and Nathan but, I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me," Lucas said hugging her back.

"Hey we are just as close, just in different ways," Haley said not wanting to share too much information. "I love you too, Luke." And she did love him; he would always be a part of her.

"Now come on Cinderella I have a ball to get you too," Lucas said taking her hand.

"Now there's the Prince Charming that I was looking for," Haley said as they walked to the car laughing. "So you're done trying to make Brooke jealous with me?" Lucas looked at her as he drove off.

"Yes now I plan on doing that with girls who aren't like my little sister," Lucas said chuckling.

………………………

"Where the hell is everybody?" Brooke said looking around Tric.

"Brooke what are you talking about this place is packed," Jake said looking at her.

"She's talking about Hales and Luke," Peyton said sticking out her tongue at Brooke, who just rolled her eyes.

"Where the hell is Nathan?" Jake said looking around. "And who the hell is he going to be dressed up as?"

"We have no clue baby," Peyton said kissing him.

"I need new friends," Brooke whined as she watched the two make out. She saw Felix walk in dressed as Zorro and it made her laugh. Might as well have fun why I'm here she thought. She walked over to Felix and brought him to the dance floor where they began to dance.

"That's the way to get Luke back," Jake said watching her.

"Hey what do you know about that?" Peyton said slapping him.

"I hear things when I'm in the bathroom and my girlfriend is talking to Brooke," Jake said laughing.

"Bad move James," Peyton said punching him in the arm. "Never ease drop on me again, got it."

"Damn baby you're so sexy when you're angry," Jake said laughing.

…………………...

Haley and Lucas made it to Tric and all eyes were on them whispering as they walked in together.

"I know in high school you think that all eyes are on you but this is ridiculous," Haley said as everyone looked at the two.

"Well their not used to royalty Hales," Lucas said chuckling. Haley slapped him on the arm.

"You're such a dumb ass," Haley said. "Now where the hell is the rest of the clan?" They walked further into the crowd of dancing teens. Chase saw Haley and walked right over to her.

"Hey Hales you look amazing," Chase said smiling at her.

"So I've been told," Haley said looking back.

"So do you want to dance," Chase said holding out his hand. She looked at Lucas who just smiled and nodded before walking off.

"I'd love too," Haley said taking his hand. "Nice costume by the way." Haley said looking at his superman costume.

"Well I thought that I could be superman for the night," Chase said as they started dancing. "Man how the hell did this place land Fall Out boy?"

"Peyton," Haley said smiling. "She's amazing at getting things like this to happen, she's a manager here."

"I didn't know that," Chase said pulling her closer.

"Well now you do," Haley said smiling. Then Chase did something that Haley thought that he would never do, he leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft gentle kiss, and Chase couldn't believe how amazing her lips felt. It was one of the best first kisses that Haley ever had, and she was sad when he pulled away.

………………………..

"Hey Broody," Brooke said sitting next to him at the bar. "Can we talk?" Lucas looked at her for a second, and all he wanted to do was walk away, but there was this little annoying voice in his head saying to stay, and her name was Haley James.

"What's on your mind, Brooke?" Lucas said looking at her.

"I think that I came up with a plan so that we can still see each other, just with no strings attached," Brooke said with a nervous face.

"I'm listening," Lucas said intrigued.

"Us together just non-exclusive," Brooke said.

"Non-exclusive how does that work?" Lucas asked.

"Hangout, go to the movies, have fun," Brooke said with a smile.

"Well do we kiss?" Lucas asked looking at her lips.

"You bet your ass we kiss," Brooke said smiling.

"Do we do more than kiss?" Lucas asked. Hell he wanted to know before he agreed to this which he was of course.

"Maybe, but we also date other people," Brooke said hoping that it wouldn't be a problem.

"I kinda think, you're a genius," Lucas said with a smile.

"Oh, you're just figuring that out now, are you? I missed you Lucas Scott," Brooke said moving closer to him.

"And I missed you too, pretty girl," Lucas said kissing her hard.

"Hey look the Devil and Prince Charming making out," someone yelled into the crowd.

…………………………..

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."  
_

Everyone was on the dance floor having a good time laughing and dancing. Most of the crowd of people were singing along with the music.

We're going into D-Minor

Nathan looked on from the corner of the club as he saw all his friends. Jake and Peyton were right in the front row of the stage. Brooke and Lucas were all over each other on the dance floor not even paying attention to the music. And then there was Haley and Chase. He saw Chase kiss her earlier and it made him sick to watch. He wanted nothing more than to go over there and steal her away from him, but he could never do that, as everyone pointed out to him, he was simply not good enough for her.

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

"You having fun," Chase asked looking at Haley.

"Yep," Haley said with a smile.

"Let's go get something to drink," Chase said. Haley nodded her head and they both turned to walk to the bar.

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

They were walking side by side when out of no where a guy dressed in a Batman costume was walking straight for them in a hurry. He threw up his cape and Haley didn't know what the hell was happening. He leaned in and his lips landed on hers. His hand found the small of her back and he pushed her more into him as he leaned her body to the side never breaking there kiss. Her hand found the side of his face, and when he pulled away she was left standing there with her eyes closed and her hand slightly up, wanting him to do it again.

_  
Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me  
_

When she opened her eyes he was gone, and Chase just stood there looking at her confused. "That was totally random," Chase said trying to laugh it off.

"Yeah random," Haley said. She couldn't control her thoughts. That was by far the best kiss that she had ever had in her life, and she didn't even know who the guy was. She could still feel his lips on hers, and the warmth she felt when he kissed her. She had tingles all over and they wouldn't go away as she looked around the room for him.

AN: Okay here's something funny, you know how it's really Chris that kisses Haley in this episode on the show, well if you watch the DVD of it and you look at Batman's face as he's kissing Haley it's totally James Lafferty. I just thought that it was funny, besides Chris Keller is way to skinny to feel in that Batman suit……haha. Well please review.


	9. New Found Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

AN: Sorry it's been a while, but with school and work, I've been busy. Thanks for the reviews, hope you guys like this chapter.

……………………….

"You okay," Chase asked. She had been acting different since Batman had kissed her.

"Yeah I'm great," Haley said with a soft smile.

"If you say so," Chase said not believing a word that she said.

"Can you take me home I'm tired and Lucas looks busy," Haley said giggling as she saw Brooke and Lucas making out.

"Sure thing," Chase said standing up.

"I'm just so tired," Haley said yawning. "I've been so busy lately."

"Let's get you home then," Chase said with a smile as they walked out of Tric.

…………………………

"God I love this arrangement," Lucas said in between kisses.

"Me too Broody," Brooke said smiling. She leaned in and kissed him hard, as his hands made it to her waist pulling her into him.

"What the hell?" Felix yelled as he walked up to them.

"Is there a problem," Brooke said looking at him.

"Hell yeah, your all over Lucas," Felix stated.

"Yeah well thanks for stating the obvious," Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what you're so mad about, we are not dating," Brooke said looking at him.

"Yes we are," Felix yelled. "I thought that we were together?"

"What we have is not a relationship Felix," Brooke said.

"Well you could have fooled me," Felix said with a hurt expression. "Have fun with her Lucas, but it won't be long before she leaves you for the next guy."

"Thanks for the advice asshole," Lucas said watching Felix walk away. "I don't know what you ever saw in that guy?"

"Let's not talk about him right now," Brooke said kissing his neck.

"What ever you say," Lucas said grabbing her ass and pushing her more into him.

……………………

"There you are," Greg said walking up to Peyton. She was standing alone.

"Hey Greg," Peyton said with a soft smile.

"Did you finish your painting for class?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I finished earlier," Peyton said.

"Where's Jake?" Greg asked.

"Went to get us some drinks," Peyton said listening to the band. "So are you having fun tonight?"

"Yeah, I uh…..saw your friend Haley," Greg said with a smile. "I was going to ask her to dance but she was already with Chase." Peyton couldn't help but smile, she knew that he had a crush on Haley.

"Yeah there kind of dating I guess," Peyton said with a laugh.

"Yeah well I guess he wasn't too happy when that Batman guy kissed her," Greg said.

"You saw that too," Peyton said giggling.

"I think everyone in here saw that," Greg said.

"That would be everyone except for her brother," Peyton said knowing that Jake would have kicked that guy's ass.

"Yeah he is way to over protective," Greg said knowing just how Jake was. A few minutes later Jake walked up to them.

"Hey Jake," Greg said shaking his hand.

"Hey dude what's up?" Jake said before kissing Peyton. "Sorry it took so long baby but the line was long."

"It's okay Greg here had been keeping me company," Peyton said with a smile.

"Let's go dance," Jake said taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor as they waved to Greg.

…………………...

Haley sat at the edge of her bed thinking about that night. Chase had kissed her for the first time and it was great, but then this Batman guy kissed her and it was amazing. She kept on replaying it over and over, remembering every detail from the way his lips covered hers. She left the party early, and came home wishing that she knew who the mystery guy was. She got into her night clothes and got ready for bed. Within minutes she was into peaceful dream thinking about Batman himself.

Nathan walked into his best friend's house and went to the room that was all too familiar with. He opened the door slowly not wanting to wake her. He had seen that she had left the party early, so he soon followed her lead. He saw that she was sleeping so he went the bathroom and got ready for bed. He walked out and got under the cover's right behind her holding her tight. His hands moved over her creamy skin of her arm, and his mouth found her neck. He placed a soft kiss there. He lifted his nose and smelt her hair. He felt her move and he buried his head in her neck.

"Hey you," Haley said in her sleepy voice not bothering to look at him.

"You look beautiful tonight Hales," Nathan said pulling her body closer to him. She could feel his chest in her back.

"I didn't think I would see you tonight," Haley said with a laugh. "What happened, your other girls made you leave after you were finished?"

"Hales you know you're my only girl," Nathan said kissing her shoulder.

"I bet you tell that to all the girls huh hotshot?" Haley said giggling.

"No just you," Nathan said. She couldn't see him but she knew that he was smirking. "Anything amazing happen to you tonight Cinderella, besides Chase kissing you," Nathan said with a hint of jealousy.

"Nope that's just about it," Haley lied. Oh wait I forgot to mention that a stranger kissed me and it was the best kiss of my life she thought. "What did you go as?"

"Batman," Nathan said resting his head on the pillow. Good thing that he wasn't looking at Haley because her eyes flew open. It couldn't have been him she thought. There were a probably a million guys in a Batman costume. "It's the only costume that I could wear and kiss you in front of everyone with." Nathan said with a smile.

"So that was uh…you that kissed me?" Haley said.

"Of course it was, man you should have seen Chase's face," Nathan said laughing. This can't be happening she thought we are best friends. I can't have feelings for him; I was just caught up in the moment. It meant nothing. "I gotta say though, you were the hottest chick there."

"Thanks I guess," Haley said. He kept moving his hand up and down her shoulder. "So anything amazing happen to you tonight?" Haley said repeating his words from earlier.

"Yeah this," he said getting up and moving on top of her. He slowly moved his lips towards hers and she prayed that she wouldn't feel anything. His lips brushed against hers softly, his tongue entered her mouth, and he kissed her hard. She felt it again, she was all warm inside, and he was making her feel things that she shouldn't be feeling. She should have stopped him, but she couldn't stop. She wanted him. She wanted his lips on hers; she wanted him to be touching her. His hands moved down to her stomach as he moved one of his hands under her shirt.

She just lost herself in his kiss. Before when he kissed her she didn't feel anything compared to what she was feeling now. His lips moved to her stomach where he placed kisses all over.

"Nathan….."

"God Hales I want you so bad," Nathan said attacking her lips.

_Party like a rock star, Party like a rock star, Party like a rock star_

"Just ignore it," Haley said in between kisses.

"What if it's important?" Nathan said getting up and grabbing his cell phone.

Hello

_Hey it's me, I need a ride home I'm really drunk, and no one will take me._

Alright I'll be right there

_Thanks Nate_

"Who was that?" Haley asked. She didn't want him to leave.

"Rachel, she's drunk and needs a ride home," Nathan said putting his clothes back on. Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes. She hated Rachel and now with these new feelings for Nathan she hated her more.

"What and she couldn't call anyone else?" Haley said sitting up. Nathan's back was facing her so she couldn't see the smile on his face when he heard her say this. It wasn't because of what she said; it was because how she said it with jealousy.

"It's just a ride Hales," Nathan said with a smile.

"Yeah right just a ride, as in her riding you," Haley said sarcastically. The thought of Rachel and Nathan together like that are at all was making her sick.

"I'll be right back," Nathan said standing up.

"Don't bother, I'll be asleep alone," Haley said turning to her side so that he couldn't see her face.

"Hales don't be like that," Nathan said walking to the side of the bed that she was on and sitting down.

"Just go get your whore Nathan," Haley said as she closed her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then left the room.

What the hell is happening to me she thought, as she heard the door close.

AN: Please Review.


	10. One Memory I Don't Want To Lose

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Peyton****: Brooke! Leave her alone!  
****Brooke****: Why?!  
****Haley****: What are you gonna do, snort her? And I didn't want this slumber party and you wanted it for yourself and you know it.  
****Brooke****: Well at least I didn't lie to my HUSBAND about hanging out with Chris!  
****Peyton****: Whoa!  
****Haley****: Well, Peyton did cocaine with that Rick guy!  
****Peyton****: Haley!  
****Brooke****: What!?  
****Peyton****: You had sex in her bed!  
****Anna****: Guys?!  
****Brooke****: What's wrong with you? Crack whore! (To Peyton)  
****Peyton****: (to Brooke) Slut!  
****Anna****: Okay.  
****Brooke****: (to Haley) Liar!  
(Haley pulls off her nose strip and Brooke screams)  
****Anna****: Wow, Tree Hill gots some drama!**

………………………… _One Memory I Don't Want To Lose_...

Nathan Scott woke up to his cell phone alarm ringing throughout his room. He slowly opened his eyes and moved his hand across the other side of his bed feeling for her but she wasn't there. His hand slid across his sheets, but he didn't feel what he wanted. It had been over a week and Haley still wasn't talking to him. He tried everything, but she was so damn stubborn. She wouldn't even let him explain. It's all he had been trying to do all week, tell her that he only brought Rachel home. He wanted her to know that he didn't sleep with Rachel. If he could have his way he would tell her that he hadn't been with anyone since they started sleeping together. Of course she wouldn't believe him but it was the truth, he hadn't.

Once at one of Jake and Haley's parties a girl had brought him to a room, and she wanted him but he couldn't do it. As he was kissing her he felt like he was cheating on Haley. Staring at her naked body waiting for him he realized something that scared him. He didn't want her, he wanted Haley. He wanted all of her. If he was to actually say that out loud he knew that a lot of lives would change. There were so many friendships, and not to mention relationships at sake. He couldn't be selfish; telling anyone that he had feelings for her would just do more harm than good.

He didn't know when he had started feeling this way about her. In a way he always did see her differently from Peyton and Brooke. He always thought that she was beautiful. One memory where he thought that he could recall were things started to change the way he felt was when she had her fourteenth birthday party. He had taken her upstairs to her room to give her present in private. Her face lit up when she saw the charm bracelet that he gotten her. He remembered them walking in town one day and she saw it through the jewelry store mirror, and she wanted it so badly. Seeing her face light up like that sent a warm feeling in his body, and he felt the urge to want to be the one that made her light up this way.

When she was sitting on her room floor after her mother died she looked so angelic. He wanted her and he knew it, and he could help himself he wanted to taste her lips on his. He wanted to feel her, to be close to her. He couldn't explain how amazing it felt when she kissed him back. It felt like she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. But she didn't though, and she never would. She would never have feelings for him. God he wished she did. He would give anything to be with her.

He went back to her room that night right after he dropped off Rachel, but she had her door locked. He went over every day but she was always off somewhere with someone. She was pissed and he knew it. He hated not talking to her are seeing her everyday. She was like a drug to him, and he needed her. He wished that he could tell her about his growing feelings for her but she wouldn't feel the same way. As everyone had always put it, he simply wasn't good enough for her. She deserved someone better than him. He wished so much that he would be good enough for her but he knew that somehow he never would, and it hurt.

Being that close to her, but knowing that they would never be truly close killed him. What was worst about this whole thing is that he couldn't talk about it. He had to keep everything in all bottled up. Everyone had him stereotyped as this playboy but that was the old Nathan Scott. Sure he pretended to be a player at the parties, but that was just so that no one would suspect him and Haley had a thing.

He meant what he said to her that night, he wanted her. But of course she only thought that he wanted her for sex, but that wasn't the case, he wanted all of her. It killed him to know that she would never be his. He jumped as he felt a loud noise hitting his wall.

"Wake up little brother," Lucas yelled from the hallway.

"Luke cut that crap out," Nathan yelled standing up.

"Whatever just get your ass ready for the game," Lucas yelled walking away.

He picked up the picture next to his bed and it brought a smile to his face. It was taken at her fourteenth birthday party, and he knew that's when things changed for him.

_Flashback_

"_Happy Birthday baby," Jimmy called out._

"_Daddy, don't call me baby in front of my friends," Haley whined._

"_I was talking to your brother," Jimmy said laughing._

"_Jeez Haley-bop you're such a drama queen," Lydia joked._

"_You know you both love me," Haley said with a smile._

"_Of course we do, you're our little angel," Lydia said with a smile._

"_I am still here ya know," Jake said._

"_And you are?" Jimmy asked._

"_Your one and only son to carry on the family name," Jake said with a smile._

"_Doesn't ring any bell," Lydia said as everyone started giggling._

"_Just light the candles ma," Jake said._

"_Man teenager's these days," Lydia said shaking her head._

"_I thought my family was weird," Brooke said giggling._

"_They are sweetheart," Lydia joked as everyone started laughing. Everyone started singing happy birthday and both Jake and Haley made a wish._

"_Mom take a picture of me and Nate," Haley said with a smile. "Come on Nate I won't bite."_

"_Don't trust her Nate," Jake said eating his cake. Nathan smiled as he stood next to Haley and threw his arm around her._

"_Now Jake she's my BFF why wouldn't I trust her," Nathan joked._

"_I always knew I like this kid," Lydia smiled as she took the picture of the two best friends. _

_Hours later everyone from school was at their house for a party that Jake threw, and Nathan searched the crowd for Haley. He saw her talking to a guy and without hesitation he walked up to them._

"_Hey Hales," Nathan said putting a protective arm around her._

"_Hey Nate, this is Chad," Haley said with a smile. Nathan shook the guys hand but he didn't like one thing about this guy._

"_Hey Nathan man how's it going," Chad said with a smile._

"_Great! Can I talk to you in private," Nathan said turning to Haley. Haley smiled and told Chad that she would catch up with him later. They both watched him walk away into the crowd of kids._

"_So," Haley said._

"_Not here," Nathan said taking her hand and leading her upstairs to her room. "Sit!"_

"_Wow Nathan Scott, you're just Mr. Bossy tonight," Haley said with a giggle. She sat and he did the same. An uncomfortable silence came and Nathan couldn't take it any more. He turned and saw her sitting there and he couldn't control himself he moved his face towards her's suddenly and kissed her cheek._

"_What was that for?" Haley said moving her hand to the place that he had kissed._

"_Happy Birthday Hales," Nathan said handing her the small box. He watched her face brighten as she held the box in her tiny hands. "Open it." She did just as he told her and her face changed threw so many emotions that Nathan couldn't tell what she was feeling._

"_Y-you remembered?" Haley asked bewildered. Nathan gave her a smile._

"_I remember everything about you," Nathan said. "You like it."_

"_Nathan," Haley said trying not to cry. "This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten." She leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek._

"_Thank you Nathan," Haley said with a smile. She could tell that there was something that he wanted to say but was having trouble with. "Nate is everything okay?"_

_They both jumped as they heard someone burst threw the door._

"_Tutor girl, come on the hot guys are waiting for you," Brooke said giggling. She reached for Haley's arm and dragged her out of the room._

"_Bye Nate," Haley said as they walked out of the room._

_Nathan sat on her bed at a lost for words at the emotions that he was feeling._

_End Flashback_

Putting the picture down, he went to his bathroom and quickly took a shower. He got dressed in his uniform and went to his car.

"Hey Nate where are you going the game doesn't start for like four hours, dad wants us to start warming up now," Lucas said sarcastically.

"I have to see Haley before the game," Nathan said getting into his car and driving away. He drove to Flu's Flower shop on Main Street and got some of Haley's favorite flowers before driving to her house. He pulled up to her house and walked to the front door. Walking right in without even knocking he went straight to her room and stood there taking a breath before knocking on the door softly. It felt like forever since he seen her and he couldn't help but smile when she opened the door in her cheer uniform.

"What are you doing here?" Haley said with a blank expression. Nathan's smile faded and he knew that she was still pissed.

"I wanted to see, I needed to see you," Nathan said honestly. He handed her the flowers that he had been holding behind his back. "I'm sorry Haley, I miss you!" He watched her and she looked at the purple arrangement of flowers that she held. "Your favorite."

"Nathan…."

"Look I just didn't want her to drive home drunk okay," Nathan said trying to explain.

"You don't have to explain," Haley said shaking her head. "It's none of my business."

"Nothing happened," Nathan blurted out. Her eyes shot up at him with shock, he Nathan Scott was saying that he didn't have sex with the biggest whore of their little town. "I've missed you." Nathan said walking closer and taking her in his arms in a tight hug. Haley closed her eyes loving the feeling of being in his arms, loving the way that he was suddenly making her feel.

Truth was she wasn't still mad at him about the whole Rachel thing; she was scared of being around him. She didn't want to be feeling this way about him, because he would never feel the same. She didn't want the butterflies in her stomach. She didn't want her breathing to be less than normal are her hands to be shaking but they were. It was the first time in her life that she was feeling these things and she just so happen to have them because of her bestfriend.

"I've miss you too," Haley whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He started kissing her face up his lips found hers and he crushed their lips together. His tongue found hers and they began exploring the other's mouth. Haley quickly pulled away and moved passed him locking her door then turning back to him. She smiled at him and suddenly she realized just how beautiful his blue eyes were. She was mesmerized by them. She pushed him onto the bed and smiled seductively at him as she began undressing herself in front of him.

He watched her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He stood up wanting to be close to her. They stood inches apart as he undressed himself while she watched. They stood there both naked in front of the other like they did so many times before, he reached out and put his hand over her cheek and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes at his touch. If he only knew what I was feeling right now, then he would run away she thought.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Nathan said moving closer. He put his other hand on the other side of her face and pulled her closer to him until their lips touched in a soft kiss.

"What if were late to the game?" Haley said between kisses. She really didn't care about the game, but she knew that Nathan did.

"Who cares," Nathan said moving them to the bed.

He kissed her all over before finally putting himself at her entrance and thrusting inside of her like he did so many times before. But this time he stayed still, enjoying that all of her was surrounding him just loving everything about this moment.

"God I've missed you," Nathan said kissing her hard as he began moving in and out of her. He could be with her all day and be happy.

"Nathan…"

"God Hales," Nathan said as she dug her heels into his ass letting him deeper inside of her. He brought his lips to one of her breasts and ran his tongue over it causing her to moan. He did the same to the other one, and he moved faster inside of her. He could tell she was almost ready so he brought his hand between their sweaty bodies and started rubbing her center.

"Nathan," Haley cried out as her orgasm hit. Hearing her scream his name sent him over the edge and he went with her, both riding the pleasure full waves. He moved to the side of her as she snuggled closer to his sweaty body.

"We should fight more often," Nathan joked as he kissed her forehead.

"Easy Scott, that won't help you win today's game," Haley said giggling.

"Their something that I have to tell you," Nathan said. Haley could tell that by the tone of his voice that he was serious. She sat up and looked at him confused waiting for him to talk. He sat up and again their faces were inches apart.

"I've been doing something that you're not going to like," Nathan said scared that she would be mad at him again.

"Nathan what is it?" Haley said terrified of his answer.

"I'm sorry please don't be mad, but I've been taking speed," Nathan said.

"Nathan why….."

"Because of Dan, he's been so hard on me lately, but most of all because I'm stupid and I want to prove to him that I'm better than he was," Nathan said. "You don't have to worry I threw them all away and I won't ever do it again, I just wanted you to know." Haley just looked at him and put her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you for stopping, you don't need that Nathan," Haley said with a smile. "You are a way better person not to mention ball player than your dad."

"Thank you," Nathan said. He leaned in a few inches and their lips were touching.

"Thank you for telling me the truth," Haley said hugging him. "Can you do me a favor tonight?"

"Anything," Nathan said. It was the truth; he would do anything for her.

"Tonight at the game can you just play for you," Haley said with a smile. "Don't play for Dan, don't play for the coach are the team, just please play for you. Believing in yourself is half the battle."

"I can do that for you," Nathan said with a smile.

AN: SO SWEET THAT THEY ARE FALLING IN LOVE. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Being With The One You Love

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

AN: Sorry it's been a while, but with school and work, I've been busy. Thanks for the reviews, hope you guys like this chapter because someone just might find out about Naley.

"So what are we doing tonight boy toy?" Brooke asked.

"Whatever you want," Lucas said kissing her.

"Okay I am still in the room," Haley said watching the two.

"You can watch if you want," Brooke said making all three of the laugh. "I love Saturday's."

"Who doesn't?" Lucas said. "Where are Jake and Peyton?"

"Oh you didn't hear, their having dinner with Mr. Sawyer tonight," Haley said with a smile. "He's back for a few days."

"Well I bet Jake's thrilled," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Yeah he's ecstatic," Haley said laughing.

"You wanna go swimming at my house," Brooke said. "You know that my parents are out of town."

"I think you just read my mind," Lucas said winking at her.

"I think that you two make me sick," Haley said sticking a finger in her mouth.

"Wow somebody needs a boyfriend," Brooke said.

"No I don't," Haley said trying to act like she was really into the book that she was reading.

"So what are your plans for tonight, Hales?" Lucas asked.

"Just watching a movie," Haley said shrugging her shoulders.

"We can stay if you want," Brooke said really wanting to go.

"No you guys go and have your fun," Haley said. "Lucas after that amazing game you and your brother played last weekend you deserve a little fun."

"What about me tutor girl?" Brooke said with a pout.

"You're always having fun no matter what Tigger," Haley said as her and Lucas started to laugh.

"Laugh it up nerds," Brooke said teasingly.

"Yeah I guess we are," Lucas said.

"You guessed right," Brooke said pointing to both of the books in their hands.

"I'll have you know that Little Women is a classic," Haley said not looking up.

"Yeah a classic for nerds," Brooke said.

"And why is bitch being a Brooke?" Peyton asked as her and Jake took a seat.

"This is what Brooke is like when she doesn't get laid," Haley said jokingly.

"It's true," Brooke said making everyone laugh.

"Ready to meet the parents James," Lucas asked. Jake just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"I wish that I was just meeting him," Jake said. "Remember the first time I met him?" Jake said looking at Peyton who just started laughing.

"I remember," Haley said looking up from her book. "It was the first night that I went sleep over. We were about six years old, and you and Nathan climbed up the tree next to her window and snuck into her room."

"Well what happen?" Brooke asked.

"Haley here went tell Peyton's mom and dad," Jake said evil eyeing her sister. Everyone started laughing.

"Sorry bro but we weren't into boys back then," Haley said.

"Correction you wasn't into boys," Peyton said. "Because I know that Brooke and I were."

"I heard that sluts do start at an early age," Haley joked.

"Nicely played James," Lucas said giving her a high five.

"Lucas Scott do not high five her," Brooke said sticking out her tongue.

"It's okay Luke," Haley said. "What Brookie wants Brookie gets."

"I've taught her so well," Brooke said giving Haley a hug.

"That you did Tigger," Haley said.

"Baby we are going to be late," Peyton said standing up. Jake did the same.

"Let's go then," Jake said.

"Don't mention the whole sneaking into her room thing and I think you'll be golden," Lucas said teasingly.

"Ha-ha! Laugh it up Scott but went you go to meet the parents remember Brooke's dad caught you staring at his daughter's ass," Jake said smiling at the memory.

"Brooke's parents don't live on this planet," Haley said. "So I think that you are good Luke."

"I am not going to meet her parents because we are not dating," Lucas said.

"Right," Haley and Jake said at the same time.

"Neither are me and Peyton," Jake said.

"I wonder if Mr. Sawyer knows that you peaked on his daughter changing at summer camp," Lucas said.

"You did what?" Peyton asked.

"You see what had happened was," Jake said trying to find an excuse.

"Jake's a perv," Brooke said laughing.

"Hi my name is Jake James and I'm a perv," Lucas said raising his hand up.

"You're not a perv baby," Peyton said kissing him. "What you are is going to be dead if we don't make it on time."

"Bye guys," Jake said as Peyton dragged him off.

"Later," Brooke said.

"Good luck perv," Lucas yelled.

"Have fun," Haley yelled.

"You ready Broody," Brooke said standing up.

"Yeah cheery," Lucas said taking her hand.

"And their not dating ladies and gentlemen," Haley joked.

"See ya tutor girl," Brooke said sticking out her tongue.

"Bye Hales," Lucas said before Brooke dragged him out the door.

"Finally some peace," Haley said getting back into her book. Within minutes she was in another world. The door bell broke her thoughts. Tossing the book aside she got up and went to the door.

"Hi," Haley said smiling as she saw Nathan.

"Hi," Nathan said back. "Want to go see a movie?"

"Sure," Haley said. "Let me get me jacket."

"I'll be in the car," Nathan said. He went into his car and a few minutes later was joined by Haley. They drove in silence until they arrived.

"So what do you wanna see?" Haley said as they looked at the showings.

"You pick," Nathan said. Haley looked up at what was playing.

"Surfs Up it is," Haley said sticking out her tongue.

"Just what I wanted to see," Nathan joked. He bought the tickets and they walked inside. "You want anything." He asked pointing to the candy and drinks.

"No I'm good," Haley said. They walked to the theater and took their seats. The room had people inside but it wasn't full. Nathan and Haley sat at the top row. "I'll be right back I have to go to the rest room." Nathan just nodded his head as he watched her leave from his sight. She came back five minutes later with a drink and some milk duds.

"Hales I thought you didn't want anything?" Nathan asked as she took a seat.

"I didn't when you asked," Haley said with a smile. "Now watch the movie."

Nathan turned his attention back to the movie. It was surprisingly good and he was into it. He noticed that Haley had finished her candy and was focusing on the movie. He didn't know what came over him but he took her hand in his and intertwined their hands together. Haley looked at him, but he wasn't looking back. He had his eyes focused on the screen. He wanted to be holding her hand and he didn't want to look at her and see that she didn't want him too.

……………………..

"Yes sir we are undefeated so far this season," Jake said.

"That's really good son," Larry said.

"The team's really good daddy. Their gonna go all the way to state," Peyton said.

"So how's your dad doing," Larry asked. Jake took a second to answer.

"He calls every few weeks," Jake said disappointed. "He hasn't come back since the funeral. I just wish that he would be there for Haley. I know she doesn't say much about it, but she really wants him home."

"I'm sorry son," Larry said. The table grew silent. "So sneak into any rooms lately?" Larry joked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Daddy," Peyton said with a death glare.

"In my defense sir it was all Nathan Scott's idea," Jake said. "He just had to tell Haley right away that he passed his test she helped him with."

"You know all these years I was so worried about Nathan," Larry said with a laugh. "I didn't notice that you were the one in love with my daughter."

"Daddy really stop it," Peyton said.

"Sorry sweetie," Larry said.

"So how long are you in for sir?" Jake asked.

"Four days," Larry said. "I'm just happy that I have you to look after my little girl while I'm gone."

"That you do sir," Jake said.

……………………..

"So where are your parents again?" Lucas said as him and Brooke sat in her room.

"I think there in Thailand," Brooke said putting her head on his shoulder. "They called last week to see how everything was and to say that they put more money on my credit cards."

"I'm sorry pretty girl," Lucas said kissing her forehead. "It must suck to never have parents around."

"It's not all that bad," Brooke said. "I mean you're in my room now."

"You have a point," Lucas said. "I thought that you wanted to go swimming?"

"I do I'm just worried about Haley," Brooke said. "Maybe we should go back to her house and use their large hot tub?"

"Okay if that's what you want," Lucas said getting up.

"I didn't say that we have to go right away," Brooke said unbuttoning her shirt. Lucas just smiled as he threw off his shirt and laid on top of her.

"Right we don't have to go right away," Lucas said kissing her stomach.

………………….

"Okay I won't wait up. You guys just have some fun," Haley said before hanging up her phone. She looked up and smiled at Nathan as he took her home. "They have to go to a play."

"Are you serious?" Nathan said laughing.

"Yeah something about her dad wanting to see one," Haley said. They arrived at her house and sat in the car. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," Nathan said. The car grew silent as they both sat there. Something had changed over the last week between them and they both knew it.

"You want to come in?" Haley asked. Nathan just nodded his head as they both got out the car. They got inside and went into the living room.

"It's about time you are home," Brooke said putting her hand over her heart. "We were worried about you."

"Oh shut up," Haley said playfully slapping her. "We went see a movie. It's nice to see that you can still break into my house."

"I don't have to break in when I have a key remember," Brooke said waving the key in front of Haley's face.

"So who wants to get into the hot tub?" Lucas said standing up.

"Sounds good," Nathan said.

"Yeah let me go change," Haley said walking out of the room.

"Me too, I think that I have some swim trunks upstairs," Nathan said leaving the room.

"Well I'm happy we are already dressed," Lucas said giving her a kiss.

"There's more of that later," Brooke said leading him into the room with the hot tub.

"You don't want to go to the outside one?" Lucas asked before she got into this hot tub.

"Yeah it's way to cold outside," Brooke said taking a seat and getting used to the water. Lucas did the same and sat next to her. They started kissing.

"Enough of that," Nathan said walking into the room and getting in.

"Way to cock block bro," Lucas said.

"Where's Haley?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know," Nathan said trying to sound like he didn't care.

"Right," Brooke said rolling her eyes. Haley walked into the room in her black bikini and all eyes were on her. It took everything that Nathan had not to get up and kiss her right then and there. "Looking hot Hales. I think that I'm benefiting with the wrong friend."

"You could always change that you know," Haley said playfully giving her a wink. Both guys just sat there in shock.

"Please do," Lucas said watching as Haley took a seat next to Brooke.

"Is that what you want Broody?" Brooke said smirking. "You want me with Hales." Lucas just smirked watching the two as Brooke smiled before moving towards Haley for a kiss. Right before their lips touched Nathan quickly pulled Haley away from Brooke.

"Alright the jokes over," Nathan said as Brooke and Haley started laughing. He wanted Haley and he didn't want her kissing anyone but him.

"You really know how to cock block," Lucas said splashing water at his brother.

"Easy Broody," Brooke said kissing him.

"Brooke we need to go now," Lucas said looking down. Brooke caught his eye sight and nodded her head.

"Well Nate, Hales it's been fun but we've got to go," Brooke said getting out along with Lucas. She quickly threw a towel around him so they couldn't see his hard on. "Have fun."

"We will," Haley said laughing as they ran out of the room. Nathan waited for them to leave and moved towards Haley pushing her against the wall and attacking her lips.

"Nathan," Haley said as he moved his lips to her neck. "You think that we should be doing this in here?"

"I promise they won't be back any time soon," Nathan said. She pulled his lips back onto her's and they began exploring each other's mouth.

Meanwhile Brooke and Lucas were already in one of the rooms up stairs.

"Do you have a condom?" Brooke said as he kissed her.

"Yeah it's in my wallet," Lucas said sitting up and looking around the room. "Fuck I left it by the hot tub."

"It's cool just hurry up and go get it," Brooke said. Lucas jumped up.

"Okay I'll be right back," Lucas said hurrying out of the room. He went down stairs and walked towards the room. Before he got to the door he heard noises. As he moved closer he knew that someone was having sex because he heard moaning. The door wasn't all the way closed and he peaked in and he couldn't believe what he saw.

AN: Please review.


	12. Something I Can Never Have

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

Peyton watched as Jake's chest would rise and fall as he slept peacefully. Yesterday they had dinner with her father and it didn't go terribly wrong. They had good conversation and stayed away from all topics of I'm the guy doing your daughter. She was surprised and a little upset the he had gotten a phone call in the middle of the play saying that they needed him to ship out immediately. She hated his job, he was never home. Slipping out of the bed quietly not to wake him she tip toed to the bathroom a few feet away. Closing the door behind her she went straight under the cabinet to grab the box that she had been hiding for a week. No more putting this off she thought.

Walking to the toilet she sat down as a few tears fell. She wished that this wouldn't be happening to her, she was only seventeen. Taking the test out of the box and reading the instructions she took it praying that it was negative. Placing the stick on the counter she sat on the floor holding her knees closely around her chest. Did she want to have kids, yes but she wanted to be older. What would Jake think, would he leave her all alone with their kid. She didn't know how they had been so stupid, they all ways used protection but that didn't always work. Now three weeks late she didn't know which of their love making sessions would be responsible of this.

Noticing that it was past the time to check the stick she let go of her knees but didn't get up. If it's negative then I'll be grateful and will make sure that we are more careful she thought. She closed her eyes as a few more tears fell and that's when all her worries went away. She saw Jake holding their little girl with a big smile on his face. They were standing in his room looking down at her as she laid in the bed laughing at them. Just like that all her insecurities went away and she wasn't afraid anymore. Jake would be happy and so would she if this was meant to be, then why shouldn't she be happy about it. So what if they were too young, they could make it work. They loved each other and both knew that the other was it for them.

Picking up the stick she took a breath before glancing at the results. That one little test would determine whether she would be a mother or not. Looking down a smile came across her face as a few more tears fell. She was going to be a mother. She and Jake were going to have a baby. Those two pink lines meant that they were going to be parents before they even went to college. Falling back to the floor she suddenly felt scared again. What if Jake really left her because of this? What if she was alone? What would her father think? She sat there and cried as she held onto the test that just told her that there was something growing inside of her.

"Peyton," Jake said as he watched his girlfriend cry her eyes out on his bathroom floor. Her eyes shot up to his confused face as he watched her. She wanted to say something but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. Seeing him standing there looking at her like he was lost made her cry even harder. He went to sit next to her. "Baby please tell me what's wrong?"

She closed her eyes as she held out the test to him. She felt him release it from her hands and she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. His reaction to this would terrify her. Right now she wished that she was in her room drawing alone. It felt like a million years waiting for him to say anything but all she heard was silence.

Jake looked at the test in his hands. _Positive_. That word flashed throw his mind like it was the only word that he had even learned through out his life. He and Peyton were going to have a baby. He was surprised at the emotions that he was feeling. He was a seventeen yr old boy with the world at the edge of his feet and he was happy that his girlfriend was pregnant. He Jake James was happy that the love of his life was going to be giving birth in nine mouths to their child. Why wouldn't he be? He loved her and he knew that one day she would be his wife. He had always planned on having lots of children with her so why shouldn't he be happy about having one a little earlier than he expected.

"You're going to leave me," Peyton whispered as she finally brought her eyes to look at him. He turned his head looking into her sad eyes. He was such an idiot. Here he was thinking about himself when she was crying thinking that she would be all alone threw this. He smiled as he brought a hand to her cheek and brushed away her tears with his thumb. "Peyton I've been in love with you since I was a little boy," Jake said with a little laugh. "We are going to have a baby." He rested his forehead against hers and closing his eyes he let out a breath that he had been holding in.

"How do you feel about his?" Peyton asked scared of what would come out of his mouth. She couldn't be mad at him for being scared because minutes ago so was she. In fact she was terrified about being a mother. She really didn't know how she would be one. She lost her mother at such a young age that she really didn't know what to do.

"I feel happy. I know that we are young but I love you. We were going to have kid's one day right?" Jake said looking at her with a smile. She nodded her head agreeing with him as a smile came across her face. "So why can't today be that day?"

"I love you," Peyton said as she brought her hands around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. A few minutes later they broke away in need of air and rested their foreheads together not moving from there spot on the bathroom floor.

"Your father is going to kill me," Jake said as Peyton started laughing. She kissed him again before looking into his eyes.

"We are having a baby I think that he'll be happy for us?" Peyton said reassuringly.

"You're just saying that because you're not the one that got his little girl pregnant," Jake said sarcastically. "He's going to kill me." His eyes were glued to her's but a smile brushed across his face. "But it will be totally worth it to be with you and our baby." They sat there for what felt like hours talking about the future and what they were going to do about their bundle of joy.

* * *

"Nathan get your ass up we have five miles to run," Dan yelled into his room. Nathan glanced at his alarm clock and noticed that it was five thirty. Cursing under his breath he got up and got dressed. He had one of the best days of his life yesterday and now his father was going to ruin his good mood. Walking down stairs he found his father putting on his running shoes. "Get your ass out the door, I don't have all day." Rolling his eyes Nathan walked past him and out the door. 

"Wait a sec where the hell is Lucas?" Nathan said looking around the yard.

"Your stupid ass brother didn't make it home last night," Dan said. "But don't worry he'll make it up later." Shaking his head Nathan took off running next to his father. Sometimes he wished that he sucked at basketball. He wished that he had a normal dad. He didn't want the pressure of the whole town to win basketball games. Everyone looked at him like he was this amazing star who would bring victory to their home town. But he was just a boy, a seventeen yr old boy that didn't want the attention. "Pick up the pace. I thought I had a son not a daughter."

Where was his mother when his father talked to him like this? Nathan knew that if his mother ever heard his father talking to him or his brother like this she would leave him. He didn't understand why someone like his mother would be with someone like Dan. His mother was everything that was good and Dan was the exact opposite. There was nothing good about him. The only person that he was nice to was Karen. That's why Nathan never told his mother how hard he was on him. Dan took care of his mother and Nathan knew that he loved her.

"Whatever dad," Nathan said before picking up the pace and leaving his father behind. Not looking back once he took off as fast as he could, wanting to leave Dan as far away as possible. He did so much for him and yet nothing was good enough. That game last week that Haley had told him to just play for him was one of the best games he had ever played. It was the first game that he played that he actually had fun. That night if he won are lost it was just a game.

Five miles later Nathan finally made it back home. Completely wiped out he went straight into his shower and stayed in there for thirty minutes. Getting dressed he walked down stairs as he smelled something good coming form the kitchen. Smiling as he saw his mother setting the table he walked over and gave her a kiss. "Morning mom."

"You're up early sweetheart," Karen said smiling at him.

"Dad wanted to go for a run," Nathan said trying not to sound like he hated his father.

"That explains why he left flowers next to the bed," Karen said with a smile. Nathan saw the way his mother's face lit up talking about his father. That reason alone would be enough for him to never say anything. As much of a dick that Dan was, he was his mother's knight and shinning armor. He would never ask his mother to give up her own happiness because Dan was too hard on him. He could deal with Dan if it meant that his mother stayed with the man she loved. He knew that his mother would do anything for him and Lucas but they would never ask that of her. "I'll fix you're plate."

"You're the best mom," Nathan said taking a seat as she handed him the sports section of the newspaper. He heard his father walk into the room and sit at the end of the table. He watched as his mother walked up with his cup of coffee and give him a kiss.

"Good morning to you too wife," Dan said kissing her again. "I have a surprise of you."

"And what would that be?" Karen said putting Nathan's plate in front of him.

"You'll just have to wait until later to find out," Dan said as he winked at Karen.

"Please keep the PDA to a minimum," Nathan said flipping the newspaper over. Both of his parents laughed and his mother went back into the kitchen.

"Good run this morning son," Dan said taking a sip of his coffee. Nathan's head flew up and in the direction of his father. Dan Scott never gave compliments out to his son's.

"Thanks dad," Nathan found himself saying.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked Lucas for like the millionth time that morning. 

"Yeah," Lucas lied. He couldn't believe what he had seen last night, Nathan and Haley having sex. His Haley, his bestfriend little innocent Haley James. Lucas didn't know how Nathan got her to sleep with him but he was going to kick his brother's ass.

"You just seem like your mind is somewhere else," Brooke said running a hand over his bare chest.

"It's not Brooke, I'm right here," Lucas lied again. "I'm right here with you."

"I know," Brooke said kissing him. "So what do you want to do tonight?" Lucas looked at her deciding if he should say anything but this is what she wanted right?

"Actually I have a date tonight," Lucas said getting up and putting his clothes on.

"Oh right, well that's cool," Brooke said trying to hide the fact that he had just hurt her.

"I mean those are the rules right?" Lucas asked putting on his shoes.

"Yeah of course," Brooke said. Those were the rules, she made those ruled up. It should not be hurting me if I made them up she thought.

"Well then I guess I'll catch you later," Lucas said before walking out of the room.

"What no kiss goodbye?" Brooke yelled angry but he didn't hear. "Me and my stupid rules and my stupid big mouth." She cursed herself while she got dressed. "If you think that I'm just going to sit at home and wait for you, you've got another thing coming. Game on Scott." She got dressed and went to Haley's.

* * *

"Tutor girl," Brooke whined as she walked into Haley's room and saw her doing homework. "It's Sunday put the book down and let the pen go." Haley couldn't help but laugh. 

"Tigger aren't you suppose to be with Lucas the guy you are not dating," Haley said closing her book and lying back against her headboard. Brooke walked straight up to Haley's closet doors and pushed them opened and started writing on them. "Brooke what the hell are you doing?" Haley asked as she watched her write on her purple painted doors with a black marker.

"Since you and I are both officially available now and we need boyfriends I have made a list of all the available guys that are worth our attention and this way we won't go after the same ones and have some kind of sick love triangle," Brooke said as she wrote the names down.

"What happened to the whole responsible Brooke?" Haley asked talking about student council Brooke.

"Responsible Brooke is so last season. Responsible Brooke is good, but party Brooke is gooder," Brooke said with a smile.

"You mean better," Haley corrected.

"Whatever grammar girl," Brooke said walking back to the closet doors. "Check it out." Pointing to the door, "I get Lucas, Mouth, Felix, half the guys on the team. I put my first choices here but we can totally mix and match. Any and all lifeguards. Nathan and Lucas's uncle Cooper because he is so hot. Larry…"

"Whoa like Peyton's dad Larry?" Haley said holding a hand up.

"Of course he's my hot dad fantasy," Brooke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Haley made a noise as she laid her head down. "Haley he is a total DILF besides don't be jealous I gave you Dan." Haley's head shot up in the most disgusting face she could muster up. "And I get Dave Grohl from the Foo fighter's. You get Chase as promised, Nathan, the other half of the guys on the team, Rachel because you never know and the entire river court boy's Skills, Fergie, and Garbage."

"Junk," Haley said correcting her. Brooke looked at her questionably.

"Right," Brooke said not knowing what Haley was talking about. "And finally the rest of the Foo fighters."

"Why do you get Dave Grohl, I want Dave Grohl," Haley whined.

"No way," Brooke said.

"So I get a virgin and a lesbian," Haley said.

"Fine you take Dave Grohl but I'm taking Rachel," Brooke said pointing to their names.

"Deal," Haley said.

"Deal," Brooke said. "Okay get your ass up and get dressed we are going shopping for new clothes to show off to our new boyfriends."

"Tigger we don't have boyfriends," Haley said standing up.

"Well with the clothes we get we will," Brooke said with a smile pushing Haley into her bathroom.

* * *

Lucas walked to the river court after he left home from taking a shower. He saw Nathan there shooting as he walked up. "Hey man where the hell were you this morning dad was pissed that you weren't home." Nathan said tossing his brother the ball. 

"Did you hook up with anyone last night," Lucas asked.

"No why," Nathan said. "Did some body say something to you?"

"Why are you deciding what lie to tell me next," Lucas yelled.

"What's your problem man?" Nathan asked.

"What the hell is going on between you and Haley?" Lucas asked.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked afraid that he knew about them.

"Don't play stupid Nathan, how did you do it?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about," Nathan said.

"Yes you do, I saw you and Haley last night," Lucas yelled. "Now tell me how you conned her into sleeping with you?"

"I didn't….."

"Don't lie to me," Lucas said.

"We've been sleeping together Luke," Nathan said. Lucas punched him in the jaw. "What the hell was that for?"

"I can't believe you tricked her into sleeping with you, you dick," Lucas yelled.

"Hey it was her idea," Nathan tried to defend himself.

"Yeah like I would ever believe that," Lucas said. "When did this start?"

"The day of her mother's funeral," Nathan said. Lucas's fist connected with his jaw again. "Would you stop that?" Nathan yelled.

"How could you be so stupid," Lucas yelled. "You used her, you used her grieve for her mother's death to your own advantage all so you could what make her another one of your conquest."

"Luke…."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Lucas asked. "You put so many relationships at risk here. You and Haley won't be friends after this, and what do you think Jake is going to do when he finds out you've been sleeping with his sister Nathan. You know how he is. You can't have her Nathan, I thought that you already knew that."

"I know okay," Nathan yelled.

"This stops now," Lucas yelled. "You are going to leave Haley alone."

"I can't," Nathan said truthfully as his brother punched him in the face again.

"Give me one good reason why not?" Lucas yelled ready to throw another punch.

"Because I'm in love with her," Nathan yelled holding his jaw.

_**AN: Thanks for the amazing reviews.**_


	13. Feeling the Moment

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Quote of the Day**:

**House****: You know how people say you can't live without love. Well, oxygen is even more important**

**Dr. Cuddy****: You don't have access to the hospital mainframe.  
****House****: No, but "Party pants" does.  
****Dr. Cuddy****: You stole my password?  
****House****: Hardly counts as stealing. Pretty obvious choice.**

Haley looked out the window of the Scott cabin. It was Thanksgiving and they always spent it here. All the families would come and have a great time. Not this year though, her mother was gone and her father was anywhere but here. She missed them both so much and wished that he would call but he never did and when he did he always talked to Jake. It hurt so much but she just kept it in. She really didn't feel like talking about it with anyone and even if she did they would never bring it up.

She loved when she was a little girl and her mother used to play with her in the backyard and they would throw tea parties and invite Brooke and Peyton over. It was so much fun and she missed it so much. Her mom used to tuck her in every night and tell her how much she loved her, but not anymore. Her thoughts had turned to her brother. She was going to be a godmother. Peyton and Jake had told her the day that they found out. She had just gotten home from the mall and they were sitting in the living room and they just came out and told her. She was happy for them of course. She thought that it was great that they were keeping it and that they were actually happy about it. No one else knew and she knew that once they were ready they would tell everyone about it.

Things between her and Nathan had been going good. Her feelings for him seemed to keep growing with every touch, every kiss. She was completely terrified of her feelings for him. She didn't know what they meant. All she knew is that right now she couldn't stop thinking about him. This was her bestfriend she certainly wasn't supposed to feel this way about him. She knew for damn sure that he would never feel the same. But it was good every now and then to think that maybe he could. She didn't know for sure but it certainly felt like she was falling in love with him.

She never had these feelings with Chad before. She thought that she was in love with him. She thought that he was her first love but she didn't feel half the things she felt when she was with Nathan. That had to mean something right. Chase had tried kissing her the other day while they were studying and she just freaked out telling him that they could only be friends and how she just wasn't ready for a boyfriend. He understood but she could tell that he was totally hurt by her. She hated that, she hated that she had hurt him. He hadn't even so much as looked at her since she told him that.

Then there was Lucas. He was acting completely weird around her for the last week. It was like he was looking at her differently. She wondered if Nathan had told him about their benefiting but she knew that he would never do that. She didn't want anyone to know that they slept together, and she was sure that he felt the same way. He had too.

Then there were the parents that came with them on this trip. John and Martha Davis would try and make it a point to be extra nice to her and Jake but they weren't half as bad as Karen Scott. She was always bringing them food at their house, going shopping for them, and just being a great mother figure. Always asking if they were okay and if they needed anything. She loved Karen to death; she was like a second mother to her.

"Tutor girl be down stairs in five!"

Haley nodded her head as Brooke closed the door behind her. She was standing in the room that her mother and father always stayed in when they came for Thanksgiving. She had her bags right in the front of the bed. Walking over to the side of the bed she ran her fingers over the cover closing her eyes. A year ago her mother was sleeping in this exact same place. Haley smiled as she could almost hear her parents talking and having fun.

Opening her eyes and taking a gulp of air she looked in the mirror and made sure that she looked okay with the clothes that she had on. The parents were going to the movies while the kids went out clubbing as Brooke would call it. Haley couldn't wait to get there and start drinking she need an escape. Walking out of the room she closed the door and took off down the long hall way that led to the stair case that would lead her down to the first floor. Walking past the rooms she noticed that all the doors were closed and she suddenly felt someone grab her arm and pull her into a room. She saw that it was Nathan and they both started laughing as he leaned in and crushed his lips on hers.

"Nathan you're going to get us caught," Haley said looking and smiling at him.

"I'm totally being covert," Nathan said attacking her lips again. "Do you have an idea how fucking sexy you look?" He looked her up and down. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a short denim skirt and black hills. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and she had on dark makeup.

"Nathan we are supposed to be down stairs and I think that we are already late."

"So will be later," Nathan said laughing as he kissed her again. She was totally losing herself in his kisses when she quickly pulled away.

"No, no, no. Brooke will come looking for us Nathan you know how she is."

"I know," Nathan said letting go of her waist. "But I'll kiss you later." They both laughed as they walked out of the room and down stairs where everyone was waiting for them. Lucas just shook his head as he watched them and then turned his attention back to Brooke.

"It's about damn time I think the club will be closed by the time that we get there," Brooke said putting on her coat and rushing out the door. Haley looked at Nathan as they did the same as the others.

"I told ya," Haley said smiling at him. They all stuffed into Jake's truck and drove to the club. The car ride was filled with Brooke and Peyton bitching over what music they wanted to listen too and Jake just trying to pay attention to the road. Before Haley knew it they were all getting out of the truck and walking towards the club that had a line of people waiting to get in.

"Watch and learn boys," Brooke said as she linked arms with Haley and Peyton and they walked past the line and right up to the bouncer. Brooke made sure that her breast were poking out as much as they could, as Haley and Peyton settled for just eyeing the guy.

"How you ladies doing tonight?"

"We will be great once you let us in," Haley said walking closer and getting right in front of him. The man smiled before picking up the rope and letting them past threw with the guys.

"Nicely played ladies," Jake said as they walked into the packed club with loud music. "Let's get some drinks." Jake said leading them to the bar. "Will have five shots of tequila and one water please."

"Wait you are not drinking?" Brooke said looking at him.

"Actually I'm not," Peyton said smiling as she looked at Brooke. Haley smiled at her and decided to step in.

"You know because she's gonna drive back," Haley said looking at Brooke.

"Works for me," Brooke said downing the shot and then taking Haley's hand. "Let's go meet some hot men and dance." Brooke pulled Haley away from their friends and into the crowd of people dancing on the dance floor.

"Dude what the hell," Nathan whispered to Lucas as they watched them disappear into the crowd.

"What?"

"Get your woman in check. She's dragging mine looking for some horn dog, when she should be with me," Nathan said making sure that Jake didn't hear.

"Let's just get one thing straight okay little brother she's not your's," Lucas said with a smirk before walking away with his drink. Nathan turned back to the bar and downed his shot in one gulp. He fucking hated that Lucas wasn't okay about them. Hell he even had to beg Lucas not to tell Haley that he knew about them because if he did then she would freak out and probably end it and that's exactly what he didn't want.

"I noticed you sitting here all alone, do you wanna dance," a blonde headed girl said sitting next to Nathan. He looked at her and she was hot he couldn't lie but he didn't want her he wanted Haley. "I'm Courtney and you are?" Courtney said sticking out her hand for Nathan to shake.

"Nathan Scott, it's nice to meet you," Nathan said before taking a drink of the beer he had ordered. "So what is a lovely lady like yourself doing all alone?"

"Guys in this town are blind."

"Clearly," Nathan said smirking. "What are you drinking?" He asked looking at her. He didn't take his eyes off of her but if he did he would of saw a very pissed off and jealous Haley dancing with Brooke before pulling a guy into her and start dancing all over him.

"Beer," Courtney said smiling. Nathan flagged down the bartender and ordered her a drink. They sat there talking for a few minutes before she asked him again. "So how about that dance?"

"Let's go," Nathan said taking her hand and dragging her onto the dance floor as they started grinding to the music. He looked and he noticed that Haley was dancing with some blonde surfer guy and he had his hands all over her. He was touching her where only Nathan wanted to be aloud to touch. He wanted nothing more than to kick this guys ass and when he looked up Haley's eyes connected with his as their partner's were grinding all over their bodies. They just looked at each other knowing what the other wanted.

* * *

"I don't have to drink if you don't want me to," Jake said as they sat at the bar talking.

"No it's okay your not the one carrying our unborn child," Peyton said jokingly. "Babe it's okay really."

"Do you wanna just go?"

"No our friends are having fun," Peyton said taking his hand, "and I'm having a great time with you right here."

"Me too," Jake said kissing her again.

"I love this place," Lucas said taking a seat next to Jake.

"Why's so?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"I got five numbers so far tonight," Lucas said with a smirk. "And I haven't even tried."

"You Scott men," Jake said shaking his head.

"Jealous?" Lucas joked.

"Not one bit," Jake said kissing the girl that he loved.

"Good because you shouldn't be you have the one thing that Nathan and I wish that we had," Lucas said looking at Peyton.

"Peyton?" Jake said looking at him like he was crazy.

"No you idiot and girl that you love," Lucas said before punching him in the arm.

* * *

"Thanks for the dance," Nathan said as a slow song started to play. He saw Haley still dancing with the same guy and he couldn't take it anymore. He walked right over to them and tapped on the guys shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Yeah I do," the guy said before turning back to Haley.

"I'm sorry that came out wrong," Nathan said with a smile. "Get your hands off of my girlfriend are you'll be sorry."

"Is this your boyfriend?" the guy asked Haley.

"Yeah," Haley said smiling softly at the guy as he let her go and walked away. Nathan put his arms around her waist and pulled her into him as her hand went around his neck and one on his shoulder as they moved in slow circles.

"Sorry just wanted to dance with you," Nathan said as she laid her head on his chest.

"It's okay," Haley whispered as she closed her eyes as everything faded away. Nathan saying that she was his girlfriend had certainly got her heart beating a mile a minute and she just wanted it to slow down. His hands were moving over her lower back as he played with her shirt line. Haley picked up her head and looked at him cautiously.

"I'm sorry I can't help it I want you so bad," Nathan whispered in her ear as he pushed her further into him so that she could feel just how hard she was making him.

"Sure that's not from your little friend earlier," Haley said as jealousy got the better of her.

"I promise that you're the only one that can make me feel this way Hales," Nathan breathed into her ear letting his hot breath run over her skin. She wanted him so bad in that moment and she knew that he wanted the same thing. Taking her hand in his he dragged her off the dance floor not caring who was looking as they made their way out of the club and too her brother's truck. They finally made it threw all the cars and Nathan turned Haley around pushing her into the truck and crashing his lips onto hers. "I've been wanting to do that all fucking night." Nathan said huskily in her ear as he placed butterfly kisses up and down her neck.

"I have the keys," Haley managed to get out as she handed them to Nathan and he unlocked the truck before getting in and pulling her in as well. She was straddling as their kisses grew more passionate with every one. They undressed each other hurriedly and he was inside her before she knew what was happening. They were both thankful that Jake had his windows tinted although it really didn't make a difference since the truck was moving anyway. "Just a bit longer baby." Haley said before brushing her lips onto his.

"Fuck baby you feel so fucking good," Nathan said as he kissed her neck and then her breast. "I'm the only one that makes you feel this good. Tell me Hales; tell me I'm the only one that can make you feel this way."

She nodded her head telling him yes as he pulled her face to his and he kissed her. Before he knew it she was screaming his name as they were both in an ecstasy of pleasure. Haley stayed on top of Nathan as she rested her forehead against his while they both tried to catch their breaths. "You're amazing." Nathan said before kissing her softly and then going back to resting his forehead against hers.

"I know," Haley teased as they both started laughing neither of them moving. They stayed like that for a long time with him inside of her loving the connection that they had with each other and not knowing that they both felt the same way.

AN: THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS.

Coming up next.

---Two more people find out about Naley benefiting

---everyone finds out about the baby


	14. Can I Tell You A Secret?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

_**AN: Thanks for all of the amazing reviews. Sorry it's been a while, but here's the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy. Also please check out my new story Sometimes all You Need Is One and tell me what you think.**_

She sat there nervously waiting for Peyton to arrive. She had been at Brooke's house with her waiting for the last hour for Peyton to get there. They had been home for two weeks since there Thanksgiving vacation and it was almost Christmas. Still no phone call from her father. She was still having feelings for Nathan.

"Tutor girl are you sure that you're okay?" Brooke said looking up from her Us weekly magazine. She had noticed that Haley had been acting differently the last few weeks and she was happy that she finally wanted to talk about it.

"I'm fine Tigger," Haley said with a fake smile. Minutes later Peyton walked into the living room and took a seat next to Brooke.

"So what's the big emergency?" Peyton said smiling at Brooke then Haley.

"I really need to talk to you guys," Haley said. Peyton and Brooke glanced at each other then looked back at Haley.

"So you just need to talk or you need to like talk, talk?" Brooke said looking at her.

"Talk, talk," Haley said with a serious face.

"Um okay," Brooke said standing up. "I'll get the bowls."

"I'll get the ice cream," Peyton said standing up. Five minutes later they were all sitting on the floor with their bowls of ice cream.

"So why did we have to meet at my house?" Brooke questioned. They hardly ever hung out here.

"Because Jake was home," Haley said moving her spoon around in her ice cream.

"Okay please tell us what's wrong Hales," Peyton said grabbing her friends hand and squeezing it.

"Okay," Haley said. She could do this. "You know how I was telling you guys about the guy that I was sleeping with."

"Yeah," the both said at the same time.

"Yeah well it's Nathan," Haley said. The room was silent as both girls just looked at her.

"Nathan as in Nathan Scott your bestfriend," Brooke said looking at her. "As in Lucas's brother. As in Jake your brother's bestfriend?"

"Tigger yes! How many Nathan's do you think that I know?" Haley said.

"Can we just pause for one minute," Peyton said with a smile.

"What?" Haley said looking at a smiling Peyton and an angry Brooke.

"Hand it over," Peyton said looking at Brooke.

"What's going on?" Haley said watching Brooke hand Peyton a hundred dollar bill.

"I can't believe you were right," Brooke said watching Peyton put the money in her pocket.

"You guys had a bet on this?" Haley said looking at the two.

"Of course we did," Brooke said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Since when?" Haley asked.

"Since we were 13," Peyton said with a small smile.

"You guys are just unbelievable," Haley said.

"So tell us everything," Brooke said smiling as she moved closer.

"Okay it started at the beginning of summer and it was just about sex you know," Haley said looking at them. "It was just great sex and no one would know about it. Friends with benefits."

"That's it," Brooke said.

"Yeah well I kinda think I might have feelings for him," Haley said putting the bowl on the ground.

"Wow this is huge," Peyton said.

"But I don't want too," Haley said shaking her head. "I mean this is Nathan. He's like been with so many girls. He's my bestfriend and I don't want to ruin our friendship not to mention what Jake will do if he finds out. His friendship is just so important; I can't stand the thought of losing him. You guys I don't want to feel this way about him you have to help me out."

"Do you think that he feels the same way?" Brooke asked.

"Absolutely not," Haley said. "This is Nathan you guys. He's never been in a serious relationship. Hell he's never been in love before. You guys know how he is. The only reason why he's doing this is because of the sex. There is no way that he feels something for me that's not friendship."

"Are you sure?" Peyton said looking at her.

"He's my bestfriend I think that I know everything about him," Haley said.

"Maybe you should just stop sleeping with him you know go back to the way things were before," Brooke said.

"I think you're right," Haley said. "I just I hate feeling this way about him."

"Are you in love with him?" Peyton asked.

"What?" Haley said shocked that she would say such a thing. "No what I'm feeling it's just normal right? I mean we've been sleeping together for a while now."

"Normal," Peyton said. "Right!"

"Well all in all I have some good news, I got us a double date for tonight," Brooke said with a smile. "They are totally cute."

"Good," Haley said with a smile. "I think that it might be just what I need."

"Glad I could be of service," Brooke said with a smile. "They'll pick us up at seven at your place."

"Great well I better be off to get ready," Haley said standing up. "Thank you so much for listening to me."

"No problem," Brooke said as Haley walked out the door. Peyton turned to Brooke and they just looked at each other.

"She's so totally in love with him," Peyton said.

"I know," Brooke said taking Peyton's hand as they stood up. "Let's just hope she realizes it before they both end up hurt."

* * *

Haley sat in her tub with bubbles surrounding her. She had two hours before her date and she just wanted to relax. She needed this. These things that she was feeling for Nathan they would pass. They had too; she couldn't feel this way about him. Closing her eyes as she rested her head back she began to think about Nathan. This whole situation was just perfect for him. He got to have sex when ever he wanted and there were no strings attached. He must be on cloud nine.

A part of her hated him for kissing her that night at Tric. If she had known that it was him before his lips touched her's she would have never let herself feel anything for him. They had kissed so many times before and she felt nothing and then all of a sudden he puts on a mask and there's sparks. This was all his fault. He made her feel this way.

"You got any room in there for me?" Nathan asked as he watched her from the door. He had been watching her for a few minutes now and he was just mesmerized by her beauty. Her eyes shot open as she heard his voice. It's like he knew that she was thinking about him.

"Nathan," Haley started but the words wouldn't come out. Looking up at him, she couldn't form the words to tell him that they had to stop their arrangement. She knew that she would have too but she couldn't do it now. Without waiting for her to answer he jumped into the tub with all of his clothes on making water go everywhere. "Are you crazy?" Haley asked looking at him as he sat across from her.

"Maybe," Nathan said smirking as he watched her.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked as they just looked at each other.

"Can't a guy visit his bestfriend whenever he want's too," Nathan asked.

"Yeah he can just not while she's taking a bath," Haley said shaking her head.

"Yeah well I tried earlier but you weren't here," Nathan said standing up and getting out of the tub. "I'm sorry I just wanted to see you."

"Nathan," Haley said watching him as he dried off.

"It's cool," Nathan said not looking at her. She stood up and grabbed a towel before making her way over to him and turning him to face her.

"I'm sorry," Haley said as she brought her hand to his chin and made him look at her. "I didn't mean that."

"Yeah you did," Nathan said looking down. She brought her hand around his neck and pulled him down to her as her lips met his in a soaring kiss. His hands found her waist and he pushed her into the wall as their kiss grew more passionate. They broke away when air became an issue. "You know you can't always just kiss me and hope that I forgive you every time you're mean." Nathan said with a smirk.

"So does this mean that you forgive me?" Haley said smiling up at him.

"This time," Nathan said before crashing his lips back onto hers.

"Nathan wait," Haley said pushing him off of her. "I don't have any free time for this right now." Haley said motioning between the two of them.

"You have plans?" Nathan said backing away from her.

"Yeah um Brooke actually got us dates for tonight and they'll be here soon," Haley said looking up at him. For a second there she thought that she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes.

"Oh um cool. I should go I don't want you to be late," Nathan said moving past her.

"Is everything okay," Haley asked. She knew that it wasn't by the tone in his voice.

"I'm cool," Nathan said with a fake smile. "I actually have plans with Rachel tonight anyway so I guess I'll just see ya around." With that he walked out of her room leaving her standing there looking at the door.

* * *

"Ha-ley," Brooke shouted from outside of her room. "The guys are here!"

"I'm coming," Haley shouted before opening the door.

"It's about time now let's go," Brooke said taking her hand and dragging her down stairs and into the living room.

"Wow you look hot," a guy said standing up. The other guy did the same.

"I know," Brooke said with a smirk. "Haley this is Nick," Brooke said pointing to the dark haired guy. "And this is Chris."

"Chris Keller nice to meet you," Chris said sticking out his hand to shake hers. He was looking at her like she was a piece of meat and she wanted to slap him. "Damn girl your fine as hell."

"Thank you," Haley said before rolling her eyes. "Let's get this over with." She walked away grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

"What did she say?" Chris said looking at Nick.

"I don't know man," Nick said as they walked out the door. "I told you she was fine."

"And your sure that there eighteen," Chris said as they walked to the car.

"Mine is but I think your's is almost eighteen," Nick said.

"Close enough," Chris said smirking.

"Ladies are you ready for a wonderful night out on the town?" Nick said starting his car and driving away.

"Hell yeah," Brooke said smiling at him.

"Chris Keller likes um quite," Chris said looking at Haley.

"Excuse me," Haley said facing him.

"You look beautiful tonight," Chris said with a smirk.

"Haley relax have some fun," Brooke said looking back at her and smiling. "Remember you thought that this was a good idea."

Yeah I did but I don't anymore Haley thought. This guy is seriously referring to himself in the third person. It's going to be one hell of a night and to make things worst Nathan's probably sleeping with that red headed whore. Could this night get any worse Haley thought?

AN: PLEASE REVIEW


	15. The Search For Something More

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

Quote of the Day:

**Brooke****: Here's my philosophy on dating. It's important to have somebody that can make you laugh, somebody you can trust, somebody that, y'know, turns you on... And it's really, really important that these three people don't know each other.**

**Chandler****: Condoms?  
****Joey****: You don't know how long we might be stuck in here! We may have to repopulate the Earth!  
****Chandler****: And condoms are the way to do that?**

**Haley**_**(measuring her stomach)**_** You know, I think I am actually getting fatter by the minute.  
****Nathan****: I hope so.  
****Haley****: You are just saying that to make me feel better.  
****Nathan****: No, I'm saying that because the bigger you get, the taller our son's going to be.  
****Haley****: So it's alright if I look like a weeble wobble as long as our son can dunk a basketball?**

If Haley thought that her night couldn't get any worse she was clearly wrong. At dinner Chris Keller wouldn't stop talking about himself. Haley wanted to throw her plate of food in his face. Then Brooke had to make a stupid suggestion and say that they should go by the mall. Haley quickly lost Chris and just hung out by herself waiting for the night to be over with.

"Haley, where the hell is Chris?" Brooke said walking up to her.

"He's talking to those girls over there," Haley said pointing as she sat on a bench in the middle of the mall.

"Don't you like him?" Brooke asked. She knew that Haley didn't but if Haley didn't relies that she wanted Nathan then both of her best friends would end up hurt. Haley shot her head up and looked at her with the most disgusted face she could muster.

"He refers to himself in the third person!" Haley said. "This is by far the worst date that I've ever been on. In fact I'd rather be on a date with Chad and we both know how much I hate him. This guy has tired to kiss me four times already." Brooke smiled as she glanced over at Chris giving a girl his number.

"That bad huh?" Brooke said smirking. If Haley wasn't willingly going to admit that she was in love with Nathan then Brooke was going to make her.

"Can we just please go home now?" Haley said with a pout.

"Alright but I want you to know that I'm giving up a model for you," Brooke said bringing one of her arms around Haley's shoulder. "You are so gonna owe me!"

"Whatever," Haley said as they started walking. They walked to Nick who was trying to get Chris away from a circle of girls.

"Hey you ladies ready to go to the next place?" Nick said looking at them. Brooke made a fake cough bringing her hand to cover her mouth.

"Actually," Brooke said coughing again. "I'm not feeling really well so maybe you should just take us home." Haley looked at her friend and smiled. She knew that Brooke liked Nick but because of her she was willing to end the date.

"Okay," Nick said disappointed. He and Chris drove the girls back to Haley's house. "Mind if we call you some time?" Nick asked as they got out of his car.

"Sure," Brooke said. Haley pinched her arm letting her know that there was no way in hell that she was going out with him again.

"Wait you didn't give Chris Keller your number," Chris said smirking.

"I know," Haley said before walking towards her house. Brooke handed Nick her number and took off towards the house.

"High school girls," Chris said shaking his head.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have talked about yourself the whole time she might of actually wanted to see you again," Nick said laughing as they drove off.

"What's the fun in that?" Chris said looking in the mirror at himself.

* * *

Nathan sat on his floor in his room playing his NBA live against his brother. Instead of going out with Rachel like he told Haley he was he went home. He didn't want to be with any other girl he wanted her. Lucas was pissed at him for letting them go out with those guys.

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't have let them leave," Lucas said looking over at his brother. "Who the hell were those guys anyway?"

"I don't know," Nathan said. "As soon as Haley said that she had a date I just go the hell out of there you know."

"Just tell her you love her and get it over with," Lucas said.

"First you tell Brooke that you love her," Nathan shot back.

"I can't its complicated," Lucas said.

"See so is mine," Nathan said. "If I tell Haley that I love her then she will freak out. She's been hurt so much in the past and this isn't going to help. She doesn't love me okay, so why put my heart on the line if I know it's going to end up broken."

"Nathan…."

"It's just I love her to much," Nathan said. "I can't imagine my life without her Luke. So if this is all I get with her then I'm okay with that."

"But what if she loves you back?" Lucas said.

"I want that more than anything that I've ever wanted but it will never happen," Nathan said turning his attention back on the game.

"You're just scared," Lucas said looking up at his brother. "You are scared because this is the first girl that you've ever loved and there's a good chance that she just might actually love you back."

"She doesn't now drop it," Nathan said.

"Drop what you being chicken," Lucas said laughing. "Just tell her how you feel."

"I'm not chicken Luke," Nathan said throwing his controller down.

"Then I dare you to go tell her how you feel," Lucas said smirking. He was sick and tired of seeing his brother like this. If he loved Haley then he should tell her.

"Fine," Nathan said getting up and walking out of his room. He could tell her.

* * *

"What about Brandon?" Jake said. He and Peyton were laying on his bed trying to pick out baby names.

"Jake I already told you that we are having a girl," Peyton said smiling.

"You don't know that," Jake said ticking her. "You're only a month and a half along."

"But I can feel that it's a girl," Peyton said. "Now, what about Amy?"

"No way," Jake said laughing.

"When exactly do you want to tell everyone?" Peyton said. She had been stressing out about it ever since they found out. Haley and her father were the only ones that knew about it. She was ready for everyone else to know.

"I guess whenever we can tell them all at the same time," Jake said. "I just hope that they take it better than your dad."

"He's fine with it now Jake I promise," Peyton said. "He was just a little freaked out at first." They had told her father earlier that day that's why she was running late to meet Brooke and Haley.

"He wants to kill me," Jake said shaking his head. "He was finally starting to like me and now I had to go and knock up his daughter."

"Haha very funny," Peyton said hitting him in the stomach. "What about Kate?"

"Or John," Jake said moving away from her so she couldn't hit him. "I want the name to start with a J."

"Well why can't it start with a P?" Peyton asked.

"I call naming the first name you can have the middle," Jake shouted as Peyton jumped on top of him.

"Give me one good reason why I should agree to this?" Peyton said holding his arms down. Their faces were inches apart.

"Because I'm going to love you forever," Jake said picking up his head and crashing his lips onto hers. They broke away minutes later in need of air.

"You got me," Peyton said smiling before bringing her lips to his again. Jake cell phone started ringing and Peyton reached on the nightstand for it handing it to him.

"Hello," Jake said. "Dad?"

* * *

Haley laid on her bed in her dark room thinking about what she would say to Nathan. She had to end things with him. They couldn't keep doing this. There were just too many friendships at risk. They could just go back to being friends. They could act like nothing happened. She heard her door open and her body shot up in sitting position. She saw the tall figure make its way to her bed and sit right next to her.

"How was your date?" Nathan asked.

"Horrible," Haley said honestly. "The guy talked about himself the whole time. Did you have fun with Rachel?" She was shocked that she actually got those words out.

"I lied Hales," Nathan said.

"About what?" Haley asked.

"About my date with Rachel," Nathan said.

"Why would you lie about that?" Haley asked.

"There's something that I have to tell you," Nathan said.

"Yeah Nathan there's something that I have to tell you too," Haley said looking down. "We really should talk."

"You go first," Nathan said.

"Actually I think that you should," Haley said looking at him. If she was going to end things with him that she was going to need a minute to think about what to say.

"Okay," Nathan said closing his eyes. "But before I do I just want to do this." He brushed his lips against hers softly resting his forehead against hers.

"Nathan what is it?" Haley asked barely about a whisper.

"I love you," Nathan said as his blue eyes looked into her brown ones. Haley felt her heart stop beating. Did he just say that he loved me she thought? She tried to say something, anything but nothing was coming out. Nathan sat there searching her eyes looking of anything. Her silence was killing him. He brought his hands to her cheek and rubbed it gently. "Please say something." He covered his lips over hers and gently kissed her again.

"Haley open up," Jake shouted from the other side of the door. "I know that you're in there." They both turned to look at the door both freighted by the guy standing on the other side.

AN: Okay so don't hate me. At least one of them said how they really feel. I needed it to happen this way to set up for the rest of the story. Please let me know what you think.


	16. The Leaving Song

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Monica****: I can't believe this. Rachel and Joey?  
****Chandler****: How about the dinosaur twins in the other room? No one is manning that wall!  
****Monica****: I'm on it!  
****Chandler****: Anything?  
****Monica****: I think I hear curtains closing ...  
****Phoebe****: We've got shoes being kicked off over here.  
****Monica****: Bedsprings, unmistakable!  
****Chandler****: You do realize that's your brother?  
****Monica****: Not until you said it. Somebody switch!**

**Monica****: Yeah, but he wants to talk to you before anything really happens with her. And as his friend, I mean, don't you think he deserves the same from you? ****Joey****: (long pause and he twitches a bit) You're a pain in my ass, Geller!**

**Doug:**** Bing my boy, we're gonna get you over this. Now here's the plan, grab your coat, we're going to a strip club. ****Chandler:**** Oh no-no-no, Monica would freak. (Doug looks at him.) But to hell with that bitch.**

She always hated flying ever since she was little. Her mother or father would hold her hand the whole time comforting her. Now it was Jake hold her hand.

"Hales are you okay?" Jake asked. She didn't answer right away her mind was in over drive replaying the last few hours in her head.

"Yeah I just don't really like flying and I'm worried about dad. Are you sure that he is okay?" Haley asked looking at him. They were on a flight to Sydney to see their dad. He had been there for the last few months taking some time off. He was a doctor and was always working so he thought that he could use some time off.

"Yes everything is fine. They are keeping him in the hospital for a few more days to run some test. He just had a panic attack, we will know more once we get there," Jake said squeezing her hand. She didn't say anything and all Jake wanted was to make sure that his baby sister was okay. "Please say something!" She looked at him and the tears instantly fell from her eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Okay," Nathan said closing his eyes. "But before I do I just want to do this." He brushed his lips against hers softly resting his forehead against hers._

"_Nathan what is it?" Haley asked barely about a whisper._

"_I love you," Nathan said as his blue eyes looked into her brown ones. Haley felt her heart stop beating. Did he just say that he loved me she thought? She tried to say something, anything but nothing was coming out. Nathan sat there searching her eyes looking of anything. Her silence was killing him. He brought his hands to her cheek and rubbed it gently. "Please say something." He covered his lips over hers and gently kissed her again._

"_Haley open up," Jake shouted from the other side of the door. "I know that you're in there." They both turned to look at the door both freighted by the guy standing on the other side._

"_Oh god, do you think that he knows?" Nathan said terrified of the answer. He pulled away from Haley and stood up. "Just act cool." He walked to the door and opened it as Jake walked right past him._

"_Hales pack a bag. We have a flight to Sydney in one hour," Jake said._

"_Jake what's wrong?" Haley said standing up._

"_Its dad, he's in the hospital."_

"_Please tell me that he's okay," Haley said as he hugged her._

"_Yeah, yeah he's fine," Jake said holding her tight. "He just want's us there with him."_

"_Okay," Haley said. Jake kissed her forehead._

"_We need to leave in like ten minutes so pack as fast as you can," Jake said before turning to walk out of the room. "See ya when I get back Nate." Nathan nodded as he watched him leave the room. He turned to look at Haley but she was facing the other way with her back towards him._

"_Um Hales," Nathan said softly walking towards her. She didn't turn she just kept packing not even bothering to look at him. "I think that we should talk about what I said."_

"_My father is lying in a hospital bed and you want to talk?" Haley said turning to look at him. She was angry and Nathan knew it. "I don't have time for this Nathan!"_

"_Please can we just….."_

"_I want you to leave. You shouldn't be here!" Haley said looking at him. He didn't move he just looked at her. He should have known that she would respond this way. He even told Lucas that he knew she didn't love him back. But standing in her room now he knew that he should have never said anything. He knew that she wasn't mad at him, she was just hurt by the news of her father in the hospital and she was mad and angry. If she wanted to take that out on him then that's what he was there for. She turned and started packing again ignoring him. Nathan heard Jake screaming from down stairs that it was time to go as he watched Haley zip up her suit case. She headed for her door walking right past Nathan as he grabbed her arm. _

"_I'll always be here for you Hales. I really hope that your dad is okay," Nathan said looking down at her._

"_I have to go Jake's waiting for me. I'm sorry i can't do this," Haley said not looking up at him and then pulling her arm away from him and walking out of the room._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey everything is going to be okay," Jake said.

"For the first time in a long time I don't think that it is," Haley said before resting her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep like that for the rest of the flight. She felt Jake pushing her shoulder trying to wake her up. "What? What is it?" She was still half a sleep.

"We have just landed. We need to hurry and get our luggage and head to the hospital," Jake said standing up and picking up their carry on bags. They got out of the airport as quickly as they could. They had a driver waiting for them that took them straight to the hospital. Haley ran to the first nurse she saw.

"Can you help me we are looking for my father Dr. James. He was admitted here," Haley said really quickly.

"Yes he's in room 256," the nurse said looking at her chart. They looked for the room and finally found it minutes later. As they walked into the room they saw the nurse laughing at their father.

"Daddy I'm so happy your okay," Haley said crying as she went right to his bed and hugged him.

"Its okay baby girl I'm fine," Jimmy said holding his daughter. "I'm so happy that you two are here."

"Yes your father has told me so much about the two of you," the nurse said smiling.

"You both look so grown up," Jimmy said looking at the two of them.

"So dad, please tell us what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"It's nothing I just had a panic attack. The doctor's say that my blood pressure is pretty high and they just want to keep me here for a few more days just to make sure that everything is fine," Jimmy said.

"I'll be back later Dr. James," the nurse said before leaving the room.

"We are just thankful that you are okay," Jake said smiling.

"There's something that I need to tell you two," Jimmy said. They both looked at him waiting for him to begin. "I just want to say how sorry I am. I haven't been a very good father lately. It's just when she died, it was like a part of me did too. I just couldn't stay in that house anymore without her. Haley-bop you look just like your mother and every time I look at you I see her. She was the love of my life and I just didn't know how to live without her so I ran."

"Daddy…."

"But that's not an excuse to leave the two of you. I want you to know that I'm coming home and we are going to be a family again. I love you both so much and I just pray that you can forgive me," Jimmy said.

"We love you too and we are so happy that you are finally coming home," Haley said crying as she hugged him again. "I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah dad place hasn't been the same without you," Jake said.

"I bet it's still party central," Jimmy said with a smile.

"What can we say?" Jake said smiling as they all started laughing.

"Do you think that we could spend Christmas here before we head back home? It's only a week and a half away and I have this beautiful condo on the beach," Jimmy said. "You would both love it there. Just a little vacation, I promise we will be home before the New Year."

"Okay daddy," Haley said smiling at him.

"Yeah sounds like fun," Jake said. "I'm going to go call Peyton and tell her that we won't be home for the next two weeks. Hales, do you need me to call and tell anyone for you?"

"I'm good," Haley said lying next to her father as he hugged her.

"Well I will be back," Jake said before walking out of the room.

"I've missed you so much Haley-bop," Jimmy said kissing her forehead. "Your mother would be so proud of the amazing person that you are becoming."

"Thanks dad," Haley said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Jake walked outside of the hospital and took out his cell phone calling Peyton.

"Hey babe it's me," Jake said.

"_Is everything okay?" Peyton asked. She, Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan were all at the river court and Peyton put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear what he said._

"Yeah but um listen I know that this is going to suck but my dad really wants us to stay out here until after Christmas. Now normally I would have told him no because I really want to be with you but Haley looks like she really wants this and I haven't seen her this happy since before mom and I just think that she really needs this and I don't want to leave her. You should have seen how hard she was taking this she cried the whole trip. She was just so sad and now she's happy and I don't want that to change," Jake said. Peyton watched as Nathan just walked away from them.

"_Hey it's okay we will just celebrate when you get back," Peyton said. "Well we miss you guys already. I love you!"_

"I love you too babe and make sure that you are eating lots of food for the baby," Jake said before hanging up. Peyton was left there standing with Brooke and Lucas looking at her stomach.

AN: I know that's its short but I need to get them away for a little while. Next chapter will be longer. Thanks for the amazing reviews. Please let me know what you think.


	17. Letting Go Of Everything We Were

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**_

_**Quote of the Day: **_

_**(After Chase backs Cameron up)**_**  
****House****: Oh, look! Sticking up for your girlfriend. Who says chivalry is dead?  
****Foreman**_**(to Cameron)**_** He's not joking?  
****House****: Be patient. She's going through all of us. She'll get that jungle fever eventually.**

**Crying Kid****: I want my blankie! I want my blankie!  
****House****: Give her 20 milligrams of antihistamines. It could save her life. 'Cause if she doesn't shut up, I'll kill her.**

AN: So sorry that it's been a while. I hope that you guys like the update.

Nathan sat at the edge of his bed thinking about her. She had been gone for seven days and he missed her like crazy. He tried calling but she never answered her phone. He only tried three times but he got the message when she didn't pick up. He didn't even have it in him to leave a message. Standing up he grabbed his Nike bag and started looking for clothes that he wanted before throwing them into the bag. He thought about it for days and now with everything happening he had to get away.

His mother had told him no at first but after he told her why he needed to get away for awhile she understood. His heart was aching and it wouldn't stop. He just wanted it to go away. He didn't want to feel this way. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. She was all he could think about and it was killing him. Loving her was actually hurting him. He knew she didn't feel the same way but his brother convinced him to tell her anyway and now she was millions of miles away from him.

He knew it only served him right for falling in love with her. You never fall in love with your best friend's sister. Nathan had to learn the hard way. Getting his heart shattered into a million pieces was something that he never wanted to feel again. God, why couldn't she have said anything, something? No all he got was nothing from her. She was speechless. That's what hurt the most, she couldn't even say anything to him her bestfriend.

If he could go back in time he wouldn't have told her. He knew that now. Telling her how he felt was a huge mistake. He just wanted things back to the way that they were. Before where Haley was just his bestfriend and not the girl that he was in love with. Even after everything his heart still ached for her. His heart was broken and it still wanted her. That's how much she meant to him. You can't help who you love and he loved her more than anything. She was it for him or she was.

His thoughts turned to Jake. Two of his best friends were going to be having a baby. He was shocked when Lucas told him but that didn't last long. He knew that Jake wanted kids and he was happy for them. They were practically married anyway. If anyone deserved happiness it was them. They were going to be the best parents and he knew it. He was going to be an Uncle and if Keith and Cooper had taught him anything it was how to be a good one someday.

Finally his bag was full to the top. He pushed the clothes down as he zipped it up. Looking around his room he had everything that he needed. Walking next to his bed he picked up his keys and noticed the picture of the two of them laughing by the pool. A small smile grew on his face as he saw how happy they were that day but his smile faded when he realized that this wasn't helping him forget about her. He moved his thumb over her face before putting the picture face down and walking out of his room.

He wanted all the pain to go away and staying in Tree Hill wouldn't help that. Everywhere he went there were memories of her or them together. She would be back soon and he didn't want things to be weird for either of them. He was going away to let her go and then when he got back they could go back to being friends. He didn't want her thinking that he hated her because he didn't not one bit. So he had to get away and just forget about his feelings. He could work on his game while he was away and get ready for the playoffs and he would be back for school.

Making his way downstairs he didn't stop to tell his parents bye. He did that earlier and his mother was upset enough that he wouldn't be home for Christmas. Closing the door behind him he headed for his car. Popping the trunk he threw his bag in the back before heading to the door. He heard footsteps from behind him and as he turned around he saw three of his friends walking up to him.

"So what you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Brooke said giving him a hug. He didn't say anything because that was exactly what he did plan on doing. Peyton was the next on to give him a hug.

"Don't have to much fun without us," Peyton said smiling. "The baby is going to miss her Uncle Nathan though."

"Don't worry I won't be gone that long," Nathan said putting a hand on her belly.

"So you are really going huh?" Lucas said as they hugged.

"Yeah I just need some time away from everything. Clear my head," Nathan said looking at the ground. "Um how is she?" He still couldn't bring himself to look up.

"Their good," Brooke said. "Their having fun!"

"That's great, I'm happy for them," Nathan said. "I should get going Cooper is going to be expecting me." He turned to open his car door grabbing something on the seat. "Could you give this to her?" Nathan said handing his brother an envelope. Lucas nodded as he took the letter.

"I'm sorry Nathan," Lucas said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You sorry because it's your fault that I told her how I felt or because she doesn't love me back?" Nathan asked.

"Both," Lucas said letting go of him. Nathan nodded his head before getting into the drivers seat and driving off.

"I knew that this was going to happen," Brooke said watching the car drive away into the distance.

"I still can't believe that he's in love with her," Lucas said as the car faded away. "And I also can't believe that you two knew about them and didn't say anything."

_Flashback_

"_Holy crap you're pregnant P. Sawyer," Brooke said as Peyton hung up the phone._

"_Uh huh," Peyton said with a smile. "We were going to tell you but then Jake had to leave."_

"_This is so great," Brooke said hugging her friend. She looked at Lucas and saw that he was still staring at her stomach. "Broody haven't you seen a pregnant girl before?"_

"_Yeah it's just….there's a baby in there," Lucas said as the girls started to giggle. "I think that I should go find Nathan."_

"_What's wrong with him?" Peyton asked. "Did something happen between him and Haley?"_

"_No, no nothing's going on with them. Nothing at all," Lucas said looking at the ground._

"_Broody we know about them. Girls tell each other everything," Brooke said sticking out her tongue. Lucas was shocked he thought that he was the only one that knew._

"_She told you about them?" Lucas asked._

"_He told you about them didn't he," Peyton said smiling._

"_Actually I walked in on them," Lucas said. "And it was all your fault pretty girl!"_

"_I'm sure that it was," Brooke said smirking. "So you still haven't said what's wrong with Nathan."_

"_He's kinda of in love with her," Lucas said with a slight smile. "So I told him that he should tell her and I take it she didn't feel the same way."_

_End of Flashback_

Diving down the roads in Savannah Nathan found himself lost. He hadn't been to Coopers in a couple of years and even then his mother was doing the driving. Stopping at a light he saw a gas station that look familiar and he knew that he had been there in the past. Getting the piece of paper with the directions out of his pocket he found himself actually driving in the right direction.

Savannah was different from Tree Hill. More people, more places. He wondered if his life would have been different if his parents would have moved here instead of his fathers' home town after college. Would he still be a basketball god? Shaking his head slightly at the thought of another life he realized that he didn't want a different life. He wanted the one that he had with his friends, the one he had with her. As much as he was hurting right now he couldn't imagine his life with out her. In fact he knew that she would always be there.

He turned and saw the neighborhood that his uncle lived in. After all that driving he finally made it. Parking his car and getting out he grabbed his bag just as Cooper was walking out of his house.

"Hey knuckle head," Cooper said with a smile. "Come give your Uncle a hug!"

"Uncle Cooper," Nathan said throwing the bag over his shoulder. They hugged for a minute before Cooper pulled away.

"So want to tell me what you are running a way from?" Cooper asked as they started walking towards the house.

"Love," Nathan said softly before making his way inside. The place looked the same as it always did.

"Nate my man I want to introduce you to by beautiful girlfriend Jessica," Cooper said as a skinny blonde walked into the living room. Nathan was speechless she was totally hot. "I know!" Cooper said looking at his nephew knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Nathan it's a pleasure to meet you," Jessica said giving him a hug. Nathan stood there stiff as a board as she held onto him.

"Uh huh!" Nathan said as she pulled away.

"Let me show you to your room," Cooper said laughing as they started upstairs. "Now what was all that talk about love?"

"Nothing Uncle Coop I just needed to get away from it all," Nathan said throwing his bag on the bed and looking around.

"I tell you what," Cooper said standing by the door. "Why don't you get settled in and I'll make a few calls and see if I could get us some time on the track. You know show you the ropes maybe even let you drive."

"Sounds great," Nathan said with a smile. Cooper walked out of the room leaving Nathan alone. He came here to get away from it. Everything in Tree Hill reminded him of her and finally he was in a place where there were no memories of her. Nothing to remind him of her and yet he sat there thinking about her. He wondered what she was doing. If she missed him as much as he missed her. So much for letting go of what they were he thought as he fell back onto the bed.

AN: Please review!


	18. Lonely Hearts Club

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Seth****: By the way. Our exes are dating  
****Ryan****: What?  
****Seth****: Alex and Marissa are no longer welcome in the red states  
****Ryan****: Is this for real?  
****Seth****: God I hope so**

**Summer****: I can't go. I can't do this.  
****Zach****: I didn't think you'd make it past security.  
****Summer****: I'm really sorry.  
****Zach****: You can't fight fate.**

Haley packed her bags as they got ready for their flight home. The plane would be leaving in a few hours and she didn't want to be running late. She had fun in Sydney with her brother and dad. She missed her friends but she would be seeing them tonight. She heard her brother and father yelling as they played a game of pool in the room next to hers. If she knew that like she did, then they would wait for the last minute to pack everything.

Going into the closet she got out a big brown bag with everyone's presents in it. Since her and Jake weren't home they decided that they would celebrate tonight before the New Years Eve party. Finally after having everything packed she headed for the game room only to find her father dancing around after just finishing beating Jake. Laughing she told them to get ready before they missed their flight. She missed everyone back home and she was ready to go. As soon as their bags were packed the driver drove them to the airport.

"Broody the sign is crooked," Brooke said pointing at the welcome home sign.

"Well I am only one person," Lucas said getting frustrated. They had been setting up for Jake and Haley's arrival home all day. Their flight was to land at five and they should be making it home around six. At least that's what Jake told everyone. "How about a little help here?" He was standing on a chair about to fall off.

"I got it," Peyton said holding the chair down.

"You are such a baby," Brooke said standing on the other end and putting on the sign. "How hard was that?" Brooke asked jumping off the chair and looking at him.

"Not so hard because you had my help," Lucas said jumping down himself.

"Whatever you need to believe," Brooke said blowing him a kiss before hanging more balloons up.

"They just need to get home already. I can't take hanging out with you two a minute longer. I need my Jake back," Peyton said with a pout.

"Those are just the hormones Broody," Brooke said sarcastically. "Don't let her make you think she doesn't love us."

"Oh I know she does," Lucas said winking at her. "How's the baby?"

"She's misses her daddy," Peyton said holding a hand over her stomach.

"Awe and I miss tutor girl," Brooke said smiling. "They should be here soon!"

"I know I miss them so much," Peyton said taking a seat. "Christmas wasn't the same with out them."

"I know," Brooke said. "Man they need to hurry up and get here."

"Brooke I know of a way to kill so time," Lucas said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Are my ears bleeding?" Peyton asked as she looked at the two of them.

"Let's go," Brooke said kissing him before they headed up stairs. Peyton just sat there shaking her head. Peyton finished putting up the rest of the balloons and before she knew it Brooke and Lucas were making their way back down stairs.

"Have fun?" Peyton asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah," Brooke said slapping Lucas's ass. They all sat down to admire the work that they had done.

"Nathan should be here with us," Lucas said shaking his head.

"I know Luke," Peyton said as they waited for the James clan to arrive home.

23232323232323232323

"Well that was fun while it lasted. Now back to reality," Jimmy said as they stepped of the plane.

"Yeah dad we had a great time right Jake," Haley said looking at her brother. She knew that he wasn't happy about leaving Peyton.

"Yeah dad I had fun," Jake said smiling. "So when did you tell the hospital that you would be back."

"My first shift starts tomorrow," Jimmy said as they reached baggage claim. "So I will be resting until then."

"I think that it's good that you are going back to work dad," Haley said as they finally found all of their bags and headed for the car.

"I can't wait to get home," Jake said walking ahead of them.

"So your brother has really taking a liking to Peyton huh?" Jimmy joked as they watched Jake practically run to the car. Haley couldn't help but giggle at her father. They talked on the way home. When they got back they noticed everyone's car, everyone except Nathan's. They knew that they were waiting for them. Jake and Jimmy unloaded the bags and they all headed inside.

"Happy New Years Eve," Brooke yelled as they walked into the living room. Jake dropped everything that he was holding and rushed to Peyton as she threw her arms around him. Haley looked around the room and noticed that he wasn't there.

"I've missed ya babe," Jake said holding her tight.

"Missed you too," Peyton said as they kissed. "Don't ever leave me alone again!"

"Never," Jake said before placing a kiss on her belly.

"And how is the best daughter-in-law in the world doing?" Jimmy said giving her a hug. "I'm so happy for you two. You're going to be great parents." Peyton smiled at him.

"Thanks Mr. James," Peyton said. Brooke bounced over to Haley.

"Tutor girl!" Brooke shouted as they hugged.

"Welcome home Mr. James," Lucas said as they shook hands.

"Where's Nathan?" Jake asked as he looked around the room. No one knew what to say as they all just looked at each other. Finally Lucas started to talk avoiding Haley's eyes staring at him.

"Actually he uh……he had to go to Savannah for a few days," Lucas said.

"So he's visiting Cooper?" Jake said. "It's New Years Eve he should be here with us!"

"Yeah he really wanted to be here guys but he had to go," Lucas said as he felt Haley's eyes on him. "But he did tell us to say that he missed you guys and he's happy your back."

"Also he left your Christmas presents here," Brooke said clapping her hands.

"Alright you kids have fun. I'm going to go get some rest," Jimmy said walking out of the room.

"Night daddy," Haley said as she watched him leave.

"Let's open presents now," Brooke said jumping up and down. They sat there handing the presents out and watched as each one opened them. Of course Brooke went first and everyone laughed when all her presents were clothes. About an hour later everyone had opened everything and they were just sitting around. Brooke noticed that Haley still hadn't opened the present that Nathan had left for her. "Tutor girl what did Nathan get you?" Haley's head shot up from looking at the book that Lucas got her. All eyes were on her and she felt really uncomfortable.

"I'll open it later," Haley said standing up and grabbing all of her things.

"So who's ready to go to my house for the big New Years Eve party?" Lucas said standing up.

"Aren't your parent's home?" Jake asked.

"No," Lucas said smirking. "My dad surprised my mom with tickets to the Bahamas for two whole weeks. They left like two days ago. Everyone is probably already drinking it up over there. Tim said that he would step everything up."

"We just need to get ready," Jake said standing up.

"Hales you in?" Brooke asked.

"Sure," Haley said. "I'll just meet you guys there!" Walking upstairs to her room she threw her presents on the chair as she looked around. Somehow she felt like she hadn't been there in months. It seemed smaller, different. She sat on the side of the bed holding the present that was from Nathan. Ever since she left for Sydney she wouldn't let herself think about him. She couldn't because if she did then she would break down. But she was home now and she couldn't help but think about him. After all she was certain that he was at Cooper's because of her. She felt her hot tears hit her face as she unwrapped the little box that she was holding. As the wrapping paper fell to the ground she opened the little black box. Inside was a white gold heart chain. Looking at it only made her cry more. It was beautiful and she wished that he was here to put in on her.

"Hales is everything okay?" Lucas asked as he walked into her room. She wiped away her tears and smiled softly as she looked up at him.

"Everything is fine," Haley lied. "Did you need something?" Lucas reached in his pocket and pulled out the envelope.

"Nathan wanted me to give this to you," Lucas said handing it to her. "I'll see you at the party." And with that he walked out of her room. She held the letter for a long time before finally deciding to open it. As she opened the paper she felt her stomach doing flip flops.

_Hales,_

_There's so many things that I need to say and you know that I'm not really good with words like you and Lucas are. I just want to say that I'm sorry if I hurt you in any kind of way. Falling in love with you was something that I never planned. I don't really know when it happened but it did. Maybe it as when we were six and you held my hand for the first time. Or when we were ten and Dan was being a dick to me and you said that everything was going to be alright, or the time we went to the beach just the two of us and I had never seen anything so beautiful. The point is that when I kissed you it was because I had wanted too for a really long time. I can't say that I'm sorry for what happened between us because I'm glad that it did. I loved every minute of it. I will never love anyone as much as I love you. With that being said I want you to know that when I get back things are going to be different. We will be just like before I promise, best friends. Happy New Year Hales!_

_ Nathan_

She folded the letter back up and brought her hands to her face. The tears wouldn't stop and her heart was aching. Reaching for her cell phone she dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. Although she somehow knew that he wouldn't after all he did try calling her and she didn't pick up.

_Hey it's Nathan Scott leave a message if you're hot, and I will defiantly call you back! BEEP_

"Hey it's me," Haley said barely about a whisper. "We just got back a few hours ago. Just please call me back so we can talk. There are things that I need to say that I can't over your voicemail. I really miss you Nathan, Happy New Year!" Hanging up her phone she threw her body back into her bed and cried herself to sleep just like she did for the last two weeks.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. All the Things I Should Have Said

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

_**Gabrielle gets out of the suitcase she's been hiding in.**_**)  
****Gabrielle**_**leaving the elevator**_**) don't laugh. I saved a bundle on airfare.**

**Cristina****: You had sex with Derek in an exam room at the prom?  
****Meredith****: Yes.  
****Cristina****: Last night, you and Shepherd did it. You and McDreamy did the nasty nasty...  
****Meredith****: Cristina!  
****Cristina****: I am not judging. I am just trying to wrap my mind around it. I mean you're with Finn and he's with Addison--  
****Meredith****: He's married to Addison.  
****Cristina****: Uh, yeah. Well what did Derek say?  
****Meredith****: He said "Meredith what does this mean?"  
****Cristina**_**(scoffs)**_**: Okay, he has sex with you and he's standing there all McGuilty and all he has to say is "Oh... What does this mean." **_**(pause)**_** What does this mean?**

_**Chapter 18**_

_**All the Things I Should Have Said**_

"So are you happy that your dad's home?" Peyton asked.

"What?" Jake said watching her mouth trying to understand what she was saying. The music was so loud he felt like he was at a rock concert in the front row. The house was packed with people all over. Dan would freak out if he knew all these people were in his house Jake thought.

"I said are you happy about your dad being home?" Peyton said moving her mouth right to his ear.

"Yeah," Jake shouted. "He should be home with us, with Haley."

"Is that Rachel dancing with Chase?" Peyton said trying to get a closer look.

"What a down grade Adams," Jake said to himself as he saw them. He thought for sure that Haley and Chase would start dating. But now seeing him with Rachel of all people, well lets just say that he better not be going anywhere near Haley again.

"Where the hell are Brooke and Lucas?" Peyton said looking around for them. It was thirty minutes to midnight and they wanted to be all together.

"Look they are making there way to us," Jake shouted as he looked back at her.

"Where were you two?" Peyton asked as they walked up.

"By the pool," Brooke said with a grin that let Peyton know what they were doing. Lucas felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He answered it and found that it was Nathan.

"Nate?" Lucas said as he put his free hand over his other ear.

"_Hey Luke just wanted to call and wish you guys a happy New Year," Nathan said._

"Yeah you too man," Lucas said. "What are you doing over there?"

"_Uncle Cooper and Jessica threw a party with some of their friends so we are just partying," Nathan said. _

"That's cool," Lucas said. "Now how hot is this new Aunt?"

"_She's alright, I've seen better," Nathan said thinking of Haley._

"Anyways we are all just hanging at my bitching New Year's Eve party," Lucas said smirking as he looked around.

"_Is she there?" Nathan asked. Lucas looked towards Jake before walking away._

"No she didn't show up yet," Lucas said into the phone. "I gave her the letter."

"_Good," Nathan said. "Is she okay?"_

"She says that she's fine," Lucas said thinking about Haley's words earlier. "So what have you been doing?"

"_Just hanging out, been training everyday. Coop took me to the track and let me race. It was so amazing," Nathan said his tone letting Lucas know that he meant it._

"I'm glad you are having fun," Lucas said.

"_Well I'll see you all in a few days," Nathan said before he hung up the phone._

"That was Nathan he says to tell everyone Happy New Year," Lucas said shouting over the music.

"When is he coming home?" Jake asked.

"In a few days," Lucas said grabbing his beer that Brooke was holding.

"It's almost time," Brooke said clapping her hands.

"Wait I thought that Haley said that she would meet us here?" Peyton said looking around.

"I haven't seen her," Lucas said.

"I called for her like an hour ago and my dad said that she was sound asleep," Jake said.

"They should both be here," Brooke said with a pout as Lucas put his arm over her shoulder. Fifteen minutes later they all counted down and rang in the New Year together. Balloons filled the rooms of the Scott house as all the drunken teenagers shouted and yelled ringing in the New Year with their friends. Both couples kissing the person that they were in love with, while their two best friends were aching for the other while they were a miles apart.

* * *

Haley tossed and turned in her sleep. She kept having the same dream over and over. Her and Nathan were laughing and having a good time. Then he would tell her that he loved her and she would just stand there looking at him. She kept screaming at herself to say it back but she never did. She saw the pain in his eyes as nothing came out of her mouth. She wanted to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright but his eyes were glued on the dumb Haley who wouldn't for the life of her say anything back.

Brooke and Lucas left his house after two. They knew that the only place that they would be able to sleep was at Haley and Jakes so they went there. Brooke held on tight to Lucas as she heard someone crying. She knew that it was Haley and she got out of the bed as soon as she could, rushing to her room. Haley was sleeping but was crying and talking in her sleep.

"Say it back," Haley said in her sleep. "Please just say it back."

"Haley wake up," Brooke said shaking her friend. "Hales, your having a bad dream please just wake up." Haley's eyes slowly opened as tears immediately fell from her face.

"He hates me," Haley said looking up at Brooke.

"He doesn't hate you, he loves you," Brooke said with a soft smile.

"He's not answering my calls," Haley said. "I just need to talk to him. It's all I can think about. I haven't been eating. I can't seem to sleep. This is all my fault."

"Everything will be okay," Brooke said rubbing Haley's arm.

"No Brooke it's not," Haley said with a sad face. Her eyes were puffy and her face was red from crying so much. "I couldn't even…….He told me that he loved me and I couldn't say it back because I was afraid. I was afraid of what my brother would do if he found out we were together. I was so scared that he would hate Nathan and they wouldn't be best friends anymore. And that thought alone hurts enough."

"It's alright to be afraid," Brooke said. "Just follow your heart. What do you want?"

"I already know that I want Nathan," Haley said really thinking about it. "I have for a long time now, but I just wouldn't allow myself come to terms with it. After the whole Chad thing and then my mom I just, I was so lost. I was so empty and I just felt so alone. Then Nathan happened, he made me feel again. He made me laugh and he made me smile. I fell in love with him. He healed me Brooke."

"I know sweetie," Brooke said.

"What if he never talks to me again?" Haley said as more tears poured out of her eyes. "What if I can never take it back?"

"You will school will start in a few days he has to be back," Brooke said smiling. "You and Nathan have a wonderful history; I don't think that he's just going to give up on that. I saw him right before he left and I really mean this when I say that boy loves you so much."

"I love him too," Haley said wiping her tears away.

"So when he gets home make sure he knows it," Brooke said smiling at her. "We missed you at the party."

"Oh yeah," Haley said laughing softly.

"It just doesn't feel right celebrating without him," Haley said.

"You will never believe who was dancing together at the party?" Brooke said smirking.

"Who?" Haley asked.

"Chase and Rachel!"

"You are kidding right," Haley said not amused.

"Nope they were all over each other," Brooke said laughing. "If it makes you feel better he was really drunk."

"Wow I never pictured that but as long as she stays away from Nathan I'm fine," Haley said trying not to think about Rachel.

"So much for his clean teen days," Brooke said giggling. "The moment he was spotted with her and Shelly hears it, she's going to lose it."

"Totally," Haley said laughing.

"Those clean teen bitches are crazy," Brooke said.

"Has anyone talked to him tonight?" Haley asked.

"He called while we were at the party," Brooke said.

"What did he say?" Haley said sitting up.

"That he missed us and he was having fun," Brooke said trying to remember. She had been drinking at the time. "I do know that they were talking about you."

"Me," Haley said. "What about?"

"See that's the thing," Brooke said. "I saw him looking at Jake and walking away so I really don't know sweetie. But I will do my best to get any info out of Lucas as soon as I can."

"Thanks Tigger," Haley said smiling. "I think I'll try and sleep again."

"I'm right down the hall if you need me again," Brooke said walking to the door.

"Thanks for listening," Haley said as Brooke smiled before closing the door. She looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was four in the morning. Reaching for her cell phone to set her alarm she noticed that she had a text message from Nathan. Smiling she opened it. _I miss you too, I'll be home soon and we can talk. _Things were looking good he agreed to talk to her. That had to be a good thing right?

AN: Please review!


	20. The First Cut Is the Deepest

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**House****: You've gotta get down here. They've got a satellite aimed directly at Cuddy's vagina. I told them the chances of invasion were slim to none...**

**House****: You know, I happen to have a position available on my penis. Wait a second, I think I screwed up that joke.  
****Dr. Terzi****: You offering me a job?  
****House****: I'll settle for that.**

_**The First Cut Is the Deepest**_

"Sure you don't want to stay?" Cooper asked as Nathan packed his bags.

"I kinda have to go back," Nathan said. "My whole life is there ya know."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that I don't want you to stay," Cooper said laughing. "I remember when your mom went into labor for you and Luke. Your dad was working and she had come by to visit mom and dad. Right there in the kitchen her water broke and she just looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back but if I would have known that hours later she would be breaking my hand and yelling at me because you didn't want to come out I would have ran for the hills."

"Mom tells that story a lot," Nathan said smiling.

"Yeah well she was in labor for a really long time," Cooper said laughing.

"I like making fashionably late appearances," Nathan said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah you little smart ass," Cooper said hitting him in the arm. "I'm really happy you came visit Nate."

"Hey well thank you for having me and I'll make sure not to tell my mom about all the partying that we did," Nathan said laughing as Coopers face fell at his words.

"Karen would kill me Nate," Cooper said. "When we were little she used to tackle me to the ground and kick my ass if I did anything to her."

"She also tells us stories about that too," Nathan said laughing. "Don't worry my lips are sealed. Believe me I don't want anyone knowing the things that happened during those parties."

"Good choice Nate," Cooper said picking up his bag. "Jessica wanted me to tell you bye for her, she had to go into work."

"Hooters is open this early," Nathan said smirking as Cooper kicked him in the ass.

"Haha very funny Nate," Cooper said as they made it out the door. "Don't forget to tell that skinny as brother of yours that he needs to come visit."

"He's so wrapped around Brooke's finger that he won't be visiting anyone for the rest of his life," Nathan said smiling.

"Oh yeah well what about the girl that has you wrapped around her finger?" Cooper said smiling.

"Yeah right," Nathan said.

"Tell Haley I said hi," Cooper said smiling.

"How did you know it was her?" Nathan asked.

"Since you were little you two have had this connection between you," Cooper said as Nathan pulled out his keys and they hugged. "She'll come around Nate."

"I really want to believe that but I don't think that it's going to happen," Nathan said with a soft smile.

"Would it kill you to believe in something," Cooper asked.

"It might," Nathan said getting in his car.

"Be careful on your way home," Cooper said waving. "I don't want my big sister coming all the way here to kick my ass."

"See ya Coop," Nathan said before driving off.

Driving back to Tree Hill, Nathan couldn't wait to see his friends. Sure he had fun partying with Cooper but he missed everyone. During his stay at Coopers they attended a party every night. Went to the track everyday and just hung out. Cooper even let Nathan drive around the track a few times. The first time the adrenaline was nothing like Nathan had felt before and as he drove faster and faster around the track he saw visions of Haley flash threw his mind, and for a second he just wanted the pain to all go away. Once that feeling went he was left with the memory of her smile and somehow he knew that everything was going to be okay.

New Years Eve night he was shocked as hell that she had called his phone. If he had it on him he would have answered but he left it in his room after talking to Lucas. She sounded so sad on the phone and right when he heard it he wanted to rush to Tree Hill to be by her side but something stopped him, and that something was a little voice in his head that kept screaming that she didn't love him back.

Passing the welcome to Tree Hill sign Nathan made his way home.

Thinking back to his stay with Cooper he found himself missing Haley more than when he left. Just knowing that she was at home was making him want to drive back and see her. But Cooper was always there pulling him into one of his wild parties. Sure he had fun but thinking back to the night that Haley called he wasn't happy about what he had done before he knew she called.

Trying to block the memory out of his head he drove into his driveway and smiled as he saw Brooke running out of the house. Getting out his car he let her jump in his arms as they both fell to the ground.

"You're back," Brooke said hitting his chest before they both got back up.

"At least someone missed me," Nathan said as Lucas walked up and gave him a hug.

"Welcome back Nate," Lucas said letting Nathan go.

"It's good to be back," Nathan said looking around. "So where are Peyton and Jake?"

"Baby shopping without me can you believe that?" Brooke said putting her hands on her hips and making a pout. "You think that they would want me Brooke fashion queen to help but no, they have to do it all by their stupid self. Well let me tell you what, I'm going to buy the baby clothes, lots of it, I don't care what they say."

"That'll show them," Nathan said sarcastically. Brooke then kicked him in the leg making him fall to the ground.

"I wouldn't mess with her Nate," Lucas said helping him up as Brooke stormed into the house. "She's been in a Brookie monster mood all day."

"I got it," Nathan said rubbing his knee. As they walked inside the house they made their way into the living room where Brooke was waiting for them.

"I'm sorry Nate," Brooke said giving him another hug.

"I missed you too," Nathan said as Brooke and Lucas laid back onto the sofa.

"We are watching We Are Marshall, would you like to watch it with us?" Lucas asked.

"No thanks," Nathan said running his fingers threw his hair. "I'm pretty tired I think I'll go get some rest."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I just need some sleep," Nathan said before walking out of the room and walking straight to his. Brooke waited until she heard his door close before pulling out her phone and dialing Haley's number.

"Tutor girl get here now," Brooke said into the phone. Before Haley could answer Brooke had hung up the phone and rested her head on Lucas shoulder.

"What do you think your doing?" Lucas asked.

Brooke looked at him with a grin. "Playing cupid, duh!" Giving him a soft kiss on the lips she felt him pull away.

"Brooke why would you do that," Lucas said becoming angry. "He's hurting enough don't you think that by her coming here is going to help him get over her?"

"But….."

"You seen him before he left, he's heartbroken," Lucas said.

"But Broody he won't be for long," Brooke said with her famous smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"Let's just say that he's not the only one with a broken heart," Brooke said before pressing play to the movie. Two hours later Haley finally drove up to Nathan's house. She saw his car and her heart started beating fast. Breathing before she stepped out she knew exactly why Brooke called her here. He was home.

The first thing that ran threw her mind was that he didn't call like he said that he would. Maybe he didn't want to see her. Maybe he was still hurting and just couldn't talk to her yet.

Pushing all of those thoughts out of her head she walked into the house and made it to the living room only to find Lucas and Brooke sleeping. Walking upstairs she found her hands starting to shake.

She kept telling herself to be cool. Don't act like an idiot in front of him.

Finally making it to his door she thought about what she would say. There were so many things that she didn't know if anything would make what she did okay. Would he understand that she didn't want his friendship with her brother to end? Would he believe her when she said that it killed her to not say something back to him?

Bring her hand to tap on the door she stopped herself and just decided to open the door slowly. Her eyes were drawn to the bed were Nathan's body was laid out. He was sleeping.

She closed the door before walking to the other side of the bed and got in next to him careful not to wake him. Laying on her side so that she was facing him, she smiled as she looked at the way he was sleeping on his stomach.

Bringing her hand to his head she gently ran her fingers threw his soft hair and closed her eyes at how good it felt to be touching him again.

Not wanting to wake him she just laid there studying everything about his perfect body. He wasn't wearing a shirt and she could see the muscles in his back. Bringing her body closer to his she moved her hand to the side of his face.

Bringing her face closer to his she softly pressed her lips against his before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

Nathan felt a warm hand on his face as he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw when he opened them almost made his heart stop beating. Haley was sleeping right next to him in his bed. She was in his room, right next to him. He picked up his head to check the time before moving his head back to the pillow that it was on.

His eyes went back on her and he saw that she was staring back at him.

"Hi," Haley said with a soft smile as she watched so many emotions run threw his eyes. When he didn't say anything right away Haley felt a pain growing in her heart.

"Hi," Nathan said his eyes never leaving hers. "What are you doing here?"

"Being with you," Haley said searching his eyes.

"Hales," Nathan said getting up. "You can't just lay in my bed now and pretend that nothing happened between us."

"Nathan!"

"I just don't think that it's a good idea for you to be in my room right now," Nathan said standing in front of the door. Haley got out of the bed and started walking towards him as he brought his face to look at the ground.

"We made a mistake Nathan," Haley said moving closer to him. "You kissed me and I let you." He looked up at her and the pain in his eyes at her words was showing.

"You're right I shouldn't have done that," Nathan said.

"I'm so glad that you did," Haley said standing in front of him.

"What are you trying to say Haley?" Nathan asked. He didn't know what to think. First she saying that it was a mistake then all of a sudden she's happy that it happened, not to mention the smile on her face, Nathan was confused as hell. She didn't want to be with him, did she?

"I'm so glad that you did because I'm so in love with you that the thought of not being with you breaks my heart," Haley said moving her hands up his chest. He was looking in her eyes for something, anything to tell him that she was lying but all he saw was love in them.

"What are you saying Hales?" Nathan asked moving his hands to her waist and pulling her closer to him so that their bodies where touching. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly before pulling away waiting for her answer.

"What I'm trying to say," Haley said moving her hands to his pants and unbuttoning them. "Is that I love you too." She brought her mouth to his chest and started placing kisses up and down.

"You really mean that," Nathan asked as he lifted her face so that they were looking into each other's eyes. She brought her hand up to his face.

"I'm in love with you Nathan," Haley said with a smile. "And I want to be!" That's all he needed to hear. He kissed her with all the love that he had.

"I love you," Nathan said as he pulled his lips away from hers. "I want you, all of you." Placing his hand in hers and smiling at her. She looked up at him and she knew what she needed to say.

"I want us to be together, you and me, I don't care about what anyone else wants," Haley said pulling him down and kissing him again. "I just want you!" Falling back onto his bed his lips never left hers as he made love to her, telling her how much he loved her and how much he wanted her forever, all thoughts of Jake's reaction to the two of them left their minds as they finally found what they wanted all along, each other.

AN: Please review!


	21. Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Sorry about the wait, here's the next chapter. I will be updating Sometimes All You Need Is One later on.**

**Quote of the Day**

**George****: Okay, I'll be Cristina for you, if you'll be Izzie for me.  
****Meredith****: Deal. **_**(George stops the elevator)**_** Derek had a woman in his trailer last night. She was ugly, very ugly, except she was tall and beautiful. And he was naked.  
****George****: Oh. McDreamy was doing the McNasty with a McHottie? That McBastard. **_**(pauses)**_** Er, how was that?  
****Meredith****: That was good.  
****George****: Cristina enough? **_**(Meredith nods)**_** Really?  
****Meredith****: Yeah.  
****George****: Yeah?  
****Meredith****: Yeah.  
****George****: Excellent.  
****Meredith****: Channeling Izzie. Go.  
****George****: Okay, Callie... she won't forgive me. Er, she won't talk to me. She dumped me. Which is uh… I don't care about, you know, at all...   
****Meredith****: Good because you deserve better. You do. You are George. I mean seriously. Seriously. Seriously. Was that Izzie optimistic?  
****George**_**(stunned)**_**: Yes, it's very Izzie. **_**(sighs)**_

_**Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows**_

Brooke sat at the edge of Lucas's bed watching him get dressed. He stood in his closet with just his jeans on. His chest was completely bare and she wanted nothing more than to rush over to him and…..

Lucas noticed that she was looking at him. "You checking me out?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes she threw herself back onto his bed. "In your dreams Broody." Even though she was checking him out she wasn't about to let him know it.

"If that's your story," Lucas said with a slight chuckle. Pulling two shirts out of his closet and holding them out for her to see. "Which one?"

Sitting up with the meanest face she could muster she finally spoke. "I'm not helping you pick out what shirt to wear for your date with another girl."

"So the black one," Lucas said ignoring her jealousy. He was loving this, every single minute.

He watched her struggle with herself over the situation. He knew that she didn't want him to go, and yet she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

It's all he needed to hear really, because if she did then that meant that she was serious about them and well that's what he wanted all along. Putting on the shirt he watched as she stormed out of his room down the hall.

Busting into Nathan's room she threw herself on the bed.

"What's wrong Tigger?" Haley asked looking up. She was sitting in between Nathan's legs as they played NBA Live.

"Lucas's is a big jerk," Brooke said.

"You want me to kick his ass?" Nathan asked.

"Yes!"

"Hey no one's kicking anyone's ass," Haley said before placing a kiss on Nathan's cheek.

"Please keep the pda to a minimum," Brooke said. Haley and Nathan both started laughing.

"Just tell him you don't want him seeing anyone else," Haley said.

"I can't!"

"Oh just tell him you love him and get it over with," Nathan said looking back at her.

"Just because it worked out of you two doesn't mean that it will for us," Brooke said with a pout.

"Tigger you love him," Haley said. "And we all know that he loves you so what's the big deal?"

"I don't know," Brooke said storming out of the room. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Of course she wanted to be with Lucas, but a part of her was afraid to be with him. Walking back into his room and standing at the door she watched him put on his shoes.

"Can I help you with something Pretty girl?" Lucas asked looking up.

"I just wanted to tell you to have a good time tonight," Brooke said smiling. Inside she was screaming at herself to tell him not to go as he got up and walked towards her but she just couldn't say the words.

Lucas walked right up to her and kissed her forehead. "I'm the guy for you. I know we're just part time and that's cool, do whatever, have your fun. But one of these nights you're going to realize it...I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. You'll see." And with that he walked out his room leaving her standing there.

-xoxo-

"Damn Luke, nobody told me to dress up for this thing," Skills said taking a seat around the poker table.

"He's trying to make Brooke jealous," Mouth said passing out the cards.

"By playing poker with us," Skills said looking around. "Am I missing something?"

"Yeah your brain," Junk said as everyone started to laugh.

"He told Brooke that he had a date tonight," Mouth said picking up his cards.

Shaking his head Lucas finally had enough of these guys talking about him. "Guys can we just play some poker."

"If be play you mean me kick your ass again, then yeah sure we can play," Fergie said throwing down his full house. Everyone threw their hands down as Fergie pulled all the chips he won towards him.

"You gotta love poker night," Junk said.

"Well for the past five weeks this dumb ass has been winning," Skills said looking at Fergie.

"Ya'll can't mess with the master," Fergie said.

"Who is this guy?" Lucas said.

"I guess Fergie forgot to mention that his uncle is a poker legend," Junk said looking around. "Taught Fergie everything that he knows."

"Why is this just coming up?" Mouth asked.

"No one ever asked," Fergie said smiling.

"Whatever," Skills said. "So Luke you ready for the big game?"

"Hell yeah," Lucas said smiling. "One more win and then state."

"All I have to say is Skills is bringing it," Skills said slapping hands with Junk.

"Yeah well you better because Pontiac is a hell of a team," Lucas said.

"They got nothing on us," Skills said smiling. "Shit me, you, Nathan, and Jake could beat their asses."

"We'll see at the game," Mouth said.

"Finally," Lucas said placing down his royal flush and pulling all the chips towards him.

"I was in need of some competition," Fergie said making everyone laugh.

-xoxo-

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Nathan asked throwing down his controller.

"I don't know hotshot," Haley said tossing hers aside too. "What am I doing?"

"I was thinking that we could go on our first official date," Nathan said as she laid her head against his chest.

"Me kicking your ass in NBA Live isn't considered a date," Haley joked.

"Hales you know what I mean," Nathan said.

"We've been together of three weeks and your just now talking about a first date?" Haley said teasingly.

"Can I take your smart ass out or not?" Nathan said tickling her sides. Pushing herself away from him, he followed her not stopping.

"Nathan…..please…..stop!"

"Not until you agree to go out with me," Nathan said.

"Ok….ok I'll go out with you," Haley yelled. He stopped tickling her as he laid himself above her body.

"Only if you want to," Nathan said kissing her nose.

"Oh I want too," Haley said bringing her lips to his and kissing him. "Nathan, what about Jake?"

"It would be cool if you didn't say your brother's name while I'm kissing you," Nathan said playfully.

"We have to tell him," Haley said. "I hate sneaking around. This thing between us won't be real if we don't tell him."

"I know," Nathan said sitting up.

"I think that I should tell him," Haley said.

"No, I can't let you do that," Nathan said. "This is my problem; he's going to be mad at me not you."

"Nathan…."

"I need to tell him Hales," Nathan said. "He's my bestfriend."

"I know," Haley said. "When are you going to tell him?"

"After the game," Nathan said. "I don't want his game to be off."

"I agree," Haley said.

"I'll tell him," Nathan said nodding his head.

"Nathan if he's not okay with us…."

"I know then we can't be together," Nathan said. "I get it Hales." Putting his head down he tired to think of what he would say, but he couldn't find the words.

"I love you," Haley said moving closer to him. "No matter what, I'll always love you."

"I love you too," Nathan said kissing her softly.

He knew it was her way of saying that Jake probably won't be okay with them but he chose to ignore it. He put of telling Jake for the last three weeks because he knew the time would come when he would have to tell him and it still wasn't something that he was ready for.

He wasn't ready to let her go, and he knew that he most likely would have too, because she was right if Jake wasn't okay with them, that was it. They were over before they even began.

AN: Pretty please review. You know you love me…xoxo. Damn you Gossip Girl……lol

Coming up:

Nathan and Haley's first date

Raven's vs. Pontiac

Jake finds out

Brooke's confession

Mystery girl shows up…….oh the drama is coming……xoxo


	22. I’m Wide Awake, It’s Morning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Just wanted to so thanks to all of you that reviewed. Hope you like this chapter, next one is the Naley date.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Lydia: Jimmy kitchen Haley's pregnant!**

_I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning_

Looking out onto the river court Nathan felt nervous as hell. He watched as his bestfriend bounced the basketball up and down the court. He remembered when they were younger how Jake would always beat him when they played against each other. Once Dan saw this he made Nathan practice much more than he did before. Soon Nathan was better than anyone their age.

Every time Dan was hard on him Jake was always there making him feel better. He would always tell him that his father was just hard on him because he didn't make it. Basically that Dan was trying to live his dream threw him, and well let's face it that's exactly what Dan was doing. Pushing him to be the best, while mentally abusing him. There wasn't a limit to what Dan would do for Nathan with basketball. To him everything was forth his son making it.

"Want to tell me why we're out here this early?" Jake asked as he caught the ball.

This is it Nathan thought. "There's something that I have to tell you."

Nathan knew that he told Haley that he would do it after the game tomorrow but he wanted to tell him before their date tonight. He needed to know if Jake would be alright with them are not.

"Shoot," Jake said tossing him the ball.

"This is really hard for me," Nathan said after taking the shot making it.

Jake caught the ball and threw it back to Nathan. "You know that you can tell me anything right?"

Nathan simply nodded his head. "I'm…….I'm kinda in love with your sister." Nathan watched as Jake let the ball in his hands fall to the ground as he stood there looking back at him.

"What do you mean kinda?" Jake asked as he went down to grab the ball before it rolled to far away.

"What I meant is that I love her," Nathan said talking slowly so the words would come out. "I know how pissed you must be at me but I swear it just happened, I would never do anything to mess up our friendship. I'm sorry it's just I can't hide the way I feel about her, I just love her so much man."

"I know," Jake said throwing the ball back to him.

"Huh?" Nathan said looking at him.

"I know that you love Haley," Jake said smiling. "You have since we were younger; it's not like its news to me. I'm just happy that your ass finally realized it and if it makes you feel any better I think that she loves you too."

Nathan just stood there not knowing what to say. Jake knew this whole time.

"What were you expecting me to kick your ass?" Jake said laughing. "Look when we were in Sydney, Haley seemed pretty upset about something but she wouldn't say what. One night I heard her crying so I walked to her room, she didn't see me but I watched her from the door. She was looking at a picture of you and her, and I heard her say _I love you too Nathan._ For the last couple of weeks you both seem really happy."

"I'm sorry I just don't know what to say," Nathan said still searching for words.

"You love my little sister," Jake said. "Shit I'm happy it's you and not some low life that doesn't deserve her. Besides I know you would never hurt Hales. After my mom died I asked you to look after her and you did man. You were there for her when no one else could be, and you helped her through her grief. I'll always be thankful to you for that."

"I would never hurt her Jake," Nathan said finally comprehending what was going on.

"And if you do I'll kick your ass," Jake said bumping fist with him. "Now let me school you before the big game tomorrow." Jake said bouncing the ball threw Nathan's leg before dunking it.

"It's so on," Nathan said dribbling pass him.

Hitting the ball out of Nathan's hand, he began to shoot. "We'll see about that!"

-xoxo-

"How about this one?" Brooke said holding up a red dress that she brought over.

"B. Davis she's going out with Nathan," Peyton said flipping through Haley's closet.

"I know and she should wear something that he's going to want to rip off," Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm right here," Haley said. "And for your information Nathan rips off anything that I wear."

"Way to go Tutor slut," Brooke said as they all started laughing.

"I already know what I'm wearing," Haley said. "Let's talk about Brucas."

"I don't think so," Brooke said throwing the red dress on the bed. "He went out with that stupid fat ugly whore last night, and well I'm still pissed." Putting her hands on her hips, she showed her mean face.

"Wait a second," Peyton said holding up her hands. "How do you know she was fat and ugly?"

"Yeah did you see her?" Haley asked.

"No," Brooke said as both girls rolled their eyes. "But I just know that she is. I mean she clearly doesn't know that he's mine."

"Is that you finally laying claims to Lucas Scott," Peyton said as her and Haley started laughing.

"No it was not!"

"Oh I think it was," Haley said laughing.

"Don't anger it," Peyton said to Haley.

"Please let's just talk about the Naley date," Brooke said sitting down.

"Yeah Hales, where is he taking you?" Peyton asked.

"He won't tell me," Haley said.

"I love surprises," Brooke said clapping her hands.

"Knowing Nathan it will be great," Peyton said. "You nervous?"

Both girls looked at Haley who was very much nervous. Nathan was the first guy since Chad that she would be going out on a date with. Chase didn't really count because all they did together was homework. This was an actual date.

"There are like giant butterflies in my stomach right now," Haley said taking a deep breath.

"This is so exciting," Brooke said.

"I've never felt this way before," Haley said. "I mean this is Nathan."

"Yep it's Nathan," Peyton said smiling.

"This is just all so new," Haley said. "Before he was just Nathan my bestfriend, but now he's Nathannnnnn this really amazing guy who I'm so in love with."

"I'm so happy for you guys," Peyton said.

"He's all I can think about," Haley said. "Like right now I miss him so much."

"Dude," Brooke said giving her a hug.

"I remember that feeling," Peyton said smiling. "Falling in love for the first time."

"Brooke should know the feeling," Haley said glaring at her friend.

"Would you two leave it alone," Brooke said shaking her head.

"Not until you admit that you know the feeling," Peyton said.

"Alright, okay I know the feeling," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

-xoxo-

"Where the hell are we?" Jake asked looking around.

"It's called a jewelry store my dumb friend," Nathan said laughing.

"I know what it is, what I meant was why are we here?" Jake asked as he hit Nathan in the arm.

"Ah Mr. Scott," the tall man behind the counter said grabbing the blue box under the register. "It came in this morning."

"I just want you to know how serious I am about her man," Nathan said as he paid the guy.

"Please tell me that's a promise ring," Jake said.

"Relax it's a promise ring," Nathan said laughing.

"Oh thank god," Jake said holding a hand over his heart. "I thought that my dad was going to kill you."

"Your dad loves me," Nathan said as they walked back to his car.

"He's not when he finds out your dating his baby girl," Jake said laughing. "The first time Haley and Chad went out, my dad showed him his shot gun and said if they weren't back by 11 he was a dead man."

"You're kidding right?" Nathan asked.

"Bet you he had her home by 10," Jake said chuckling.

"God help me," Nathan said laughing as they drove away.

"Don't worry," Jake said laughing. "I was only kidding."

"I knew it!"

"He said 11:30," Jake said before laughing.

"Dude stop trying to scare me," Nathan said.

"You make it to easy Scott," Jake said in his fits of laughter. Nathan just watched him as he was nearly in tears from laughing so much. He finally faced his fear and told him the truth. Now he and Haley could be together without feeling guilty.

AN: Pretty please review. I will be updating Sometimes All You Need Is One later on tonight.


	23. The Wind That Blew My Heart Away

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Sloan****: What can I do for you ladies?  
****Brunette Girl****: Tell him!  
****Blonde Girl****: No! It's, it's embarrassing.  
****Sloan****: You can tell me.  
****Brunette Girl****: You look exactly like her dad!**

_**The Wind That Blew My Heart Away**_

Haley stood there in the mirror looking at herself as she heard a soft tap on her door. Taking one last look at the blue and white dress she walked to the door. Opening it slowly she saw Nathan standing there holding flowers. Smiling as she reached up and kissed his lips softly.

"You look amazing," Nathan said looking her up and down. Handing her the flowers he watched as she brought them to her face and closed her eyes as she took in their scent.

"Their perfect," Haley said smiling at him.

"Are you ready to go?" Nathan asked holding his hand out for her to take. Nodding her head, she placed her hand in his as he walked them out of her house and to his car. Walking to the passenger side he opened the door and waited for her to get in before closing it and going to the driver's side and getting in.

Looking over at him as he started the car she spoke. "Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see," Nathan said grabbing her hand in his and resting it on her lap. They drove to their destination in silence. Soon he was parking at he café and opening the door for her to get out of his car.

"You're mom's café?" Haley asked looking at him. "I don't get it?"

"Have a little faith in me Hales," Nathan said walking them inside. They didn't stop at a table; no he led her to the stairs that led to the roof. As they got to the door he stopped her. "Close your eyes." At his words her eyes shut as she heard him opening the door. Pushing her body forward she heard him shut the door. "Open up."

She couldn't believe the sight in front of her. There were candles lit everywhere with rose pedals spread out on the ground. A small little table with two plates and one candle in the middle.

"Nathan this is beautiful," Haley said smiling at him as he walked them to the table.

"You're beautiful," Nathan said bending down and capturing her lips with his. Pushing her chair out he waited for her to take a seat before pushing it in. Lifting the cover over the plate she smiled as she saw the Mac and cheese.

"I thought we were having prime rib," Haley said with a giggling.

Smiling back he took a seat. "Next time."

"Brooke and Peyton are not going to believe this," Haley said looking around again at how beautiful everything was set up.

"What can I say I'm a charming guy," Nathan said smirking.

"That's one word to describe you."

"You know you want me baby," Nathan said wiggling his eyebrows. She couldn't help but laugh, and he was right she did want him but his mother was down stairs.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Haley asked as he fixed her a glass of wine.

"Is it working," Nathan asked.

"I guess you'll know by the end of the night," Haley said before drinking. They sat there and ate as they talked. He told her how excited he was about making it all the way to playoffs and she told him that Stanford had sent in her acceptance letter earlier that day. He knew how important it was for her to get in, because that's where her mom had gone to college. He told her about how Dan wasn't on his back as much as he used to be, while she told him how happy she was that her father was home.

Before either noticed they were done with the meal. "You ready to go to the next place I planned?"

"There's more hot shot?" Haley asked with a seductive smile.

"You know I'd do anything for you," Nathan said leading her to his car.

If she wasn't in love with him already then she certainly would be by now. He was being so great tonight. Everything was just so perfect, from the way everything looked to the way he was making her feel. It couldn't get any better than this.

Driving up to the school he parked the car by the football field.

"Please don't tell me you've joined the football team," Haley said teasingly as they got out of the car.

"You know you would be right there cheering me on as I scored a touchdown Hales," Nathan said placing his arm around her waist as he held a bag in his other hand.

"Oh how well you know me," Haley said kissing his cheek as they made it to the center of the football field. No a soul was in sight.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a blanket before spreading it out as they laid down looking at the stars.

"It's so beautiful," Nathan said as they just watched the stars.

"Absolutely mesmerizing," Haley said looking up. They used to do this when they were younger. Go in who ever's backyard and just lie there watching the sky. They didn't need to talk, they never did.

"Make a wish," Nathan said as they saw a shooting star. Closing her eyes Haley silently made her wish as Nathan did the same.

"Thank you for tonight Nathan," Haley said turning her face to look at him. "I'm having a good time."

"Good because there's something that I have to tell you," Nathan said resting his head on his elbow as he watched her.

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"I told Jake about us this morning," Nathan said.

"So you told him," Haley said sitting up. "What did…..um what did he say?" Sitting up he took her hand in his.

"He's okay," Nathan whispered.

"Really," Haley said as a silent tear fell from her eyes. Never in a million years did she think that he would be okay with them being together.

"We can be together now," Nathan said kissing her lips softly.

"This is so great," Haley said wiping away her tears. "I love you." She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box placing it in her hands.

"Open it," Nathan said as he watched her. She slowly opened the small box and saw the ring. It was perfect and beautiful. Nathan reached in and pulled it out as he twirled it around his fingers. "Read the inside."

Taking the ring from him she read the engraving around the rim. "Always and Forever. Nathan this……is just so amazing, and you're amazing and I love you so much." Taking the ring from her he slipped it onto the finger.

"I love you Haley James," Nathan said before kissing her lips. "Can I keep you forever?" Nathan whispered in her ear as she held onto him.

"This is the best first date ever," Haley said crashing her lips on his. They pulled away seconds later as they just looked into each other's eyes.

"God I love you so much," Nathan said rubbing the side of her face.

"I have something for you too," Haley said biting down on her lip. He saw that she was nervous and that was new for him, because the Haley James that he knew wasn't the nervous kind of girl.

"What is it Hales?" Nathan asked before kissing her again. He watched as she stood up and pulled him up with her. Turning around she put her back to his chest.

"Unzip me," Haley said. She didn't have to ask twice as he slowly unzipped the dress she was wearing watching it fall to the ground. She was left standing in nothing but a bra and her panties. Placing a soft kiss on the base of her neck, he felt her grab his hand as she brought it to the small of her back.

Looking down it was the first time he noticed the small black number engraved in her skin. Taking a closer look he noticed that they were his numbers, 23. He felt himself grow as he looked at it.

"You like it?" Haley asked nervously.

He was speechless. The words wouldn't come out of his mouth. "I……Hales I love it……it's so fucking sexy." He pulled her more into him as her back pressed into his chest. Taking one hand her brought it to the front of her and rested it on her belly as the other one moved her hair to one side as his mouth kissed her shoulder.

"Nathan…."

"I want you right here Hales," Nathan said huskily as he placed kisses up and down the side of her neck. Her face turned to the side as he kissed her lips and her whole body turned to his as she pulled for the shirt he was wearing. Within seconds he was naked as he laid her down his body covering hers.

"It is not possible to be this much in love," Haley said giggling as the water sprinklers went off sending water falling onto their naked bodies.

"Then how come we are," Nathan said before capturing her lips with his. Within minutes he was inside of her as they moved together. Neither cared that they were outside and anyone could see. Her nails dug into his back as he moved above her.

It felt like hours as he pounded inside of her, chanting her name and how much he loved her. They both lost control together as they road out the waves of their orgasms. They laid next to each other holding the other as the water continued to fall on them. The stars hung above them as the two lovers enjoyed being with the other.

"What did you wish for?" Nathan asked as he laced their fingers together. Looking up at him as she traced his jaw line with her other hand she noticed the promise ring he gave her.

Her heart was exploding with love as she looked up at him. "This," Haley whispered as she got lost in his baby blues. "A perfect night." His lips covered hers before she could say anything else.

AN: Please review! The game will be next chapter.


	24. I’ve Got Dreams to Remember

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**_

**_AN: Thank you all for reviewing for me, it really means alot to know if you like it. Next chapter will be really huge turning point for the story. Hope you like this chapter, it is mostly Nathan centric, but hey he is hot as hell...lol. I will try to update later if i get a lot of reviews._**

_**QUOTE OF THE DAY:**_

_**Brooke**__**(Gasps)**__** Mouth! Nathan's hot Uncle Cooper is in town. Oh my God, how do I look?  
**__**Mouth**__**: Like Lucas' girlfriend.**_

_**Brooke**__**: I really wanted **__**pie**_

_**Nathan to Haley at the basketball game**__**)  
**__**Nathan**__**: You sure you don't want to sleep with me until the ceremony? I know I look pretty sexy right now!**_

_**Chapter 24**_

_**I**__**'ve Got Dreams to Remember**_

The stadium was packed as the Raven's took on Pontiac to see who would be going to the state championship against Oak Lake in two weeks. The fans were at the edge of their seats as Pontiac was leading by 8 points in the third quarter of the game. The Raven's had home court advantage because they won more games in the post season than Pontiac.

"…_..and Nathan Scott steals the ball and he's going all the way, and slam dunk by lucky number 23," the announcer yelled as the fans erupted into cheers. "Nathan Scott is on fire tonight ladies and gentlemen_."

Nathan was in basketball mode as soon as he stepped onto that court before the game. Nothing else mattered but him and the ball, and him bringing his team and his school to the state championship. It's all he could think about since Whitey would be retiring this year. No matter how much work it took, Nathan was not finishing this season until Whitey got to take that state championship trophy home. The old man had been coaching since before Nathan was even born, hell Whitey was so old that he coached Dan and Keith. Dan had lead the Raven's to the state championship 18 years ago, but just to prove a point to Whitey he took himself out of the game and let his team lose.

Unlike his father who only cared about himself, Nathan wanted this for everyone. The guys that stood by him for the last four years playing their hearts out with him. After all he wouldn't be here without their help. They all played a part in bringing their team so far this season. Last year this game was as far as they got, after losing to Oak Lake by 2 points. Another reason Nathan wanted to kick Oak Lake's ass was because of their bastard of a star player Damien West.

Nathan hated the guy with a passion. He was an arrogant jock who thought the world of himself. Nathan had met him the summer before sophomore year when he went to high flyers. Only the best of the best got chosen to attend the basketball camp in Florida, and well Nathan was the best. From the moment Nathan had met the guy he wanted to ring his neck. He remembered that Damien just walked right into his room because he was friends with Michael, Nathan's roommate. First thing he did was walk on Nathan's side of the room and commented on how he wanted to fuck the blonde in the picture.

The only problem was that was Haley and as important as basketball was to Nathan, Haley came first. Nathan flew up from lifting weights next to his bed as slammed Damien against the wall. He remembered how tight his large hand squeezed the guy's neck as his anger took completely over his body. Damien just stood there looking at him, waiting to be release as Nathan told him that he better never catch this guy staring are talking about her like that again. After letting him got Damien laughed it off saying that she wasn't that hot before stalking off out of the room leaving a furious Nathan wanting to kill his ass.

Everyday that Nathan was there he would get a letter from Haley saying how much she missed him, and what was going on with everyone. It's what got him threw his long practices when their coach was riding his ass; he always knew that she would write. Damien always made it a point to grab his mail and hand it to him smelling the letter and commenting on how she smelt so good, the only thing that stopped Nathan from kicking this guy's ass was Haley. She wouldn't want him getting into any fights over a guy like him.

After that encounter he just hated the guy. During the summer Nathan would miss his friends like crazy, and Damien always made it a point to say how his girl was probably fucking around on him while all of the guys listened in the locker room. Nathan didn't say anything because Haley wasn't his girl, she was just his bestfriend, but he couldn't lie Damien's words hit him hard. The thought of Haley and another guy made his stomach turn in knots and he never knew why. Now it was so clear to him, he just didn't want to acknowledge it. He loved he always had.

This year he wasn't holding anything back on the court. The minute he stepped onto the court everything else faded away and it was just him and the ball. He couldn't explain who everything else in his mind just went blank and he didn't know if he ever would, but it was always like this in a game for him. He couldn't hear the crowd chanting his name, or their feet stomping against the bleachers. The only thing his mind was on was the game and Pontiac was really good but the Ravens were better.

Nathan couldn't count how many scouts were in the gym right now. The place was packed with recruiters from every Ivy League college, hell they came from any school to watch the two amazing teams go head to head. Dan made sure to pull his son's out of the locker room and point out which recruiter he wanted them to impress. Ever since his son's could hold a basketball Dan pushed Duke onto them. Bringing them to the games and watching them on the TV. He knew that from the moment he put them in junior league that they would attend Duke University. Hell he had scouts coming to their games since they started high school.

Looking out into the crowd now he wondered if it even mattered to him if he didn't get to play college ball. Was it even his dream anymore, his father had pushed him to hard far so long that he wondered if he was even playing for himself anymore. He couldn't lie he loved the game. He possessed a talent that millions wished they had. The minute he picked up the ball, he knew exactly what to do with it. When he stepped out onto the court it was like poetic how he would play. He was one of those players that years later they would be amazed about his career wanting to play his old high school clips, and talk about how he became the player that he was. His talent was his and no one could take that away from him. As much as Dan wanted to believe that they were their because of him, he was wrong. They had won those games, they had made the shots, and they had practiced two a days until they couldn't go anymore.

Looking at the score board he smiled as he realized that Jake just scored them 3 points which made the score 57-60, Ravens were finally taking back the lead since the second quarter of the game. He watched as his brother stole the ball from the point guard of the other team and ran down the court and hit his famous fade away perfectly.

Thinking back to his first game as a Raven, he remembered how a reporter had asked him what it like was to be a Raven. He just smirked and said the first thing that came to his mind; _it was like being a king_, and it was true. People were offering him stuff left and right. Girls were offering to do his homework, but Haley was there to push them away and help him with his work. If someone would ask him that question now he knew the right answer. Being a Raven had taught him to be apart of something more. It's about having friends that are always there for you, pushing you to be the best you can be. It's about a coach that has complete faith in you, and knows that no matter win or lose that you played with everything you had. It's about being part of something bigger.

His thoughts were broke by the buzzer signaling the end of the third quarter. Running off of the court to the side lines he glanced at Haley sending her a smile, as she blew him a kiss that had his heart fluttering in his chest. He loved that she had this effect on him, she always did.

"Hey Romeo, care to join us?" Whitey shouted breaking Nathan's eyes away from Haley's as the guys started laughing. "Now that I got my star player's attention from his cheerleader girlfriend I can start."

"Sorry coach," Nathan said taking a seat as someone handed him a cup of water.

"Now ya'll are playin great," Whitey started as they all stood in a circle. "I know this is where the road ended for us last year, but damn it we are better than this. These guys are nothing compared to you, now you go out there and play to win this game because you guys deserve this. You've all worked so hard and it's time that it pays off. So go out there and show them what you are made of, and just remember win or lose we leave it out on the court."

"Raven's on 3," Tim shouted as they all piled their hands onto one another. "1, 2, 3 Ravens." Everyone shouted before running back onto the court as the other team waited for them.

Taking everything in, Nathan glanced at Haley as he held his hand over his heart and gave her a soft smile. He could see her love for him all the way across the gym and it made the warmth in his heart explode all over his body. She did the same and a soon as her hand touched her heart, he nodded his head before turning his attention back on the game. He knew with Haley cheering there for him he could do anything.

The game was now in full force as two of the players guarded Nathan so he couldn't take the shot. Seeing Skills running past them he tossed the ball to him, and watching as he zipped passed another player before leaping up and dunking the ball, holding onto the rim longer than he needed to. But that was Skills for you, he was good and he knew it. The clock went down as they all lost themselves in the game.

Unlike Dan, Nathan knew that it wasn't a one man team and actually passed the ball to them much to his father's dismay. Even though they were winning my 12 points now, he could see his father shaking his head in disappointment at his sons. But neither cared it was their time to shine, not Dan's. And also unlike their father they loved seeing their teammates play well.

"_And Lucas Scott with a perfect lay up," the announcer yelled as the crowd roared in cheers. "The Tree Hill Ravens are on fire tonight, they aren't holding anything back as they lead this game 82-70. I'm telling you if you are missing this game you will be sorry."_

Nathan watched as the clock had 15 seconds left on it, and even though he knew that they had won the game, he stole the ball, and took off down the court.

"……_and Scott with the ball, I think he's going to dunk ladies and gentlemen…."_

Nathan didn't dunk though, as the two of the guys got in front of him he surprised everyone by passing the ball behind him where he knew Jake would be waiting. His bestfriend deserved this shot. He knew that Jake's father was in the stands cheering them on and he wanted to make sure that they both would remember this moment. With three seconds left on the clock Jake took the shot.

"…_..Scott passes to James. James with the three pointer and it is good……"_

Throwing his hands up in the air he turned around knowing that Haley was on her way to him. This was his favorite part of winning, because she would always jump in his arms and to Nathan that alone was worth winning every game.

"………_and for the first time in 18 years the Tree Hill Ravens will have another shot at the state championship……."_

Brooke took off towards Lucas, as Peyton rushed to Jake. The fans cheered as the watched the players celebrate. As soon as Haley jumped into Nathan's arms he moved his hands around her waist holding her too him. He held her as tight as he could as her face came close to his. They smiled at each other for a few seconds before Haley closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. He moved his face half the way as he saw her lips closing in on his. As soon as her lips landed on his, his eyes shut as he lost himself in that kiss.

"I'm so proud of you Nathan," Haley said against his lips. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Baby I'll always be here," Nathan said resting his forehead against hers. No matter how many people said that they were proud of him, the only time it really meant something to him was when Haley would say it. He loved it and in fact he often looked forward to it, knowing that no matter what she would always be there and be proud of him.

"Nice shot," Peyton said smiling up at Jake. "Years from now our daughter will know that her father helped the Ravens to the championship." His arms slipped around her shoulder as he kissed her forehead.

"I couldn't have done it without you baby," Jake said smiling at her as he put one hand on her stomach.

"Great game son," Jimmy said finally making it to his son. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks dad," Jake said as they hugged.

"Broody you looked good kicking ass," Brooke said with a smirk as she watched Lucas dump fists with Skills and then walk towards her. Without saying a word he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Not as good as you were cheering me no," Lucas said smirking.

"I'm serious Luke," Brooke said pulling her face to look at him. "You did good."

He smiled at her and his heart ached for her. She leaned in and captured his lips with hers. "I'll have to remember to always play this good." Lucas said against her lips.

"Enough with that," Nathan said smiling at them as him and Haley stood a few feet away.

"Shhh," Lucas said looking around as he saw his mother walking towards them.

"Boys that was a great game," Karen said wrapping her arms around both of her son's at the same time. "Me and your father are so proud of you."

"Thanks mom," both the boys said at the same time. A few seconds later Dan walked up with a man right next to him.

"Hi I'm Jason," the guy said holding his hand out to Nathan. Nathan smiled and shook it as they guy started to speak again. "I'm a recruiter from Duke University and we would really love for you to play for our team."

"Really," Nathan said. Everyone looked on smiling and Nathan felt Haley squeeze his hand. Just like that he was at the top of the world and he wasn't sure if anything could bring him down.

"We want you," Jason said smiling before looking back at Dan. "In fact I don't have the paperwork with me, but I can officially say that if you want you can be a Blue Devil. A full ride if you want it."

The words left Nathan's mouth faster than he could think. "Yes, I would love to be a Blue Devil."

It had always been his dream to go to Duke, to be a Blue Devil and to be better than Dan ever was. Nothing else was in his mind as he held onto the man's hand shaking it, as if saying that he had his word. He saw the smile on his father's face, and it was one that in his 18 years of living had never seen before. He was actually proud of him.

"I'll mail the paperwork as soon as it's ready," Jason said to Dan before walking away.

"You boys enjoy this night," Dan said smiling. "You earned it." Karen and Dan walked away hand-in-hand as Jimmy also said his goodbyes and went off to work his 48 hour shift at the hospital.

"Finally party time," Brooke said clapping her hands as her and her closest friends stood in the center of the court together. Win or lose the party was already planned, the kegs were on their way to Jake and Haley's house as people probably started showing up already. Last year when they lost they partied hard. Hell they even partied with the team that kicked their ass. The kids from Verona had filled Nathan and Lucas's house. This year they invited Pontiac to the party, hell they did play one amazing game.

"She'll be drunk within the first hour," Jake said as everyone started to laugh.

"Don't hate super star," Brooke said smirking.

"This feels amazing," Lucas said looking around the gym.

"It does," Nathan said taking everything in.

"Okay P. Sawyer and tutor girl let's, let these stinky boys shower while we go get all dressed up so every guy wants us," Brooke said taking Peyton's hand.

"Not funny," Jake and Nathan said at the same time before kissing their girls.

"I'll be seeing ya," Nathan said looking at Haley.

"I'll see you later," Haley said before giving Nathan a soft kiss as her and the girls left to go get ready for the party. The guys went straight to the locker room to get changed as well.

It felt different to him sitting in front of his locker, his name printed on the front. He felt like all of his hard work had finally paid off. Taking off his jersey he looked down at it and saw the huge C at the top corner stating that he was captain of the team. He remembered being so happy when Whitey handed it to him last season saying that he deserved it. Grabbing his towel he went straight for the shower. Most of the guys had already left to celebrate, but Nathan wanted to take his time.

He let the hour water hit his skin taking all the sweat off his body. After he finished he went straight back to his locker, standing there in nothing but his boxer's as opened it for his clothes and that's when he saw a picture of him and Haley laughing together. They were 15 at the time, and Brooke just snapped it as he had just finished telling Haley a joke. He loved that picture of them, it was a great moment and it just captured it, so he could remember it forever. Before every game, he always looked at that picture. He felt that it gave him strength, and the power to do anything.

"Great job on Duke," Tim said as he passed his friend.

Nathan nodded as he continued to look at that picture. If you knew Nathan Scott you would think that basketball was the center of his whole world, but if you looked into his soul, and you really saw the real Nathan Scott his world was nothing like that. Because at the center of it all, the center of his whole world, the only thing that you would see was Haley smiling. It's like someone hit him with a bat.

Haley, his Haley, his whole world was going to Stanford. That was her dream; it's something that she had been working on her whole life. Just like that the calm that he felt minutes ago left his body at the thought of not being with her, made his heart ache in his chest. He quickly got dressed as fast as he could before making his way to his coach's office. He stood at the door as he watched the old man sitting at his desk looking over some papers.

"You gonna stand there all day? Or are ya gonna sit your ass down and tell me what's on your mind," Whitey said not even looking at him. Nathan did as he was told and took a seat in front of the old man's desk. He was confused; he didn't know what to think or what to do.

"Coach," Nathan started but his mind went blank.

"You were amazing tonight Nathan," Whitey said finally looking up at him with a smile. "Out of all my years as a coach you are the best player that I have ever had the honor of coaching. Now I just heard about the scholarship to Duke, and I just want to say congratulations, I know that it's your dream to go there. You are gonna do good son."

Looking up at the old man, Nathan felt lost. The fact is people change, dreams change, things happen and there's nothing that you can do about it.

"You think that maybe you can call someone from Stanford for me?" Nathan asked.

"If that's what you want," Whitey said looking at the young man in front of him.

Nathan nodded his head before getting up out of his seat. He felt his dream slip right threw his fingers. He didn't want to think about what he would do. He didn't want to think about his father's reaction. He was lost and confused. This was the first time he ever pictured himself not being a Blue Devil, because no matter how much he wanted that, he wanted her even more. It was very simple really, he could live without going to Duke, but he couldn't live without Haley.

AN: Please review!


	25. The Hero Dies in This One

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the quotes, or One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

_**Quote's of the Day:**_

_**Bevin**__**(to Skills)**__** Okay, big news, but keep it on the BLT. Brooke--broke up--with Lucas!  
**__**Lucas**__**: Thanks Bevin.**_

_**Peyton**__**: Here comes the Brookie Monster**_

_**Brooke**__**: God, if we lose tonight I am gonna kill Peyton.  
**__**Haley**__**: We will win. Nathan's got that look in his eyes and besides even if we did lose it wouldn't be Peyton's fault  
**__**Brooke**__**: Yes it would, everything is Peyton's fault. She's like a cursed rabbit's foot. She's bad luck **__**(Haley laughs)**__** I am serious, traitor girl. Do not take her side against me.  
**__**Haley**__**: Hey wait a minute, do not call me traitor girl, okay? I'm not taking sides I didn't even know there were sides  
**__**Brooke**__**: Well there are. You're either on team Brooke or team Peyton and nobody wants to be on team Peyton because their captain is a big whore**_

_**Inzie23-that quote was from episode 70 Good News for People Who Love Bad News**_

_**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated sooner but finals are killing me, but school is over next week and then I can write all the time so until then here is the next chapter.**_

_**Chapter 25**_

_**The Hero Dies in This One**_

The party was in full swing, and the house was filled with teenagers drinking way too much. Jake just had to go on about how he could beat queen bee Brooke in a drinking match and now here they were battling it out. Unfortunately for Jake, Brooke was the master of drinking too much and it having no effect on her.

"Drink up smart ass," Brooke said smirking as she poured Jake another shot.

Lifting the shot up and winking at her he spoke. "Whatever you say Miss Davis." Downing the shot he slammed the glass down as a few people watching them cheered them on.

"You're such a light weight Jakey," Brooke said pouring herself another glass and drinking it.

"She's right baby," Peyton said sitting next to Jake. "You know the Brookie monster can out drink us all."

"Not tonight love," Jake said drinking another shot. Smiling he placed it down in front of him.

"We'll see about that," Brooke said already on her next. A half hour passed and Jake couldn't take much more. Brooke was killing him.

"Baby just let her win," Peyton said as she watched them try to drink more than the other.

"Yeah Jake," Brooke said with a smirk. "Because I could do this all night long." He tried to focus his eyes on her, but he was starting to see two Brooke Davis's in front of him.

"You win," Jake said placing the shot he had in his hands down.

"I always win," Brooke said with a smirk.

"You my friend are what my father would call an alcoholic," Peyton said taking the fifth of tequila away from Brooke's grasp.

"And you my friend are just jealous that Jakey here got you knocked up and you can't drink," Brooke said pointing between the two.

"She has a point baby," Jake said.

"Maybe," Peyton said as they all started to laugh.

"Has anyone seen Nathan?" Haley asked as she walked up to them. She had been searching all over the place for him but he was nowhere to be found.

"Boy toy still isn't here," Brooke said shaking her head.

"He was still in the locker room when I left," Jake said.

"Bummer," Haley said with a pout. "Who are all these people?"

"You got me," Jake said looking around.

"It's a party!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jake said shaking his head.

"What the hell could Nathan be doing?" Haley said looking around.

"Beats me," Jake said.

"Well let us keep you company on the dance floor until prince charming arrives," Peyton said as her and Brooke linked arms with Haley and made their way to the dance floor.

Nathan walked into Jake and Haley's house and the place was packed. He had never seen so many people fill their house before. Shaking his head he started walking threw the crowds of people, bumping into most of them on the way. Every five seconds someone would scream his name and want a high five. This is not how Nathan wanted to spend his night. He just wanted a nice evening with his girlfriend. Looking around he couldn't spot any of his friends. All of these people and not one of them was anyone he was looking for. Making his way to the kitchen he saw Lucas and Jake both taking shots.

"I'm not caving man," Lucas said all ready clearly drunk.

"Brooke will come around," Jake said trying to help him out. They were both talking about how Brooke is all hot and cold with him.

"Yeah well," Lucas said lifting another shot. "Until then it's just you and me, because like I said I'm not caving first. Game on Brooke Davis." Downing the shot he noticed his brother walking into the kitchen.

"My man," Jake said bumping fist with him. "Haley was lookin for ya."

"It's nice of you to join us."

"Sorry had to talk to Whitey," Nathan told his brother as Jake handed him a shot.

"Drink up Scott," Jake said smirking. "You just missed Brooke kick my ass in the drinking department."

Looking at the shot in his hand, he really didn't feel like drinking. "I don't think I'm gonna drink tonight." At Nathan words Lucas choked on the beer that was in his mouth, sending it flying over the kitchen counter and all over Junk's shirt.

"What the hell Luke?" Junk said looking down and pointing to the red shirt that was now almost drenched.

"Relax," Lucas said glaring at Junk as all the guys started busting out in laughter. "It'll dry."

"You should have seen your face man," Skills said placing one hand on Junk's shoulder.

"That was the funniest shit I've seen all night."

"This is definitely a new Nathan Scott," Jake said smiling as he poured himself another one. "Does my little sister have something to do with this change?"

"Maybe," Nathan said with a smirk. "Speaking of where is she?" He didn't see her when he walked in and he missed her like crazy.

"Dancing," Lucas said pointing to the other living room that was next to the kitchen. Saying his goodbyes he walked out of the kitchen and straight into the living room where he found a crowd of people dancing. The lights were out, and all you could see were flashes of people dancing with the black light that Peyton had put out. Scanning the crowd he noticed the three girls dancing in the middle of the dance floor with full of guys surrounding them watching. Making his way pushing threw people he finally got to them as he stood behind Haley and put his hands around her waist pushing her into him.

"You're here," Haley said tilting her head back as one of her hands went back to him pulling his head down to her lips. Her body never stopped moving to the music, and soon his body was moving along with hers as she grinded her ass into him, making his want for her become painful. She felt how hard he was and it was driving her crazy. Grabbing hold of her waist he pushed her into him, holding her in place.

"You feel that?" Nathan asked huskily in her ear. "That's how much I want you right now!"

Turning her body around, she started moving her body facing him. One of his legs went between both of hers as she rubbed herself against him. "I wish you could feel how much I want you." Haley said looking up into his eyes. His hands went straight to her ass, holding her against him.

"You two are dancing very dirty," Brooke said laughing as she watched them.

"So," Haley said smiling as they continued to grind into one another.

"You're driving me crazy Hales," Nathan whispered in her ear hoping that she could hear him. He couldn't take this much longer, he needed her now.

Taking his hand in hers, she looked up in his lust filled eyes. "Follow me." Without a word he let her guide the way. Walking threw crowds of people he didn't think that they would ever make it to where she was taking them. Finally she opened the door to the movie room where they had three younger guys hanging out.

"Out," Nathan said loudly glaring at them. "Now." They didn't need to be told twice as they all rushed out of the room. Laughing, Haley closed the door behind them, making sure to lock it before turning back to him.

"Now where were we?" Haley asked with a giggle as she moved her body towards his slowly. He crashed his lips onto hers pulling her body into his.

"I want you!"

"God I love you," Haley said against his lips.

* * *

Brooke left the dance floor. Her body was hurting and her head was pounding. Damn Jake challenging her to a drinking contest. He knew that she was going to kick his ass, so why even bother. She had to admire him trying though. He lasted way longer than Lucas did. Walking back to the kitchen she lifted herself up on the counter. Seconds later Lucas walked in with some blonde headed bimbo. 

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said fixing him and the girl a drink.

"Lucas," Brooke said not even looking at him. She knew that she shouldn't be mad because this whole arrangement was her idea but truth was she was pissed. She was pissed because he was doing exactly what she told him to do.

"This is Kim," Lucas said pointing to the girl next to him.

"New flavor of the week," Brooke said with a fake smile before getting up and storming out of the kitchen and out the back door.

"Excuse me," Lucas said apologetically before walking away and rushing after Brooke. He found her in the back yard looking up to the sky. "What the hell was that Brooke?"

"I'm sorry," Brooke said not even looking at him. "I've just had too much to drink."

"I don't think that's it," Lucas said moving closer to her.

"Whatever," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"No not whatever," Lucas said raising his voice. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"You really want to know what's wrong," Brooke said turning around facing him.

"Yeah!"

"You're going on dates and you're all over these other girls……"

"Why do you even care?" Lucas asked cutting her off.

Looking up at him she couldn't take this much longer. "Because I love you damn it." The words just left her mouth and as soon as she said it she wanted to take it back.

"What?" Lucas asked a smile formed on his face.

"Just forget about it," Brooke said trying to walk pass him, but he grabbed her arm forcing her to look at him.

"Say it again," Lucas demanded. He wanted to make sure that he heard her right. He was pretty sure that she said that she loved him but you could never tell with her.

"Luke please," Brooke begged.

"Say it Brooke," Lucas said not letting go. "I want to hear you say it again." He waited for this for so long; he just had to hear those words again.

"Why?"

"Because I love you too," Lucas said pulling her into him as his lips crashed onto hers.

* * *

"I don't even want to know what you two were doing," Jake said shaking his head as Haley and Nathan walked into the room hand in hand. 

"You definitely don't," Haley said with a smile.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Jake said holding a hand over his mouth.

"I think it's from all the alcohol baby," Peyton said rubbing his back.

"I don't think so," Jake said. The thought of his baby sister and his bestfriend getting it on, was something that he never wanted to think about.

"So your baby sister has sex," Brooke said shrugging her shoulders. "Get over it."

"Brooke," Jake and Lucas yelled at the same time.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was a secret here that tutor girl had done the deed," Brooke said with a smirk.

"Please stop," Jake said.

"Really Brooke," Lucas said.

"Alright but only because I love you," Brooke said giving Lucas a heated kiss as everyone looked on confused.

"Did I just hear correctly," Haley asked. "Did you say love B. Davis?"

"I think she did," Lucas said with a smile as they held hands.

"Since when?" Peyton asked.

"Since now," Brooke said sticking out her tongue.

"It's about time," Nathan said smiling at his brother.

"This is great you guys," Jake said.

"Everything is just perfect," Haley said with a smile as Nathan pulled her closer into him. Looking around everyone that she cared about was happy. She was with the love of her life; things couldn't get better than this. They all stood there talking not caring about the people around them, they were in their own little word and finally everything was perfect.

"Nathan?" A female voice called from behind the group. Everyone turned to see the black headed girl standing there. Once Nathan saw her his heart fell out of his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked. Smiling the girl moved closer to him.

"We need to talk?" The girl said.

"Nathan what's going on?" Haley asked. Truth was she didn't want to know, because deep down inside she had a feeling that whatever this girl had to say would someway break her heart.

"So you must be the girlfriend?" The girl said with a smile looking at Haley before turning her attention back on Nathan. "Come on Nathan you remember me, we rang in the new year together with a bang if ya know what I mean." Nathan just stood there as he felt Haley's hand slip out of his.

"What….what she's talking about Nathan?" Haley said as she felt tears start to sting her eyes.

"Hales," Nathan started but he couldn't find the right words. Flashes of the night he spent with the girl ran threw his mind and more than anything he wished that he could go back and change things.

"Girl without a clue, if ya hadn't noticed by now he cheated on ya," the girl said with a smile. "And I'm pregnant." Everyone looked on in shock.

"Bitch you better watch how you talk to my friend," Brooke said walking towards her but was cut off by Lucas holding her back. There wasn't anything that Brooke wouldn't do for Haley, and if that meant kicking this whore's ass, then she was ready and willing.

Haley just stood there not believing what she just heard. In what sick twisted world was she in that Nathan would break her heart, because in the world that Haley lived in, that was never even possible. But here she was, and her heart was broken by the one person she cared most about. She was having trouble breathing. This couldn't be happening to her again.

"You're dead," Jake shouted as he started walking towards Nathan. Haley rushed between the two of them before Jake could do anything. Holding her brother off, she looked at Nathan. It was the first time Nathan could recall her looking at him like he was nothing.

"He isn't even worth it," Haley said softly before walking away. Nathan's heart broke into a million pieces. He never felt so horrible in his life and he would rather be dead then have Haley hate him like she did now.

Brooke was ready to kick this girl's ass, getting out of Lucas's grip she walked right past Nathan. "I can't believe I defended you." Walking past the girl and hitting her shoulder she spoke. "You better be luck your pregnant slut."

Peyton followed Brooke. "Jackass." And just like Brooke did she gave the girl a piece of her mind. "Whore!"

The three guys were left standing there with the girl.

"Get out," Jake said looking at Nathan and the girl.

"Jake….."

"Get the fuck out of my house," Jake shouted. "Parties over every body out now."

Putting his head down, he took off walking out of the house with the girl following right behind him.

"Well aren't you gonna say anything?" The girl asked as they made it outside.

"You just ruined my life Nikki," Nathan said not even looking at her. Getting in his car he felt tears spill out of his eyes as he held onto the stirring wheel and cried. He cried because he knew deep down that he lost what he and Haley had, and also there was a chance that Nikki was telling the truth and he just might be a father. It was official, Nathan Scott had just fallen from grace, and no one would look at him the same.

AN: Now we all know Nikki and she is a Bitch, there is just no other way of putting it. Now as far as her being pregnant with Nathan's love child, I guess will just have to wait and see. Please review for me.


	26. All These Things That I’ve Done

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Gabrielle****: Open the door!  
****Edie****: I called the police, they're on the way. They're going to taser your ass!**

**Gabrielle**_**(after she broke Edie's house window and got through it)**_** Oh good. You're home!**

**Ida****: What's that voice? Is that the tornado?  
****Mrs. McCluskey****: Worse. It's the Scavos!**

_**Chapter 26**_

_**All These Things That I've Done**_

Lucas sat at his computer typing a paper for history class that was due in a few days. He didn't get much sleep last night and when he woke up at five, he just couldn't fall back asleep. Now here he was hours later doing homework. He couldn't believe how things went down last night. Only Nathan could be so stupid and knock up a girl that he didn't know for more than a day. God his brother was just such a dumb ass. He knew that if the girl wouldn't have shown up last night then Brooke would be in his arms right now. But no, she was currently watching over Haley with Peyton. The look on Haley's face last night broke Lucas's heart, and in that moment he wanted to hurt Nathan.

Getting up, he started towards Nathan's room down the hall. He knew that if he didn't get any sleep last night then Nathan sure as hell didn't either. He knew his brother pretty well and Haley was the most important thing to him and he just lost her. Lucas didn't know how he would be if that happened to him and Brooke. The thought alone was making his heart hurt. Knocking softly on Nathan's door, he waited for him to answer. When he heard nothing he knocked a little harder, he knew that Nathan was there.

"Go away," Lucas heard Nathan say. Shaking his head he turned the knob and walked in the room. There on his bedroom floor Nathan was laid out, looking up at the ceiling.

"You need to get dressed," Lucas said taking in the sight of his brother. Nathan looked like a mess. Looking around the floor, Lucas noticed several pictures of Haley all around Nathan's body.

Nathan didn't even turn his head to his brother. "Get out!"

"Would you just quit filling sorry for yourself and get your ass dressed," Lucas said a little louder.

"Luke please man," Nathan said softly closing his eyes. He couldn't deal with his brother right now. He just wanted to be left alone.

"I talked to her last night," Lucas said taking a seat at the edge of Nathan's bed. "You had already left and she was walking down the street. I gave her a ride to her friend's house, and we need to go pick her up."

"Like hell we do," Nathan said glancing at his brother.

"Nathan," Lucas started as he saw his brother roll his eyes. "She doesn't know exactly if she's pregnant are not. She hasn't even taken a pregnancy test."

"What?"

"Yeah she said that she was late with….her ya know, and she thinks that she's pregnant," Lucas said. "I told her that we would take her to the doctor today so that we can find out and get this over with."

"Whatever," Nathan said getting up and walking to his closet.

"She might not be pregnant Nate," Lucas said trying to comfort his brother.

"What do I care? I already lost the most important person in my life," Lucas heard Nathan say from his closet.

"Look you and Haley weren't even together when you slept with her," Lucas said. Nathan walked out of the closet and Lucas never remembered his brother looking so pissed before.

"Don't do that," Nathan said holding his hands on the door frame of his closet.

"It's the truth you and her weren't together then."

"I don't need you to make me feel better Lucas," Nathan said. "I deserve it. I fucked up as usual. In one night I ruined everything that we had. I'll be lucky if she ever speaks to me again."

"Nate….."

"Just don't," Nathan said before turning back to his closet. After they both got dressed they went down stairs for breakfast with their parents. Lucas made sure to tell Nathan that he didn't think that their parents should know about this whole thing, until they found out the results. Nathan totally agreed, because he knew that his father would say that he was ruing his future in the NBA, and well his mother would just be down right disappointed in him. In fact his mother would no doubt want to kill him.

Karen loved Haley like a daughter and she always made sure to tell Nathan once he got Haley to never let her go. She would always tell him how cute their kids would be when his father wasn't around.

Breakfast was very quite and when Karen had asked Nathan why he wasn't eating anything he didn't know what to say. Lucas could tell that his mother knew something was up, so he quickly stood up and said that they had to go. The drive to pick up Nikki was painful for Nathan. He didn't want to see her ever again, but he knew that it wasn't possible because she was having his baby.

That's what I get for drinking he thought. Pulling up to the white house he watched as Nikki walked out the door with a big smile on her face. What the hell could she possibly be smiling for? They were both in high school and they might be having a kid. Getting into the backseat of the car, he watched as she talked to his brother like they had known each other for years. Lucas was like that though, always friendly know matter what. Nathan didn't bother talking; he didn't have anything to say. Putting his head back against the seat he closed his eyes wanting for this to be over.

If she was pregnant then he would definitely want to be apart of his kids life. But there was no chance in hell that him and Nikki would ever be. His heart already belonged to Haley and even though she probably didn't love him anymore, his heart would always belong to her.

Diving up to the hospital they all got out and walked inside. Nathan and Lucas took a seat while Nikki went to see the doctor.

"Nate I just want you to know that no matter what I'm here for you," Lucas said glancing at his brother.

Smiling softly as he nodded his head towards his brother as he spoke. "I guess you're the only one then."

Lucas wanted to tell Nathan that everyone would forgive him eventually but he wasn't so sure that was the case. Jake was Haley's brother and he took it as his life's mission to protect her from harm. Peyton and Brooke were both girls and they were all really close. Nathan started laughing softly shaking his head and Lucas was just curious as to why.

"What?"

"It's just…that I had…the most amazing girl in the world and I lost her," Nathan said still laughing. "It's that the craziest thing ever?" Lucas watched as his brother's eyes became very watery.

"You don't know that," Lucas said sincerely. Truth was after talking to Brooke last night he knew that Haley was hurting. Brooke and Peyton held her while she cried all night. She didn't talk thought; Brooke said that she didn't say a word. Nathan stopped laughing minutes later as they waited for Nikki to return. About an hour later Nikki had finally came out.

"And?" Lucas asked.

"He'll call me later with the results," Nikki said. Nathan stood up without saying a word and went straight for his brother's car. They drove Nikki back to her friend's house, and made her promise to call as soon as they called with the results. Driving back home Lucas was happy that both of his parents car's weren't in the drive way. Getting up he walked to the front door before he noticed that Nathan wasn't following him.

"Everything okay?" Lucas asked.

Looking up at his brother Nathan thought about what he would say. "I just need to be alone right now. Thanks for everything Luke, I don't deserve a brother like you."

"Where will you go?" Lucas asked as Nathan started walking on the side walk.

"Wherever the wind takes me," Nathan said with a soft smile before walking out of sight from his brother. If Nathan wasn't staying home then neither would he. He wanted to see Brooke and check on Haley. Getting back into his car he drove to his mom's café getting everyone lunch and then to Jake's house. Pulling up he parked his car next to Peyton's and went straight into the house. Walking into the living room he noticed Jake laid out on the sofa with a wet towel over his head.

"Hangover?" Lucas asked taking a seat across the room.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Jake said sitting up and glancing at Lucas. His head was still killing him even though Peyton had been giving him medicine all day. Damn you Brooke Davis he thought.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at Jake's appearance. "Brooke really did a number on you, huh?"

"She's just pure evil," Jake said chuckling. "I didn't remember too much from last night but Peyton filled me in. How's um…Nathan doing?" Jake was truly torn with the whole situation. Part of him which was Haley's big brother wanted to hurt Nathan the way his sister was hurting, but the other part that was Nathan's bestfriend wanted to be there for his friend.

"He's not looking good," Lucas said softly.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted last night, just had too much alcohol in me," Jake said with a soft smile. "I can be a little defense when I comes to my little sister."

"Hey if he wasn't my brother I think that I would have acted the same way," Lucas said. It was the truth; Haley was someone that he would always protect. "I brought everyone food."

"I'm starving," Jake said walking over to the bag and getting stuff out.

"Are they all still in her room?"

"She hasn't come down all day," Jake said pointing up the stairs. "They've all three been held up there." The only time Peyton had come down was to give him medicine; he hadn't even seen Brooke all day.

"Mind if I go up there?" Lucas asked.

"Good luck," Jake said with a soft smile. He had tried going up there earlier but he was turned right around and sent away.

Getting up Lucas went straight to the bag and grabbed a small container before making his way upstairs towards Haley's room. He knocked two times before he heard Brooke say to come in. Opening the door slowly he walked into the room. There in the middle of her bed was Haley with both girls on each side of her, holding her while she slept.

"Hey boyfriend," Brooke whispered with a smile. She couldn't believe that she had actually admitted her feeling towards him last night, but it happened. They were not longer friends with benefits they were together.

Lucas's face broke out into a huge smile at her words. "Hey girlfriend!" He had waited so long for this. "Peyton," Lucas said waving his hand.

"She just fell asleep a few hours ago," Peyton said softly not wanting to wake Haley.

"How about I take over for a little while," Lucas said taking a seat at Haley's computer desk. Both girls looked at him questionably. "Just to give you two a break, I mean don't you need food, and maybe a shower? I brought stuff from the café, it's all down stairs and it's all your favorite things." He placed the container on the nightstand.

"A shower does sound really good," Brooke said making a face to Peyton.

"Funny I was thinking about the food," Peyton said with a smile. Both girls both nodded their heads as they gently got out of the bed. Brooke walked straight over to Lucas and kissed him softly.

"Just don't leave her alone okay," Brooke said with a soft smile before glancing back at Haley. "She thinks that she can deal with this by herself, but we don't want her too. She needs us even if she doesn't know it."

"I'm not going anywhere," Lucas said taking off his shoes and placing himself in the bed right next to her. He put his arm around her waist, just like Brooke's just was and smiled at the girls as they finally walked out of the room. Glancing down at Haley he could tell that she cried herself to sleep. It was so hard for him to look at her like this; he never wanted her to hurt like this. At her mother's funeral it took everything in Lucas to watch her cry so much knowing that there was nothing that he could do for her and now he felt the same way. He watched as Haley's eyes started to flutter open. "Hey you!"

"Luke," Haley said softly rubbing her eyes. "How exactly did you get them to leave?"

His face broke out in a soft smile as he brushed a few strains of hair from her face. "I have my ways. How you doing?"

"The pain comes and goes," Haley said softly turning on her back looking up at the ceiling.

"Well I brought you chicken noodle soup," Lucas said smiling as Haley's face brightened up.

"Chicken noodle with….."

"Extra noodles," Lucas said finishing her sentence as they both started laughing.

"Thanks Luke…but I'm not really hungry," Haley said.

"Just eat a little," Lucas said letting her go and opening the container and handing it to her with the spoon that he had on top. Reluctantly she took it from him and ate a few bites before handing it back. "I guess that's good for now." He placed the container back on the nightstand.

"I keep on waiting for this aching pain in my chest to go away," Haley said softly. "But the pain won't stop will it?" Glancing at Lucas she wanted him to tell her that it would but they both knew that it wouldn't. "How is…..he?" She couldn't even say his name.

What was he suppose to say? Nothing that came out of his mouth would make Haley feel any better. "He's terrible Hales." He watched as tears started to spill from her eyes and he took his thumb and pushed them away. "He thinks that you hate him and that he's lost you forever."

"What about the girl that um….he's having a baby with?" Saying that made a new fresh batch of tears come. The thought of her Nathan having a baby with someone that wasn't her was like someone stabbing her in the heart.

"Hales," Lucas didn't want to have to talk about Nikki with her.

"I wanna know Luke," Haley said softly. No matter how much this was hurting, she wanted to know.

"We took her to the doctor today. They said that they would call her with the results later."

They laid in silence for a long time until Haley started to talk again. "What do I do Luke?"

"I can't…."

"I want to know what you think." Haley asked.

"What I think doesn't matter," Lucas said.

"It does to me," Haley said softly.

"Okay well then…here goes. I think that Nathan loves you so much Hales. I mean I've never seen anyone so much in love with someone before in my life. I also think that he made a terrible mistake by sleeping with that girl but in all fairness you two weren't dating back then, and I'm not just saying that to defend him. He messed up, but Hales you gotta understand that when he told you he loved you and you didn't say it back, he thought that was it. He was so heart broken that he had to leave, he just wanted to get over it."

"I know that we weren't together but it still hurts all the same Luke," Haley said lifting her head on his shoulder. They sat there in silence again and Lucas wondered if he shouldn't have told her all those things.

"Tell me a secret," Haley whispered, "something that you've never told anyone else."

Placing a soft kiss on her forehead he thought about what to say. "I kicked Nathan's ass after I found out about the two of you."

"Huh?" Haley asked looking up at him.

"I saw the two of you and I just freaked out. The next day I went confront him about it at the river court. I told him that he needed to stay the hell away from you and that it would never work."

"What did um…he say?" Haley asked.

"He said that he couldn't because he was in love with you," Lucas said with a smile. "Nathan loves you Haley. No matter what happens tomorrow, are in the next few months, are even the next fifty years, no matter what Nathan will always be loving you." She couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Instead she put her head down on her pillow and went back to sleep.

Haley woke up with two arms wrapped around her. Turning over she found Brooke looking back at her with a soft smile.

"Tigger you didn't have to stay with me," Haley said before looking up at the ceiling.

"I wanted too," Brooke said. Getting out of the bed Haley walked towards her dresser where she found what she wanted to wear. "Where are you going?"

"I'm starting to smell," Haley said sniffing herself. "I could use a shower. I'll be fine."

"I don't mind staying," Brooke said sitting up.

"Tigger go be with your new boyfriend, I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked. She knew that if it was her then she would want someone here with her. But she also knew that Haley liked to deal with these things on her own. She liked to keep everything in and Brooke knew that wasn't a good thing because if you keep something in for too long, it always stays with you.

"Yes," Haley said tossing a pillow that had fallen on the floor straight at Brooke.

"Okay going," Brooke said holding up her hands. "Call me if you need anything." Haley nodded her head and watched as Brooke walked to the door. Once she was alone she let the smile that she had on her face fall back down. Walking to the side of her bed she picked up the picture that was placed down and glanced at it before opening her bottom drawer and throwing it inside.

Walking up to her desk she reached up and started taking all of the pictures of Nathan down. Too many memories were running threw her mind as she found everything in her room that reminded her of him and hid it. Finally looking around her room satisfied that she got everything she walked to her bathroom. Running the hot water she filled up her tub, before getting undressed and getting in.

Closing her eyes, she just laid there trying to relax.

She needed to forget about yesterday and all the pain that she was feeling. She had too.

Getting dressed in a pair of pajama pants and her Tree Hill High sweater, she looked for her house keys before walking out of her room. There was somewhere that she needed to be.

Walking down the streets of Tree Hill she felt the wind pick up and she was happy that she wore something warm. Finally she made it to where she needed to be. She was still a ways from her destination but she could see the outline of his body perfectly.

The docks, she knew that's where he would be.

All of the hurt and pain that she was feeling rushed to the surface and for a second she wanted to turn and run. He hadn't seen her yet. But she couldn't.

The part of her that was Nathan's girlfriend or ex-girlfriend she didn't know, wanted her to run as far away from him as possible. She had never felt the pain that she was feeling now, and she knew that seeing him would only make it worse. But the other part of her that was Nathan's bestfriend since they were kids, knew that he needed someone there with him. No matter how much she wanted to hate him, she just couldn't. Blame it on the years of friendship that they shared. No matter where they went from here, they would always be friends.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed all of her heartbreak aside as best as she could. Making it closer to their table she found herself becoming nervous. She didn't know from what but it was there.

Finally she walked around the side of the table and took a seat next to him. She made sure not to look at him because she knew that she would lose it. Distance was the only thing holding her together.

She could feel his eyes on her but she didn't turn to look at him. She kept her eyes on the water.

Nathan was shocked that she was sitting next to him and he wasn't even sure that she was real. He could have just imagined her being there because that's what he wanted. He wanted to say something but he knew no matter what words came out of his mouth they wouldn't be enough. Just her presence there had calmed him. She always had this effect on him and he was pretty sure that she always would.

His heart was beating so fast he thought that it might explode.

It was so Haley to still be a good friend even when he didn't deserved it. She was such an amazing person, she always was.

The sun was slowly setting and the light hit the water making it look like a million sparkles where dancing across the water.

Nathan's heart dropped as he heard his cell phone ringing. He glanced at Haley with a pleading look, but she wasn't looking back. They both knew what that phone call was and both wished that he didn't have to answer it. But they both knew that he did.

With all the strength that Haley had in her, she picked up her hand from her lap and placed it over his. Their fingers laced together and as much as it hurt to touch him again, she knew that he needed the comfort.

Picking up his phone he closed his eyes as he brought it to his ear.

He couldn't say anything as he listened to her talk. He couldn't hear anything after she told him the news. Hanging up the phone he glanced at Haley who still wasn't looking back.

"She's not…." He didn't even have to finish his sentence. The sound of his voice let Haley know that the girl wasn't pregnant and his words only confirmed it.

Haley stood up but he didn't let her hand go. He was holding onto her for dear life. Standing up she walked in front of him and he noticed that she had been crying. Pulling her into him he held her so tight wanting to take all the pain away. Pain that he had caused, pain that he would never forgive himself for.

He felt how tense her body was against his and he felt the tears spilling from his eyes. She pulled away from him and for the first time today she finally looked at his face. She realized that she didn't want to be here, she didn't want him touching her. She needed to be away from him.

It's like he was reading her thoughts as he searched her eyes. "I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say.

In an instant both of their eyes went down to his hand holding hers. That's when he finally felt it; there was nothing there on her finger. She wasn't wearing his promise ring.

His eyes went straight back to hers and she saw his heartbreak into a million pieces just like hers.

"Me too," Haley whispered as she pulled her hand out of his grasp and walked away. She left him standing there filling even more lost than he was before.

AN: Please review!


	27. Didn’t We Almost Have It All

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: I'm so jumping up and down from all the promos for the new season. The one were little Jamie runs into the bedroom for Haley was too cute for words. Oh and then the one where Jamie is playing basketball by the pool. I'm so excited about the new season, all the promos rock and the Naley one's look so good. The JL's rock! So I love this chapter and although it's a tear jerker, it's important to get the character's where they need to be. I don't know if any of you watch Friends but the one where Ross and Rachel break up always makes my cry every single time. So the Naley scene at the end is sorta like that. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, you guys are the best and I will stop rambling now……But have faith in Naley!**

**Quote of the Day: **

**Phoebe**_**(On the phone)**_** hi, it's Phoebe. Someone needs to take my 9:00, because it's like, 9:15, and I'm not there.**

_Didn't We Almost Have It All_

Nathan always hated Monday mornings ever since he could remember. The smell of breakfast made his eyes fly open in an instant. His mother was hands down the best cook in the world and he would be lying if he said he wasn't hungry. He hadn't eaten anything yesterday, so he definitely needed a big breakfast. He was sure that Whitey had a killer practice planned for today. State was in just two weeks, so he knew the old man would want to have two-a-days. God, how he hated them. It wasn't that he couldn't handle it; he just didn't like to spend all of his time practicing.

Getting out of his bed he walked straight to the bathroom banging on the door. "Come on Luke."

"Just a sec," Lucas shouted from the shower.

"I don't have time to wait for your cold showers thinking about Brooke," Nathan shouted as he hit the bathroom door again. He didn't feel like walking down stairs just to take a shower. A few seconds later Lucas opened the door in his boxers with a towel hanging off of his shoulders.

"I take it your feeling better?" Lucas asked with a smile.

Moving past his brother, he walked into the steam filled bathroom. "Not really."

Truth was he felt like crawling in a hole and dieing but he knew that wouldn't happen. He knew that he had to go to school today and face everyone. Jake, Peyton, Brooke, and more importantly Haley, that is if they even talked to him. No matter how much he wanted to stay home and not deal with any of it he knew that he had to. It would be better to just get it over with, so they could all try to start over. Slowly closing the door, he heard Lucas's voice from down the hall.

"By the way I used all the hot water."

Cursing under his breath he slammed the door. After his cold shower he got ready for school in a rush before making it to the kitchen. All the plates were fixed and his whole family was sitting and eating.

"How was your shower sweetie?" Karen asked fixing him a glass of milk. She loved preparing meals for her husband and son's. In fact she wouldn't mind doing it everyday for the rest of her life.

"Very cold," Nathan said eyeing his brother. It wasn't the first time in the last 8 years that Lucas had done this. It all started in middle school. Of course Nathan had been the first to play the game and after a few months Lucas found himself waking up a half hour earlier than usual just to have the upper hand. At first Nathan found it amusing but here it was years later and Lucas was still playing the game.

"Make sure you both play a 100 percent at practice today," Dan said looking at both of his sons from the edge of the table. Just like every morning Nathan thought. His father might as well burn his words into their large kitchen table because he said the same thing to them almost everyday.

"Lucas, how's the history paper coming?" Karen asked with a smile.

"I finished it last night mom," Lucas said taking a bit of his eggs. He didn't have anything better to do since Brooke wanted to be with Haley, and the guys were all going over to Junk's house. He thought about going but once they had called it was too late to be leaving.

"Nathan sweetie, how's school going?" Karen asked.

"Just great," Nathan said almost sarcastically but stopped himself and got the words out nicely.

"Good," Karen said with a smile. She loved that her son's were doing well in school. She wanted them to have a good education. "By the way this came in the mail for you." Karen said with a smile at Lucas. Turning to her husband she nodded her head as Dan handed Lucas the packet.

"What is it?" Lucas asked taking it from his father.

"Open it," Dan said with a smile. For his father to be smiling Lucas new that it was big news.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked looking up from his plate. He watched as his brother opened the large envelope which he was pretty sure was a college acceptance letter.

"Oh my god," Lucas said reading the paper he held in his hands. "I got in. Mom I got in."

"Where?" Nathan asked.

"Duke," Dan said with a big smile.

"That's so great Luke," Nathan said with a smile.

"Boys me and your father can't express enough how much we are proud of the two of you," Karen said as Dan reached across the table and took her hand in his. "You are both turning into amazing young men that have a wonderful and blessed life ahead of you."

"Thanks," both boys said at the same time.

"I knew you both would make it," Dan said with a smirk. This is why he pushed them so much. This is why he always wanted them to be the best that they could be. Everything was for them to make it.

They sat at the table for as long as they could talking about the future. For Nathan he didn't know what path he would take. Park of him wanted nothing more than to go after his dream, being a Duke blue devil. Then there was the other part that was aching for Haley. Right now his dream was winning by a long shot, Haley didn't want him.

Diving to school with Lucas in his passenger seat, Nathan felt nervous. For the first time in a long time he was afraid to go to school and face everyone. Everyone who was anyone attended that party and they no doubt had rumors flying around about him. He hadn't been so scared about school since the second grade when this big bully Max told him that he was going to bury him alive if he showed up to school the next day. As much as he begged and cried, his mother forced him to school the next day. Just like he promised, Max walked right up to him at lunch and was about to pound him in the ground when Lucas and Jake walked up and together they all stood up to him. Max ignored them for the rest of grade school.

Pulling into the school parking lot, Nathan parked his car in his usual spot. He watched Lucas unhook his seatbelt and get out of the car. When Lucas noticed that Nathan was still sitting in the car, he bent down and looked at him.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Nathan said softly looking out of his rearview mirror. He noticed all the students in the quad waiting for the bell to ring.

Following his brother's eyes sight he watched as his class mates went about their daily routines. "Just remember that I got your back little brother."

Mustering all the courage that he had in him he got out of his car. They walked towards the quad, and Nathan was sure that Lucas was leading them to the four people that hated him, his best friends. They made it closer and Nathan found the body frames of Brooke, Peyton, and Jake at their usual table. Haley was nowhere to be found. She was no doubt in the tutor center trying to ignore him. He didn't blame her, hell he didn't blame any of them for hating him. He hated himself. Just like that the bell rang to go to class and Nathan was happy as hell. In fact he had never been so happy to go to class before.

"Saved by the bell," Lucas said chuckling before Nathan rushed off towards the glass doors.

Taking his seat in his first class Nathan was relieved that only Peyton was in the class with him. The students filled the room as Mr. Montgomery started to write on the calk board. The bell rang and the last of the late students rushed into the class room door, jumping into their seats and pulling out their books.

"Morning class, today we are going to try something new."

"You mean other than your boring lectures," Tim shouted from the back off the class room. Everyone started bursting into fits of laughter.

"That's enough," Mr. Montgomery yelled. "Mr. Smith lets see how funny that is this afternoon while you're in detention." Everyone laughed some more before he gave them all looks letting them know how serious he was. "Now Mike I want you to describe Glenda in one word."

"Who's Glenda?" Mike asked.

"The girl that's been sitting right in front of you for the whole school year," Mr. Montgomery said pointing to Glenda. She was currently looking down into the book she was reading.

"Right," Mike said. He looked her up and down as everyone tried to hold in their laughter. "I would have to go with freak." Everyone started laughing again as Peyton raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Sawyer?"

"Can I go?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"Be my guest."

"If I had to choose one word to describe Mike it would be…..um jerk," Peyton said rolling her eyes at him. He was some football jock who didn't care about anyone but himself.

"It must be that time of the month," Mike said to his friends in the back of the class room.

That was it for Nathan; no one talked to Peyton that way and got a way with it. "You better watch it." Nathan said eyeing Mike down. Mike stopped talking and faced the front.

"I can describe Nathan in one word," Felix said. His seat was right in front of Nathan and he had just about enough of Nathan's crap. Everyone turned there attention to him, waiting for him to talk. Turning he faced Nathan, making sure that he could see his face. "Cheater." The whole class stayed silent as Mr. Montgomery started talking again. Felix didn't turn around; he continued to stare at Nathan. "You didn't tell me Haley tasted so good…."

Before he could finish his sentence Nathan was out of his chair. Grabbing Felix out of his seat, he threw the first punch right into this jaw. Fists were flying left and right until they were broken apart but two fellow students.

"Office now, and if I hear of anymore fighting, I will fail both of you," Mr. Montgomery yelled. Wiping the blood from his lip Nathan walked out of the classroom with Felix right behind him.

"What's the matter Scott? Don't like the fact that you blew it?" Felix kept on taunting him. It took everything in Nathan not to kick this guy's ass. Sitting in the office they both waited for principle Turner to call them in. First was Nathan and he could tell that Turner wasn't happy.

"Take a seat Nathan," Principle Turner said. Sitting in front of the large desk Nathan watched as Turner did the same thing. "Fighting in class, that's not you. You mind telling me what happened?"

"The guys a jerk," Nathan said. Felix was a jerk, everyone knew it.

"That doesn't give you a right to start a fight in the middle of class or at all for that matter."

"I know I'm sorry," Nathan said feeling ashamed. His mother was going to kill him.

"I'm going to let you go with a warning this time, but you better get your act together son. Soon you'll be out of here and I can promise you if you pull a stunt like that at Duke they won't hesitate to remove you from the university. Now go see the nurse, it looks like you are bleeding." Nathan followed his eye sight to the blood leaking threw his shirt.

"Thank you sir," Nathan said standing up. He walked out of the office just as he heard Felix being called in.

"Felix this is the second time this month….."

The guy was such a dick. He had no right to talk about Haley like that. Making his way to the nurse's office, he tired to calm himself. Knocking softly he waited for Maggie the middle aged nurse to open the door.

"Well, well Nathan Scott," Maggie said opening the door. "I take it this injury wasn't from basketball?" Over the last four years she had fixed up a few cuts and bruises from basketball practice for him.

"Not exactly," Nathan said taking a seat.

"Take off your shirt," Maggie ordered as she got the supplies she needed. Taking off his shirt he noticed the big ass cut on the side of his chest. Walking back up to the boy she finally noticed the cut. "That's very deep, I'm gonna have to put some stitches."

"Okay," Nathan said softly looking down at the blood slowly falling. Funny thing was he didn't feel a thing.

It was now lunch time and all eyes were on Nathan as he walked down the halls to his locker. He heard the whispers and nasty comments that people were saying as he passed them but he just kept on walking. Kept on trying to be the bigger person, which he knew Haley would want him to be. It had been hours that he was at school and he hadn't seen her once. She was trying to hide from him and it hurt like hell.

He just wanted to see her. Seeing her if it was only for a second would make this whole day worth it. Anything was worth it to look into those big brown eyes, those eyes that he could get lost in.

Making his way outside he noticed his friends were already at their table. He wasn't even sure that they were still his friends but still he had to find out. Finding all the courage that he had he walked to the table. Everyone got quite and looked at the boy standing there in front of them.

"How much for a broken heart with a side of regret?" Peyton asked.

"Um…..more than you wanna know," Nathan said softly.

"Ok here's the deal, we got room for you, but not a lot of pity. You did what you did, and it's done. Take it or leave it?" Brooke said.

"I'll take it," Nathan said before taking a seat next to his brother.

Jake watched Nathan sit next to Lucas. "So Peyton told us you kicked Felix's ass this morning?"

"Something like that," Nathan said shocked that Jake was actually talking to him.

"It's about time," Jake said holding out his fist for Nathan to hit. As happy Nathan was that everyone was trying to forgive him, Haley wasn't there. They all sat and talked. Hell they even laughed just like it was old times. Jake and Peyton kept on talking about the baby, as Brooke and Lucas were all over each other. The bell finally rang to go to fourth period and before Nathan new it, the school day was almost over and basketball practice would be starting in the next fifteen minutes.

Sneaking out of his history class, he made his way to were he knew Haley would be. She always had last period free, so she filed paperwork in the tutor center. Walking down the school halls, his hands started to shake. He needed to see her. Approaching the door frame he watched as she put a few books back on the bookshelf. Looking around he noticed that she was in fact alone.

"Hi," Nathan said softly, getting her attention. She looked so beautiful in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hi," Haley said looking at him for a second before turning her attention back to the books she was holding. She heard the door close and her body tensed up as she felt his eyes burning wholes in her.

This wasn't the time for them to talk. She didn't want to cry at school. She didn't want everyone to know their business. It's bad enough that Peyton had told her about the fight that Felix and Nathan had this morning. Nathan knew better than to fight at school, he was better than that.

"Can we please talk?" Nathan asked not daring to move away from the door. She didn't answer him. She just kept on putting the books up. "I made a mistake okay. A terrible mistake and I wish that I could take it back but I can't…."

"Nathan please don't….." She was practically pleading with him, she couldn't hold in the tears. She didn't want to hear this, not now.

"I was drunk….I thought that you didn't love me….I thought that we would never be," Nathan started to cry. There were so many things that he needed to say. He didn't know how to put in words how much she meant to him.

"Are you trying to get out of this because you were drunk?" Haley shouted getting angry.

"No, what I did was wrong and I'm sorry, I never meant for you to find out about it," Before he could stop himself the words came out. That was the last thing that she needed to hear. She already didn't trust him.

"Well I did, and you can't take it back Nathan." Her knees were becoming weak and she just wanted to run out of the room. She thought she might fall any second.

"You have to forgive me so we can get past this," Nathan whispered.

"You were there when I caught Chad cheating on me……You said that you loved me Nathan….I was there….you said that you loved me…..how could you sleep with her after that?" Haley asked tears falling from her eyes. She just needed to understand why he did it. How could he tell her that he loved her and then days later, fuck some whore?

"It was a mistake," Nathan said. He was becoming weak. His stomach was in knots.

"In that one night you ruined everything that we had," Haley said softly looking at the ground.

"Hales…..tell me you don't love me," Nathan demanded. If she said those words then he knew that they were officially over, but if she couldn't then there was still hope.

"I can't…" Haley whispered. "I don't trust you anymore."

"We can get past this….don't give up on us….don't run because you're scared."

"No. I can't. You're a totally different person to me now. I used to think of you as somebody that would never hurt me. Ever. It doesn't matter what you say or what you do, Nathan. This just changes everything."

"This can't be the end of us," Nathan said moving closer to her. She turned facing the other way, trying to stop the tears. She felt his arm's wrap around her waist pulling her into him, holding her tight.

"I gave you my heart……and you broke it," Haley whispered. His arms squeezed her tighter as they both cried. His whole body was leaning forward resting his head on her back. "The only thing I can give you is friendship."

"No we can't be over….I love you too much," Nathan managed to get out. "After everything that we've been threw, this is how you want us to end?" His voice was desperate.

"Nathan you're hurting me," Haley whispered. He wasn't physically hurting her, but him being there was hurting her. It's like someone was stabbing her heart in the same spot. His arms around her used to make her feel safe, now she was afraid of him. Afraid of him hurting her.

Letting her go he backed away. He didn't know what to do, what to say.

"I never deserved you," Nathan said more to himself than her. Running his fingers threw his hair. He closed his eyes willing the tears to stop. Walking to the door he stopped just for a second looking back at her small figure still faced the other way. "I'll love you forever."

With that he was gone and Haley sunk to the ground in sobs.

Walking straight to the gym he ignored the people trying to talk to him. Making it to the locker room he sat right in front of his. Most of the guys were laughing and joking around like always. Jake and Lucas noticed Nathan had been crying.

"Everything okay?" Lucas asked.

Looking up he couldn't even speak, the words wouldn't come out. All he could do was shake his head, letting them know that he wasn't. Whitey yelled for everyone to make it to the court.

"We'll see you out there man," Jake said squeezing his best friends shoulder before they left him alone.

Wiping the tears that he just shed Nathan got dressed. Walking onto the gym floor he made it to the circle that the guys were in as Whitey talked to them. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed that cheerleading practice had just started. There Haley was at the center of her squad with a fake smile on her face pretending that everything was okay.

Lucas hit his brother breaking his thoughts when Whitey yelled for the start of practice. The guys broke into first string and second string as the practice game began. Once Jake stole the ball he flung it down the court to an already waiting Nathan. The ball hit his hands right on time as he jumped for a lay up. The ball hit the back board and went straight to the other side missing the goal completely.

Hearing Whitey yell at him wasn't helping and when Lucas passed him the ball for a three pointer, it went straight past the goal. He didn't know what was happening but he sure as hell didn't like it.

"Damn it Nathan what the hell is the matter with you?" Whitey yelled from the sidelines. His star player couldn't even hit his shots properly.

Practice continued and it was over an hour later and Nathan still hadn't hit one shot. That's when it hit him. He lost it. His talent seemed to disappear into thin air. Whitey continued to grill him and he couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell do you want from me? Huh?" Nathan shouted to his coach. This got everyone's attention in the gym as all eyes were on him. Nathan never acted this way.

He didn't seem to hear Whitey's words but his mouth was moving a mile a minute. Hell he couldn't hear anything but the beat of his heart pounding in his chest. He saw Haley out of the corner of his eye watching with the rest of her squad.

"…..now get it together or your ass…."

"I quit," Nathan said letting the ball roll out of his hand. It fell to the ground bouncing a little before reaching Lucas's feet.

Once he turned to walk away, Haley started to move. She wanted to run to him and tell him not to run away from his dream, but Peyton and Brooke both grabbed her arm holding her in place.

Everyone stood there in shock as the star player of the Tree Hill Ravens walked away from the game that he loved. He heard Whitey shouting for him to come back as he reached the doors of the gym. But he didn't have anything to go back for. His talent was gone and for the first time in his life he didn't know what was happening to him. Closing his eyes he didn't see himself married to Haley and being in the NBA, no all he saw was darkness. Nothing. After all nothing mattered anyway if he couldn't have Haley.

AN: Please review. Don't hate Haley or Nathan they love each other. Don't worry they'll find their way back to each other. And about the whole basketball thing, let's just say Nathan will be back just in time for a face off with Damien.


	28. We Might As Well Be Strangers

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Well I hope that you all have a Merry Christmas.**

**Quote of the Day:**

_**(Lucas and Peyton in Peyton's room when the lights go out suddenly)**_**  
****Peyton****: It's the fuse box.  
****Lucas****: Or maybe Brooke cut the power and she's come to kill us both.**

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

_**We Might As Well Be Strangers**_

Diving up to the river court, she noticed Lucas waiting for her. It was so dark out and she was glad that they had lighting. Practice had ended soon after Nathan had left. Everyone was still in complete shock. They all gathered in the parking lot trying to hatch a plan to make him join the team again. None of them knew what to do. This was Nathan Scott they were talking about and he didn't like listening to what other people had to say. Haley couldn't help but blame herself; after all she just broke up with him.

After Haley left school, her and Lucas spilt up and decided to look for Nathan in the places that they thought he would be. But no such luck. She had been everywhere she could think of and she couldn't find him. She thought for sure that he would have been at the docks but all she found was nothing. She went to his house using the spare key she had but no one was home. She did however walk into his room that just so happened to have full of pictures of the two of them all over the floor. She checked everywhere. Now three hours later still he was nowhere to be found.

Getting out of the car, she put her hands in her pockets as she walked towards Lucas.

"Where could he possibly be?" Lucas said angrily. Nathan was in no shape to be alone right now. Lucas knew that better than anyone. Nathan would probably do something that he would regret in the morning.

"I checked everywhere," Haley said softly as she made it to him. In all the years that she had known him, he never did anything like this before. It's like he was giving up on everything. Haley hated the thought of him giving up on his dreams.

"He didn't want to go to school today and I made him," Lucas said shaking his head. "I should have just let him stay home, and then none for this would have happened."

"Luke this isn't your fault," Haley said rubbing his arm.

"He'll go home when he's ready, right?" Lucas asked. He just needed Haley to say yes.

"Yeah," Haley said softly nodding her head. "I'm sure of it."

"Well then I better get home before my dad does," Lucas said looking at his watch. "I need to make sure that he doesn't find out about this whole Nathan quitting thing because I think he might go crazy."

"Yeah that would be bad," Haley said biting her bottom lip. If there was one thing that she knew it was that Dan Scott wanted Nathan to make it to the NBA. She was certain that if he found out about this whole thing he would probably want to hurt someone.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lucas said giving her a hug. He held her for a bit longer than he should have but he just needed her to know that he was there for her.

"And you call me if he goes home," Haley said softly as he let go of her.

Nodding her head as he walked away, he turned to give her a quick smile. "Everything is gonna be okay Hales." With that he was gone leaving her there all alone.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where to go. She was so lost she couldn't even think straight as she got into her car and started driving. Thoughts of Nathan letting that ball roll out of his hands kept playing over and over in her mind. She couldn't get that image of him out of her head. She couldn't get the pain she was feeling out of her heart. Pulling up to the café she parked her car before walking towards the door. The place would be closing soon and she wanted to see if Nathan had been there the whole time.

Walking inside the empty café she was met with a big pair of brown eyes and a huge smile.

"Hey Mrs. Scott," Haley said smiling as she took a seat at the counter.

"Haley how many times have I asked you to call me Karen?"

"More than enough Mrs. Scott…I mean Karen," Haley said with a giggle.

"What brings you end so late kiddo?" Karen asked fixing Haley a glass of water.

"Just on my way home," Haley said looking around the café. She didn't like the fact that she didn't tell Karen the truth but she didn't want to upset her.

"Whitey called earlier and well…have you seen Nathan? I've been trying to call him and he's not picking up…and it's just not like him," Karen said opening her phone and making sure that he hadn't tried calling her back.

"Not since practice," Haley said softly turning her eyes away. Karen's voice was filled with concern and it was breaking Haley's heart.

"He hasn't been himself lately. Is everything okay with him?" Karen asked. She could tell this morning that something was off with him. The day before that too he had been acting strange. She had never seen Nathan act this way.

Haley finally looked up into Nathan's concerned mother's eyes. Thinking of what to say she knew that she couldn't lie. "We just…um broke up and I don't think that he's taking it to well."

"Oh Haley," Karen said putting her hand over the young lady in front of her. A young lady that she watched grow up and hoped that her son would someday marry. She knew how much both her boys cared for Haley James and she was so happy that they did. Haley was such a great girl. "I had no idea. He hasn't said anything."

"I'm sorry," Haley said trying to fight back the tears.

"Don't be," Karen said with a smile. "You know when you kids were younger, Nathan, he always looked up to you."

"Huh?" Haley said making a face.

"Yeah. He wouldn't say it while his father was around but he told me more than once. He would say that he wished more than anything that he could view the world threw your eyes because he didn't know how god could make such a prefect person…and that you were so great at everything that you did and how he wished that someday he could be half the person you are."

She couldn't hold in the tears in anymore. They fell down her face like a waterfall as Karen walked around the counter and threw her arms around her. It felt so good to have someone hugging her like that. Haley closed her eyes tight and just for a second it felt like her mother was hugging her again.

"Whatever's going on with you two, I just know that it will work itself out," Karen said holding her tighter. She had faith that everything was going to work itself out. "Also please don't tell Nathan I told you that because he would kill me."

This made Haley laugh as she pulled away from Karen's arms. "I won't say a word."

"Now get on home kiddo," Karen said giving her a wink as she walked her to the door.

"Thanks for everything Karen," Haley said softly. Calling her Karen felt really nice. Karen nodded her head as she watched Haley get in her car and drive away.

The drive home was just as uneventful as the drive everywhere else she had been that day. She was exhausted. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't eat. She was just physically and emotionally exhausted. Pulling into her driveway she decided she would run inside take a quick shower and then go out searching for Nathan again. She had to find him. She needed to make sure that he was okay. She was after all his bestfriend and that's what best friends do.

Walking into her house she heard laughter coming from the living room. Her heart stopped beating as she heard the voice that she thought she would never hear again. Slowly she followed the laughter to the living room as her eyes welled with tears. If she kept going at this rate there wouldn't be any tears left in her come morning. The sound of her mother's voice filled their large living room as she stood in the door way watching the TV screen along with her father.

"_I'm telling you Jimmy she's gonna so smart and beautiful and he's going to be…well with our luck a jock….and maybe a lawyer."_

Haley watched as her mother moved her hand over her very large pregnant stomach, as her father filmed her in the back yard. She couldn't stop the tears as she listened to the playful banter between her parents. She loved listening to them as she was growing up. There wasn't a day that went by when they didn't make her laugh and smile. She missed her mom so much it hurt.

"_Yeah well their both going to be amazing. Only three more weeks and we will be proud parents deprived from sleep and most possibly wanting to pull our hair out."_

"_I can't wait."_

Haley couldn't help but laugh threw her tears. She watched as her father quickly turned and noticed her presence in the room. He pulled the remote to the TV and hit the stop button as fast as he could.

"I'm sorry Haley bop. I didn't think you were home," Jimmy said pulling his daughter into his arms.

"I miss her so much dad," Haley said resting her head on his shoulder. It was the first time in the last two days she actually felt safe.

"Me too," Jimmy said. "She would be so proud of the person that you are Hales."

"Thank you," Haley whispered as she closed her eyes. He held her for a few more minutes before pulling away and giving her a kiss goodnight. She stood there for a while looking at the empty TV screen. Finally breaking herself out of her thoughts she started upstairs for her room. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed the number that she was oh so familiar with. Still he didn't answer.

"Nathan please pick up. Everyone is worried sick about you," Haley said into the phone as she opened her room door. "I just need to know you're okay….."

"Jerk never called you back huh?" Nathan said looking up at the door. There sitting on her bedroom floor was Nathan Scott holding Mr. Waffles on his lap.

"Nathan what are you doing here?" Haley said closing her bedroom door as he stood up. She was happy as hell that she found him, but she had no clue why he was in her room.

"I just needed to see you," Nathan said softly. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Haley said walking past him.

He watched her every move and he prayed to God that she wasn't upset that he was waiting for her in her room. After he left the gym he didn't know where else to go but here. So he snuck into her house and into her room waiting until she finally got home. He needed her to tell him what to do. He needed her to forgive him so that they could move pass everything. He just plain needed her like he needed air.

"I wanted to say…how sorry I am that...I hurt you the way that I did," Nathan said softly as he watched her take a seat at the edge of her bed. He followed her and sat beside her.

"I know you're sorry and I know that you don't want to hurt me." There was a silence that filled the room and the only thing that Nathan could hear was their breathing. He couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Where do we go from here?" Nathan asked as he looked at her small figure next to his.

"I don't know," Haley whispered as she finally looked at him.

"I need you in my life Haley….I can't live without you," Nathan said hoarsely as he watched her eyes shut tight as she nodded her head. Truth was she needed him too. In fact she needed him more than she was willing to admit. She just couldn't go there, not so soon after everything.

"I need for us to be friends again," Haley said resting her head on his shoulder. She wasn't ready to jump back into a relationship with him just yet. All she knew was that she needed things to be like they were before the whole friends with benefits thing. She needed her bestfriend back.

"If that's all I can get from you, then I'll take it," Nathan said loving the feeling of her head on his shoulder. "But I can't promise you that every time I look at you I'm not going to want to kiss you."

"Nathan…."

"Friends. Right sorry," Nathan said softly brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. Her eyes were shut tight and he wanted more than anything to kiss her. His life was falling apart and he needed her to make everything better.

"What about basketball?"

"It's over," Nathan said not really wanting to talk about it.

"Nathan basketball is a big part of who you are," Haley said opening her eyes and looking at him.

"So are you," Nathan said huskily as their faces were inches apart. It was seriously hurting him not to kiss her. The way her was looking at her, had her cheeks blushing.

"You can't just give up on your dream," Haley said moving her face back on his shoulder. She couldn't take him looking at her like that because she knew that she would lose her resolve.

"I lost it okay. I can't play anymore," Nathan said a little louder than he should have. He felt Haley tense up next to him and it made his stomach turn in knots.

"You like Mr. Waffles huh?" Haley said with a smile looking down at his hands.

"He was keeping me company until you got here and well…he smells like you," Nathan said with a chuckle. He knew that Mr. Waffles was Haley's favorite stuffed animal. When she was younger she used to take it everywhere with her. In fact she couldn't sleep without it at night.

"It was my moms," Haley whispered taking it in her hands. "She had it since she was a kid and she just couldn't part with it when she moved out. When they took us home from the hospital she put it in the crib with me and well now here he is."

"Haley?"

"Yeah," Haley said softly feeling very sleepy.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Nathan asked with a hopeful voice. "Like old times. You know before everything."

Thinking about it for a second she finally nodded her head. She could trust herself with him right? They were friends and she certainly wasn't ready to give him her heart again. She didn't know if she ever would be. But they were friends and he slept over a lot. She had grown used to his perfect arms wrapped around her holding her tight. She could use her best friends comfort right now. They both stood up and walked to each a side of the bed. Facing each other Nathan pulled the covers from over the pillow.

"Turn around," Haley ordered as she put her night clothes on the bed.

Even though he had seen her naked a hundred times he gladly turned when she asked him to. He wanted to respect her wishes so they could be friends like before. He hoped eventually she would give in and they could be together but he knew that wasn't likely possible. In fact he was pretty surprised that she was letting him spend the night. Pulling off his shirt and basketball shorts, he stood there in his boxers.

Undressing herself quickly, she threw on her pajamas. She had to turn when she noticed that he was undressing too. She couldn't control her eyes when ever he was like this around her. She was just drawn to him.

"All done," Haley said getting into bed. She watched as he did the same. Lifting her hand she turned out the lamp as they both laid there in silence for a few minutes. Nathan felt the bed moving as Haley shifted to her side facing the other way.

"Hales?"

"Huh?" Haley mumbled as she began to drift off to sleep.

"Can I hold you?" Nathan asked nervously. He knew it was a long shot but he just wanted to feel her in his arms again, even if it was just for the night. He just needed to hold her. He wasn't surprised when she didn't answer right away. He knew that she was thinking about it in her head.

Putting aside all the feelings of hurt and betrayal in her heart she answered.

"Uh-huh," Haley said softly as she felt his arm wrap around her waist pulling her into him and holding her tight. Her body was tense against his and he wished more than anything that it wasn't. It stayed quite for a long time as he held her close to him never wanting to let her go. He loved the feeling of her body pressed into his.

"Hales?" Minutes had passed and still he didn't hear her answer him. He felt her chest rising and falling as he heard her breathing in steady beats. She had fallen asleep. For the first time that night he let himself smile. Even though they weren't together, they were friends again. Now all he had to do was let her know that he wasn't going anywhere, and he was going to do everything in his power to make her trust him again. Because it would be only then that his life would be okay. "I love you." He whispered into the dark room, to her sleeping figure. Minutes later he drifted off to a peaceful slumber that he had been denied since their break-up. For the former lovers, their bodies were close as could be while their hearts were a million miles apart.

AN: Please review for me. Oh and coming up the gang goes on a road trip and then there's a basketball banquet, and oh yeah the showdown between Nathan and Damien at the State Championship. And you just know West is gonna want Haley.


	29. The Places You’ve Come to Fear the Most

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Stewie****: I have so much fun when we hang out Lois and I love your hair. We should make up a name for your hair color. We could call it like, like strawberry sunset, or ginger maiden. Or or or one of those hair color names that's a random noun, like temptress.  
**_**(Lois turns on the Washer)**_**  
****Stewie**_**(gasps)**_** Oooh oooh! At some point you have to let me braid it!**

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine **_

_**The Places You've Come to Fear the Most**_

Lucas stood there watching Brooke stuff countless items of clothing in one suite case after another. Looking at the clock she had hanging on the wall he let out a frustrated sigh. It's bad enough that he got held up at school with Whitey asking him a million question's about Nathan. Then he had to rush home to tell his mother bye before going here and watching Brooke pack. It's not like she didn't know that they were leaving for the weekend. They had all been going on the same trip since they were kids. After they turned sixteen and were able to drive the parents just stopped coming along and hey they couldn't argue with that.

He watched as she frantically ran into her closet talking to herself. He had to hold in the laugh that was rushing to the surface.

It was Friday and he was ready to hit the road. No basketball practice. He just wanted to relax and enjoy the weekend. After all next Saturday was the state championship and with Nathan no longer on the team, he knew that they would have to practice much harder in the coming week. Hell they were lucky that Whitey had given them the weekend off. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched Brooke walk out of the closet with another suitcase.

"Don't you think six bags is going a little overboard? I mean we are only going for the weekend," Lucas asked his girlfriend as she handed him all of the suitcases she packed. Who needed that much clothes in just two days? Looking up at him with a huge frown, she slapped him playfully on the arm. All of the bags that he had in his right hand instantly fell to the ground as he held the spot that she just attacked.

"A, I don't know how the weather is gonna be. B, I don't know what kind of things we are going to be doing, and C, why is this a shock too you?" Brooke asked her boyfriend as he held his arm.

"Brooke we've been going to Myrtle Beach since we were kids," Lucas said picking up her bags again. "I just think six bags is a little over the top." He watched as she balled her fist again. "Okay going." They both walked out of her room. Lucas kept a few feet ahead of her just to make sure she wasn't in reaching distance. He loved her to death but the girl hit like she was a professional boxer.

"Sweetheart," Brooke heard her mother from the dinning room.

Slightly cursing under her breath, she turned back towards the dinning room. It was rare for either of her parents to be home, but when they were boy were they a pain in the ass. It's not like she didn't love them, because she did. It's just growing up with friends that had parents home every night made her realize just how much her parents weren't around. She would have given anything to have parents like her best friends. Her parents were so not normal. Sure they gave her everything money could possible buy but for Brooke all she wanted was for them to be home.

"Mother?"

"Just wanted to make sure that you have everything that you need," Martha said looking up from the stack of designs she had at the table.

"Yup, we're all set to hit the road," Brooke said with a wave of her hand.

"Lucas be sure and take care of my little girl," Martha said eyeing him down.

"Will do Mrs. Davis," Lucas said in a hurry before rushing out of the room. He couldn't take the way she was looking at him. He knew that when they were growing up that practically everyone knew about his feelings for Brooke. That was more so with her mother. She made it a point to make him feel uncomfortable every chance she got. That was whenever she was around.

"I won't be home when you get back. I'm meeting up with your father in New York," Martha said with a stern voice.

"Whatever mom," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, you will not talk to me in such a manner."

"Right sorry," Brooke said with a fake smile. "Well look thanks for the talk but we gotta hit the road you know we got a long drive ahead of us."

"Well remember what I said," Martha said before putting back on her glasses and focusing on her work.

Brooke stood there for a few more minutes just waiting to hear something. But all she got was silence. Her mother couldn't even tell her that she loved her. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill she stormed out of the room. She shouldn't be surprised her parents weren't emotional at all. They were like the Mr. Freeze and the Ice Queen. Storming out of her house she rushed into the SUV waiting for her.

"About time," Peyton said as she picked up her head from Jake's shoulder.

"Stuff it Goldilocks," Brooke retorted. Jumping into the driver's seat she threw on her sun glasses. Looking over at Haley she gave her a smile before starting the car and driving off.

"That was harsh," Jake said glaring at Brooke.

"Sorry P. Sawyer," Brooke said with a pout looking throw the rearview mirror. "My mom, she just, well you know how she is."

"You know I love you Brooke," Peyton said with a smile. The car grew silent as Brooke reached over and turned on the radio. Flipping threw the stations, she finally landed on Justin Timberlake's _Sexy Back_, no one bothered to argue, because they knew no matter how much they begged and pleaded Brooke would not change the station.

Haley sat in the passenger seat looking out of the window. They just passed the '_you_ _are now leaving Tree Hill_' sign. The last couple of days had been really weird to say the least. That night that Nathan had stayed over had ended when she woke up the next morning earlier than him. She quickly got dressed and headed to school. Even though they were friends again she still needed a little space. Her broken heart wouldn't be healed by being around him everyday. So she tried to stay as busy as she could. She hadn't really seen him that much and when she did there was always someone else around.

Glancing to the back of the car she watched Lucas and Nathan as they listened to their I-Pods from the back seat.

As much as she wanted things between Nathan to go back to normal, she knew that they never would. Her heart and her head were in complete battle with the other. She was happy that they could all get away for the weekend. The guys definitely deserved a good time before state and she needed the weekend to convince Nathan to join the team again. Looking over her shoulder again she noticed that Nathan was looking back. He had that longing look in his eyes, the one that he used to have before they began dating, and the one that used to make her heart melt. Quickly turning to face the front, she had to remind herself to breath.

She wondered if he would always have this effect on her.

The last couple of nights she had trouble sleeping. She reasoned that she just wasn't tired but she knew that really wasn't the case. She had grown used to him in bed next to her even before they became a couple.

Picking up the pillow she had on her lap, she moved it to the side of the window before resting her head. They had a long drive ahead of them, so it wouldn't hurt any if she got some sleep.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head," Jake said shaking his sister. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes and glanced around. "Yeah we're here and since when did you start talking in your sleep?"

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked with a yawn as she glanced around at the empty SUV. Where the hell was everyone?

"You heard me. You talk in your sleep. You had us laughing for most of the ride here."

"You're joking right?" Haley asked as her cheeks started to blush.

"Maybe," Jake said with a grin. Holding his hand out for her to take he started laughing. "Come little sis, they are waiting for us in the lobby."

"I just need to get my bags," Haley said taking his hand as he pulled her out of the car.

"No need. Your knight and shinning armor already brought them in," Jake said with a smirk.

"Let's go loser," Haley said pulling him along to the front door. She tried her best not to think about his comment. It was so like Jake to tell her things like that. She loved her brother to death but sometimes he was a pain in the ass. Walking into the hotel she noticed all of their friends standing up at the counter.

"….and will that be all for you Miss….just the three rooms?"

Nathan glanced over his shoulder and noticed Haley tense up at the idea that she would have to share a room with him. It was really simple, Brooke and Lucas, Peyton and Jake, then Haley and him.

"Actually go ahead and make that four rooms," Nathan said nodding his head to the receptionist. He couldn't bring his eyes to look at Haley again. Things had been so great that night that he slept over. Just holding her again made everything seem like it would all be okay. But when he woke up the next morning and she was gone, he knew that things would never be the same. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him, so he would stay in his own room. He didn't plan on doing much anyway. In fact it was Jake and Lucas that made him come on this stupid annual trip. If it had been up to him, he would have stayed at home in his room.

"Why four?" Brooke asked looking at Nathan. He glanced at Haley for a second as Brooke followed his eyes and she saw Haley. "Oh!"

"So four rooms?"

"Yeah," Nathan said turning away from everyone for a second. He walked to the middle of the lobby as the guy gave everyone their room keys. His brother walked up to him a few minutes later handing him the card to unlock his room.

"You're in room 723. Sorry about Brooke, she just um…doesn't think about those kinds of things," Lucas said patting his brother on the shoulder.

"You should see the way she was looking at me man…I shouldn't have came." Nathan put his hand down looking at the floor. He hated the way she looked at him now.

"Things will get better. I mean at least you're friends again, right?"

"Things are not like they used to be, Luke. She was never this way towards me. I feel like…she hates that I'm always around."

"She doesn't hate you man. If anything she loves more. I mean that's why this is gotta be hard for her…it's just because she cares about you so much."

"I thought that maybe that was it…but now I'm not so sure."

"You and Haley will get through this, I promise," Lucas said with a soft smile. He knew that eventually things would be okay for them. Hell he could see Haley constantly battling with herself over him. It was only a matter of time before she finally realized that Nathan and her belonged together. They were just meant to be. "Now let me walk your sorry ass to your room."

"You and Brooke's room is right next to mine, huh?" Nathan asked with a smirk. Looking guilty, Lucas nodded. "So when you said walk me to my room, what you really meant is let's go to our rooms?"

All six of them piled up into the elevator as Jake hit the button for the seventh floor. Haley listened as Brooke talked about their last trip here. It felt like another life time ago. For starters Felix and Chad had tagged along with them. She had been so nervous to share a room with Chad but he made it a point to let her know that he expected nothing. Their second night here they got a little drunk and she couldn't remember anything from the night before. The only thing that was on her mind was that she woke up naked. That's right she lost her virginity and she couldn't even remember. She felt horrible. After that night she and Chad had a few little arguments but then they went back to normal. They had only been together a few more times before she caught him cheating on her.

God she didn't know what was wrong with her judgment of guys. First Chad sleeping with Tracy and then Nathan with Nikki. Maybe there was something wrong with her she thought. Maybe all guys cheat? No, that couldn't be the case because she knew that her brother would never cheat on Peyton. He loved Peyton too much.

Thinking back to her few times with Chad, she remembered him being so rough. It was like he was using her for sex. She was just too blinded with what she thought was love, to see it. That is after all what he wanted from her.

Then there was Nathan. Although he was only the second guy that she had slept with it had been so different from when she was with Chad. He had been so soft and gentle with her. He made sure to ask if she was okay. Unlike her first time with Chad, she remembered everything about her first time with Nathan. He was so afraid after he kissed her that first time. She knew by the look in his eyes he was scared that he ruined their friendship. But the minute his lips touched hers, she just felt so wanted. Chad never made her feel that way. After they had gotten undressed and into the bed, she remembered the way his body covered hers and how good it felt to have him above her that way. He looked into her eyes for a long time and Haley had to point out that he was shaking. He Nathan Scott was shaking. He didn't answer her, but he did dip his head down and captured her lips with his.

Once they started, Haley knew that she wouldn't be able to stop. He made her feel things that she didn't know that she could. She didn't know sex could feel so incredible. Nathan and Chad were the only guys that she had been with, so it's not like she had anything to compare it too.

She felt the elevator stop as the door opened for them to get off.

"Right this way ladies," Jake said pulling Peyton and Haley with each a hand. "What's your room number Hales?" Looking at the card she held in her hand she answered.

"722."

Looking across the hallway she noticed Nathan sliding his card for room 723. What a great way to get over him she thought.

"And we are next door to you," Peyton said before walking a few feet down the hall to room 724.

"Get your bathing suits on cause we are going to the beach," Brooke said sliding her card.

"Tigger its eight o'clock," Haley said looking at her cell phone.

"So? We came here to have a good time. Now get your asses dressed and I'll see you on the beach. And just in case you don't understand, everyone comes." Before anyone could protest Brooke slammed her room door closed leaving Lucas behind. Everyone looked on as he just stood there. Brooke after all had the room key. He knocked softly on the door. A few seconds later the door opened as she noticed him standing there with a frown.

"Forgetting something?" Lucas asked.

"Baby I'm sorry," Brooke said with a pout as she pulled him into the room by his shirt. Everyone laughed as they all went into their separate rooms.

As soon as Haley closed her door she fell to the ground. Just knowing that Nathan was right across the hall from her was seriously going to drive her crazy. No matter how much she tried she couldn't get him out of her head. Closing her eyes she said a silent prayer, hoping that everything went smooth this weekend. No fighting or arguing. No jealous boyfriend or overprotective brother.

Getting up she walked to the bed. Going threw her bag she found her bathing suit. As much as she wanted to say in her room, she knew that Brooke would kick her ass if she wasn't on the beach when she got there. Getting dressed as fast as she could, she made her way to the door. Forgetting that she told her father that she would call as soon as they got there, she grabbed her cell phone calling him. She stayed in her room another fifteen minutes talking to him before realizing the time. Brooke was going to kill her.

"…Okay. Bye daddy. I love you."

Closing her cell phone and tossing it on the dresser she finally made it to the door. Just as stupid fate would have it Nathan opened his door at the same time. They looked at each other for a minute before Nathan finally spoke.

"Hey you," Nathan said while closing his room door. He had to keep himself in check. She was just standing there in her bikini with only shorts covering her up. His first instinct was to pull her into his room and show her how sexy she was. But once that thought passed, he wanted to tell her to go back in her room and put more clothes on. He didn't want any guys looking at her in that.

"Hey," Haley said with a soft smile. He moved out his hand towards the elevator.

"You first."

Nodding her head she took off towards the elevator with him right behind her. She felt those blue eyes burning holes threw her back. They finally made it to the elevator as he hit the button for the lobby. It was a good thing that the hotel was right on the beach because Brooke was really going to kill them.

The tension in the elevator was unbearable and Haley wished that the ride down would end quickly. But as fate would have it, they stopped on the fifth floor as a guy walked in. Unlike Nathan he had blonde hair and green eyes. He was hot as hell, and it looked like someone ripped him out of an ad picture for Abercrombie & Fitch. He looked about their age.

Haley blushed as he gave her a big smile as he stepped inside.

Nathan on the other hand was ready to pound this guy in the ground. Rolling his eyes he hit the floor to the lobby again wanting to get out of the elevator as soon as possible. The elevator started going down again and Nathan watched as this skinny punk was checking out Haley right in front of him. The nerve of this guy. For all he knew Haley could have very well been his girlfriend. Nathan watched as the guy's eyes landed on Haley's breast and stayed there.

That was it, Nathan couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nathan asked looking this punk up and down. Haley's eyes shifted to Nathan's as he looked the guy up and down.

"What?" The guy asked playing dumb.

Haley couldn't believe that Nathan was acting this way.

"Nathan," Haley said shouting his name.

"Watch what the fuck you're looking at," Nathan shouted as the elevator doors opened and the guy rushed out. Haley stood there looking at Nathan. She was clearly pissed off. "What?"

"What the hell was that?"

"That was looking at you like he wanted to fuck you in front of me," Nathan shouted.

"Whatever," Haley said before storming out of the elevator. He followed her onto the beach as their friends waited for them.

"Tutor girl, what took so long?"

"Nothing," Haley said glancing over at Nathan. Looking out onto the beach she noticed how many people were out there. The place was packed with people drinking and dancing. They had a few fires lit up around. The music was blaring. Just like another normal weekend at home she thought.

"Oh Haley there's someone I want you to meet," Brooke said with a huge smile. "This is Tyler." The guy turned around and Haley found herself staring into a pair of green eyes again.

"It's good to see you again," Tyler said holding out his hand for her to shake. With that he flashed a smirk as she shook his hand.

"Haley James," Haley said with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you Haley James," Tyler said still holding her hand. Haley glanced back but it was too late Nathan was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Nathan walked down the beach shore wanting to get as far away as possible. How could Brooke be so insensitive to his feelings that she would introduce Haley to the punk right in front of him? Some friend she was. The sound of the waves crashing onto the shore overtook the music in the background.

Glancing back towards his friends he noticed Jake and Peyton dancing together. Brooke and Lucas were kissing as usual. Then Haley and that stupid guy were talking to each other like they have known each other for years. That should have been him with her. But no he had to be an idiot and fuck some whore. His life was officially over. And to make matters worse his friends didn't seem to notice that he was gone.

Noticing that he had walked far enough, he took a seat in the sand. Looking out into the ocean had always calmed him. He remembered doing it every time they came out here. Usually Haley would be sitting next to him as they sat in silence. But not now, she was too busy moving on.

Last year on their last day here, Haley had took him out in this very spot and told him that her and Chad had finally slept together. He remembered staying quite of the longest time as they just sat there watching the waves crash onto the shore. The hurt and pain that he felt in the moment that she told him that was kind of what he was feeling now. That feeling like she was never going to be his.

God how could it be so easy for her to move on after everything? Maybe their relationship didn't mean as much to her as it did to him. He didn't know what the hell to think. But looking over and noticing Haley laughing at that guy made his heart ache in his chest. More that it already was, if it was even possible. Even if she wasn't going to acknowledge it, he was. What they had was real. It was true love. How many people can say that they found their true love?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"How many pennies do you have?" Nathan asked with a smirk as the girl took a seat next to him and handed him a bottle of tequila.

"I saw you sitting out here all by yourself and I asked myself what a sexy guy like you was doing here all by alone?"

Looking at the girl up and down, he had to admit that she looked hot.

"Well the girl that I'm in love with is currently talking to her next potential boyfriend, and my friends are to busy with their girlfriends to even notice that I'm gone," Nathan said bringing the bottle to his mouth and taking a huge swig.

"That sucks," the girl said as he handed the bottle back to her.

"It could be worse," Nathan said looking out at the ocean. "You couldn't have come out here and talk to me."

"Oh but I wanted too," the girl said handing him back the bottle.

"Nathan Scott."

"Taylor Morgan," the girl said holding out her hand for him to shake. Nathan took her hand as he glanced back into the direction of his friends. They were far but he could still see them. His blue eyes noticed Haley starring intently at him and the girl next to him. She looked at him for a few more seconds before turning her attention back to the guy. Nathan did the same as the girl pulled the bottle out of his hands.

"Let's have a fun night. What do ya say?"

"I'd say let's, Taylor," Nathan said with a smirk. This weekend just got interesting he thought. If Haley wasn't going to worry about him, then why should he bother with her?

AN: Oh No! Now Taylor Morgan aka Taylor James and this Tyler punk are now in the picture. Well at least for the rest of the weekend…… Please review for me.


	30. The Kiss Seen Around the World

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Well I hope that everyone had a happy New Year. Can I just say that I'm loving 2008 so far. I'm bouncing off the walls because Tuesday is just days away. Yeah baby One Tree Hill season five can't come fast enough. I just can't wait to see little Jamie in action. They are doing a good job with not really showing him all that much in the promo's. I can't wait to hear his little voice….sorry rambling. Well I really had fun writing this chapter and I hope you like the way it came out. Also thanks for the amazing reviews, you guys totally rock.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Brooke****: Hi Shelly still trying to save the school one Rachel at a time?**

_**Chapter 30**_

_**The Kiss Seen Around the World**_

His eyes opened quickly as he heard a pounding on the door. Cursing under his breath, he jumped out of bed and started for the door. His head wasn't pounding which was a good thing. Even better he remembered everything about last night. Taylor and he had talked for about an hour before he said that he had to go. He made sure that he told Jake and Lucas that he was calling it a night. It was also a plus that Haley was a few feet away and heard him. So they all knew that he was going to bed, and that he was going to bed alone. Opening the door he was met with Taylor. She was leaning on the door frame smiling at him.

"Are you stalking me?" Nathan asked with a grin.

"Don't flatter yourself," Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"So then how did you know this was my room?"

"I have my sources."

"Is that right?" Nathan asked. Taylor only shook her head and smiled at him.

"So I was wondering if you would care to join me for a run?"

"Cool. Let me just take a quick shower and change. I'll just meet you down on the beach."

"Cool," Taylor said sarcastically as she started to walk away. Closing the door, he walked straight to the bathroom. He took a quick shower like he promised and got dressed as fast as he could. Throwing on his red hoody he ran out of his room. He made his way onto the beach where she was stretching. Walking next to her, he started doing the same. She was a cool girl. He had fun talking to her last night. After they had agreed to have a fun night, he told her that he didn't want to talk about his life, so she was the one doing all the talking.

He had learned that she was a 20 year old college drop out. She loved to travel from place to place. She didn't like getting attached to anyone. She loved being on her own and the freedom that came along with it. She was very different from anyone that he had ever met. She was free and he couldn't picture any other way.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to join my friends and me in a game of volleyball later." Nathan asked.

"You mean the friends that didn't notice you gone last night?"

"Yeah that would be them."

"Sure."

"Great."

"You ready to be outrun by a girl?" Taylor asked standing up and sticking her hand out to help him up.

"Will see about that," Nathan said as she pulled him up. They stood there smiling at each other before she pushed him lightly on the chest and took off. He laughed a little before yelling at her saying that she was a cheater. He took off after she got a good head start. She was fast but he was Nathan Scott. If there was anything that he was really good at, it was running. His father made him run almost every morning.

He caught up to her in no time laughing as he past her by.

--

Haley felt an arm around her waist holding her tight. Opening her eyes she realized that she wasn't in her room. Starting to panic, she sat up quickly and looked around. That's when she noticed the two sleeping figures next to her. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Keep it down will ya," Lucas said turning to the other side of the bed.

"Is he always grumpy in the mornings?" Haley asked with a grin.

"You don't know the half of it," Brooke said rolling her eyes. "He's a total drama queen. I don't know how Karen get's him up for school. Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah," Haley said laying back down.

"So how's Tyler?" Brooke eagerly asked.

"Nice," Haley said with a yawn. "I invited him to the volleyball game. Speaking of what time is it." Haley watched as Brooke picked up her head and glanced at her cell phone.

With her eyes popping out of her head, she jumped up. "Damn it Lucas. I told you to set the alarm before we fell asleep. It's already nine."

"Sorry babe but I was so tired from carrying Hales up here," Lucas said sitting up as Brooke frantically ran around the room looking threw her bags.

"The game starts in an hour. We have to get ready," Brooke yelled.

"Oops," Haley said making a face as Lucas looked at her with a death glare.

"Tutor girl go change."

"Going."

"Gosh babe, psycho much?" Lucas asked. The next thing Lucas saw was a shoe flying across the room straight towards his face.

"Lucas Eugene Scott. Get your ass dressed now," Brooke said. Lucas tried to hold in his laughter but the sight of his girlfriend sitting on the ground, throwing clothes left and right was just too damn funny.

"Okay, okay. Just don't throw anything else," Lucas said holding up his hands. He slowly walked to the bathroom, his eyes never leaving hers. Quickly tuning his back he rushed inside and closed the door. He could still hear the sound of her voice as she had a conversation with herself.

"…do they listen? No. It's like they don't hear when I speak. I said set the alarm for eight. But no he just had to fall asleep right away. I don't know what they would do with out me. Be lost, that's for damn sure. If I wasn't here they would sleep the whole trip. But know I want them to have fun. I want them to smile and let everything go before the big game. And what do I get? Certainly not my alarm set like I wanted it……"

He listened for a few minutes to her babbling before jumping in the shower. He couldn't help but smile at the way she was. To him she was perfect.

--

"So this looks okay?" Peyton asked. Jake didn't even look up from the sink as he answered.

"You look beautiful babe," Jake said before splashing some water on his face.

"You didn't even look at me."

"I don't need to."

"But I look fat."

"Well I hope so."

"What?"

"Honey you're pregnant. It's only natural that you gain weight," Jake said slowly turning around as he saw his girlfriend in tears. "Baby don't cry. I'm sorry. You really do look beautiful. I mean it."

He placed a comforting hand over her little baby bump and kiss her cheek.

"Forgive me?" Jake said moving her face to look at his.

She only nodded as he bent his head down to capture her lips with his. They broke away and she just smiled at him.

"I love you," Peyton said checking him out. He was in nothing but his black swim trunks.

"I love you more," Jake said brushing a few of her curls out of her face. "And you look beautiful." He brought his eyes to take a look at her whole body. The red bikini that she was wearing was positively going to drive him insane all day.

"Thanks."

"Now finish up before the Brookie Monster comes," Jake said with a chuckle as her eyes got big.

"She's going to kill us," Peyton said jumping up as she finished getting ready. Five minutes later they heard a loud banging on the door. Jake smiled as he got up and started walking too the door.

Brooke and Lucas stood there waiting.

"Finally," Brooke said pushing past him. "P. Sawyer don't forget your sun block."

"Women," Lucas said shaking his head.

"Where are Haley and Nathan?"

"Nathan's not in his room and I was just about to go see if Haley is ready," Lucas said.

"I'll go with."

They both left the room, leaving the girls as they were lost in there conversation. Jake and Lucas made it to Haley's room and knocked softly.

"Hey Hales it's us," Jake shouted. A few seconds later the door opened and Tyler stood on the other side.

"She's in the restroom. She said that she would be right out," Tyler said.

Jake and Lucas looked at each other ready to pound this guy before Haley walked out of the restroom ready to go.

"Good morning sunshine," Haley said happily as she patted her brother on the arm. She saw that look in his. The anger. She knew he wanted to kick Tyler's ass.

They all walked out of her room as Peyton and Brooke were walking up. Brooke looked around and noticed everyone was ready except Nathan who was nowhere to be found.

"Let's go people," Brooke said throwing on her sunglasses and pushing pass the guys as she grabbed Haley's hand. They all pilled up in the elevator. The girls talked as Lucas and Jake didn't take their eyes off of Tyler. They didn't like him. Not one bit. The elevator hit the lobby as everyone bounced out. The girls took off faster than the guys as they made there way out of the lobby and towards the beach. Lucas noticed that they were far enough. He nodded his head to Jake, as Jake took Tyler by the arm and threw him against the wall. His hand went around Tyler's neck as Lucas held his arm.

"What the hell?"

"That's my best friends girl and oh yeah…my baby sister," Jake shouted as he tightened his grip around Tyler's neck.

"We're just...friends."

"Yeah that's what we though," Lucas said looking around; making sure that no one could see them.

"Here's what's going to happen. We are going to play volleyball. You won't tell Haley we had this conversation and if I see you looking at her in any kind of way that isn't appropriate for a _friend_, well then you won't have to worry about us because my bestfriend Nathan will bury you."

"You got it punk," Lucas said threw gritted teeth.

"Yeah…yes I got it," Tyler said in fear.

"Glad we agree," Jake said patting his cheek before him and Lucas walked away.

--

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton made it to the beach with the guys nowhere in sight. Looking around Brooke grabbed the volleyball before throwing it to Haley. Haley threw it to Peyton and it fell to the ground.

"P. Sawyer I told you to bring your A game," Brooke said throwing her hands on her hips.

"Well you know what they say……"

Both girls watched as Peyton's eyes got lost somewhere down the beach. They both followed her eyesight and did not like what they saw. Nathan and the girl from last night were running side by side. Haley felt her heart skip and beat at the sight. She felt the same when she saw them together last night. Terrible. She felt Peyton put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"They're just running," Peyton said trying to convince Haley.

Brooke had her fists balled up. "What the fuck is this bitch doing?" Brooke whispered to herself making sure that Haley couldn't hear. Putting a fake smile on her face, she threw her hands up waving at Nathan. "Nate, the games about to start."

They all watched as they both started walked towards them.

"Great the whore is playing," Haley said making Peyton laugh.

"Don't worry Hales. You got something that she'll never have," Peyton said linking arms with her and turning her around.

"What's that?"

"His heart," Peyton said with a smile. Haley nodded her head as the rest of the guys finally showed up. Everyone stood around in the sand on the right side of the net.

"Okay so everybody knows the rules. Jake and Nathan are captains," Brooke said tossing Jake the ball.

"You pick first," Jake said as they stood away from their friends.

Nathan looked around at everyone standing there. For as long as they all could remember Jake and Nathan had always been captains in everything that they played. Every year they would have this same game going at the same time. And every single year the first person that Nathan always picked was Haley. Everyone knew it. She was always on his team no matter what.

"Lucas," Nathan said pointing to his brother. Lucas took off to the left side of the net where their team would be. Both girls glanced at Haley to make sure that she was okay.

"Peyton," Jake said pointing to his girlfriend. Peyton bounced away from the people that hadn't been picked yet as she pointed to Lucas and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Taylor."

"Brooke," Jake said glancing at the crazy brunette. He always loved having Brooke on his team because she loved to win. Brooke slapped hands with Peyton as she made it to the other side.

There was a long pause as only Haley and Tyler were left.

"Well since Haley here hates me I guess I have to go with you _punk_," Nathan said pointing at Tyler before turning around and meeting his team on the other side of the net. Jake grabbed Haley's hand as they started off towards Peyton and Brooke.

"We are so winning," Jake said bumping fist with the girls. The game started and everyone was having a good time as Jake's team was in the lead. Nathan tried to concentrate on the game but that Tyler guy was just a few feet away and he wanted to beat his ass. It was his turn to serve again as Taylor brought him the ball. She whispered something in his ear and patted him on the shoulder before going stand behind Lucas. Nathan smiled at her before gripping the ball harder glaring at Tyler in front of him. He very much liked what Taylor told him. Smirking he tossed the ball up pretty high before serving the ball right to the back of Tyler's head.

"Nice shot," Taylor whispered to Nathan as Haley rushed under the net to make sure that he was okay. Nathan wiped the smile off his face as Haley looked at him coldly. She knew he did it on purpose. Everyone else tried not to laugh.

"Are you okay," Haley asked helping him up.

"Yeah…I think I've had enough volleyball for one day," Tyler said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm gonna go get some lunch. You want to come with me?"

"Sure," Haley said. "I'll just see you guys later." She waved to her friends as her and Tyler walked off. Nathan didn't expect that. Now he gave the guy alone time with her. Today was absolutely going to suck.

"Well that backfired," Lucas said approaching his brother as he glanced at Brooke talking to Haley alone.

"You think," Nathan gritted threw his teeth.

--

"I'm so full," Haley said as they made it into the elevator. She went to hit the 7 but Tyler grabbed her hand and hit the 5. "But my room is on the 7th floor buster."

"Yeah I know. Remember I was there this morning. I just need to grab something out of my room first. Is that okay with you?" She didn't answer him right away. Nodding her head he gave her a smile. "It'll only take a minute."

"Okay," Haley said softly.

The elevator door opened as they took off towards his room. She watched as he slid his card to open the door. The red light turned green as he turned the knob. He motioned for her to take a seat on the chair as he ran towards the bathroom. Looking around his room, she noticed just how clean it was. No clothes all over the floor. The bed was made. Everything was just so neat and clean. She heard the bathroom door close as he reappeared into the room.

"Ready."

"Is that a play station 3?" Haley asked as she noticed it by the TV.

"Yeah I brought it just in case I would get bored," Tyler said pointing to the stack of games. "I play religiously."

"Is that a fact?" Haley asked standing up and walking over to his game selection.

"Sure is."

"Would you say that you could beat me in any game you have?"

"Absolutely."

Haley glanced back at him with a smile. He sounded so certain. Of course what he didn't know was that she had played with Nathan on most of these games. This guy just didn't know who he was dealing with. He was too confident for her taste, so she grabbed the game that Nathan had taught her so well and handed it to him. _NBA live_.

"Let's see if little old me can hang with you."

"You're serious?"

"Absolutely," Haley said repeating his words form earlier. He nodded before heading back towards the TV and started getting everything ready.

"Let me order us some alcohol," Tyler said walking up to the phone and ordering room service.

"Sounds good to me," Haley said.

"So that guys a jerk," Tyler said as he felt a little pain in his head from the hit Nathan gave him earlier.

"Who?"

"The one from the elevator…Nicholas is it?"

"It's Nathan and don't talk about him like that," Haley said glaring at him.

"Down girl," Tyler said handing her the controller as he sat beside her. "So what's the deal with you two anyway?"

Haley looked up at him. "I love him."

"Yeah I got that," Tyler said smiling. "What I meant was why aren't you two together?"

"It's complicated."

"We've got time."

"Well…we were together but then this girl shows up and claims that she's pregnant with his kid."

"That sucks."

"Yeah and the best part is it's all my fault," Haley said sadly as she turned away from him.

"How's so?"

"Before he slept with her…he told me that he was in love with me and I just froze. I couldn't speak, I couldn't look at him. It was like an out of body experience when you're just watching yourself but you can't move. And as he said those words to me, I just couldn't say it back, and well I left. He thought I didn't love him so he got drunk and you know the rest."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah so am I," Haley whispered. "I just I can't seem to forgive myself for it all happening. I mean everyone thinks that I hate him, but I don't. I love him so much that it hurts. It hurts to be around him knowing that everything that happened was all on me. I don't blame him at all. It's just hard. It's really hard and I just want things to go back to normal. It's just…so hard to forget it."

"Tell me about the two of you," Tyler said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He's so amazing. We've been best friends since we were kids and I remember being seven years old and I would always pretend that we were married and have kids…and everything was just perfect. Then I grew up and he was just my bestfriend Nathan who I cared about more than anyone in my life. My mom had passed away and my boyfriend had cheated on me…and I was just in a really dark place. He was with me the whole time and everyone kept on asking me if I was okay and telling me that they were sorry. But not him, he knew that there was nothing that he could say or do to make me feel better. So he just sat there with me holding my hand as I cried."

She started to cry and brushed away her tears.

"You don't have to tell me anything."

"It's better to talk to someone about it, right?"

"I guess."

"I just felt so lost and he just showed up like a white knight and pulled me back into the light. He was there for me when no one else could've been. We fell in love…he's my guy…the one for me."

"Kind of young, don't ya think?"

"Not at all, I mean my dad met my mom when they were fifteen. What Nathan and I have is real and it's true."

"Wow."

"It's just when he looks at me, he see's the real me. He's the only person that looks at me and see's into my soul."

"That's rare."

"He's just so loyal and great and I love the way he protects me. Like for example in the elevator when you were checking me out, which was so obvious by the way, he stood up for me. Even if we hadn't dated he still would have acted the same way. He loves me."

"Well then I hope everything works out," Tyler said with a smile as Haley brushed away the tears that had fallen.

"I'll tell ya what's not working out…you winning this game."

"Bring it on, James."

"You're so going to wish that you didn't say that."

--

"Come on that was fun," Taylor said as they made their way onto the beach.

"That was a male strip club," Nathan said shaking his head as he took a seat in the sand.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was ladies night. I just wanted you to have a little fun and get over that Holly girl. She's such a bitch."

"It's Haley and don't talk about her like that," Nathan said glaring at her.

"Point taken," Taylor said holding up her hands. They sat in silence for a long time. Looking down the beach he saw everyone partying and drinking. It was dark and it was getting late.

"I'm gonna get her back," Nathan said boldly. He had to get her back.

"She still loves," Taylor mumbled with a smile. "The way she looks at you when she thinks your not looking…she still cares."

For the first time that whole night Nathan smiled.

"My biggest fear is that one day I'll wake up and she won't be in my life anymore."

"We can't help who we love right?" Taylor said looking out into the ocean.

"She means everything to me and without her I don't know what to do with myself," Nathan said looking down at the sound. It wasn't healthy to need someone as much as he needed her.

"You'll find your way…you both will."

"Thanks for everything Taylor," Nathan said finally looking at her.

"Just get your girl back Nathan," Taylor said standing up and walking away into the distance.

He sat there for a long time thinking about everything. _Basketball. Her_. He knew one thing was for sure if he didn't make things right between him and Haley there wouldn't be any basketball. He didn't know how to play the game without her.

--

Their laughter filled the hall way as Tyler walked her to her room. They had a fun afternoon of playing NBA live, which she kicked his ass in. They drank way too much and talked about life. All in all they had a good time. Now they were currently laughing because Tyler finally managed to get them to the right floor. Yeah they had been on every floor in the hotel before they finally made it to the seventh.

"Finally," Haley said cheering as they reached room 723.

"You're drunk," Tyler said laughing as he leaned against the door.

"What?" Haley said laughing. "You know what…I think that you're drunk."

"I never said I wasn't," Tyler said laughing as she dropped her purse on the ground. They both kneeled down laughing as they picked up everything that fell.

"I think I'm drunk too," Haley said giggling as they both stood up.

"You should get some rest," Tyler said moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"Yeah I'm very, very…." She was gonna say tired but she was cut off by his lips crashing on hers. She didn't know what to do. It's like everything stopped moving.

They were so drunk and lost they didn't hear the elevator door open. Haley finally comprehended what was happen and pushed his chest so he could stop. He looked down at her guilty as the elevator made a _Bing_ sound indicating that it was going down. This broke both of them out of there thoughts. Haley turned to the elevator as the door was closing. Her heart broke as she saw Nathan standing there with his head down. He had seen them kiss. Rushing past Tyler she ran as best as she could to stop the elevator.

"Nathan no," Haley shouted in a shaky voice as tears started to fall.

But it was no use. The elevator door closed and just like that he was gone. Her hands pounded on the elevator doors as she fell to her knees crying.

AN: Please review.


	31. Crash Course in Polite Conversation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: I am totally in love with Jamie. I can't find one word to describe him and he is just so smart. I loved him in every scene. The part when Haley has to tell him that Nathan wasn't going to his race was seriously heart breaking. **_**He's not coming?**_** I cried so much. This season seriously rocks!**

**There is some Paley in this chapter that I think is great, and also a flashback which I totally love and I hope that you like it.**

**Quote of the Day: **

**Jamie:**** Can Uncle Mouth help me pimp my ride?  
****Skills:**** I don't think so; see Uncle Mouth finally got a J O B. ****Jamie:**** That spells job.  
****Skills:**** Man you gettin way too smart. It was a lot easier when you was three.**

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Crash Course in Polite Conversation**_

Brooke marched down the hall in an angry hurry. Her eyebrows were high and anyone could tell that she was pissed. Reaching her destination she pounded her fists on the door. Room 507. She didn't care that it was 8 in the morning. She didn't care if anyone would get pissed. She was a woman on a mission and there was no way of getting her to calm down. She was ready to kick some ass. God help the next person that she saw. The door slowly opened as the boy on the other side rubbed his tired eyes.

"What?" Tyler asked throwing his hand out. He was tired as hell. Brooke rushed past him in the room. She was surely going to yell and she didn't need to do it in the hallway.

"How could you have been so stupid?"

"Brooke I told her I was sorry," Tyler said taking a seat at the edge of his bed. She was pacing back and forth and in was making him dizzy. She had one hand on her hip and fire in her eyes.

"I paid you 250 dollars to talk to her. _Talk._ Get her to open up and tell you about her and Nathan. Make her realize that she really wants to be with him. I don't understand what went wrong. You knew even before you met her that she was in love with him and still you kissed her and oh yeah he saw. Now tell me Tyler how come your sister did exactly as I said and you didn't?" He could practically see smoke coming from out of her ears.

"Look I didn't mean to do that," Tyler said holding up his hand. He really felt bad. Haley was so broken up after the elevator door closed. "We were drunk and…I was completely out of line. I apologized to her last night….and if you want I can go find Nathan and tell him that it meant nothing." He really didn't want to go around any of those three guys but he would if it would help Haley out.

"Just imagine my surprise when I wake up this morning and my _bestfriend_ is in tears because you kissed her and my other _bestfriend _saw you. I thought that you would help things but you just made them worse. They are even further away than before."

"Brooke I really am sorry."

"And I thought that your sister would pull something like this," Brooke said glaring at him.

"Yeah well Taylor really needed the money."

"Yeah well since you didn't do what I asked of you and you made things worse, I think that you owe me my money back," Brooke said holding out her hand. He grabbed his wallet and pulled out the money handing it to her.

"Tell Haley I'm sorry," Tyler said as she walked to the door.

"I think you've done enough damage," Brooke said dryly as she slammed his door. Finally on the floor for her room she opened the door only to find Lucas sitting on the bed.

"Why aren't you packed yet? We have to leave in like thirty minutes," Brooke said putting her hands back on her hips. What was wrong with the male population? Were they all morons?

"Don't worry, I'm about to start," Lucas said smirking.

"Where's Haley?" Brooke asked. When she left Haley was still there.

"She went pack."

"How's Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"Still not talking, but that's Nathan for you," Lucas said standing up. Once he found out what happened he went straight to Nathan's room. But it was no use, Nathan wasn't talking.

"Let's just pack," Brooke said throwing everything that was her's in her bags.

"At least last night was fun for us," Lucas said wiggling his eyebrows. Brooke looked up at him with a huge grin.

"I told you skinny dipping in the ocean was great," Brooke said as he put his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

"It was amazing," Lucas said before kissing her.

"I told you Lucas Scott," Brooke said smirking up at him, "I'm all kinds of wonderful."

"That you are pretty girl," Lucas said smiling before kissing her again. Forty-five minutes later and a very happy Lucas Scott, they finally made it to the car. Throwing their bags in the back they jumped in. Jake and Peyton were in the back. Haley and Brooke were in the middle. Nathan was driving with Lucas in the passenger seat. None of them really talked that much. Nathan wasn't talking to anyone. The only thing going on in his mind was that stupid kiss.

Half way to Tree Hill Lucas looked back and noticed everyone in the back sleeping. He slightly chuckled at the sight of Brooke and Haley. Haley's head was resting on Brooke's shoulder as Brooke had her arm around Haley holding her. If he didn't know any better he would think that they were a couple.

"Everyone's sleeping," Lucas whispered. Nathan glared at him for a second before turning his attention back on the highway. Nathan wasn't talking and it was pissing Lucas off.

"You know Brooding really doesn't suit you," Lucas spat out.

"I'm not brooding!" He was not brooding or so he told himself.

"Ah he finally speaks," Lucas said sarcastically. "Just let it go Nate."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The kiss that you saw last night," Lucas said as Nathan tensed up, "it meant nothing."

"Kind of like me having sex with Nikki?" Nathan asked. He knew that it meant nothing to him, but to Haley it meant everything.

"Nate, it meant nothing," Lucas said again.

"Whatever," Nathan said softly.

"Fine, be that way," Lucas said angrily. His brother could be such an ass sometimes.

"Lucas you come talk to me after you see the love of your life kissing some guy she just met…You might be right. It might have not meant something. But I still had to watch."

"Sorry," Lucas said softly. He was certain that he would be crushed if he witnessed Brooke kissing anyone.

"You nervous about the game?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said drumming his hands on his legs.

"Don't be," Nathan glanced at his brother and gave him a smile. "You guys are going to do great. I just know it."

"We would do a lot better if you were there with us," Lucas said. "Come back to the team Nate. We need ya."

"I can't," Nathan said passing up a slow car.

"Why not?"

"I meant I can't play," Nathan said. "I never said I didn't want to play. I just…I lost it okay!"

"Lost what?"

"My talent, I can't play anymore, Luke," Nathan said dryly. "I always wondered about it. We all do right? What happens when it's gone? But see, I've never really seen anybody lose it. Like really lose it. Until now."

"Nathan that's crazy, you didn't lose your talent," Lucas said looking at him.

"I can't play Luke. I tried. It's gone," Nathan said softly.

"Is this because of you and Haley?"

Nathan glanced at his brother before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. Let's talk about something else."

--

"That's a whole lot of pink," Haley said making a face as Peyton showed her the clothes that Jake had bought a few weeks ago. They still didn't know if it was a boy or girl but Jake was certain that it was a girl.

"I'm telling you Jake is a softy," Peyton said with a smirk.

"Tell me about it. When we were young he used to cry to our parents when I would hit him," Haley said giggling.

"That's my honey-pie," Peyton said smiling. "So Hales there's something that I kinda wanted to ask you?"

"Ask away," Haley said tossing the bag of pink baby clothes aside.

"Jake and I talked about it and we want you to be the godmother of our daughter," Peyton said giddily.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, your Jake's sister and my bestfriend," Peyton said as Haley started crying. "We love you."

"That is so great…and of course I'll be the godmother…and a kick-ass one at that," Haley said excitedly.

"As long as you don't say kick-ass in front of her," Peyton said as they hugged.

"Right," Haley said wiping her tears away. The girls both lay back on to the bed looking up at the ceiling. It was quite for a few minutes before Peyton glanced at Haley.

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"No," Haley said softly. "I'm just really scared of what he was to say to me….God the look on his face when I was running towards him…I'll never forget it. And what's even more messed up, is that I was to drunk to go after him. I'm such an idiot."

"Hey Tyler kissed you not the other way around," Peyton said defending Haley.

"Yeah I know," Haley said softly. "I wish that I could take it back but I can't. It doesn't work that way."

"I'd be awesome if it did," Peyton said smiling.

"Do you miss her?" Haley said softly. Peyton glanced at Haley confused. "Your mom I mean."

"Yeah," Peyton said with a sad smile. You?"

"Everyday," Haley whispered.

"What's the best day you remember with her?" Peyton asked.

"That's easy," Haley said smiling as she thought of the memory.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Haley bop," Lydia whined on her daughter's bed. "Either you come out or I'm coming in!" Minutes later Haley walked out of her bathroom in her Tree Hill Ravens cheerleading uniform._

"_You happy," Haley said twirling around. "I look like a slut!"_

"_Haley bop stop being so dramatic," Lydia laughed out. "You made the squad along with your two best friends and you look great."_

"_Thanks ma but I look like a whore," Haley said looking at herself in the mirror. _

"_I bet Nathan will like it," Lydia said wiggling her eyebrows._

"_Mom please enough with that," Haley said putting a hand on her hip. "How many times do I have to tell you Nathan and I are just friends. That's it."_

"_I'm your mother Hales. I know there's something more going on…even if you are too blind to see it. He's totally in love with you," Lydia said nodding her head._

"_No he is not," Haley said firmly. "We are friends, just friends!" _

"_Come on you remember when you were little?" Lydia said waving for Haley to come and sit next to her._

"_How little we talking?" Haley asked as her mother threw a hand around her._

"_When you were seven you used to pretend that you and Nathan were married…."_

"_Mom I was seven!"_

"_Still," Lydia said shrugging her shoulders. "Why did you try out for cheerleading Haley bop? We both know that it's not really you."_

"_Because you were a cheerleader, and because of Peyton and Brooke. You were captain of your squad and I will be too, and it doesn't hurt that I get to see more of Nathan," Haley said resting her head on her mothers shoulder._

"_You know you don't have to do this just because I was a cheerleader Hales," Lydia said rubbing her daughter's back. "At the end of the day I'll still be proud of you no matter what. You'll always be my little girl."_

"_I know mom," Haley said looking up at her. "You're the best mom in the world, you know that?"_

"_Yeah!" Lydia said grinning. "I've got about 15 shirts, 8 coffee mugs, 3 stickers, and two dramatic children that remind me."_

"_Can you be serious for like a minute?" Haley said laughing at her mother. "I swear it's any wonder why Jake and I are so normal. You and daddy are like five year olds."_

"_Don't hate," Lydia said in a girly voice as she made some kind of gang sign with her hands._

"_Please don't do that again," Haley said laughing. "Like ever!"_

"_You know I love you right?" Lydia said smiling. "You and your brother are my whole world."_

"_I love you too," Haley said as they hugged._

"_Am I interrupting something?" Nathan asked standing in the door way. Both girls looked up at him._

"_Just me bonding with one of the newest cheerleaders for the Tree Hill Ravens," Lydia said making the same gang sign with her hands._

"_Oh god," Haley said moving her hands over her face._

"_That's actually why I'm here," Nathan said smiling. "I wanted to congratulate you on making the squad." Haley looked up and smiled as he held out his arms. She jumped off the bed and gave him a huge hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Haley pulled away._

"_Thank you," Haley said softly smiling up at him. Nathan finally got a look at her in her cheer uniform. He was totally zoning out on her as Lydia just smiled on._

"_Let me take you out to celebrate. Any movie you want," Nathan said trying to regain his strength._

"_Let me change," Haley said._

"_Well I'll be down stairs," Nathan said quickly before rushing out of the room. Haley finally turned around and saw her mother smiling._

"_What?" Haley said rolling her eyes. Her mother never stopped._

"_He's gonna need a cold shower Haley bop," Lydia said as Haley's face dropped._

"_You did not just say that mom," Haley said making a disgusted face. _

"_Honey it's the truth," Lydia said laughing. "He was practically drooling. Now the Ravens are going to have a losing season because their star player will be zoning out on you. The whole town is gonna hate you for ruining their precious season and then Dan Scott is going to put a hit out on you for ruining his son's life. I can see the news headlines now."_

"_We are just friends," Haley said in frustration. "And you say I'm dramatic." _

"_I think he want's more sweetie," Lydia said standing up._

"_And what would give you that idea cupid," Haley said sarcastically._

_Lydia walked to the door like she was about to leave, before turning and smiling at her daughter. "When Lucas hugs you I don't see him close his eyes and smell your hair."_

"_Nathan does not do that," Haley said blushing._

"_For the smartest girl in Tree Hill you're kinda slow," Lydia joked._

"_You're the one that can't get it threw that five year old head of yours. Nathan Scott is just my bestfriend. Always has been always will be. You got it mama!"_

"_I love you baby," Lydia said winking at her before leaving her room. After watching her mother walk out of her room she went straight to her closet. Picking her outfit out, she threw it on the bed before running to her bathroom. Thirty minutes later she was finally walking down stairs._

"_I'm ready," Haley announced when she found her mother and Nathan in the kitchen._

"_Finally," Lydia said laughing. "You kids have a good time."_

"_Mrs. James, why don't you join us? I'm sure Hales is going to pick a chick flick," Nathan said making a face. "You should come."_

"_Yeah mom, come with me and my friend watch a movie," Haley said smiling._

"_I love you both," Lydia said looking at them, "but I can't be seen in public with either of you!"_

_Nathan was the first to start laughing, then Haley._

"_Come on it will be fun," Nathan said._

"_Alright," Lydia said smiling. _

"_You know she's going to embarrass us, right?" Haley said glancing at Nathan as they walked to the door._

"_I know," Nathan said smiling._

"_Jimmy! I'm going with Haley and her boyfriend to the movies. Don't wait up," Lydia yelled from the door. "We might catch a wild party on the way home!"_

"_My mother ladies and gentlemen," Haley said following her mother to the car._

_End of Flashback_

"That's a good memory Hales," Peyton said smiling. "I guess mother really knows best."

"Yeah I guess they do," Haley said smiling. She had no idea that her mother was right about Nathan feelings. "What's yours?"

"You remember when we were seven and we had that snow day?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah I remember. Jake, Nathan, and I had fun that day," Haley said smiling.

"It was like this whole other world just came in overnight and took ours away. Brooke, she came over and we made a snow fort... with a tunnel. My mom helped us. And we stayed in there all day. It seemed so safe, like everything was okay. Like everything our world was about to become, maybe we could just stop it and stay little kids for one more day. My mom stayed and played with us the whole day. That night we all went inside and watched cartoons. I guess that days special to me because it was the last day I got to spend with her." They were both in tears now. Haley sat up and hugged Peyton tight. In a lot of ways she was luckier than Peyton. She had so much more time with her mother than Peyton did.

"You are not going to believe," Jake started but noticed that both the girls were in tears. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Everything is fine," Peyton said wiping her tears. Jake turned his attention to Haley. She nodded her head letting him know that she was fine.

"I just found out that I am going to be a godmother," Haley said standing up and hugging him.

"You sure you're okay?" Jake said pulling away from her and looked at her intently.

"Yeah just girl stuff," Haley said turning to smile at Peyton.

"So what aren't we going to believe?" Peyton asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm pretty sure that Brooke and Lucas are having sex in our pool," Jake said laughing. He had just gotten back from Nathan's, when he heard voices by the pool. Once he opened the door and saw them he ran straight upstairs.

"They are unbelievable," Haley said shaking her head.

"They both have their own pools," Peyton said making a face. "Why are they always doing it here?"

"All my energy is going into not asking that same question," Haley said laughing.

"So how about we go down to the café and have some dinner?" Jake asked. "Let the sex bunnies have their fun."

"I could eat," Haley said glancing at Peyton.

"The baby is kind of hungry," Peyton said holding her stomach. They all left and made their way to Karen's Café. Once inside the waitress took their order as they sat at the table talking.

"…so I'm sure Whitey is going to kill us this whole week," Jake said thinking about practice.

"Don't worry baby, the season is almost over," Peyton said rubbing his arm.

"Let me go say hi to Karen," Haley said standing up and walking towards the counter.

"Hey Haley," Karen said placing some desserts in a box.

"Hey Karen," Haley said smiling.

"You guys having dinner?"

"Yeah, dad's working tonight and we both know that Jake can't cook," Haley said laughing.

"Sadly that's true," Karen said smiling. She tried to show Lucas and Jake how to cook a couple of months ago, but that didn't work out.

"Karen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Karen said giving Haley her full attention.

"Have you seen Nathan today?" Haley asked.

"Yeah actually I have," Karen said smiling. "He arrived here about 45 minutes ago. I think he's on the roof."

"Thanks," Haley said smiling. Getting off the stool she made her way to the stairs. Finally making it to the top, she stopped in front of the door. It's okay just breath, you can do this she told herself. Turning the knob slowly she opened the door and stepped onto the roof. The door closed really loud, making Nathan jump as he was swinging the putter.

"Nice shot," Haley said picking up the ball that had went past her.

"I wan't expecting you," Nathan said softly as she handed the ball back to him.

"I thought we should talk," Haley said nervously.

"It's okay," Nathan said shaking his head.

"No! It's not okay, I'm not okay," Haley said moving closer to him.

"Don't…."

"I was drunk and we had just finished playing NBA Live…"

"What?" Nathan asked looking at her hurt. He couldn't have possibly heard her say NBA Live? She couldn't have played that with another guy. There's no way.

"I was drunk…"

"No….what game did you play with him?" Nathan said getting angrier by the minute.

"Nathan," Haley said softly. "It didn't mean anything!"

"It meant something to me," Nathan whispered before walking past her and slamming the door. She stood there letting the tears fall from her eyes. That did not go as planned she thought.

AN: Please review. Let me just say that my boyfriend would be pissed if I played any of his video games with another guy…so I can totally see Nathan being hurt by this.


	32. Hearts and Minds

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. You guys rock!**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Brooke****: You ever had a wine hangover?  
****Jaime****: I had a floppy-eared bunny named Chester.**

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Hearts and Minds**_

Haley sat in class looking at the clock on the wall. It was only third period and she just wanted this day to be over with. Today was Wednesday and it just sucked. Not only did she have a history test next period, she also had calculus homework. Today couldn't get any worse she thought. Nathan still wasn't talking to her and to make matters worse he was even ignoring the rest of their friends. In fact the only person that he was talking to was Lucas and Jake. The state championship was this Saturday and Nathan still wasn't back on the team. Senior year officially sucked.

"Can anyone name one of the themes for Pride & Prejudice?"

Haley looked up from the front row to see her teacher looking for anyone to answer his question. Glancing back she noticed that no one was raising their hand.

"No offense but when are we going to need to know this stuff," Rachel asked as everyone started laughing, everyone that is but Haley. Haley watched as Mr. Parker put his head down. Haley raised her hand as the class got quite.

"Ah Miss James, at least one of my students I can count on," Mr. Parker said smiling as he pointed to her.

"Love," Haley said pointing to her book. "I think that love is the biggest theme of the book."

"I agree," Mr. Parker said lifting the book off of his desk and showing the class. "Jane Austen suggests that true love is a force separate from society and one that can conquer even the most difficult of circumstances, in this case class…."

The bell rang signaling the end of the class. Everyone immediately got out of their desks and headed for the door. Haley took her time gathering her books and walking out of class. Walking straight to her locker, she put in her combination.

"Well, well. If it isn't Miss Goody-two-shoes," Rachel said approaching her. Stopping a few feet away, she placed her hand on the locker besides Haley. "I don't know what's worst; the fact that you're the teachers pet or that because of you Nathan isn't playing basketball anymore."

"Rachel I'm seriously not in the mood," Haley said ignoring her. Placing the books in her locker, she grabbed the ones that she needed for the rest of the day.

"Funny," Rachel said rolling her eyes. "Nathan's always in the mood. Don't worry! I'll make sure he stays in the _mood_."

It was one thing for Rachel to talk about her, but to bring Nathan up. She was just pushing her luck.

"If you're looking for a black eye it's in my fist," Haley said turning towards the red headed. Smirking Rachel brought her purse closer to her.

"I understand why you're so angry Haley. I used to be a fat chick with a little head too, but don't worry about Nathan. I'll take care of him," Rachel said happily as she walked past Haley. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe, Haley slammed her locker shut.

"Tutor girl is everything okay?" Brooke asked. Peyton and Brooke walked up to Haley's locker. Haley shook her head no, and gave them a pout as both girls hugged her.

"Can you kick Rachel's ass for me?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Are you serious? Because if you are then….."

"No she's not worth it."

"Tell me about it."

"I hate her."

"What did she do?" Peyton asked.

"The usual just being her Bitchy self and telling me how she's going to get Nathan," Haley said rolling her eyes.

"That's funny," Brooke said glancing at Peyton with an amused look.

"I try to ignore her but she just knows how to push me."

"She'll get what's coming to her I promise," Brooke said as they all hugged again.

"Bad day," Peyton asked rubbing her back.

"The worst and I think I'm going to be late for my exam," Haley said moving out of their embrace and taking off down the hall. Both girls started laughing but the bell rang, and they too realized that they were late for class.

Haley finished the last question on her exam. Flipping the paper over, she started to read the questions again. After double checking her answers, she was satisfied. Placing her pen down, she waited for the end of the period.

God, Rachel was such a Bitch. Ever since Haley could remember Rachel and her were at each other's throats. She didn't know what it was about the girl that she hated so much. It was probably the fact that every time she turned around Rachel was trying to get into Nathan's pants. Haley was certain that Rachel joined cheerleading just to piss her off. It was sophomore year when Blair had fell from the top of the pyramid. Haley remembered that they had to have tryouts the next day to replace her. The sparkle classic was in a week and they really wanted to chick ass. The people that showed up to tryouts were horrible, that is all but Rachel. She walked into the gym so confident. Putting the song that she wanted on and dancing so dirty. Haley was pretty sure that Rachel had just given them a lap dance when she was finished with the dance number she was doing. She quickly told her that they would be in touch and prayed that someone else would come and be better than her, but no such luck. Rachel had officially become a Tree Hill cheerleader and a pain in Haley's ass.

Not one practice would go by without Rachel trying to change something that Haley and Brooke had up together. She was always running her mouth and just being a bitch. It wasn't long until she went after Nathan. Now senior year and she was still trying to get him. What a whore Haley thought.

The bell rang breaking Haley out of her thoughts. The teacher went around the room picking up everyone's exams. Haley looked up at him nervously as he stood in front of her desk.

"Miss James I'm sure you aced it like always!"

"Thanks," Haley said nervously looking up. The old man walked away a minute later as Haley grabbed her book sack and headed out of the room. Walking straight to the cafeteria Haley bought herself some lunch before heading to the quad to meet her friends. Maybe Nathan would finally be there when she showed up. Making her way over to the table, she couldn't help but noticed people staring at her and talking. Typical high school students she thought to herself.

"Hey baby sis, why the long face?" Jake asked pushing over and making room for her.

"My life sucks," Haley said smiling at him.

"I can't be that bad," Peyton said eating the food out of Jake's plate. Haley looked at her with a _yeah right face_.

"So how did the exam go?" Brooke asked.

"Good!"

"Were you late?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah but he let me in," Haley said. She thought for sure that if she wasn't on time he would close the door. He never let anyone in late on test day. It was either be there on time or fail. Failing wasn't an option for Haley.

"I think he want's you," Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ewe," Haley said making a face.

"He's like a hundred years old Brooke," Jake said glaring at her.

"Hey he has needs," Brooke said as everyone started laughing.

"Tigger that was just disgusting," Haley said throwing a French fry at her.

"Whatever tutor slut," Brooke said sticking out her tongue.

Haley and Brooke looked on as Peyton fed Jake some fries.

"My whole body is killing me," Jake whined. Practice had been in full session since early Monday morning. Three practices a day.

"Sorry buddy," Brooke said looking at him.

"How's the team doing?"

"Honestly not so good," Jake said with a pout. "I mean were still good but without Nathan I don't know if we can win."

"Don't say that," Haley said rubbing his shoulder. "You guys are going to do great and let's just pray that Nathan makes it to the game."

"I'm sure he will," Peyton said smiling.

"Guys I don't think he's coming back," Jake said shaking his head. "Dan found out yesterday."

"What?" Haley said turning to face her brother.

"Yeah we were at the café hanging out and Dan stormed in yelling at him. It was so horrible guys. Thank god Karen wasn't there to witness it. Dan said he had to find out about it by someone in his office."

"What did he um… he tell Nathan?" Haley asked in a shaky voice.

"He just went on and on about ruining his life and he took the car keys away. He said that he didn't support Nathan quitting the team. He took like everything away from him."

"Oh my god," Brooke said. "He's such an ass!"

"What did Nathan do?" Peyton asked.

"He listened to his dad and then when he was finished he handed him the car keys. He took off his shirt and threw it at Dan…and then he took off his pants and threw it at him…"

"Please tell me he kept everything else on," Peyton asked.

"Yeah the boxers stayed on," Jake said nodding his head. "Dan yelled something about basketball being his life and it's the only thing that he has going for him."

"He did not say that to him," Haley said getting angry.

"Yeah Hales he did," Jake said with a sympathetic look. "Nathan told Dan that he wasn't him and that basketball wasn't his life and then I brought him home."

"Karen's going to kill him," Brooke said shaking her head.

"I don't think Nathan want's his mom knowing."

"What? Knowing that his dad is a dick," Peyton said.

"Apparently," Jake said reassuringly.

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" Brooke asked glaring at Jake.

"He kind of made me promise not to say anything," Jake said guilty.

"Where is he now?" Peyton asked.

"The library," Jake said drinking his water.

"I have to go," Brooke said standing up. "I forgot to hand in my English paper."

"But you have English next period," Peyton said knowingly.

"That's why I have to turn it in," Brooke said before walking away. Brooke walked down the halls until she found the library door. Pulling it open she took a second the glance around at how big it was. She had only been in here about once or twice. Looking around for her boyfriend, she only saw kids with their heads in books. Walking upstairs to the second floor, she finally spotted Lucas at a computer. Bouncing over to him, she bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Hey pretty girl," Lucas said with a smile as he turned to her.

"Hey boyfriend," Brooke said sweetly. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't meeting me for lunch?"

"Sorry babe, but I have to look up something for biology," Lucas said with a pout. "I just totally forgot about it last night."

"It's cool," Brooke said with a smile. "Do you know where I can find your brother?"

"Yeah sure. He's all the way in the back studying for a test next period," Lucas said pointing towards what looked like a million books. Giving him a quick kiss, she pulled away.

"Don't think you're not going to paying for leaving all alone last night," Brooke said seductively before winking at him and rushing off to find Nathan. Rounding the last bookshelf she finally saw Nathan. He was sitting at a table alone reading. That was so not Nathan Scott like.

"Hey hotshot," Brooke said with a grin as she took a seat across from him. Looking up at her a smile formed on his lips.

"Brooke Davis in the library?"

"Funny," Brooke said sticking out her tongue. "I could say the same for you." Pointing a finger at him he snapped his book shut.

"What can I do you for?"

"You can start by talking to Haley," Brooke said as her smile faded.

"You came all the way here to tell me that?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, Haley loves you and right now she thinks that by you not playing basketball its her fault," Brooke said looking at him hoping that he would listen to her. "She thinks that all of this is her fault."

"She said that," Nathan said guilty. It wasn't Haley's fault.

"She didn't have to," Brooke said. "Look you guys have this unbreakable bond and whether either of you want to realize it or not, you need each other."

"I know that okay."

"Then why aren't you guys talking?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Nathan said a little louder than he should have. "I messed up bad Brooke…with the whole Nikki thing and then Tyler."

"Can't you just go and talk to her. She's having a really bad day and from what I hear so are you. Sounds like you guys could both use a friend," Brooke said before standing up and walking away. Tossing his history book in his bag he looked at the clock on the wall. The bell would be ringing any minute and he had a test to take. Walking back towards his brother, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Everything okay little brother?" Lucas asked as he grabbed the paper he just printed from the computer.

"Great," Nathan lied. "Look I'll see you at home."

"Wait Nate, how will you get home?" Lucas asked. Since Dan had taken away his car, Nathan had ridden to school with him.

"I'll just catch a ride with someone," Nathan said quickly before rushing off. Walking straight to his next class Nathan waited for his test to begin.

Finally the teacher called time as everyone passed their test up front. A girl with glasses walked into the room and handed the teacher a note. Looking up from the paper she glanced at Nathan.

"Coach Durham would like you in his office."

Nodding his head he picked up his book sack and left the class room. He knew it was only a matter of time before Whitey would want to talk to him. Walking to the only familiar place to him in the school he made it to the gym. Walking passed the bleachers he noticed the poster on the wall. It was a huge 23. Smiling he made it to Whitey's front door, knocking softly.

"Come in," Whitey said looking up from his desk.

"You wanted to see me coach?"

"Take a seat," Whitey said pointing to the chair in front of his desk. Nathan did as he was told and took a seat.

"Can I just say that I'm sorry for the way I talked to you that day," Nathan said looking up at him with a sorry face.

"It's okay," Whitey said nodding his head at the young boy. "What's going on Nathan?"

"I don't know who I am anymore," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders. "My dad found out yesterday that I quit the team."

"Let me guess Danny didn't like it," Whitey said thinking about how Dan used to be when he coached him.

"I let him down," Nathan said softly. "I let the team down, and I let you down."

"Everything is going to be okay son," Whitey said. "Now I called those people up at Stanford and their going to be at the game Saturday for you."

"Thanks coach but I won't be at the game," Nathan said looking down.

"Well you're still in my line-up if you change your mind," Whitey said standing up and walking over to him placing a hand on Nathan shoulder. "Nathan in all my years of coaching this game, I've never had such a talented player. Not even your dad, son. You play the game with such grace that anyone would kill for. Now in two nights they are going to announce your name for MVP award at the banquet and I hope you're there son." Giving Nathan on last pat on the shoulder Whitey left his office as Nathan sat there looking at a picture of the team last year.

---

Haley sat in the tutor center looking over the paper in her hand. Picking up the red marker she wrote the grade down before turning to the blonde hair boy smiling.

"93 great job Evan," Haley said handing him the paper.

"Thank god. You Haley James are a miracle worker," Evan said smiling at her. "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me," Haley said smiling. "This is all you. You did this and I knew you could."

"You are so awesome," Even said placing the practice test Haley made him in his book sack.

"Now if you get anything less than a 93 on that exam….."

"Don't worry I got this," Evan said smiling. "Thanks again Haley."

"Your welcome," Haley said watching him leave the already empty tutor center. Getting up she walked up to the counter and placed the practice exam back into its folder. Tutoring was way better than cheerleading practice, she thought to herself. She saw something brown out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head towards the door she saw the cutest stuff animal bear being held by the door. She didn't have to see him to know who it was.

"Come in," Haley said laughing as Nathan stepped in holding the little brown bear out to her. Taking it in her hands she smiled at him.

"I though Mr. Waffles could use the company," Nathan said laughing as Haley examined the bear.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. Smiling at her Nathan nodded his head.

"One question?" Nathan said holding up one finger.

"What?"

"Did you at least kick his ass?" Nathan watched as her face broke out into a smile.

"Don't worry. You taught me well," Haley said laughing.

"That's my girl," Nathan said smiling. "I overacted to the whole situation and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, for Nikki and for the way I've been treating you."

"I'm sorry for everything too, Nathan."

"Come here," Nathan said grabbing her hands and hugging her tight. Both closed their eyes at the comfort they felt in each other's arms. They stayed like that for a long time. They both felt so safe in each other's arms. They couldn't explain it, but they both felt like they were home. They were where they were meant to be. The silence was finally broke by Haley.

"Do you think I'm fat?"

Never letting her go he brought his mouth to her ear.

"What no. You're perfect," Nathan said holding her tighter.

"Do you think I have a little head?" Haley asked. Nathan pulled away from her hug and looked at her. He didn't know where these questions were coming from.

"I love your head," Nathan said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I heard about your dad," Haley said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry Nathan."

"Hey none of this is your fault," Nathan said smiling at her.

For most of his life he would have gone threw things alone. But not now, he had Haley and he knew no matter what she would be there for him. She would always have his back no matter what. She was the one person that he knew he could always count on. Looking at her right now he felt his heart rate increase. It had been so long since they had been this close. He watched as her perfect brown eyes searched his blue ones. He could feel her eyes on him and he knew that she was looking into his soul.

"Friends again," Haley asked as they bumped fist.

"The best," Nathan said with a smile. He watched as she moved her blonde locks behind her ears. He knew that she was nervous. He loved the fact that he made her nervous.

"So?"

"So how about you be a rebel and skip practice and we can just hang out?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"I'd love to," Haley said smiling. She felt Nathan's hand on hers as he picked it up and slipped a colorful bracket on her wrist. It was beautiful. She felt tingles where his hand had just been on hers. Looking up into his blue orbs she couldn't help but smile.

"Don't say I never gave you anything, Hales."

AN: Please review! Let's hope that tonight's episode rocks like both last week.


	33. The Way We Were

**AN: Sorry but I've lost my inspiration to write and it's all Carrie the whore's fault! But I'm glad to say that I'm feeling a little better. I still know what's about to happen in OTH land but I'm looking at the positive side. Hopefully it isn't as bad as we think and Carrie's ass is gonna be gone before we know it. One can only pray.**

**This chapter is pretty long and has a lot of stuff in it. I feel really bad for taking so long with this story. I just wanted to get Nathan and Haley's friendship back on track. Also since Dan and Karen are married I thought that Dan could kind of be a good guy in this story. So there's some Scott family drama. Nathan's just trying to get his life back on track. Hope you enjoy! Die Carrie, die…lol. Seriously! **

**Also the Basketball Banquet is at the end of this chapter and it is almost just like the show. Everyone is wearing the same clothes as in the episode.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Carrie: I've never seen your jealous side before.**

**Nathan: And you still haven't.**

**In honor of That 70's Show, BURN!**

_**Chapter 33**_

_**The Way We Were**_

He slowly brushed the purple nail polish over Haley's toenails. It was something that he had done for years, him sitting in her bed while she was reading as he polished her toes. Lifting his eyes he noticed just how much into the book she was. Her facial expression showed just how intrigued she was. He loved watching her. She was just so beautiful. He tried to keep himself preoccupied but his stupid eyes kept on roaming over her body.

"This is way better than cheerleading practice, huh?" Nathan smirked as he noticed the smile form on Haley's face.

"Actually I think me kicking your ass in Miss Packman was way better," Haley said lifting her eyes over to him. He had just finished polishing her toes. She watched as he brought his mouth closer to her small feet and slowly blew over the polish.

"I wanted you to win."

Tossing Mr. Waffles at him, she laughed as he caught it before it could hit him. "You were holding back?"

"Mr. Waffles did not appreciate that," Nathan said holding the bear closer to his chest. "And so what if I wanted you to win?"

"You're right I should be hitting you myself," Haley said reaching over and punching him in the arm. "That's for letting me win!"

"Alright next time I'm not holding back."

She could only smile as she opened the book again and pretended to be reading. It was just one of those times when she kept on reading the same sentence over and over again because she wasn't paying attention. Her mind was still spinning from the amazing afternoon that they had just shared. After ditching cheerleading practice they went to the mall. They had walked around talking before making their way to Tilt. Nathan apparently let her win Miss Packman. Now here they were. In her room, all alone.

Things were finally getting back to normal. This is how it used to be, just the two of them. No friends with benefits. They were just friends enjoying the others company. She tried to block all the tingles that kept passing through her when Nathan would touch her. But she wasn't so lucky. She felt it, all of it. He had her heart racing again. Although she was feeling all those things again she couldn't tell him. Things were just getting back to normal. No way was she going to jeopardize their progress.

"Where's your head at?"

Looking up from her book, she noticed him still looking at her carefully. As if he was trying to read her mind. Lifting the book, she flashed the cover of Pride & Prejudice in front of his face.

"With Jane Austen and the Bennet sisters," she replied with a cocky smirk. She had read it a million times. It was one of her favorites.

"If that's your story," Nathan said placing his head back down at the end of the bed. He wanted to be closer to her but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. It was a safe choice to put some space between them. He was having a great time just being in the same room with her and he didn't want to ruin it.

A comfortable silence filled the room. Stealing another glance at her Nathan had a flash of them making love. It had been the second time and he had remembered being more nervous than the first time.

_Flashback_

_"Then he pretends to only speak Spanish. I mean can you believe that? His pool is almost as big as ours but no, he had to skinny dip in my pool. And did I mention how hot he is. NO! I mean sexy. Yes sexy. There was a sexy naked boy in my pool. Are you guys listening to me?"_

_"No," Nathan said shaking his head._

_"Haley!" Brooke whined._

_"So what did you do Brookie Monster? You shouldn't let him get to you." Haley closed the magazine that she was reading._

_"I let him get under me," Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows._

_"Ewe! Brooke!" Haley yelled._

_"You know I can't resist sexy guys," Brooke said pouting. Sure Felix was an ass, but he was hot as hell._

_"Hey we never hooked up," Nathan said smirking. He noticed the glares both girls were giving him before he turned his attention back to his game boy._

_"Anyways," Haley said sarcastically, "what are you gonna do about him?"_

_"I was thinking maybe friends with benefits. Do you think that would make me a slut?"_

_"No," Haley said looking down. At least she hoped not. After all her and Nathan were doing the same thing._

_"Okay. Then I think I'm going to go benefit again," Brooke said before bouncing out of the room. Nathan and Haley glanced at each other laughing._

_"Only Brooke," Nathan stated truthfully._

_He watched as Haley walked over to her bedroom door and locked it. When she turned around he could tell that she was nervous. He was also but he would never admit it. It had been only last week when they first slept together. They hadn't really talked about it. All he knew is that she wanted to keep doing it and she didn't want anyone to find out. She walked slowly to where he was on her bed, stopping as she made it right in front of him._

_He felt her hand touch his cheek as the game slipped out of his hands and hit the ground._

_"Make the pain go away," she whispered as he finally looked up at her. "I don't want to feel it anymore."_

_He wanted to tell her that he couldn't make the pain go away; he could only take her mind off of it. She would never truly stop hurting but he could try and help her feel something else._

_His hands made it to her waist._

_"Are you sure about this Hales? I don't want you to do anything you don't want." He wanted her but not if she didn't want it. He knew she was just trying to run away from the pain of losing her mother but god he wanted her._

_"Please Nathan," Haley pleaded. "Being with you is the only thing that makes me forget about the pain. I need you." She looked so fragile, like she could be broken at any moment. His heart was pounding in his chest as he lifted her shirt over her head._

_"Come here," Nathan said pulling her body down to his as his lips landed on hers. There was nothing soft about it. It was hard. He felt her small hands push him hard as he fell back onto the bed. Soon she was straddling him as she continued to kiss him._

_Within minutes they were both naked as Nathan's body covered hers._

_"Are you sure?" He had to ask. This was just so un-Haley like. He had never seen this side of her. It was the first time she ever really needed him for something. And that something was sex. There was just no going back from this. They had already crossed the line last week. It was hard for him to be around Jake. As much as he wanted Haley, he didn't want to ruin their relationship over it. But if she needed him for this, then he was going to do it because in the end he wanted her._

_"Yes," Haley whispered as she kissed him again. Soon his body was slowly moving above hers as he watched her forget about everything else. It was just them and he loved it so much it scared him._

_End Flashback_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door open.

"You two are so dead!"

"Brooke it was just one practice," Haley said smiling as the brunette girl took a spot on the bed next to her. "I'm sure everything went great. Besides if you want to be upset with someone then blame it on Nathan." Haley pointed a finger towards him. "It was his idea."

"Traitor," Nathan said with a pout.

"Oh get over it boy toy. You should have seen Rachel. She was like trying to take over as captain." Brooke said making a face. As soon as they had realized that Haley wasn't coming, Rachel had been in front of the group of girls trying to change their routines. Peyton had to hold Brooke back from kicking Rachel's ass.

"Well she does want my life." Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Peyton held be back but if she does something like that again, I can't promise that I won't kick her ass. I have had it up to here with her," Brooke said raising her hand high. Just to show how much Rachel was pushing her buttons.

"Yeah me too," Haley said. Brooke reached over and turned on Haley's radio. Flipping the channels Brooke heard one of her favorite songs. Looking over at Haley and wiggling her eyebrows, both girls started to singing as Nathan just watched smiling.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
and he says..._

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at them. They were such girls.

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

His eyes kept focusing on Haley. She had such a beautiful voice. When they were younger she would always say that she wanted to work in music. She was so talented.

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

Brooke stopped singing as Haley sang out the next verse perfectly.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
that was as good as our song..._

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song_

"Very nice ladies," Nathan said clapping.

"Why thank you super star," Brooke said as her and Haley started laughing.

"So Brooke where is Lucas?"

Taking a second to think about where her boyfriend was, she finally remembered. "He and Jake are practicing at the river court. Maybe you should go and join them?"

"Yeah Nathan I think that's a really good idea," Haley said looking at him.

"Why do you think they would be impressed with the art of sucking? I think I'll take my chances with going home." Standing up he grabbed his book sack off the floor and walked to the door. "See you ladies later." With that he was gone.

"I tried," Brooke said softly with her hands up in defeat. Haley just looked down sadly. She wished that he would start playing again. He had too.

"So how are things? I was a little surprised seeing you two together."

Haley had to smile at that. "Finally getting back to the way we were before everything. You know all the drama. It's really good to have my bestfriend back."

"Well I'm glad that you guys are back on track."

"Thanks Tigger," Haley said smiling at her.

"So let's go to the mall and get something to wear for the banquet." Brooke noticed that Haley was about to talk. "I won't take no for an answer. No get your ass up and let's go. We have to look sexy for our men." Brooke slapped Haley on her butt making her jump and walk faster to the door.

"Brooke you're the only one with…"

"Whatever denial girl," Brook said as they left her room and headed to the mall.

* * *

Nathan sat on the floor of his room. He had been home for hours and still the shouting didn't stop. His parents were actually arguing and yelling. He had never seen his mother so mad before in his life. She was screaming at the top of her lungs at his father. And all because of him, he hated himself so much right now. His parents never argued. They always got along. This was all so new.

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't focus on anything else. It was already late, it's not like he could just go hang out with his friends. Lucas was so lucky to be sleeping over at Brooke's for the night.

The shouting of his mother's beautiful voice was scaring him. He could hear the anger in it.

All because he quit stupid basketball.

From what he heard his mother had found out exactly what his father had done yesterday at the café. She kept on shouting at him for talking about him the way that he did. Saying that all he cared about was basketball and nothing else.

In a way she was right. His father cared deeply for the game but he loved their mother. Everyone knew it. They were always so much in love. They shouldn't be like this.

As time went on Nathan heard his father yelling about how he never wanted to move them to Tree Hill. He kept on saying that both boys would have been better off attending Oak Lake Academy. This made Nathan a little sick. The thought of never moving to Tree Hill was very upsetting. He and Lucas loved their lives here. Their friends were here. It was scary to think that their lives could have ended up differently. No Peyton, Jake, Brooke, and no Haley. Nathan's heart started to pound in his chest. All of this was his fault.

Then he finally heard something shatter downstairs and he quickly got up. Before he could open his door he heard his mother say something that he thought he would never hear.

"Dan I want you out of this house now!"

He heard the cracking in her voice and he knew she was crying. That thought brought tears to his eyes. His mother just kicked their father out of the house because of him.

He heard the front door slam shut and his father take off in the car. He was about to go see if his mother was okay but he soon heard her bedroom door slam shut.

He couldn't stay in the house. He had to get out of there. Everything was falling apart and it was all his fault. He took off walking to the only person that he wanted to see. She would fix him, she always did. As soon as he arrived to Jake and Haley's house he noticed all the lights out. Everyone was asleep. Finding the spare key under the welcome mat he unlocked the door and headed upstairs to her room. He needed her so much. He slowly opened her room door and walked in before closing it again.

She turned on her lamp and noticed Nathan Scott crying in her room. She was about to say something but he started walking towards her. Placing himself in her bed he laid his head on her stomach as he held her tight.

"Nathan what's wrong?"

He could tell by her voice that she was worried. He felt her finger tips grazing over his scalp. Closing his eyes shut tight, he calmed himself. Her presence was calming him down as the tears stopped. He held onto her so tight, afraid that she might slip out of his embrace.

"Can I just hold you?"

He felt her hand on his cheek rubbing it softly. "Of course. I'm here for you."

With her last words he felt himself drifting off to sleep in her arms.

* * *

"Good Evening everybody. Tonight I've been asked to present a very important award to a very important person. The Most Valuable Player award honors not only the best player on the court, but also a true leader, off the court. An MVP leads not only in points and rebounds, but by example. We are very proud to follow in the footsteps of our leader and our Most Valuable Player, Nathan Scott."

Nathan waited for his brother to announce his name before standing up and walking to get his award. He felt everyone's eyes on him and it was making him nervous. He didn't want to be here but Haley begged him to come. She knew he couldn't say no to her.

"You're our leader, Nate. Come back to the team." He heard his brother say before walking away and joining their friends.

So here he was in front of everyone.

He glanced over towards his mother and noticed that she was sitting alone smiling at him. His father was still staying at the beach house and they hadn't worked things out yet. His mother looked so proud of him. Looking around the room he noticed that his father still hadn't shown up. Nathan was sure that he would be there just because it had something to do with basketball. But he wasn't.

His eyes landed on Haley as he began to speak.

"I'm not very good at speeches, so I just wanted to thank my teammates, guys," Nathan glanced around at all the players on the team that he had played with since junior league. "Thanks mom and dad for always being there for me. Um…My bestfriend once said to me that believing in yourself is half the battle and she was right. So I wanted to thank her for believing in me even when I didn't believe in myself. I also wanted to thank Coach Whitey Durham for giving me a year that I'll always remember. Thanks Coach, I appreciate it."

Taking his MVP trophy he walked off stage. He felt like he didn't deserve to be there. He didn't stop at the table with his friends. He kept on walking until he made it out of the building. He couldn't be around all those people right now. They all wanted him to be someone that he wasn't anymore. A ball player. As much as he wished he could still play, he couldn't.

He stopped by the doors as he heard Whitey starting to speak. It was hard to hear from so far but he heard the old man.

"You do realize we have one more game to play." Laughter filled the room as the old man accepted his lifetime achievement award. "Let me tell ya, this award means an awful lot to me. I might have given a lifetime to this team, but the players... the players have given me so much more. You know basketball was my first love, and as most of you in here realize, you don't forget your first love. My only regret is that I can't share this wonderful moment with the other love of my life, my late wife, Camilla. Camilla was the only person who ever fully understood me. Being with her made everything else seem less important. The moment I met her I knew I was looking at my future and I knew no person could ever come between us. I know Camilla would have liked this group of boys. I want to thank them and I want to thank all of you for allowing me to spend a lifetime with my first love. Thank you." Everyone was in tears at the old man words.

Nathan felt his eyes become watery. The way Whitey talked about his wife is the way he felt about Haley. Being with her really did make everything else seem less important. She was everything to him.

He found himself walking towards the beach. After all, his father took away his car. He had been walking everywhere for the last couple of days.

He walked into their beach house looking for his father.

Once he couldn't find him, he made his way towards the back door. It was there that he found his father standing on the back porch looking out at the ocean.

He looked like a mess. He hadn't shaved his face. He wasn't wearing a suit like he usually was. This man wasn't his father. It was just a broken version of him.

"Dad," Nathan said softly as his old man turned towards him. "I know you've been a bad guy, dad. And for a long time I've wondered if you'd ever change but... lately I've seen you change and I've been so proud of you. I know that I disappointed you, but I really didn't mean it. I love you, dad."

"Son…"

"And mom loves you. She's been crying since you left, and Luke he misses you too."

"I'm so proud of you," Dan said looking at the MVP trophy his son was holding.

"Huh?"

"I really am Nathan. You're so much of a better man than I am. You and Lucas both, you're so much like your mother. I'm sorry that I've been so hard on you and your brother but it's only because I know how great you both can be. I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you. You were right there is more to life than basketball."

"Please come home."

"Son I don't think that your mother will forgive me," Dan said looking back towards the ocean.

"You gotta try dad. She misses you. We all have. Please come home."

Their house had been quite for days. Karen stayed in her room crying most of the time.

"Okay son."

He waited while his father packed his bags. His mother had been crying too much lately, he knew that she wanted his father home. If he could forgive him, then so could she. He needed his life back to normal and it couldn't get that way without his father home. Once Dan was done packing, he and Nathan made their way home. Once they walked inside they heard Lucas and Karen's voices from the dinner table. Nathan gave his father a smile before they walked into the dinning room. Both Lucas and Karen looked up shocked.

"Look who I found," Nathan said with a soft smile at his mother.

"I'm really sorry Karen," Dan said looking at his wife as she stood up. "I've missed you."

Nathan and Lucas watched as their mother jumped in their father's arms.

"We've missed you too." Dan softly kissed his wife.

"I love you three so much. I promise that I'm gonna do better by all of you," Dan proclaimed.

"Welcome home dad," Lucas said hugging his father.

"I'll set you a plate," Karen said smiling as she went to the kitchen. All three of the men sat down and waited for her to return. Once she fixed her husband and son's plate she sat down. It was like they were a family again. They talked like nothing had happened over the last few days. They all made sure to stay clear of mentioning basketball. It was the first time in a long time that everything was okay. Finally they were gonna be okay.

They all turned as they heard the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it," Nathan said standing up and walking out of the room. He slowly opened the door and noticed Haley standing on the other side. "Hales, is everything okay?"

"I was worried, you kinda ran out at the banquet," Haley said searching his face. She watched as he closed the door and stepped outside with her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…My dad's home and my mom's giving him another shot," Nathan said smiling.

"That's really good," Haley said before looking up at the sky. Nathan took the time to notice what she was wearing. He hadn't really had a chance to talk to her alone today.

"I never got a chance to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight." And she did. It took everything in him not to kiss her. But he wanted too more than anything.

"Thanks," Haley said softly looking at him. "So you're sure you're fine?"

He only nodded his head. What was he supposed to say? That he would never be fine until they were back together.

"Well my dad and Jake are waiting for me so I should take off. Go have fun with your family, Nathan." Haley smiled at him before giving him a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

With that she walked away. He stood there for a while and just like when he was with his family, he finally felt like everything was back to normal with Haley and him. His whole life was turning back to the way it was. He noticed a shooting star run across the blanket of stars as he closed his eyes and made a wish. Walking back into his home he made it back to his family. They were all smiling and laughing and he couldn't help but do the same. Things were finally back to the way they were.

AN: Please review. Song was "Our Song" by Taylor Swift. Just remember that song because it's coming up later. Next chapter will be the state championship and Damien West…and of course more drama. Die Carrie, die! It's my new line…lol


	34. Ashes of Dreams You Let Die

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: So I'm so sorry about the wait but it's all Carrie's fault. Really it is. I just hate her so much. I hope Dan like kills her or something. Okay sorry that is a little overboard. But I want her gone from the Tree Hill world. It would like make my year.**

**Let's also take a second to admire the wonder that is Joy. She was just so amazing last week. Poor Haley. I gotta tell you guys that I didn't like Nathan or Jamie last week. I know it's not their fault, but still they just made everything worse. First Nathan not telling Haley about the kiss and then Jamie saying that everything got better when Carrie came to live with them and how he wished she was his mom. I really think that his words really affected Haley a lot and once they pulled him out of the pool she just snapped. We all know that she didn't mean to ask for a divorce but she just had the day from hell and everything just got too much for her. But we all know that they will find their way back.**

**This was like the best quote from the episode which I've watched like 93 times. I know I'm a loser.**

**Quote of the Day:**

_**(Carrie enters the kitchen)**_**  
****Carrie****: I need to get my stuff.  
****Haley****: It's in the garage. Boxes are marked 'whore'.**

_**Ashes of Dreams You Let Die**_

"_I'm gonna get you!"_

_Haley continued to run as fast as she could. She could hear his feet pounding into the ground as he chased her. She heard his laughter as she kept on running in-between the trees that surrounded them. She knew that he would catch up to her soon but that didn't stop her from trying to get away. She also knew that once he caught her he wouldn't stop tickling her. This always happened when it was just the two of them._

"_Dream on!"_

_Finally making it out of the woods she continued to run. It didn't matter that they were on someone's land. The only thing she knew was there wasn't a house in sight. It was all land. She felt his arms circle around her waist as they both fell to the ground in laughter. He took both of her hands and pinned them to the ground as he straddled her small body. She tried to get out from under him but it was no use he was way stronger than her._

"_Say it!"_

"_No way," Haley said shaking her head. He released her hands as he brought his to her stomach and began tickling her._

"_Nathan…please…" she tried to get the words out but she couldn't stop laughing._

"_Not until you say it," Nathan said laughing as he watched her._

"_Okay-okay," Haley shouted. "You're the master of the court and way better looking than Lucas and Jake."_

"_Now was that so hard," Nathan asked laughing as he stood up. He took off walking. Standing up Haley rushed towards him and jumped on his back sending them both flying back to the ground. His body covered hers once again._

"_No not hard at all," Haley said smiling._

"_You're gonna pay for that," Nathan said with a devilish grin._

"_What are you gonna do? Huh?" Haley said laughing. He continued to watch her laugh. He loved the fact that he made her laugh. If it had been anyone else they would have been fighting by now. But this was his girl. Sure he was only ten but this was Haley James. She was the girl next door._

"_Close your eyes," Nathan said not moving his body off of hers._

"_I'm not falling for that Scott. You're gonna have to come up with something better," Haley said sticking her tongue at him._

"_Don't you trust me," Nathan asked with a hurt expression._

"_Yes," Haley said her laughter dying down._

"_Then close your eyes," Nathan said again. Looking up at him for a few more seconds she finally closed her eyes tight. She didn't know what the hell he was planning on doing to her but she was scared. Nathan never acted this way._

"_Nathan what…" his lips landed on hers softly. He didn't close his eyes. He just continued to look at her closed ones waiting to see if she would open them. He kept his lips pressed against hers for a few seconds before pulling them away. Finally she opened her eyes and looked up at him._

"_You shouldn't have done that Nathan," Haley said in complete shock. _

"_But I wanted too," Nathan said standing up._

_Haley did the same. "Okay."_

"_Don't tell Jake," Nathan said looking at her. She simply nodded her head._

"_Race ya back," Haley said laughing as she took off. It was only a few seconds later that he passed her up._

Her eyes shot open as she turned to her side. She could see the morning light coming inside her room from the side window. Pulling her covers over her head she tried to get a little more sleep. She was going to need it for today. But no matter how hard she tried sleep wouldn't come. The only thing on her mind was the dream she just had. It felt like a lifetime ago when Nathan first kissed her. She remembered being so scared that Jake would find out. But Nathan never brought it up again and neither did she. It was something that they shared and no one else got to know about. She never even told Brooke or Peyton about it.

Her thoughts turned to today.

The State Championship was the biggest thing in the world for the guys. It seemed like only yesterday it was their first freshmen game. Nathan starting while Jake and Lucas had to wait until sophomore year to even play in game. By junior year they all three were starting together. Last year they had made it so close to going to state but lost in the play-offs. After that the guys all promised themselves that this would be the year. They worked really hard and it finally paid off. They were going to the State Championship. Well at least Lucas and Jake were. Nathan said countless times that he wasn't going but Haley hoped that she could change his mind.

Rolling out of bed she went take a long hot bath. An hour later she was fully dressed and ready to hit the road. A few seconds later Brooke bounced in her room.

"You ready tutor girl?" Brooke asked.

"Of course," Haley said lifting up her cheer bag. Instead of riding on the bus with the boys they were just going to take Peyton's car.

"Well the guys just left. Lucas said that Nathan refused to come," Brooke said softly before she noticed the white box with a blue ribbon around it. "Is that for me? I knew you were my bestfriend for reason. What did you get me?"

"Tigger that's for Nathan," Haley said laughing lifting the small box in her hands before throwing her other arm around Brookes shoulder. "I kind of need us to stop by his place before we hit the road."

"Can't it wait until after the game?" Brooke asked as they took of downstairs. "I don't want to miss the guys warming up. Lucas is so hot…"

"Brooke focus," Haley said laughing. "It will only take a second. I promise."

"Alright slut," Brooke said jumping in Peyton's car as the girls took off. Once they reached Nathan's house, Haley jumped out of the car and made her way towards the door. Knocking softly she waited for him to answer. A few seconds later Karen opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Haley," Karen said smiling. "You want to come in?"

"I have to get going. I just wanted to give this to Nathan," Haley said handing her the small box. "Maybe it will get him to the game."

"I'll make sure he gets it," Karen said smiling. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Mrs. Scott," Haley said before taking off back to the car.

"Finally," Brooke said as Peyton started driving.

"Oh shut up," Haley said laughing. "I'm sure Lucas will be all hot and sweaty when we get there."

"Hopefully," Brooke said with a dreamy smile.

* * *

Nathan was laid out in his bed throwing his basketball continually up, catching it every time it fell back down. He had been doing it for over the last hour. Ever since Lucas left to meet the guys on the bus, Nathan had been thinking about basketball. He had been working so hard the last four years for this day. Now it was here and he was just sitting on his ass. Lucas had even came up and asked him if he wanted to go but he didn't want to attend the game if he couldn't play. It would be too hard to watch them.

Then there was the fact that they were playing against Oak Lake. Damien West his rival. He had been looking forward to the day when he could kick Damien's ass on the court. Today would have been that day. Finally being able to prove that he was the best was something that he always wanted to do.

He heard a soft knock on his door before his mother appeared in his room with a small box.

"Hey sweetie," Karen said with a smile as she walked towards him with the present. "Haley just stopped by and she wanted me to give this to you." Handing her son the box she kissed his cheek softly before walking out of his room. If anyone could get her son to that game it was Haley.

Nathan held the box in his hands wondering what it could be. It was heavy whatever it was. Slowly taking off the blue ribbon he placed in on his nightstand before tearing off the white wrapping paper. Tossing the wrapping paper in the trash he slowly opened the brown box. Lifting the snow globe out of the box a smile formed on his face. It was a Duke University snow globe. He noticed a small piece of paper at the bottom of the empty box. Placing the snow globe on his night stand he reached for the paper.

_Don't give up on your dreams. Love Haley_

He felt his heart melting at her words. She always had a way to get to him.

Reaching on the side of him he found his little play basketball. Looking at the small goal above his door, he let the ball leave his hands and sail across his room. The ball went straight through the hoop. He got it back.

Jumping out of his bed he ran to his closet. Getting dressed as quickly as he could, he ran downstairs. His mother was standing by the door with a smile.

"Going somewhere?" Karen asked with a grin.

"I found it," Nathan rushed out. Kissing his mother on the cheek he ran out the door.

"See you at the game sweetie," Karen yelled as she waved good-bye.

Getting in his car he took off. There was something that he needed to do before the game.

* * *

Haley paced back and forth as the rest of the cheerleaders were stretching across the court. The game would be starting soon and still there was no sign of Nathan. She prayed that her gift would help him realize that he shouldn't give up on his dream. He had been working for this day his whole life. Basketball was his dream. He should be here with his teammates helping them win.

She felt like she was going to be sick. If he didn't show up she didn't know what she was going to do. He just had to be here. This was all her fault. She knew it. He gave up on his dream because of her. What kind of bestfriend was she? Nathan deserved better.

"Excuse me. You're Haley right?" A boy asked as he approached her. He was in an Oak Lake uniform. From the way he was looking at her, she knew that he was up to no good. Something was off about him. He was looking at her like he knew her. She felt really uncomfortable standing there with him.

"Yeah," Haley said softly trying to remember if she knew him somewhere.

"You look good in blue. It suits you," Damien said with a smirk.

"Thanks," Haley said.

"You know what else would suit you? Me," Damien said walking closer to her.

She had dealt with boys like this her whole life. Egotistical jocks just looking for a good lay. He had it all too. The guy looks. That stupid smirk that made her want to slap him across the face. He was even looking at her like he was undressing her with his eyes. It made her sick. They were all the same, every last one of them –well maybe except for Nathan. He was the only one that could act like that in front of her and it would make her heart melt.

"Oh is that so," Haley asked. "I don't think that my _boyfriend_ would like that. If I were you I would seriously step away. He's the jealous type." Haley watched as his smile only grew and he continued to approach her.

"Damien West," Damien said sticking out his hand for her to shake. "And I wouldn't worry about Nathan stopping us. He knows better than to show up."

This guy just crossed the line. "What's the matter worried that if he shows up your team won't stand a chance?"

"Please," Damien said laughing. "The only way he would win is if he cheats. From what I hear he is a _cheater_."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," Haley said balling up her fist. She never wanted to hit a guy so bad. She didn't know how this guy knew about her and Nathan.

"Hit a nerve did I?" Damien asked. "If you were my girl I would never cheat on you. Don't worry after I win this game you'll be my prize." His hand went to touch her face before she slapped it away.

"In your dreams," Haley said before walking away.

Damien stood there watching her every step. "Nice ass."

She didn't even bother to turn around. He continued to watch her as he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Waiting for her to get out of view he finally turned around.

"Like what you see," Jake asked looking over towards his sister. Damien looked back to where Haley took a seat before looking at the guy in front of him.

Damien just nodded his head with a smirk.

"Jake James," Jake said sticking out his hand. Damien looked at him for a second before finally shaking his hand. Jake pulled him close and held his hand tight. "If I ever see you talking to my sister again, I'll end your career."

Letting him go Jake slapped the side of Damien's head. "Whatever man."

"You're lucky," Jake said as Whitey approached him.

* * *

"_The Ravens are down by ten and you gotta wonder where the hell Nathan Scott is_," the announcer said. "_The Ravens star player is still missing for the most important game of the season."_

It was the second quarter and it was 43-33 Oak Lake leading.

The buzzer sounded as both the teams went back to the dressing room. The Oak Lake cheerleaders were doing their routine as the girls just watched.

"I can't believe he's not here," Haley said with a pout. "I really thought that he would show up. Maybe I should call him."

"Hales I hate to say it but he's not coming," Brooke said rubbing her arm.

"He could still show up," Peyton said hoping to make Haley feel better.

"God I hate number 33," Haley mumbled. He was actually a really good player. The whole game he kept winking at her and blowing her kisses. It was making her sick. Even worse he was doing it in front of Jake. They already almost got into two fights and it was only the first half of the game.

"Maybe you could get him to quit the team," Rachel said rolling her eyes. "We all know how good you're with that."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," Brooke said glaring at the red head.

"All I know is if it wasn't for little Miss Goody-goody then our star player would be here," Rachel said glaring at Haley.

"I'd keep my mouth shut bitch," Peyton said flicking her off. "Next time I won't hold Brooke back."

"Guys she's so not worth it," Haley said looking away from her.

"Whatever Holly," Rachel said laughing.

* * *

"You guys can beat this team, I know you can. Now we are only down by 10 points," Whitey said looking at his exhausted players. "Now let's go play like the champions I know you can be."

"He's right," Nathan said walking into the locker room. "We can beat these guys."

Everyone started yelling and clapping as Nathan walked into the room.

"Does this mean that you're back on the team?" Lucas questioned.

Nathan looked over towards Whitey. "Only if it's okay with Coach."

"Get your ass dressed and meet us back on the floor," Whitey said smiling as him and the guys started back towards the court. He waited for Tim to stop smiling at him and leave the locker room before he put his uniform on. It almost felt like a lifetime ago that he had worn this very jersey. His number spread across his chest and his back, with his last name letting everyone know who he was. He was Nathan Scott. The Nathan Scott. He couldn't just give up on his dreams. He worked to hard for this.

All those two-a-days, running for miles everyday, lifting weights until he couldn't feel his arms, and more importantly letting Tim shower with him. They all went through to much not to win this game. It was their time to show everyone that they were the best. Damien West and his Oak Lake buddies were out of luck.

Making his way out of the locker room he tried to stay focused. This game wasn't about him. It was about his team and his coach. This wasn't a one man game. They were all in this together. They made it this far together –it was the only right way to end it.

Four years ago they all became Ravens. Tonight would be the last night that they would be playing for Tree Hill. In a few short months they would all graduate, spend the summer saying good-bye before going off to college. Leaving their whole world behind and start new lives. It would be the end of an era. All of them going off to conquer their dreams, Brooke in New York rocking in the fashion world, Peyton and Jake probably staying in Tree Hill to raise their daughter, Lucas would be off to Duke, Haley would no doubt fulfill her life long dream of going to Stanford while he would go to Duke and live his dream.

It would be hard to let her go he knew, but he couldn't hold her back. He couldn't very well go to Stanford either. It was her dream not his. If they were meant to be then they would still be meant to be after college.

He made it to the entrance leading to the court. He could hear the roar of the crowd getting ready for the second half of the game. Closing his eyes he felt a calm wash over him. A vision of Haley smiling filled his mind as he took off towards his team. The crowd got louder once he stepped on the court but he blocked them out. He didn't need to run or jog to where he needed to be. He walked. He felt Damien looking at him with a smirk. His first thought was to run up to him and lay him flat on the ground but he knew better. Ignoring the evil look Damien was sending him he stood in front the referee letting him know that he was in the game.

The whistle blew as all the guys ran onto the court.

"You're going down Scott," Damien said as he passed him.

Nathan didn't reply. He didn't need to. He wasn't going to give Damien the satisfaction. He didn't deserve it. The only thing that Damien deserved was getting his ass handed to him in this game.

Nathan had yet to glance towards the cheerleaders. He could feel Haley's eyes on him but he was terrified to look at her. He knew he would melt at the sight of her. He needed all his energy into beating this punk.

The ball flew up in the air as Jake threw the ball across the court right where Nathan was running. The ball landed in his hands as he dribbled it a few feet before taking off in the air. His hands hung onto the orange rim as the ball fell to the ground.

"_And Nathan Scott is back with his first dunk of the night_," the announcer said as the crowd went wild.

Oak Lake got the ball and Damien hit a three pointer.

"All night Scott," Damien said as Nathan took the ball out.

Tossing the ball to Lucas, Nathan took off down the court with Damien right next to him. Getting away from Damien, Nathan clapped his hands as Skills tossed him the ball and he shot a three pointer. The ball went straight into the net.

"All night West," Nathan said smirking.

* * *

"_The Ravens are down by three in the fourth quarter and what a night Nathan Scott is having."_

Looking up at the score board he noticed they had fifty-three seconds left in the game. The score was 86-83. He heard the whistle blow as Whitey called his last time out.

Running to the sidelines he stood next to his teammates.

"You have made a hell of a comeback. You played as team. Even if we lose this thing, it's still a damn fine moral victory. Now, maybe that's okay with you. Maybe you want to look back and tell your grandkids about the state championship you almost won," Whitey said smiling.

"No way. We're winning this game, right guys?" Nathan asked.

All the boys nodded their heads and started clapping.

"We're winning this game," Nathan said again louder. They all put their hands together before screaming their teams name and running back onto the court. Lucas took the ball out and tossed it to Nathan. All the boys took off to the Ravens side of the court.

"You shouldn't have showed up Scott. Not only am I going to win this game but I'm also getting your girl," Damien said trying to get a rise out of Nathan.

"Dude she's way out of your league," Nathan said smirking as he continued bouncing the ball trying to run the clock down.

"Foul him," the Oak Lake coach shouted to Damien.

"No way. Nobody foul him. He's mine," Damien told his teammates. Nathan smirked at him before dribbling down the court. Nathan noticed that time was about to run out. Taking the shot he felt Damien push into him. He heard the whistle blow and the ball hit the net making a perfect swish sound.

"_The shot is good the game is tied and Damien West just fouled Nathan Scott," the announcer yelled. "All Nathan has to do is make this one shot and the Ravens will be State Champions."_

Nathan wanted to laugh at how pissed off Damien looked. Making his way over to the free-throw line he waited for the referee to hand him the ball. He dribbled the ball softly as the roar of the crowd only grew. Looking over at Haley his heart melted at the smile she was sending his way. He then had a flashback of his father making him and Lucas practice making twenty free-throws in a row before going in side to play. He didn't understand it back then but now he did. All that practicing would pay off.

"You've got nothing Scott," Damien shouted from the side of him. Nathan looked over at him and smiled. He didn't need to look back at the basket. He let the ball leave his hands.

"_And the Ravens win the State Championship 86-87_."

All of a sudden the whole arena was on their feet cheering. He noticed everyone storming onto the court as confetti started to fall from the sky. He felt his brother and Jake hugging him as they all jumped up and down. Letting them go he searched for the one person that he wanted to see.

Suddenly Haley jumped in his arms as he twirled them around. The whole crowd disappeared and it was just them holding each other. Everything else faded away and just like that they were in their own little world. He held her tighter than he ever did before. They won because of her –because she gave him the strength to play. It was one of the best moments of his life. "This is a dream come true," Nathan said into her hair as he held her close.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute. From the second that he stepped on that court it hadn't stopped. Her eyes had stayed glued to him the whole time he played. He was so amazing in every way. He was such a phenomenal player and an even better person. In this moment when his dream came true she was happy that she was in his arms. "Close your eyes," Haley whispered in his ear.

"Why?"

"Don't you trust me?" Haley asked pulling out of their hug.

A since of déjà vu rushed over him. Their first kiss.

"Yes," Nathan said with a smile before closing his eyes. She brought her hands over his cheeks rubbing softly before she stood on her tip-toes and gently placed her lips on his. Her eyes shut instantly as she felt his hands on her waist pulling her closer into him. She couldn't hear the cheers of all the people around them. The only thing that she felt in that moment was his mouth devouring hers as confetti fell from above them and just like that everything was right again. Their whole world was finally perfect even if it was just for a few moments of pure happiness.

AN: Please review. Okay so I know where I'm going with this story and how I want things to play out but I just have one question? Would you guys like a sequel to this? I mean I can end it after high school but we all know that things change. So it's up to you. I already know what I'm going to do if you guys want a sequel so let me know. Here's me sending you guys all my love before tonight's episode. Let's hope Jamie is a little nicer to his mother.


	35. It’s the End of the World…

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Happy Easter Everybody!**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Rachel****: Hey Phoebe! I'm having dinner with my dad tomorrow night. Do you wanna come?  
****Phoebe****: Sure, yeah! He's kinda sexy!  
****Rachel****: Oh no, oh no! I'll be there too.  
****Phoebe****: Okay, so we'll just come up with some kind of signal. If it's going well, you can take off. ****Rachel: No Phoebe, I just need you there for support. I haven't told him that I'm pregnant yet. ****Phoebe: Why not? ****Rachel: Because I know he's gonna flip out and I hate it when he gets angry. ****Phoebe****: Um…Rachel this is all so "Papa Don't Preach." ****Rachel****: He's a scary guy, I mean one time he caught me smoking he said if he ever saw me doing that again he would make me eat the entire pack.  
****Phoebe****: Wow, well I will be there. Gosh, I'm not gonna let that man make you eat your baby.**

_**Chapter 35**_

_**It's the End of the World…**_

"Baby, come on," Jake whined as he kneeled down in front of her. One of his hands currently on her stomach trying to feel the baby while the other on held her other hand. Everyone had just arrived at Karen's Café to celebrate the Ravens State Championship. The place was decorated so perfect with the blue, white, and black balloons. The banter that Peyton had worked on all night last night, that said congratulations was hanging right over the counters. The go big blue and Raven's posters were hung up in various places, along with blue ribbons. The place was just perfect. "I did what you told me and waited until after the game. Now it sucks that I wasn't at the appointment this morning so please tell me."

"Alright. Okay," Peyton said holding his hand tighter. She had been so miserable when she found out that her appointment to find out the baby's sex was at the same time that the boys would be driving to the game. She really wanted Jake there but she knew that this game was important for him. He had told her that he wanted to be there but she insisted that he go ahead and she would just tell him later. So after she picked up Brooke and Haley this morning they drove straight to the doctor's office. Both girls were holding her hand as the doctor shared the news with her. It's not everyday that you find out if you're going to have a baby boy or girl. After the doctor told her the news she and her two best friends were in tears. "It's a girl."

"Are you serious," Jake shouted as he soothed his hand over her baby bump.

"We're having a girl," Peyton said smiling as he brought his face down and kissed her stomach.

"This is the best day ever," Jake said bring his face to hers and kissing her softly. If you would have asked him a few years ago if he would be having a kid at only 18 he would have seriously laughed in your face. He wanted both of them to be finished with college before they even thought of having children. But standing in front of her right now and looking up into that beautiful face that he fell in love with so many years ago he couldn't picture it any other way. This is what was meant to happen. This was fate. He noticed a few tears had fallen from Peyton's eyes and he felt himself tearing up also.

Reaching in his khaki slacks pocket he pulled out the small ring that Larry had given him just two weeks ago. He had been terrified of asking the man to marry his baby girl but he knew that they were meant to be. Larry had his questions and wondered if Jake was only asking because Peyton was pregnant but Jake assured him that this is what he wanted no matter if she was expecting or not. He always dreamed of her being his wife and it was time to make it official. They belonged together forever and he wanted her to be his wife before their little girl was born.

"Jake –"

Peyton's head looked up as she heard a few people gasp as they noticed Jake on one knee holding out a ring.

Her focus soon went back to him and she felt a shiver run down her spine as she noticed the look he was giving her. Her eyes then went straight to the ring and she noticed that it wasn't just any ring. It was her mother's engagement ring. As a little girl she had always dreamed of having that same ring on her finger but she never in a million years thought that it would have been possible. But here she was 18, pregnant, and sitting in front of her first love as he asked her to be his wife.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer will you marry me?" Jake asked holding up the ring as he held her hand firmly in his.

He heard Brooke squealing in the background and he wasn't surprised. The only people that knew what he was planning on doing after the game was his father and sister. They had both been so happy for him. Haley had even told him that getting Peyton's mother's ring was the sweetest thing ever. He felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he tried to block out Brooke's voice in the background. In that moment the only girls voice that he wanted to hear was Peyton's.

"This is the part where you say yes," Brooke shouted from behind them as Haley put a hand over her mouth to keep her from saying anything else.

This was such a private moment between Jake and Peyton that she felt like they shouldn't all be there but her brother had said that he wanted to do it in front of most of the people that they loved. With the exception of Peyton's father Larry, everyone else was there. Haley felt her father's hand gripping her's tighter as they watched Jake.

It was one of the best moments of her life and the only thing that kept running through her mind was an image of Jake and her tucking their daughter in for bed. "Yes," Peyton squealed out before slamming her lips on his in an earth shattering kiss. The cheers of their friends and family in the background only go louder when they stood up and faced them.

Haley was the first one to jump in her big brothers arms. "You did it." Twirling her around and placing her down he watched as she put her arms tightly around Peyton as they hugged. For a guy it was hard finding someone special to spend your life with but it was even harder to find someone that your family loved also. For Jake it was easy. Haley and Peyton had been close since they were little girls. Even better when his mother was alive she loved Peyton like a daughter. His father loved her also. She was the best thing to happen to him –falling in love with his bestfriend was the smartest thing he ever did.

"We're going to be sister-in-laws," Peyton said smiling at Haley.

"And we're all still gonna be best friends," Brooke said jumping in-between them and throwing her arms around their shoulders.

"Yeah we are," Haley said pulling them both in for another hug. While the girls were hugging and showing Karen the ring the guys stood a few feet away talking.

"Congrats man," Lucas said giving Jake a man hug. "I always knew since that day you pushed Peyton in Brooke's pool that you guys were going to get married."

"Why since then?" Jimmy asked laughing.

"Oh because that's the day that Nathan told me if you like a girl then you have to be mean to her," Jake said laughing as he put a hand on Nathan's shoulder. All the guys started laughing along with him.

"Hey in my defense my Uncle Cooper told me that," Nathan said holding up one hand. "And might I add that we were like what seven at the time."

"Wow James that's really young," Dan said smirking.

"Well Mr. Scott when you find the one it doesn't really matter what age you are," Jake said to the older man. Just then Dan looked out across the room and noticed that his beautiful wife was hugging Peyton.

"That's right," Dan said with a smile as he looked dreamily at his wife. He too remembered the day that he first noticed Karen Roe. It had been the third day of his sophomore year at Tree Hill High and he had just received his letterman jacket. He was walking down the hallway to his locker like he owned the place which he did. That's when he saw her and for the first time in his life everything went in slow motion. It was that day that he knew that he wanted Karen Roe to become Karen Scott.

"Now let's talk about how the Tree Hill Raven's are finally State Champs," Jimmy shouted as all the boys on the team started yelling and shouting.

"That's what I'm talking about," Skills shouted as he bumped fist with Lucas and the rest of the guys.

"The Raven's in the house," Tim yelled as all the guys started laughing.

* * *

Nathan sat at the counter of his mother's café looking up at the trophy that the guys had just won a few hours ago. It had been the best game of his life. After all the fans were gone and he took a shower and got dressed back in his light blue dress shirt and khaki slacks, Whitey had introduced him to Ryan the scout from Stanford. The guy had said that even though Nathan was an excellent player, Stanford already had a full team for next season but if he wanted then he could just transfer next year. It actually seemed to work out pretty well because Stanford was Haley's dream not his.

"You and Haley back together now? I saw the kiss," Lucas said smirking as he walked up to his brother.

"Maybe…I don't know," Nathan said honestly. Sure they had kissed a few hours ago but he hadn't talk to her since. The truth was that he was afraid that it was all too good to be true. He already had one dream come true today what kind of world would they be living in if he had another one come true in the same day. So he had been kind of avoiding her since all the guys arrived at the café. He was very happy that Jake had planned his proposal tonight. Haley had been so wrapped up with talking to the girls that it looked like she didn't even notice him. Normally that would be a bad thing but not tonight. That kiss might have just been a congratulations kiss and right now he didn't want to think that. He wanted to enjoy the thought that it was a real kiss for as long as possible.

"Well it's about time man, if I do say so myself," Jake added as he walked up to the two. He had been listening from a few feet away ignoring the way Vegas was talking about hooking up with Theresa tonight.

All the guys started laughing as Nathan glanced at Haley who was pulling a piece of confetti out of Brooke's hair.

"Well you played like a champ tonight," Jake said patting his shoulder.

"No I played like half a champ," Nathan said looking down. "If I wouldn't have made it to that game I would have never forgiven myself. So thank you guys for having my back."

"I told you little brother," Lucas said bumping fist with him. "We'll always have your back."

"That's right," Jake mocked as he bumped fist with him also. "And I know that this is a little early but I want you two to be my best men."

"I'd be honored," Nathan said as Jake gave him a man hug. They had all been boys since they could walk. It had been the three of them for so long. Sure they all had other friends but nothing compared to their bond. They would always have each other's backs no matter what. Even if they were wrong they knew that they could always count on someone being on their side. They knew that they would all be best friends for life.

"Yeah me too," Lucas said as Jake gave him a man hug.

"And also my little girl is going to need two strong godfathers to protect her," Jake said glancing at Peyton. "You boys up for the challenge?"

"You know it," Lucas said smiling.

"Of course man," Nathan said smiling.

"Now that we got that crap out of the way," Jake said taking a seat next to Nathan and grabbing a cup of punch. "Let's talk about this kid West."

"I hate that punk," Nathan said rolling his eyes and he felt his jaw tighten shut. He had noticed that way that Damien kept looking at Haley all night and all he wanted to do was pound him into the ground but he knew that he couldn't. Haley would only be disappointed in him if he let Damien push his buttons.

"I know. The way he was looking at Haley all game," Lucas said shaking his head. "It took everything in me not to beat his scrawny ass right then."

"You," Jake said balling up his fist. "All I have to say is that boy is so lucky that it was the championship game because otherwise I would have beaten his ass. The next time I see him, there won't be anything holding me back."

"I should have kicked his ass that summer at high flyers," Nathan mumbled. _Then that would have taught him not to even look at my girl._

"Yeah well if he goes near my sister again I won't be responsible for my actions," Jake said picturing himself knocking the day lights out of Damien's ass. _If that boy only knew who he was messing with._ "He just better hope that I don't ever see him again."

"Who?" Brooke asked walking up to them.

"Um…that guy that's into Peyton," Jake rushed out.

"Yeah he's always looking at her," Lucas added.

"And taking the same classes as her," Nathan said playing along.

Brooke put both of her hands on her hips as she just smiled at the boys. She had known them long enough to know that they were all lying. She didn't know who they thought they were talking to but god were they idiots. She was Brooke Davis. They could try to pull a fast one on her but it wasn't happening.

"Look at you boys. It only took you all but 18 years to get your stories straight," Brooke said laughing. Usually one of them wouldn't know what to say that agreed with the other two but this time they all seemed at the top of their game. They were all growing up. "Luckily for you three I don't care at the moment. Broody can I talk to you in private." Brooke now turned her attention towards Lucas. He nodded his head and took her hand in his. "Boys I will certainly want to know about this conversation later." Brooke added before they started walking off.

Lucas opened the door that led upstairs to the rooftop of the café. It was a place that most of them spent there time growing up if they all weren't at the river court. It was the place that he had spent most of his time with Haley. Out of all of their friends they were up here the most. It was like their spot. This was also the first place that he realized that he had a crush on Brooke Davis. They were all playing mini golf one night when they were younger and she started laughing at something that Haley had said and he just realized that he was into her. His heart started pounding fast and that's when he became nervous little Lucas Scott in front of her.

Opening the door he let her pass before closing it. He watched as she walked up to the edge of the roof and she looked up into the sky.

"It's beautiful up here isn't it?" Brooke asked never taking her eyes off the blanket of stars.

His eyes never left her as he made his way towards her. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Me too," Brooke whispered. She had no idea that he was talking about her. She felt his hand around her waist as she leaned into his body. "I wanted to talk to you about um...about us."

"Okay," Lucas said calmly. _She is so going to break up with you._

"It's just that today was like a dream come true," Brooke started off softly. "And being with you these last few months have been amazing. I love you, Luke. You know that but –"

"Are you breaking up with me," Lucas whispered as he closed his eyes.

"No," Brooke answered softly. "It's just that we'll be graduating in a few short months and you'll go off to Duke and I'll be –"

"Hey look at me," Lucas said forcing her to turn to him. That's when he noticed a few tears that had fallen from her eyes. Gently wiping them away he gave her a soft smile. "Brooke Davis you're going to change the world someday. Now I know I can't predict the future but how about we deal with it when the time comes. Let's just be teenagers for a little while longer."

"Okay Luke," Brooke said smiling. They could hide out for a few months longer but eventually they would have to talk about this because the fact of the matter was that he was going away to Duke and she wasn't.

"I want to show you something," Lucas said taking her hand and walking her over to the brick wall on the other side of the rooftop. "Every year since middle school Haley and I come up here before the first day of school and make predictions for the school year."

"Wait how come I don't know about this?" Brooke asked as he pulled out a brick and reached inside, coming out seconds later holding a small tin box.

"It's always been something that we shared," Lucas said softly opening the box and pulling out a small piece of paper. "The whole point is that I want to show you what I wrote before this school year started." Handing her the piece of paper he watched as she read it to him.

"This year I'll tell Brooke how I really feel about her," Brooke said softly reading the paper. She had always known that he had a crush on her but she never knew that he had been harboring feelings of love for her. There was always a part of her that wanted to start something up with him but there was always that other part that didn't want to ruin their friendship. Sure Jake and Peyton had worked out well but that didn't mean that she and Lucas were going to work out. There was always the chance that something would happen and they would end up hurting the other. Not only would it be weird and awkward for them but also their friends. They would have to worry about who was taking who's side and it would just get to complicated.

That night when she caved and slept with him she didn't think about all that. She just wanted to be with so bad and if she would have thought about it she wouldn't have let herself be with him. They were just so close she didn't want to ruin it. Then there was the whole stupid friends with benefits thing. It was her stupid idea and at the time it seemed like a good thing but that was far from the truth. She was hiding because she didn't want anything serious with him because she was afraid of losing him. But the more they were together the more she felt herself falling hard and fast for him. He just knew all the right things to say and do. When she said I love you to him it just was one of those things that just slipped out of her mouth. It was like she wanted to tell him but on the other hand she didn't. All that thinking because she knew that it would lead to this –them being in love and perfect and just months away from being torn apart by life. She reasoned with herself that she would enjoy him while she could and just deal with the heartbreak of not having him later.

"Brooke I don't know if we'll be together forever," Lucas said picking up her chin so that she could look at him. "But I do know that we have now. And right now I'm in love with you Brooke Davis."

She felt the paper fall from her hands as his lips captured hers in a searing kiss. And just like that all their problems about the future vanished into thin air as he stood there kissing her under the blanket of stars and in the same spot that he had first fallen in love with her.

* * *

"I'm telling you son their going to retire your jersey just like they did mine," Dan said holding his son's shoulder. "You'll see."

Nathan listened as his father and Mr. James continued to talk about him and how he would be always remembered for his basketball skills.

"Take it all in son," Jimmy said smiling at him. "Cause it's almost over."

He was right. That was the last high school basketball game that they would all ever play. Next year he would be playing college ball. It would be a totally different ball game. The players would be just as good as or better than him. The competition would be topnotch. They would all be grown men trying to make something of themselves with each passing game. Every time they would step out on the court it would be in hopes of being the best player out there for the NBA scouts. They would be playing each game hoping to make it to a professional team once the draft started.

"It was a great game," Dan said looking at the trophy next to them. "I'm so proud of you boys."

"Yeah I knew you guys could do it," Jimmy added.

Nathan froze up as he noticed Haley walking towards them. He felt his knees become weak as she got closer with each step and he prayed to god that they wouldn't go out on him. Placing one hand on the counter behind him he held himself up. He watched as she stood next to her father as he slung one of his arms around her shoulder pulling her into him. Haley smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead.

"Can I talk you for a sec," Haley said looking over at Nathan. He nodded his head and gave her a small smile.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow night baby girl," Jimmy said pulling her closer to him. "My shift starts in an hour so I'm going to tell your brother bye before I head to the hospital."

"Okay I love you," Haley said before walking out of his embrace and grabbing Nathan's hand and leading them away from their dads. They walked through a group of the guys on the team before reaching the back of the café where they could have some privacy. Haley pushed Nathan against the wall and jumped on her tip-toes as she pulled his head down and her lips crashed on his. His hands immediately went down to her waist pulling her closer into him as her tongue brushed against his bottom lip begging for entrance. He opened his mouth as their tongues began to battle for control. It felt like so long ago since they were like this.

He pulled away seconds later as he looked down smiling at her as both of them searched for air.

"What was that for?" Nathan asked smirking.

"Let's just say that it was a total turn on watching you beat Damien West," Haley said biting her bottom lip.

"Oh yeah," Nathan said crashing his lips back on hers as he turned them around so that she was against the wall.

"I love it when you take control," Haley said in-between kisses and she did. Nothing felt better than when he took control over her. It's like she lost all her senses and just got lost in him. Besides he would always be there bringing her down from her haze.

"You keep talking that way and I won't be able to control myself," Nathan whispered huskily in her ear before turning his attention to her neck. He kept trailing kisses up and down her neck as one of his hands went behind her and grabbed her ass pulling her more into him. "I want you."

Her eyes rolled back as she continued to lose herself in him. "You keep talking like that and I'll make you take me right here." She said seductively in his ear. He continued to tease her neck as he felt himself instantly harden at her words. She knew exactly what she was doing to him.

"Don't tempt me," Nathan whispered as he pushed himself further into her letting her feel just how much he wanted her. He didn't care that they were in his mother's café or that anyone could easily walk in on them. The only thing on his mind was that he hadn't been with her in weeks. He needed her in everyway. He needed to feel her.

"How about we take this to my room," Haley whimpered as sucked on the right spot on her neck. She didn't want to stop but she knew that they couldn't do it right here in his mothers café. She would just be mortified if anyone saw them. "It does hold a lot of history for us. It's the um…the first place we made love and um…where you told me that you loved me for the first time." She felt his hand run up her thigh under her cheer skirt and she knew if they didn't stop now then he wouldn't be able too.

"It is a special place," Nathan mumbled as he sucked on her earlobe. "Let's go." With that he pulled away and took her hand in his leading them back to the front of the café. All the guys from the team were gone and there were just a few people left. Nathan noticed Lucas and Brooke sitting on the red sofa on the other side of the café. Pulling Haley along, he led them straight towards their two friends. Looking back he noticed his mother and father laughing as they cleaned up.

"Well look who it is." Brooke said smirking as she noticed that they were holding hands. "Now where on earth have you two been for the last thirty minutes?" Raising an eyebrow she tried to hold in her laughter as Haley's cheeks started to blush. Unlike her Haley wasn't big on PDA.

"In the back," Nathan muttered.

"Yeah you were. Uh Nate…your shirts a little disheveled and it looks like someone was trying to take off your tie. I don't think momma Scott would like the idea of you two getting it on in her café," Brooke said with a chuckle.

"Tigger," Haley squealed as she playfully hit Brooke on the arm.

"Jeeze I was only kidding," Brooke said laughing. "Well not so much."

"You guys leaving?" Lucas asked ignoring Brooke's comment about his bestfriend and brother.

"Yeah," Nathan said smirking as he glanced at Haley. "I have a surprise for her in her room."

"I'll bet you do," Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows at the two.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Penelope," Nathan said laughing as tired to kick him for using her middle name. "It's a real present." Haley looked at Nathan surprised. She had no idea that he actually had something for her.

"Jake and goldilocks left?" Haley asked looking around.

"Yeah that wanted to have hot engaged sex," Brooke said laughing. "I'll tell ya it's a good thing she's already knocked up because she –"

"Baby I think that they want to leave," Lucas said interrupting her as he noticed Nathan eyeing him down to get her to stop. His brother always had a way of telling him something without actual words being said.

"Fine but don't forget to use protection," Brooke said reaching in her purse and throwing Nathan a condom. "Just in case."

"Brooke! Karen and Dan are right behind us," Haley whispered as she made sure that they hadn't seen them.

"Oh my bad," Brooke said catching the condom that Nathan threw back at her. "What's wrong?"

"It's too small," Nathan said smirking as Brooke started laughing.

"Oh my god! We are _so_ leaving," Haley said pulling his hand leading them out of the café.

"What?" Nathan said chuckling as he noticed Haley's red cheeks. It always was a turn on for him. She really had no idea what she did to him. He didn't understand after everything that they had done that she could still easily be embarrassed but she could. Not so much with him anymore but anytime that their friends had said something sexual her cheeks would instantly turn red.

"Did you have to tell them that?" Haley asked putting her hand around his arm.

"Well it was too small," Nathan said smirking. "It looks like the little brother is really the big brother."

"Please stop," Haley said resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't want to think about Lucas like that. Now Nathan's ego was certainly going to rise to a whole new level. As if the boy didn't already have a big head. She lifted his arm and pulled the crackerjack bracelet off her hand and slid it on his wrist as she smiled at him. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt his body becoming weak just being next to her. He looked down at her as they continued to walk. He was just so lucky to have her in his life. She really did mean everything to him and in that moment he felt the need to tell her.

"Thanks Hales," Nathan said softly. "For believing in me and helping get my dream back. I love you so much. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you. I'll always be there for you and I'll always protect you." He felt her hand squeeze his arm as she smiled up at him as the continued to walk across the street to his car.

"I love you, –"

As she said these words he noticed the bright lights heading their way and the angry boy that he knew very well glaring at him from inside the car. His whole body tensed up as he noticed the car about to hit them as the guy went faster. In that moment his whole life flashed before his eyes and he relived all his special moments with Haley. She was his whole world and the thought of something happening to her had his heart pounding in his chest even faster than before. "Haley look out!" With that he pushed her body out the way right before the car hit him sending his body flying over the car before slamming into the ground as the car didn't stop.

Every thing happened quickly as Haley stood up and turned around. That's when she noticed Nathan's body spread out on the ground. "Nathan!" Running as fast as she could over to him she fell to her knees right next to him not caring how much her body was hurting in that moment. Blood was everywhere and she couldn't control her sods. "Somebody help! Please!" She heard someone running towards them as she felt two arms pull her up and try to get her away from him but she tried to fight them off as she continued to scream Nathan's name.

"Haley don't look," Lucas shouted as he continued to pull her away from his brother's body. She continued trying to get out of his grasp as she heard Brooke shouting on the phone for an ambulance. Her eyes stayed glued to Nathan's lifeless body as he continued to stay still on the ground, more blood spilling from his body.

Nathan could hear the faint screams of Haley and the heavier his eyes got the lower her voice could be heard. He tired to get up but nothing was happening. He wanted to say something but his mouth wasn't moving. It was like his mind was the only thing that was working. He heard muffled voices and the cries of Haley become lower and lower until there was nothing but darkness.

AN: Okay so don't hate me. I've been planning this since the beginning and I just want to say that Nathan will not forget anything and he will be okay to play college ball. I just hated it on the show when Haley pushed him out the way. I get it. It's just that she was pregnant and I just thought that he should have been the one to save her and their son. Please review and let me know what you think.


	36. As We Know It

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Sorry about the wait but I'm just a little obsessed with the Office at the moment. I watch a lot of TV but that was one of the shows that I never watched and I just rented all the seasons from work and I haven't slept in like two days. It's just so funny and I'm a huge nerd so I love it. Pam and Jim are so adorable. And these people like never work and they have a party like everyday…it seriously sounds like me job.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Michael****: Ugh…Who's ahead in points?  
****Pam****: Well, I think they're even. At various times you gave Jim ten points, Dwight a gold star, and Stanley thumbs up. And I don't really know how to compare those to...  
****Michael****: Check to see if there's a conversion chart.  
****Pam****: ...I really doubt it, Michael.  
****Michael****: Please just check.**

**Chapter 36**

…**As We Know It**

Silence was all that could be heard from the waiting room at Tree Hill Memorial. For the first time since they had arrived, Haley looked up from her seat. Lucas was holding Brooke and trying to comfort her. From across the room it looked like Dan was doing the same for Karen but it was hard to tell because she wouldn't stop pacing back and forth. It felt like a second ago that Nathan was telling her how much he loved her and now she didn't know how he was. Once Lucas had pulled her away, Dan and Karen came running out of the café screaming and crying. Soon after the paramedics had arrived and took him away. Lucas had taken charge and followed the ambulance to the hospital with everyone in his car. Once they pulled up to the hospital, they all ran out the car and rushed to the doctors that were rushing Nathan's body inside. They all followed until they were stopped by two nurses saying that they couldn't go any further. They were all led to this small waiting room.

It was still exactly the same as she remembered it. The white walls with one tiny picture of flowers hung in the middle of one of the walls. The blue chairs still lined up the same way around the room. The sofa was still right in the middle of the room with a small little stand next to it. The same cheap fake plate was in one of the corners. The TV was still in the same corner with the same channel playing. Even the little table with the free coffee and cups was exactly the same. This place was just the definition of depression. Haley felt the same way when her mother had her accident. Even before then she really wasn't a huge fan of hospitals. Once when she was nine her father took her to work with him, in this very hospital, and let her follow him around all day while he worked. After meeting all the sick people, eating the nasty cafeteria food, and the smell of the place she just never wanted to go back.

She remembered the night her mother died. She and Nathan had been down at the river court. They had brought a blanket and laid it out in the middle of the court and just laid down looking up at the sky. It was just another normal night for them. That was until they got the phone call to go straight to the hospital. Nathan drove quickly as she cried the whole way there. Once they arrived and she ran inside, she noticed her brother and father standing in front of a doctor. A part of her wanted to run away in that moment as she noticed her brother sobbing in their father's arms. Just like that her whole world came crashing down and she felt empty inside. She wanted to run to them but her body wouldn't move. It just stayed in place. Not even a second later she felt Nathan's hand in hers and that's all it took for her to break. She fell to the ground screaming and crying. No matter how much she wanted to stop she just couldn't. The tears wouldn't stop and even as Nathan picked her up like she was some kind of baby, they only fell more. Now everything was happening all over again.

The pain in her heart was back again. That feeling like her whole world is coming to a complete end and there's nothing that she could do about. Only this time she also felt something different. Guilt. She's the one that wanted them to leave. If they had just stayed longer then this wouldn't have happened. He pushed her out the way. He was so worried about her that all he had time for was to push her away from the car and he got hit instead. It should have been her.

"I'm gonna try Jake and Peyton again," Brooke said softly standing up and leaving the room.

It felt like once again her whole world was just spinning out of control. She wanted to stand up and be there for Karen but somehow she couldn't. The thought of not seeing Nathan ever again was driving her crazy. He had to be okay. There was just no way that she could live without him.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Karen shouted to herself. Haley couldn't imagine what Karen must be feeling. Nathan was her son. Her baby boy. She was such an amazing mother and she was really close to both Lucas and Nathan.

"Karen just calm down," Dan said standing up and taking her in his arms.

"I can't," Karen sobbed into his chest. "He has to be okay."

"I know," Dan said trying to sooth her. He had to keep himself in check because he needed to be there for his wife and son. He needed to be strong for them. Nathan was tough and he knew that he would make it.

Haley brushed a few tears from her face as she looked over to Lucas. He looked at her for a second before putting his head down.

"Haley!" Looking over at the door she noticed Jake rush into the room and look around for her. Standing up quickly he took her in a big bear hug as she started crying uncontrollably again. Jake always made everything better. She felt his grip on her tighten and she knew that he wasn't going to let her go.

"How is he?" Peyton asked hugging Lucas.

"They said that we'd have to wait until the doctor came and talked to us," Dan said still holding his wife in his arms.

"God their taking forever," Brooke sighed in frustration.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Jake whispered to Haley. Closing her eyes she pictured everything being okay again. Everyone was at the river court as the guys played basketball. She and Peyton would be sitting down listening to Brooke but her eyes would stay glued to Nathan.

She felt Jake let her go as they both took a seat. Instantly Peyton sat on the other side of her as both of them held her hand.

They all looked up in anticipation as someone entered the room but it was just a cop. He held a small notepad in his hand as he looked around the room.

"I'm sorry but is there a Haley James here?" The cop asked.

"Here," Haley said weakly.

"I'm officer Hodge and I have a few questions for you regarding the hit and run that you witnessed," Officer Hodge asked.

"Okay," Haley said softly.

"What were you and Mr. Scott doing in the middle of the street?"

"Walking to his car," Haley mumbled.

"Did you happen to see who was driving the car that hit Mr. Scott?"

Shaking her head she felt another batch of tears resurfacing. Of course she didn't see who was driving the car. Nathan had been the one to notice the car coming before pushing her out of the way. If she had seen it then she would have certainly pushed him out of the way.

"How about the make of the car? The color?"

"It all happened so fast," Haley said softly trying to remember. The only thing that she could picture was the terrified look on Nathan's face as he pushed her out of the way.

"I just really need you to remember."

"Hey back off," Jake said standing up. He had about enough of this guy. "Instead of standing here harassing my sister you should be on the streets looking for the guy that did this."

"Now's not a good time for this," Dan said approaching the officer. "When she remembers something we'll let you know. Now please just leave my family alone." The officer nodded his head understanding as he pulled out his card and handed it to Haley.

"As soon as you feel up to it give me a call so I can get a statement from you," officer Hodge said before leaving the room.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked.

It was really weird seeing him being all caring. "I'm okay." _That was a lie. _

Dan nodded his head before walking back over to his wife. Dan Scott was actually being nice to other people. What world were they in? He was never really a harsh man but Haley didn't like the way he treated Nathan or now used to treat him because Nathan said his father had changed. And it seemed that he really did. They all heard footsteps again as someone entered the waiting room.

"I'm looking for the Scott family."

"That's us. How's my son?" Karen said rushing in front of him with Dan by her side. Lucas stood up also and stood next to his father. They all watched as the doctor looked around the room at the three other people.

"Can we speak in private," the doctor said looking at Karen.

"We're all family here," Karen said holding the tissue to her cheeks wiping a few more tears away. "Please just tell me if he's okay."

The guy looked like he was maybe in his late twenties. He didn't even look like he could be a doctor. The way he was shuffling his feet and looking at the clipboard in his hands every few seconds was actually kind of weird. Her father acted nothing like this. He seriously must have just started.

"It's not looking good," the doctor said softly as his hands started shaking. "You should prepare yourselves."

Everything stopped moving. Haley felt her heart pounding in her chest as her brother took her in his arms. Out of all the things that she expected the doctor to say that wasn't one of them. That's just not something that you tell family members.

"Dr. Ray may I see you out in the hall," Jimmy shouted as he walked into the room. The young man nodded his head as he walked out of the waiting room. Jimmy looked around the room.

"Just give me a second and I'll fill you in on everything," Jimmy said before walking out of the waiting room.

"Is there a problem?" Dr. Ray asked nervously. Jimmy held out his hand for the chart.

"That is no way to talk people," Jimmy shouted. "You never tell a family something like that."

"But sir –"

"No," Jimmy said holding up his hand. "I'm suspending you for three weeks starting now."

"But –"

"We're done here," Jimmy said turning and walking back into the room. "I'm sorry he had no right to…I'm sorry."

"How is he?" Karen asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you," Jimmy said looking down at Nathan's charts. "It's bad."

"Oh god," Karen said falling into her husband's arms.

"But we are doing everything that we can for him," Jimmy said putting a comforting hand on Karen's shoulder. "He's has severe blunt trauma to his chest which was caused by the impacted of the car hitting his body. His right lung has collapsed and he's losing a great deal of blood. Now his blood type is very rare so –"

"I'm the same. I'll donate," Karen said.

"Is he in surgery?" Dan asked.

"Well we are prepping him at the moment," Jimmy said. "Karen go down the hall to your left and I'll be down there in minute."

"Thank you," Dan said shaking Jimmy's hand. With that Dan walked out of the room following his wife as Jimmy made it across the room to his two children.

"Daddy he's going to be okay, right?" Haley asked as her father took her in his arms.

"I'm going to do everything that I can," Jimmy said rubbing her back trying to sooth her.

"You have to save him," Haley cried in his arms. "Please. Promise me. I can't live without –"

"I know," Jimmy said softly. Pulling out of the hug he took the time to look at his daughter. Her face was red and swollen from all the crying. She was still in her cheerleading uniform and she was covered in blood. "Are you okay?" Lifting her hands in his he took the time to look over her body. "You're covered with –"

"It's not mine," Haley whispered as she looked down at herself. It was all Nathan's blood and she was covered in it. "It should have been me."

"No," Jimmy said taking her hands in his forcing her to look at him.

"He pushed me out of the way…it should have been me….and now he could die and it's all my fault," Haley cried out.

"This is not your fault," Jimmy said firmly pulling her into a hug.

"I can't lose him," Haley whispered. Nathan was her heart and soul. Ever since they were little kids and he would chase her around the playground. They always shared this special connection. It was like they were make for each other and somehow the universe knew because they were thrown together. They were soul mates. How was she supposed to live without him?

"I'm gonna fix this," Jimmy said softly before making Jake take over for him. He looked over at Brooke and Peyton motioning them to come talk to him. They all three made it into the hall and he glanced one more time at his daughter before looking at the two girls. "I need you to do me a huge favor."

"What is it?" Peyton asked.

"Can you please take her home? She's um…covered in blood. So just make her take a shower and change. And just whatever you do don't leave her alone," Jimmy asked.

"Of course," Brooke said nodding her head.

"I have to go," Jimmy said looking at his watch. "Everything is going to be fine." With that he left the two girls standing there. They took a few minutes to watch him go before Brooke took Peyton's hand and they walked back into the waiting room. They approached Jake and Haley.

"Hales," Brooke said softly.

"Let's get you home to change," Peyton said.

"I can't leave him," Haley said shaking her head.

"It'll only take about an hour," Brooke said. "We'll be right back."

"I don't want to," Haley shouted. Peyton gave Jake a look telling him to help out.

"Hales," Jake said softly putting his hands on her shoulders so she would look at him. "There's nothing that we can do right now. You let the girls take you home to change and I'll stay here. I'll call if I hear anything…I promise."

She didn't want to leave but she noticed the way everyone had been looking at her. She looked terrible. Her whole body was covered in Nathan's blood. Nodding her head she took Brooke's hand as all three girls walked out of the waiting room.

Jake took a seat in one of the chairs. Putting his head down he ran his fingers through his hair trying to hold everything in. Everything seemed to be going so good earlier that night. They had finally won the state championship, he found out that he was going to have a baby girl, and he was now engaged to be married. Everything seemed so perfect. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days of his life but now it wasn't. His bestfriend was fighting for his life. His sister needed Nathan to wake up. How can one day hold so many happy memories with one very painful one?

"It was Damien," Lucas said rushing into the waiting room.

"What?" Jake shouted standing up.

"The police they uh…found his car a few miles away from the café. Apparently he was drinking and after he hit Nathan he ran into a tree and –"

"That son of a bitch," Jake said balling up his fist.

"He's dead," Lucas said softly. "The impact of the crash killed him."

"Oh my god," Jake muttered.

* * *

Peyton pulled out her keys and unlocked the door to the house. Stepping aside she watched as Brooke pulled Haley into the house. All three girls walked upstairs and Haley couldn't help but notice all the pictures on the wall all along the stairs. So many pictures of when they were all kids running and playing around. She noticed the one when they were all eight for Halloween and the guys all wanted to be superheros. Jake was Spiderman, Lucas was the Flash, and Nathan was Superman. She felt a few tears slide down her face as they made it to her room. Peyton opened the door and they all walked in before stopping to take a look around.

This was her surprise. Her whole bed was covered with the little purple wildflowers that she loved. This is what Nathan wanted to show her.

She couldn't move and she felt her grip on Brooke's hand tighten. Both girls watched as Peyton walked over to the middle of the room and grabbed something off the bed before looking at them.

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

Peyton looked at the two girls before looking back at the note in her hand. She felt a few tears falling as she started to read it to them.

"Hales, I know today is going to be perfect and it's all because of you. My love for you is tied to everything that I do and without you I have nothing. So after we win the state championship tonight I'm going to tell you how much I love you and how much I need you. Then I know that we'll both be walking into your room together and I'm going to play you this song because it's our song, and because I can't live without you and I just needed you to know, I love you. I'm in love with you and I always will be. Love, Nathan."

"I can't breathe," Haley whispered before putting a hand over her mouth.

Folding the paper back up, she picked up the CD and walked over to Haley's radio. Putting it in, she hit play before turning back towards the two girls. She felt her heart breaking for Haley. If it had been Jake she didn't know what she would do.

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you to change your mind?_

As she listened to these words she fell to her knees in tears as she felt four arms wrap around her holding her tight.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body be free, I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

AN: Please review. So some of you guessed that it was Damien that hit them and that's correct. Also the part about the doctor telling them to prepare themselves was something from Grey's. It was the one where Meredith was dying after drowning and Addison told the other interns that. I was just so outraged with that. It's just not something that you tell people. That song was "More Than Anyone" by Gavin Degraw.


	37. Lifetime Pilling Up

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**(**_**Jim enters the office dressed as Dwight**_**)  
****Jim****: It's kind of blurry. (**_**Puts on the same glasses as Dwight's**_**) That's better. Question: what kind of bear is best?  
****Dwight****: That's a ridiculous question.  
****Jim****: False! Black bear.  
****Dwight****: Now that's debatable. There are basically two schools of thought-  
****Jim****: Fact: bears eat beets. Bears. Beets. Battlestar Galactica.  
****Dwight****: Bears do not- What is going on? What are you doing?**

_**(Confessional, dressed as Dwight**_**)  
****Jim****: Last week, I was in a drug store and I saw these glasses. Four dollars. And it only cost me seven dollars to recreate the rest of the ensemble. That's a grand total of... (**_**Does the math on his calculator watch**_**) eleven dollars.**

_**Chapter 37**_

_**Lifetime Pilling Up**_

Nathan woke up to the feel of silk. Moving his hands all around his body he felt the silk sheets straighten out. His eyes instantly shot open as he lifted his head off the pillow, looking down at the sight of black. His eyebrows curved in confusion as he took in the whole room. All the walls were covered in black. In the center of one of the walls was a huge ass picture of him dunking a basketball. On the left side of the room was more trophies than he could count. Next to the dresser was a naked picture of some blonde chick. Clothes were scattered all across the floor. In the center of the carpet was a basketball. Nathan instantly stood up. He didn't know what the hell was happening but he knew that this wasn't his room.

"What the hell?"

Looking at himself in the body mirror by the closet he noticed the scar right down the center of his chest. He took his hand outlining it completely down before looking back up. He ran his fingers along his jaw and felt the tiny hairs poking out. He never let his facial hair get this long. In fact he shaved everyday so that this wouldn't happen. Other than the scar and facial hair he looked completely the same. Will the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothes just registered to him as he lifted a pair of basketball shorts on the ground. Putting them on quickly, he headed for the door. He needed to find someone so that he could know where the hell he was. Maybe Lucas and Jake were playing some kind of joke on him.

He only found himself getting lost as he made it down the hall. Suddenly he heard someone laughing and he followed the voice. He walked through an open door and suddenly Lucas came into his view. He was standing there in nothing but his boxers looking at the TV while holding a bowl of cereal in his hands. He looked like a five year old child watching cartoons while eating breakfast. His head was shaved and Nathan looked at him confused. _Lucas loved his hair._

"Luke, thank god." Nathan ran his hands through his hair. He was happy that he still had his.

"Nice to see you up so early," Lucas said smirking. "I'm a little surprised though. When I got in you were still fucking that bitch from the club."

"Excuse me?" Nathan said shaking his head. "What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" He never in his life heard his brother talk like that. It just wasn't Lucas.

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard that whore screaming once I opened the door," Lucas laughed out. "Plus I talked to her this morning. Little Miss Easy had to go into work early but she did leave you a note. I think it said something like call me." Lucas busted out with his girl voice.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Nathan said looking around. Just as he was about to say something else, Lucas's hand went up and his attention went to the TV.

"Shut up. This is the part where they fucking rip her boyfriend apart with a fucking truck. It's so fucking awesome," Lucas mumbled as his focus on the TV stayed intact. Nathan turned towards the huge plasma and watched the scene play out. His eyes got wide as he noticed the girl on the screen.

"Brooke?"

"Dude it's not just _Brooke_. It's fucking _Brooke Davis._ That bitch is so fucking hot. Man what I wouldn't give to fuck her," Lucas said smirking as he started licking his lips and watching her on screen. Nathan turned his attention back to his brother and now he was confused more than ever. Lucas never talked about any girl that way especially Brooke.

"What is she doing in the TV?" Nathan found himself saying. Once the words came out and Lucas started laughing he realized how stupid he just sounded.

"She is the hottest fucking movie star on the planet. This is her new movie _The Hitcher._ What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lucas said hitting pause with the remote. "We bought this yesterday. Remember you were hoping that they would show her naked?"

"But –"

"What the fuck did that whore do to you? You're acting fucking weird," Lucas stood up and made his way into the kitchen. Nathan stood there confused before taking off in the direction of his brother. He knew one thing for sure, Lucas wasn't acting like himself, and this certainly wasn't home. He passed a huge archway and made it to the kitchen were Lucas was fixing himself another bowl of cornflakes. Nathan studied the room and his eyes focused on a cardboard printout of his brother and him.

"Holly shit," Nathan muttered as he took a good look at it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Lucas smirked as he stood next to himself and gave the same smile that was in the picture. "Man I'm fucking hot."

"Dude, why are we wearing Seattle Sonics uniforms?" Nathan asked. It was the only thing that he could think to ask. That was an NBA team. They were just in high school. Why was this all happening?

"I don't know. Maybe because when Nike want's to pay you 6 million for your picture when you're wearing their gear, you usually have to support the team you play for, dumb ass. What the fuck is your problem, little brother?"

"We play for the Sonics?"

"No shit."

"What's going on?" Nathan now had his hands over his face trying to figure out what the hell was happening. "Okay we just won the state championship –"

"Dude that was seven years ago," Lucas said laughing as he took another bite. "The sex was that good that you lost your memory? Maybe I should give this bitch a call." He was now holding up the paper that she left her number on, and started wiggling for Nathan to see.

"Seven years ago," Nathan whispered. There was no way. They just won. He remembered it. It just happened.

"Yeah Mr. Game Winning Shot, two seconds left on the clock. Nathan Scott with the dunk and…oh the crowd goes wild as Oak Lake are champions for the fourth year in a row," Lucas said holding a hand to his mouth like it was a microphone.

"Oak Lake?"

"Yeah, man. You know where we first became the hotshot Scotts," Lucas said tossing up his hand like he was going to make a basket.

Now he knew that something for sure was wrong. They went to Tree Hill not Oak Lake. _How could this even be possible? The last thing that I remember is winning against Oak Lake. Jake had just proposed to Peyton. Haley and I just made up and were going back to her place. Oh shit, Haley._

"Haley."

"What?"

"Where's Haley?" Nathan rushed out. He remembered the car coming for them and him pushing Haley out of the way.

"Dude who the hell are you talking about?" Lucas asked confused. "What's a Haley?"

"Haley James. You know who the hell I'm talking about Lucas," Nathan shouted. He was done playing games. He needed to make sure that she was okay and he needed to know now. He couldn't sit here and play 21 questions with this fucked up version of his brother.

"You mean that singer chick?" Lucas questioned.

Why the hell didn't Lucas know Haley? "What?"

"You know that really famous singer chick. Blonde hair, huge ass, nice rack –"

"Don't fucking talk about her that way," Nathan said rushing over to Lucas and pulling on his shirt as he pushed him against the counters.

"Whoa, dude chill," Lucas said holding up his hands. "You got a crush on this girl or something?"

"Lucas you don't remember Haley," Nathan asked as he let go of his brother's shirt. "Our bestfriend. My bestfriend."

"Dude as far as I know we have never met this 'bestfriend'," Lucas threw up air quotes. "I think I'm going to go call mom. Maybe she and dad can fly back from Europe early."

"I don't want mom and dad. I want Haley, Lucas," Nathan said balling up his fist.

"Alright. Okay. I'll just call Barry and see if he can get in touch with her agent. Maybe set you two up on a date," Lucas said tapping his shoulder as he pulled out his cell phone. Nathan watched as Lucas left the room as he started talking. Where the hell was he? Why didn't Lucas remember Haley or Brooke for that matter? How could they have attended Oak Lake Academy? How the hell were they the star players for the Seattle Sonics? Why could he only remember the life that Lucas obviously knew nothing about? _Am I dead?_ _I have to be dead, right? There is just no way that this is fucking real. Unless_, his thoughts turned to that night he heard his parents arguing and his father saying that they should have never moved to Tree Hill. That has to be what this world is.

He felt his eyes start to water and he closed them shut trying his best to wake up from this nightmare. He didn't like this world. Lucas was a prick, their friends weren't here, and most importantly neither was Haley.

"Sorry dude, but she's on a break from touring and he won't release any information on her whereabouts," Lucas said placing his cell phone on the counter. "The good news is that she'll be in New York next month."

"I can't wait that long to see her," Nathan said shaking his head.

"Nate, you don't have a choice, bro. You won't be able to find her," Lucas said shaking his head.

"She's in Tree Hill," Nathan mumbled looking over at Lucas.

"Forrest Hill? Where the fuck is that?" Lucas questioned.

"No. Tree Hill," Nathan said again. "I've got money right?"

"More than you'll ever need," Lucas smirked.

"I need a plane ticket like now and a ride to the airport can you make that happen?" Nathan questioned.

"Dude I don't know. Coach doesn't want us traveling too far when we have a big game coming up and we play the Lakers in three days," Lucas said moving as far away from Nathan as possible. "And what the fuck do you need a plane ticket for? We have a private jet."

"Please, Luke," Nathan pleaded.

"Alright, fine. Go get dressed and then I'll drive you to the airport but I'm coming with you," Lucas said picking up his cell and walking out of the room. Nathan rushed back from the way he had come in. Making it to the room he woke up in, he looked around for something to wear. Tossing on a pair of jeans and a Sonics t-shirt with his number, he then looked around for a pair of shoes. He found a whole closet full and in the center in a glass case was the NS23 shoe. _Holly shit. I have my own shoe._ So far this is the best thing about this place.

"You ready," he heard Lucas shouting. Grabbing a pair of Jordan's, he put them on before rushing out of the room.

* * *

"Okay, a right turn here," Lucas said turning the rental car while holding the map in his other hand. They had just landed an hour ago in Tree Hill.

"I told you to put the map down," Nathan said snatching it from him. "I know where I'm going. Now take a left." Lucas did as he was told while shaking his head. He didn't know how the hell his brother knew all of this shit. As far as he knew, Nathan had never been to this town. Lucas noticed the Welcome to Tree Hill sign and pointed.

"Hometown of Haley James," Lucas read.

"Just keep driving," Nathan said pointing straight. He took the time to look around and everything seemed the same. In fact nothing seemed different but the sign. They finally made it to town and his eyes focused on where his mother's café should be but instead all he saw was a sign saying Debs Den. He shook his head in confusion as he signaled his brother to turn into their neighborhood. He then told Lucas to park the car in front of one of the houses.

"Is this her house or something?" Lucas questioned as he took a look.

"It's ours," Nathan mumbled. Only it wasn't. In the front yard there were two little girls running around chasing a dog. There once white house was now yellow and the minivan in the driveway wasn't his mothers.

"Okay," Lucas said looking at his brother strangely before turning his head. "Okay just go all the way down this road and then take a right." Nathan rested his head against the seat as they passed all the houses in the neighborhood. He finally pointed for Lucas to stop and park the car as both guys got out and started walking towards the basketball court.

"The river court," Nathan said softly as they made it onto the court. He was on the court where they had played more games than anywhere else. This is where their father taught them to play. This was the very court that Jake broke his arm on when they were seven. It was also the court that he made his first dunk on. This was his court. It symbolized so many things. All the good times he had with his five best friends. All the games that they played. All those nights that him and Haley would sneak out here just to watch the stars. This was their court –their childhood. This is where it all began.

"Nate no offense but we had a whole fucking arena back home," Lucas said looking around.

Nathan ignored his comment as he looked out over to the river that ran right next them. "This isn't right."

"What's not right?"

"This. _Us_."

"I don't understand," Lucas asked confused.

"It's like this is a dream," Nathan said shaking his head. "We don't belong here."

"That I have to agree with you because we had a photo shoot about ten minutes ago," Lucas said looking over at his watch.

"No Lucas," Nathan said shaking his head. "This isn't real."

"Dude you're starting to scare me," Lucas said walking over towards his brother. "Now I went along with you're little plan to come over to Hicksville because I thought that maybe you just needed to bang this Haley chick –"

His words died on his mouth as Nathan punched him in the jaw. "Fuck, Nathan. What the hell?"

"I told you not to talk about her that way," Nathan said holding the hand that he just hit his brother with.

"Man this isn't like you," Lucas said holding his jaw. "What the hell is going on with you? What the fuck are you so worked up about?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Luke. I don't know who the hell you think that I am but I'm not that guy. And you are certainly not my shy brother Lucas. Last night we won the state championship with our bestfriend Jake. We play for the Tree Hill Ravens. There was a party. Jake and Peyton told everyone that they were having a baby girl…and also they got engaged. You and Brooke seemed so happy. And then there was Haley –" he now had his eyes closed as a few tears started to fall. "–she kissed me and we were good again. I was planning on taking her home and playing her our song…but then this car came from out of nowhere and the last thing that I remember is pushing her away. So you tell me Luke? How the hell did I wake up in a bed that I've never slept in before? Or please tell me how you don't remember this place. How can you not remember Brooke?"

"Nathan maybe it was a dream or something because that's not real," Lucas said softly putting his hands on his brothers shoulders. "I know you. We went to Oak Lake Academy before going off to Duke. Then we got drafted to the Los Angles Lakers. Then dad did some negotiations and we got traded to the Sonics. We've been there ever since. That's real, little brother."

"It can't be," Nathan said shaking his head.

"Maybe you should let me take you to a doctor," Lucas started.

"I don't need a fucking doctor, Lucas," Nathan shouted. "I want to go home."

"Okay good, let's go back to the airport," Lucas said turning to walk away.

"No," Nathan said shaking his head. "This is home, Lucas. Tree Hill is home. I'm not leaving."

"Nate man, we have a huge game coming up. Everyone will freak out if you're not there man," Lucas said approaching his brother again.

"I don't care about stupid basketball," Nathan said. "I don't care about that stupid game."

"Okay here's what we are doing to do," Lucas said pulling out his cell phone. "I will rent us a room. Hopefully they have something nice around here. We'll stay the night and then fly back home tomorrow. You just keep your cell phone on you. I'll call you once I've found a hotel, okay? Stay close to this place. Your 'home'," Lucas said rolling his eyes and throwing up air quotes.

Nathan only nodded his head before watching Lucas turn and walk back towards the car. He stood there watching him until the silver car disappeared into the distance. He didn't know much but he knew that he needed to see Haley. She had to be home. He took off walking into the direction that he had taken millions of times before. Haley's house was his favorite place in Tree Hill. He took time to think during his long walk back into their neighborhood. What was he going to say to her? He had no idea. What if she was like Lucas? Well not like him but different from her normal self. He couldn't picture her any other way. She just had to be the same.

He didn't feel right about going now so he headed towards Debs Den formally known as Karen's Café. He realized that he hadn't eaten anything all morning and it was now way into the afternoon. Finally making it downtown he opened the door to Debs Den and took a seat at the bar. Seconds later, an older blonde woman walked over to him.

"I'm gonna need to see some id," the lady said holding out her hand. Nathan pulled out his wallet and went to show the lady.

"I was just joking," the lady said laughing. "Of course I know who you are. Nathan Scott." The lady gave him a dazzling smile. "What is a famous basketball star such as yourself doing in my bar?"

"I'm lost," Nathan said shrugging.

"Well what can I get you?"

"I'm pretty hungry," Nathan mumbled as his right hand went to his stomach.

"I know just what you need," the lady said before walking away. Nathan took the time to look around. There were two old men in a booth at the far end of the bar. Then there was a middle aged man playing a game of pool by himself. The place seemed dead. It was reasonable though. It was a bar and also it was the middle of the day.

Finally the lady walked back and placed a plate in front of him. "This looks delicious."

"I thought you might like it," the lady said winking at him. "Enjoy." She went to walk away when he stopped her.

"Deb right?" Nathan questioned. She could be the owner but she could have also been just someone that worked here.

"That's me," Deb said with a chuckle.

He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you."

"It's on the house, sweetie," Deb said smiling. "I hope you find what you're looking for." With that she was gone again and Nathan didn't waste anytime with his food. Within minutes the cheeseburger and fries on his plate were gone and there was nothing left. Even though she said it was on the house he didn't feel right not paying. Pulling out his wallet again he tossed a fifty on the counter before heading out. It seemed that Mr. Seattle Sonics star only carried around big bills. He took off walking again.

He finally made a right turn heading towards 212 Chestnut Street. He wondered what if everyone else was different. What were his parents like here? What about Peyton and Jake? Were they together? What about the baby? He had been thinking so much that he hadn't realized that he finally made it in front of Haley's house. His heart started pounding in his chest and almost as a habit he shoved his hands inside his pockets. He slowly walked up the walkway to the front door. He took a deep breath before he hit the door bell. Seconds later the door was opened and he was face to face with the love of his life.

He stood there speechless for what felt like a lifetime just taking in the sight of her. Her long honey blonde locks were down just like he liked it. She didn't look like some famous rock star like his brother described her. She was just Haley. His Haley, wearing a simple pair of jeans and a light green t-shirt. He finally brought his eyes up to hers and instantly their eyes locked. This all seemed so familiar –like they had been here before. This version of her seemed somehow connected to this version of him.

He couldn't stop the words that rolled out of his mouth. "Do you know me?"

Her face finally broke out into a smile. The one he loved so much. "Of course I do. I think the whole world knows who you are." She said with a giggle. "Nathan Scott, famous NBA baller."

"Oh," Nathan said softly looking down. She didn't know him. Not like he knew her. He suddenly felt like everything around him was spinning out of control. He looked back up and he noticed that her smile had faded away and now she was looking at him with uncertainty. He searched for the right words but nothing was coming to the surface and he wished more than anything to open his eyes and be gone from this place. It all got too much for him to handle and he found himself taking a few steps towards her before pulling her into a hug, holding her tight. He didn't know what was controlling him but the need to feel something, anything normal overtook his whole body as he held onto her for dear life.

At first she just stood there tense in his arms but then he felt her hands on his back rubbing up and down and his eyes instantly closed. "I think I'm losing my mind."

"It's going to be okay," he heard her say. This was his Haley. So caring and loving. She was the same. Perfect.

He held onto her for a few minutes more before pulling away. He ran a hand through his hair before he noticed that she had stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Haley James."

"I know," he said softly before taking her hand in his. Their eyes locked again and he found himself getting lost in her beautiful eyes. That was until he felt her pull her hand away.

"You look like you need to talk to someone," Haley said with a soft smile. "I would offer you to come in but my mom and dad have a totally weird twister game going on." She started to laugh and he felt his heart sink in his chest.

"Your mom –" he said to himself as he put his head back down.

"Yeah let me just grab my cell and we can take a walk," with that she walked back inside and closed the door leaving him standing there more confused than ever. Her mother was alive here. He felt his heart pounding hard in his chest to the point were it was actually hurting him. His whole body tensed up as his cell phone started ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket he read the name across the screen before hitting the ignore button. He didn't want to talk to Lucas. He would just make things worse. He turned and started walking towards the road. Seconds later he heard the door close before she started walking towards him.

"You don't have to do this," Nathan said softly shoving his hands back in his pockets.

"Please let me," Haley said smiling. "If I have to watch another minute of that game I think I might throw up."

"Okay," Nathan said smiling they started walking.

"So, are you okay?" Haley asked. He nodded his head as they continued to walk. Before he knew it they were standing by the Market Street docks. It was a place that they had been many times before. It was special for them and Nathan found it funny that they ended up here. "I love this place. It's so peaceful."

"I know what you mean," Nathan said as he took a seat and watched as she sat across from him. A comfortable silence came over them as they both looked out over the water. The place looked exactly the same and he felt the same way sitting here with Haley. How could two worlds be so different yet the same?

"My brother is going to flip when I tell him that I met you," Haley said laughing while looking at him.

"Jake," Nathan said smiling. Her smile faded yet again.

"How did you know that?" Haley questioned.

He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. "Lucky guess."

"Right, well anyway, he totally loves you. You're like a basketball god," Haley said smiling.

"Does he play?"

"Just for fun. He's always to busy at work."

"What does he do?"

"He's a doctor."

"Really?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah that's what I said when he told me what he wanted to be but it turns out he loves it. He wants to be just like our dad so…"

"Well what about Peyton?" Nathan questioned. How did Peyton feel about Jake working all those long hours?

"Peyton?"

"Peyton Sawyer. You know her right?" She had to know Peyton. Jake and Peyton belonged together.

"Yeah I think we went to school together," Haley said. "Pretty dark chick if you ask me. I think she moved out to LA and is now the executive at Sire Records."

He turned his gaze out to the water. He didn't expect this. Lucas being different, yeah it seemed possible, but Peyton and Jake not together? Jake and Peyton were made for each other. How could Haley not be best friends with Peyton? How could Jake and Peyton not be? Nathan knew one thing for sure, he didn't like this world. He wanted to go home.

"Are you sure that you're okay? You have the same look that my husband get's when he's worried about something," Haley said searching his face.

His eyes immediately shot down to her hand and noticed the ring on her finger. His heart instantly broke and he looked up at her suddenly angry. What did he do to deserve to be in this place? A place where he didn't belong and Haley was married to someone else. His whole body turned to ice and he founded himself wanting answers. He didn't know why but the need to know who was touching her took over him.

"You're married," Nathan whispered shaking his head and looking down.

"Three years now," Haley said looking at her ring before turning her attention back to him.

"To um…who did you…what's his name," Nathan finally got out.

"Chase Adams. We were best friends and high school sweethearts," Haley said smiling. "He's actually up in New York on business right now. He should be home tomorrow. I really miss him…" she continued to ramble in typical Haley James fashion but only now she wasn't Haley James. She was Haley Adams. Not his Haley anymore, she was Chases Haley. This had to be the worst dream he had ever had. The only good thing about this place was the fact that Haley's mom seemed to be alive and well. None of them were friends. The lifetime of memories that they all shared once was gone. Faded away, like it never happened. This place was so different. It was like everyone was off in the world doing their own thing –living their dreams. This is what they always wanted to be. This is how they wanted their lives.

Brooke an A list movie star. Jake always said he wanted to be like his old man. Peyton had always been into music and she was fantastic at booking bands for Tric. Lucas loved basketball almost more than anything else. Haley always wanted to be a famous rock star touring the country. All their dreams came true but somehow they didn't. Jake would give anything to be with Peyton but here it seemed that they didn't even know of each other. His Lucas would have never turned into that jackass from this world. Brooke and Haley couldn't go more than three days without seeing each other. And as far as for him, well he would move heaven and earth for Haley.

"Are you happy?"

His voice was low and he shoved his hands to his side so that she wouldn't see them shaking. It was bad enough that this version of her didn't know him and she was nice enough to take the time to talk to him. Everyone seemed to love this life. Well everyone but him.

"Yeah I mean aren't you?" Haley questioned. "I love touring for a few months and then coming home to relax before getting up and doing it all over again. It's been one hell of a ride but I've loved every minute of it. I don't think I would trade it for the world. What about you? I'm sure when you were a little boy you dreamed about being a famous basketball star."

"I guess," Nathan said softly. At least that version of Nathan that Lucas went on an on about was happy with the endless one night stands. The NBA lifestyle seemed to agree with him and his brother. They shared a huge house and fifteen pimped out cars. People had swarmed them at the airport and it took eight bodyguards to lead them to the private jet. They basically had everything, well except for friendship and love.

"This is my dream. It's what I wished for," Haley said smiling as her brown eyes started to sparkle.

He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and turned to her. She did the same and now there were standing face to face. He wanted to ask her why she went for a walk with a complete stranger and shared personal information but what was the point. The only thing he could do was say good-bye and it made him sick. It felt like someone was cutting him open with a knife. The pain was becoming too much and he wanted to scream. Closing his eyes he silently prayed to be any place but here. Home or heaven. Anything was better than this place. He felt small droplets of water fall on to his body as his eyes opened and he took a look around. He and Haley were standing at the river court as it started to pour on them. He started smiling as he looked down and noticed her looking back. She wasn't running away or trying to protect herself from the rain. She just stood there looking up at him, smiling as they got soaked.

"What are you smiling at Scott?" Haley shouted over the rain.

"You."

"I should go," Haley said before reaching in her pocket.

"No don't go. I don't want you to go," Nathan said as his smile faded. He didn't want to be left alone. He needed her. She couldn't just leave him. He felt her hand take hold of his before placing something in his.

"They haven't invented words for how much I love you," Haley said smiling as she squeezed his hand shut. He felt something in it and as he opened his hand he noticed the colorful crackerjack bracelet that he had given to her.

"What –"

"Don't say I never gave you anything," Haley said.

He squeezed his hand shut before opening it again. Instead of the bracelet in his hand, it was now her promise ring. He looked up but she was gone. The rain continued to pour as he scanned around the river court for her. Her name left his lips and he found himself shouting for her. It was as if her name was the only word that he had ever learned as he stood there shouting out to her. But there was nothing but the sound of the rain falling around him and then complete darkness.

AN: So I have been hinting about this chapter for some time now. With Dan saying that they should have never moved to Tree Hill and how the boys would have been better off attending Oak Lake Academy. Then most importantly Nathan, he did tell Taylor that his biggest fear was that one day he'll wake up and Haley wouldn't be in his life anymore. This was his fear and also a dream. This wasn't real. The surgeons are giving him that sexy scar on his chest as we speak and man is he sexy without a shirt on…Yummy. Okay I'm done rambling. Let me know what you think.


	38. Blind Faith

**Quote of the Day:**

**June: I got the laryngitis...Ya'll laughin, but I do.**

**Bill: We just heard you hollerin up a storm back there.**

**June: Well, I didn't have it then, Bill. **

_**Chapter 38**_

_**Blind Faith**_

Jake watched as Karen Scott softly kept running her hand on Nathan's cheek while humming a melody. He had been sitting in here with her for a good thirty minutes and she had yet to say anything to him. It's not like he had come in to talk to her. He was here for Nathan. It had been four days already and he still hadn't woken up. Four days and everything was a mess. Their whole world was upside down and the only thing that could make it right was Nathan waking up. They were all running on blind faith and Jake prayed that it would be enough to get everyone through.

He looked over to his right and for the first time since he had arrived in Nathan's room he smiled. Brooke Davis always had a way about her. He watched as continued hanging various pictures of all of them together up on the wall. She had been working on this since yesterday when she realized how dull the room they had Nathan in was. It was too depressing and thanks to her the place finally had some color in it. He even heard one of the nurses say that Nathan had the nicest room in the place.

Still it seemed that it would take a lot more than some pictures and a get well soon banter for Nathan to finally wake up. They were all holding on to each other afraid that if one let go then they all would fall.

"Jake, I haven't really seen Haley around," Karen said softly looking over at the boy across the room.

Jake's eyes instantly went to Brooke's and they exchanged looks before he glanced back in Karen's direction. "She's just –"

"Having a really hard time with this," Brooke finished for him when she realized he needed help. The truth was after that night that Jimmy had made them take her home she refused to go back to the hospital. In fact she pretty much refused to do anything. She wouldn't eat and more importantly she wouldn't talk –at all. No one could get through to her. She slipped beyond all their reach and the only one that could help her come back to reality was fighting for his life, no doubt needing her just as much as she needed him.

"She'll come around," Karen said confidently with a small smile. "Their best friends…they'll always be there for each other."

Jake nodded his head giving her a small smile. Seconds later Peyton walked back into the room and Jake was grateful for the distraction. Karen Scott was like a second mother to him and watching her hurt like this, while his own heart was in so much pain, had his mind spinning uncontrollably. His pain was enough, plus if you added the pain his baby sister was feeling. It was just all too much. Their world seemed so lost without Nathan –Nathan who had been just like his brother since they were kids.

"You feeling better?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah," Peyton said kissing him softly as his hand went straight to her stomach. For the last few months it had become a habit of his. He loved having his hand on her and their baby. Her stomach was getting bigger by the day and he couldn't get over the fact that there was a baby growing inside of their. Their baby.

Brooke waved her hand across the room getting the attention of Jake and Peyton as she pointed to Karen, who had drifted back into her own world. Peyton nodded her head as she stood up.

"Hey Karen," Peyton said lifting her purse over her shoulder. "Brooke and I were going down to get something to eat maybe you could join us?"

"Yeah," Brooke said standing next to Peyton. Dan and Lucas had no luck getting her away from Nathan's side the last few days. In fact she hadn't even left the room.

"I can't leave him alone," Karen said shaking her head.

"I'll stay," Jake said softly as he stood up from his chair by the door and made his way over to the seat next to the bed. Karen glanced over at him and he knew that she didn't want to leave Nathan's side. But they all had promised Dan that they would try to get her to eat something.

"I don't know," Karen said before looking down at Nathan's figure.

"Come on, Karen," Brooke said putting her hand on Karen's shoulder. "We won't be long." Karen just gave Brooke a small nod before bending down and placing a soft kiss on Nathan's forehead.

Jake watched as all the girls left the room. Peyton blew him a kiss before closing the door leaving only him and Nathan. This was the first time in the last four days that he was alone in this room. So many things came to his mind when he thought about what he wanted to tell Nathan. Karen had told all of them that it was good to talk to him. She had faith that Nathan could hear and she wanted them all to believe it too.

His right hand traveled across Nathan's bed and it reached Nathan's hand pulling it closer to the side of the bed that he was sitting on. Nathan was his bestfriend so if holding hands with him made him feel better then he would do it. He opened his mouth to start talking but he couldn't seem to find the right words. There were so many things that he wanted to tell him.

So many childhood memories flashed in his mind.

He wanted to tell Nathan that he had to wake up so that they could play that one-on-one game they had talked about a few weeks ago. Nathan had swore that he could beat Jake by a good five points and the boys had yet to test Nathan's theory. He also wanted him to know how much his parents had missed him. How his mother never left his side and the only reason that his father and Lucas weren't here at the moment was because they had to pick up Royal and Mae from the airport. He wanted to tell him just how much he missed him and how he couldn't wait to kick his ass on the court again. He also wanted to tell him how awesome Brooke made his room look and how Peyton brought food everyday to his family. But most importantly he wanted Nathan to know how much Haley needed him to wake up.

He felt his eyes water at just the thought of how much this was killing Haley. He had never seen her like this. She just completely shut down.

He squeezed Nathan's hand as he began to talk.

"Hey Nate," Jake said softly. He wondered if he looked as stupid as he sounded. He didn't know if he believed all that crap about people being able to hear what their loved ones were saying. But still he had to try. Peyton had told him about blind faith and he wanted to believe her.

"Everything so messed up…you're mom's worried sick about you…you're dad is trying to hold everything together but I know it's becoming too much for him. Lucas is a mess and I haven't seen him cry this much since we hid all his precious books from him when we were eleven…you remember that don't you. It was your idea."

He let a chuckle escape his lips and he finally looked towards Nathan's face hoping more than anything that Nathan's eyes would be opened and he would be laughing with him. But nothing had changed. Nathan was still the same and his eyes were still closed.

"Brooke and Peyton are trying their best to make sure that everyone's okay. But we're not, Nate. I mean who the hell is gonna kick my ass in one-on-one, huh? Lucas? No way. You know he can't handle me. I know I'm not the best but we both know I'm second best. Luke would be lucky to even make the top then, huh?"

He knew that his words were meaningless and Lucas was an awesome basketball player. It was just something that he and Nathan always picked on him about. They were all boys and talk like that was just for fun and laughs.

"You have to wake up, man. Everyone needs you to wake up…I need you to wake up. I can't get married without my best man. My baby is gonna want to meet her favorite Uncle right after she's born, so you have to wake up. I need you to wake up…Haley…she needs you to wake up. You remember when my mom died? Haley she took it the worse and me and dad tried so hard to be strong for her but…she didn't need us. She needed you man and you were there for her and you helped her. She needs you again man. You promised me that you would look after her and you did, Nate. You kept your promise and I knew that you would. I mean if it wasn't for you pushing her out the way, then it might be her lying here and –"

He couldn't even finish his sentence. The thought of his baby sister fight for her life had his heart aching. He felt his tears flow more uncontrollably down his cheeks. His father's words sunk in and he knew there was a good chance that Nathan wouldn't be the same after this.

Just looking at his broken figure now, he couldn't believe that his bestfriend looked like this. His right hand was in a cast. His left knee was pretty messed up and the doctors told Dan that he might not get his game back to the way it was. He had a few cuts on his face to match with the few black and blue bruises on his face and arms.

"I have a confession," Jake said wiping his tears away with his free hand. "Back when we were kids I always knew that you were in love her. I knew and I would watch you around her. The way you treated her and the way you were always there." He had never told this to anyone and saying it now he couldn't believe that he was telling Nathan. "I want you to know that it amazed me…how much you loved her. The way you looked at her…you just had this unconditional love thing for her and I…I envied you so much. You have no idea. I wanted that so much…to care about someone like you did her…so I did. Peyton is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want you to know that you gave me the courage to go after her because I wanted what you had with Haley. True love."

"Please just wake up, man. Do it for your mom and dad. Do it for Luke, Brooke, and Peyton. Do it for me. But most importantly do it for Haley. She…she needs you, Nate."

Jake looked over and noticed that Nathan still hadn't changed. He started shaking his head before closing his eyes. "I never really believed in much but if it takes blind faith for you to wake up, then I believe it. You're the strongest person that I know. You're my bestfriend and I know that you're going to wake up. I believe it."

"Haley!"

Jakes eyes shot open and he looked down at Nathan's figure. His eyes were still closed but his mouth was moving. Jake squeezed Nathan's hand as a huge smile formed on his face. He knew that Nathan would wake up from this.

"Haley!"

"Nate, it's me," Jake said putting his other hand on Nathan's shoulder. He watched as Nathan finally opened his eyes. That's when Jake noticed the fear that his bestfriend had in his eyes.

"Haley," Nathan said again looking around the room frantically. He finally noticed Jake and the smile that he had on his face. Nathan came to tears at the realization that he was finally home.

"You're okay," Jake said smiling as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Nathan. "Everything is gonna be okay." Nathan felt his tense body relax and even though he was in so much pain he didn't care. He believed Jake when he said that everything was gonna be okay.

"Brooke," Jake heard Nathan say. Jake pulled out of the embrace and followed Nathan's hand that was pointing to the wall with all the pictures.

"Yeah," Jake said laughing. "I'm gonna go get your mom, okay?"

Nathan only nodded his head with a smile as he watched Jake leave the room. Once Jake was gone his smile faded and his hand instantly went to his knee. It was throbbing with pain and he felt his heart breaking because he knew that his game would never be the same.

* * *

It had been so long since Jake had made his way into the Tree Hill cemetery. After his mother had passed away he would come by everyday. Then it turned into once and week. As time went on his visits seemed less and less frequent and the last time that he had been here was four months ago. It wasn't that he forgot about her or anything. Life got busy and Peyton kinda mentioned that even though his mother was gone, he didn't need to come here every time he wanted to talk to her. Peyton had said that his mother would always be watching over him and that anytime he wanted to talk to her she would always listen. Just like everything else that Peyton had told him, he believed her.

He walked pass the huge oak tree and it was then that he could see Haley in the distance. He knew she would be here. It's where she had been for the last four days. He knew that she was hiding, from what he didn't know –maybe the thought of losing Nathan. Whatever it was it kept her from being with everyone else at the hospital. He finally made it closer to her and he could hear her softly sobbing as she dropped one white rose on their mother's grave.

"Hales," Jake said weakly.

"I'll go when I'm ready Jake," Haley said wiping the tears from her eyes. She hated herself for this –for being weak. She couldn't even be in the hospital with him, it was just too hard. She loved him so much and it just wasn't healthy to need someone like she needed him. She knew it and still it didn't stop her from needing him more than anything. So instead of staying at the hospital with everyone else, she stayed here. Everyday she would sit here and ask her mother over and over to send Nathan back to her. Everyday she would go to the church downtown and pray for him to be okay.

"He's up," Jake said shoving his hands in his pockets. "I was with him…I told myself that I would sit there and talk to him all day if I had to…because I knew you couldn't."

"He's up?" Haley asked standing up and turning towards him. Jake noticed a fresh batch of tears spilling from her eyes as a hand went over her mouth.

He could only nod his head in conformation. "Let me take you to him…he was asking for you." He held out his hand for her to take and for the first time in the last three days he noticed her smile as she took his hand.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dan asked his son once again.

"Dad, I'm fine," Nathan said smiling.

"Well you look like crap," Lucas said laughing.

"None of that," Karen said firmly as her hand held onto Nathan's. "You look…well you look alive."

"Mom don't cry…I'm fine," Nathan said again.

"I'm just so happy that you're awake," Karen said wiping a few tears away.

"You gave us quite a scare," Dan said nodding his head.

"Are you still hurting?" Brooke questioned.

"I think the medicine is kicking in," Nathan said smiling. Once the nurse gave him that last shot he hadn't been feeling any kind of pain. The only pain that he was feeling was in his heart and they didn't exactly make medicine that could help with that.

"You look tired…are you tired?" Karen questioned.

"A little," Nathan said nodding his head.

"Alright will go," Peyton said standing up from her chair. "Just so you know the baby missed you." She walked next to the bed and kissed his forehead. Nathan smiled as he put his hand on her baby bump.

"I missed her too. And you."

"What about me hotshot?" Brooke questioned.

"It is all about you Brooke," Nathan said smiling as she kissed his cheek. "You know I missed you, Penelope."

"You better," Brooke said waving good-bye before following Peyton out the door.

"That girl is one of a kind," Dan said laughing.

"She sure is," Lucas said chuckling. God did he love that girl.

"I have a strong feeling that she will be a huge movie star someday," Nathan said smiling as he remembered his dream version of Brooke.

"Now that I can see," Karen agreed.

"Are grandma and grandpa okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Dan said nodding his head. "They just had a long flight. They'll be here first thing in the morning to see you."

Nathan put his head back against his pillow as he listened to his dad and Lucas bicker about which game they would be watching later. He turned his head looking off into the distance of the other side of his small room. He felt his mother's hand take hold of his again and he looked at her and gave her a weak smile.

"She'll be here," Karen said positively.

"I know…I just miss her," Nathan said softly. And just like that there she was standing in the doorway. Instantly that aching pain that he felt in his heart moments ago vanished and he could only smile as she walked over to his bed. He released his hand from his mothers grasp and held it out for Haley to take. She sat down on the bed next to him as their eyes locked. Neither looked away and Nathan tried his best to ignore his family smiling at them.

"We'll give you two a minute," Karen said making her son and husband leave the room with her.

"But I wanted to watch," Lucas whined.

Nathan heard the door close and just like that they were alone in his room. It felt like so long ago it was just the two of them like this. His heart was pounding in his chest and he suddenly realized how happy he was to be back here. Home with her. Life without her just wasn't worth living and he was thankful that this version of his life was the real one. He couldn't even bear the thought of being trapped in that other one. That one wasn't real, this was.

"Hi," Nathan said as his hand went straight to her face and brushed away a few tears that had fallen from her eyes. Her face was red and puffy and he knew that she had been crying.

"Hi," Haley said closing her eyes and leaning her whole face into the palm of his hand. "I've really missed you." Just like that the need to feel him took over and she crashed her lips on his. Just hours before she didn't know when was the next time that she would be able to kiss him. So now she wasn't going to take any chances. She was done taking him and his friendship for granted. This was the first time in her life she realized that he could be gone from her life and she didn't like it. She always thought that he would be there forever and now she wasn't so sure. But she knew that they had now and she wasn't gonna waist anytime.

Their kisses became more heated as Nathan felt her tongue enter his mouth forcefully. She was kissing him with everything that she had and he felt it –all of it. He too needed to feel her, make sure that she was real. Being with her was like no other feeling in this world. It was the only time that he felt at home.

When air became an issue they broke away from each other's lips and Haley rested her forehead on his. Their heavy panting filled the room and Nathan watched as her eyes stayed shut tight.

"I love you," Haley whispered as her eyes stayed shut. "I can't…I can't breathe without you." It's all she had been thinking about the last few days. How she didn't tell him, thinking that maybe he didn't know. She needed him to know just how much she loved him. They were real –their love was real. It wasn't just some high school courtship. It wasn't just the star basketball player with the captain of the cheerleading squad. It wasn't just another typical high school love story. They were real. They were true everlasting love. She needed him to know. "I can't live without…I can't –"

"I know," Nathan whispered as his lips kissed hers. "I love you more than you'll ever know." It was the truth. She would never fully understand the love that he had for her. She would never know that he wouldn't change anything about what happened because when it came down to it, he would push her out of the way every time. He would always be that guy for her. He would always protect her, no matter what. Even if that meant giving his life. He would every time if it meant that she would be safe. Because when it came down to it, the only thing that mattered in the end was her. She was the center of his whole world –just her. She was his everything. She always was, always would be.

"You're mine."

"Always and forever," Haley whispered before kissing him once again. For the first time in days everything seemed right again in their world. All they needed was a little faith to believe that everything would be good again.

AN: Please review.


	39. Back To Normal

**Quote of the Day:**

**Alvin**_**: (SINGING) don't ya wish ya girlfriend was hot like me? Don't ya wish ya girlfriend was a freak like me?**_** Ahhh! There's this new thing…it's called…Knocking!**

_**Chapter 39**_

_**Back To Normal**_

"Mom, I'm fine," Nathan protested as his mother continually fluffed his pillow.

"Nathan, sweetie, you just got out of the hospital," Karen replied as she continued to fix his room up. "Now you can't return to school for another week and you certainly can't leave the house."

"Why not?" Nathan questioned with a pout.

"Son, listen to your mother," Dan said in a stern voice.

Lucas stood in the corner of the room with his hand over his mouth trying to hold in his laughter. For starters Nathan was eighteen years old and Lucas found it funny that he did exactly what their parents said. He noticed his father glaring at him and his laughter died down.

"Watch it," Karen said looking over at Lucas. "Or I'll make you stay in also."

"I'm done," Lucas said holding up his hands in surrender.

"You just need to rest up and get better," Dan said helping his wife get everything in Nathan's reach.

"But I've been resting for the last two weeks," Nathan mumbled with a pout as his mother took his crutches from him and helped him in his bed.

"The doctor said that you need bed rest, honey," Karen said running her fingers through her son's hair. "Now once you start going back to school, you'll start going to physical therapy regularly."

"You'll be walking on your own in no time," Dan said nodding his head. "Plus I talked to Coach K and everyone at Duke is praying for a speedy recovery."

"Yeah," Karen said smiling. "They want you ready for summer training camp."

"You'll get it back, Nate," Lucas said smiling. He noticed the way that Nathan kept looking at his busted up knee. He just wanted to make him feel better.

"Now, dad has set up your TV and Playstation right here. All your games are in reach and if you need anything you just ringing this bell and I will be right up," Karen said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks guys," Nathan said.

"You get some rest," Dan told his son.

"Hey Luke, you wanna play?" Nathan questioned pointing to the Playstation.

Lucas glanced at his cell phone and noticed the time. "Sorry bro, but I've got to get back to school in like fifteen minutes. This is the only free period that I have…but we can totally play once I get back home."

"We'll see…I think that Hales is gonna come and help me catch up on all the homework that I've missed," Nathan said with a smile. He couldn't wait for school to let out so that Haley could come over.

"Just get some rest," Lucas said before following his parents out of Nathan's room.

Nathan tossed his remote on his nightstand before picking up his picture of him and Haley when they were younger. He looked at it smiling. Things were finally good for them again. Back to the way they were before all the bad stuff happened between them. Things were finally normal again and he couldn't wait to see her. Finally they could become the couple he always wished that they could be.

* * *

"…then he's all like clear your desk for a pop quiz. I'm telling you the man hates me. And then get this, once he walked up to my desk and handed me the quiz, he says I'm sure some of you will no doubt fail. I mean can you believe that. He was totally talking about me and then he watches me the whole time just to make sure that I don't copy off of Mouth," Brooke said finally finishing her rant.

"Well he didn't give us a pop quiz," Jake said placing down his sandwich.

"See," Brooke said pointing to Jake.

"He so wants me to fail," Brooke said with a pout. "I hate him."

"Well how did you do on the quiz?" Haley asked rubbing Brooke's back.

"I got a B," Brooke mumbled while looking down at her food.

"Tigger, that's great," Haley said smiling at her.

"Yeah, you surely showed him," Peyton said laughing. "That'll teach him to pick on Brooke Davis."

"Yeah," Brooke said smiling. "I just wish the guy would give me a break."

"Maybe he's still mad," Haley said with a mouth full of food.

"I don't think that's it," Brooke said shaking her head.

"B. Davis, you hooked up with him over the summer. You lied about your age and you never called him back. That's not even the best part…you ended up in one of his classes. Talk about a one night stand from hell," Peyton said laughing.

"Mr. Chavez wants you," Jake sang out.

"Dude, he totally already had her," Peyton said giving Jake a high-five.

"Stuff it, Ken and Barbie," Brooke said glaring at them.

"Easy, Penelope," Jake said holding up his hands.

"Watch it, James," Lucas said glaring at him.

"Look at you sticking up for your girl," Haley said softly slapping him on the cheek.

"I do what I can," Lucas said smirking.

"Guys, I'm the one with the real problem here. Plus he still can't be mad at me. We talked about this at the beginning of the year. He said it wouldn't be a problem and now all of a sudden I have a boyfriend and he's going all stalker on me."

"Maybe you should report him," Haley said looking over at the scared brunette. "I mean I see the way he looks at you and I remember that night at Tric when he tired to get you alone with him. What a creep…I was so about to kick his ass."

"Uh-huh, are maybe I can switch schools and not deal with him at all," Brooke said closing her English book.

"Just ignore him," Peyton said.

"Or I can talk to him if you want," Lucas suggested.

"No, that might make things worse…It might be nothing," Brooke said shaking her head.

"Well all I know is if he doesn't stop this, then he's gonna deal with me," Lucas said as everyone started to laugh. "I mean it…I'll tell my dad."

"Very funny, Broody," Brooke said giving him a quick kiss. "I love you for caring, but I think I can handle this one."

"You sure?" Lucas questioned. He didn't like finding out that his girlfriend had a one night stand with one of their teachers. The guy is lucky that he didn't know that Brooke was underage when he did sleep with her because he had no problem with reporting him. Brooke told him no and that it was her fault for listening to Bevin and lying about her age.

"Positive," Brooke said smiling.

"Alright, losers," Haley said standing up. "I have to go and get all Nathan's make-up work. I've been swamped with catching up, I don't know about you guys…but it seems that they want to kill us with as much homework as they can before we leave this place."

"Maybe it's because you're in all advanced classes," Jake joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Lucas has just as much work as I do," Haley said smiling over at him.

"Don't remind me," Lucas huffed.

"See you guys later," Haley said before turning in the other direction and heading off to get Nathan's assignments.

* * *

"He said that I was imagining things and that he gave half his classes a quiz and will give the other half the quiz tomorrow," Brooke said.

"We'll he better stop looking at you," Lucas mumbled.

"Oh, no problem there," Brooke said smiling. "He basically told me that I wasn't _fine _enough to lose his job over."

"What a dick," Lucas said shaking his head.

"I know right," Brooke said laughing. "But anyway. He went on and on about his new model girlfriend Amanda like it was bothering me or something. I for one am happy for him. I can't wait to graduate. Two and a half more months and then I won't have to see him anymore.

"I'm just happy that you talked to him," Lucas said before he opened his book.

"Me too," Brooke said. "Now I know that I was just imagining things."

"Let's get to work," Lucas said. They both got quite as they started doing their homework.

Lucas constantly kept glancing up from his Physic's homework and looking over at his girlfriend. They had been doing homework at her house for over an hour now and he had never seen her so concentrated on one thing before. She never even looked up from the paper that she was writing on and she never complained that they could be making out instead of stupid homework.

He loved Brooke to death and he knew that something was up. There was just no way that she was that focused on her homework.

"What's the deal, Cheery?" Lucas questioned as he closed his book.

"Huh?" Brooke said looking up from what she was currently working on.

"Don't huh, me," Lucas said laughing. "What are you working on? The last time you stayed this still was when you read that biography on the Backstreet Boys."

"Hey, that was a best seller," Brooke said glaring at him.

"So what gives?" Lucas said trying to look at her paper only for her to move it away from him. "Come on, what is it that's got your full attention? I can't even get your full attention. What is it, Mr. Chavez's homework for you?"

"This isn't homework," Brooke said laughing. "You know me better than that. I'm planning for Peyton's surprise birthday party."

"That explains it," Lucas said shaking his head while laughing.

"You know I'm all about the party planning," Brooke said blowing him a kiss.

"So what do you have so far?" Lucas questioned as he scooted closer to her.

"Well, I'm thinking a beach party, lots of alcohol, and some of Peyton's music," Brooke said looking over her list.

"Yeah, that sounds cool," Lucas said smiling at her. "We can even do a bonfire."

"I knew you were my boyfriend for a reason," Brooke said smirking as she moved her face over to his. Seconds later they were in a heated make out session. Now this was his girlfriend, Brooke Davis extraordinaire. There was never a time they were alone when they didn't spend time kissing. He loved kissing her. He felt her small hands push his chest to make him fall down on the bed. Her lips never left his as her hands went straight to the buttons of his shirt.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mrs. Davis questioned standing in Brooke's doorway.

As quickly as he could, Lucas pushed Brooke off of him and sat up. His hands immediately went to the buttons of his shirt, buttoning it back up.

"No Ma'am," Lucas stammered.

"Oh, you're home," Brooke said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Brooke," Mrs. Davis warned. "I don't have time for your childish games. Now this came in the mail for you."

Her mother didn't bother from moving out of her spot. Holding the envelope out in her hand she waited for Brooke to walk across the room and snatch it from her hands. Brooke glanced at her mother with her hands on her hips waiting for her to leave.

"Is that all?" Brooke huffed out.

"Well I took the time to bring it all the way up to your room. Don't you think maybe you could open it?" Mrs. Davis asked with a knowing look.

"I'll open it later, mother," Brooke said turning around quickly and going back over to the bed.

Both teenagers watched as her mother stood there a minute longer before turning and leaving them alone. Brooke let out an angry sigh as she watched her go. Things had been anything but normal these days at the Davis household. Her mother had been staying home regularly trying to make Brooke do things with her. She didn't know what the sudden change was but it pissed her off that after all this time she wanted to play mother now. It also didn't go unnoticed by Brooke that her father hadn't been home in the longest time.

"You okay?" Lucas said looking over at Brooke.

"Yeah," Brooke said looking down. "She just…she thinks that by being here now…I don't know…somehow will make things right between us."

"She's trying, right?"

"I guess," Brooke said giving him a small smile.

"So, you gonna open it?" Lucas glanced at the envelope that she was currently holding in her hands.

"Oh right," Brooke said with a giggle as she opened the letter. Lucas watched her face as she read the letter and she seemed happy.

"Well," Lucas looked at her.

"It's nothing," Brooke said quickly as she folded the paper back up and tossed it in her nightstand. Ignoring her boyfriend's gaze on her she quickly put on her biggest smile.

"Now where were we, boyfriend?"

Lucas glanced at the door.

"Don't worry," Brooke said shaking her head. "She won't be back up."

"Alright," Lucas said smirking as she pulled him towards her. You couldn't blame the guy for loving to make out with his girlfriend. She was really talented.

* * *

"You guys missed me?" Nathan questioned as Haley walked into his room with a ton of books.

"Like crazy," Haley said giggling as she placed all their books down on his desk.

"I knew you would," Nathan said smirking as he held out his left hand for her. She took it and sat on his bed next to him. He picked up his right hand and showed her his cast. "You like?"

"Let me guess, Peyton," Haley said laughing as she looked at the beautiful artwork. There was a basketball with Raven's spelled out really pretty.

"Yep," Nathan said smiling.

"And the Naley forever," Haley questioned as she read the other side.

"Brooke," they both said at the same time.

"What's TLA?" Haley questioned.

"Us," Nathan said kissing her softly on the lips. "True love always."

"Uh-huh," Haley said against his lips. They pulled apart seconds later and Haley rested her head against his shoulder as they just laid there. It felt so good to be like this again. A comfortable silence filled the room and Haley smiled as Nathan started squeezing his hand over hers.

"His funeral was today," Nathan said softly.

Haley looked at him confused. "Damien."

"Oh," was all she could say.

"I wanted to be there but my mom wouldn't let me leave the house," Nathan said looking down. "I want his family to know…that I forgive him. I don't want them thinking that –"

"Hey it's okay," Haley said picking up his face and making him look at her.

"No it's not," Nathan said shaking his head. "I so mean to him…I hated him. He was such a punk and all he cared about was basketball. I should have been nicer to him…I shouldn't have treated him the way that I did…Maybe if I was nicer to him, then maybe he wouldn't have done what he did."

"Hey, this is not your fault, Nathan," Haley said softly. "You're a good person. You're a good person and you couldn't control his actions."

"I know but –"

"No buts," Haley said shaking her head. "Now if you want to let his family know that you forgive him, then I think it's a good idea. And I think you're an even better person for wanting too. You have such a good soul, Nathan. Don't ever think different, okay?"

"Okay," Nathan whispered before kissing her softly on the lips. "I love you."

"Yeah, well you better," Haley said smiling. She stood up and pulled all his homework in her hands before placing it in front of him before she sat down right next to him.

"Is this all?" Nathan asked looking over at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I think so," Haley said nodding her head.

"Oh, boy," Nathan mumbled while looking at the stacks of homework that he had to do. Getting hit by a car and being in a coma was really something. But coming back to all this homework was worse. He looked over at Haley with a pleading look.

"What do you want to do first?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Let me see," Nathan said looking through all his books. "Yep…I'm gonna go with French."

"But you don't –"

His lips landed on hers silencing her question. The only thing he wanted to study right now was his girlfriend's lips.

AN: Please review.


	40. A Change is Gonna Come

**Quote of the Day:**

**Haley James****: She doesn't want to go. She doesn't want to see her high school sweetheart slash your brother Dan slash the jerk who abandoned Lucas slash the father of Nathan, the team's star player slash my wrists if I hear this story again. Let's go.**

_**Chapter 40**_

_**A Change is Gonna Come**_

The cool fresh air blew softly. The calming sound of the ocean waves crashing on shore filled the air. Running her fingers softly through the sand, she looked to her side. Her boyfriend was currently grinning at her and he had that look in his eyes. That look that made her weak in the knees and took her breath away. She was about to lean over and kiss him but a football landed a few feet away from them making them both jump.

"Sorry guys," Vegas said jogging up to them. "You know, Tim…he can't throw to save his life."

Nathan quickly reached for the football and tossed it over to Vegas. They both watched as he took the football and threw it across the beach to where Tim was currently standing. And they both started laughing when Tim jumped back and landed in a circle filled with girls.

"Now, where were we," Haley whispered as she turned around quickly and faced her boyfriend. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as her lips covered his. The last three weeks had been amazing for them. It had been only a week ago that he returned to school and started rehab. Still things had been good. It wasn't that hard being back in school, especially since Haley had tutored him for the two weeks that he was on bed rest. Everyone was so nice and was glad to have him back. His teachers were actually nice to him and for the first time in his academic career he had been making honor roll. It was the strangest thing but somehow when Haley would teach him something it was so easy to learn. She helped him understand things way better than the teachers. The girl certainly had a bright future ahead of her and now because of her so did he. He actually liked going to school now. He found it funny that it only happened a month and half before they graduated but it was better late than never.

Rehab was another story. It was hard and it hurt like a bitch. Everyday he would get pushed to his limit and somehow they always wanted more from him. As if it didn't hurt enough. Not only were they pushing him physically but mentally as well. In fact over the last three weeks he quickly learned that no pain really means no gain. Sometimes in life you just gotta push yourself through the pain. In his case…prom. It was coming up soon and he knew that he just had to be walking on his own. He didn't care how much work he had to do because all he wanted to do was dance with his girlfriend. So that's what had been pushing him not to give up. Even now just sitting with her, his whole body was aching. But he wasn't about to complain one bit.

"This is a family beach. You two horn dogs should not be doing that here," Jake said taking a seat next to them. Even though Haley and Nathan had been together for a while now, he just still couldn't get used to seeing them making out. It was after all his bestfriend and baby sister.

"This coming from the guy that lost his virginity in our kitchen," Haley said shaking her head.

"I can't believe Peyton told you that," Jake said embarrassed.

"Dude, she told everybody that," Nathan chuckled out. "All you have to do is give her vodka and she just starts telling you things."

"Yeah, she really knows how to knock'em back," Haley said glancing at her boyfriend.

"She's a champ," Jake said smiling.

"Or was," Nathan said pointing over to Peyton across the beach. She was currently holding a water bottle while talking to Brooke and Bevin.

"Now, she's gonna be a mom," Haley said smiling.

"Yeah, how you guys dealing with that?" Nathan questioned looking over at Jake. The baby was due in like a month. They were just 18 years old. Anyone would be getting a little nervous right about now. Soon it wouldn't be just them. They would have this little baby to take care of.

"I'll admit that I'm a little nervous," Jake said with a nervous chuckle. "But we have everything that we need and hopefully everything will be fine…and then we'll get married, have the baby, and then graduate. We'll live in Tree Hill for the summer before packing up everything and heading off to Florida."

"How's Peyton, you know…dealing with all this?" Haley questioned. She had been so busy trying to get Nathan's life back to as normal as possible she really didn't spend any time with her friends lately.

"She's so excited. You guys should see her, she's reading like every book made about pregnancy. She's even got me reading a few of them," Jake said laughing. "She can't wait. But she's made it perfectly clear that we have to get married before the baby is born. So we have been planning a little and the great Brooke Davis is appointed herself our wedding planner, so –"

"That should be interesting," Nathan mumbled.

"Yeah…she's pretty much driving me crazy," Jake said nodding his head as they all started laughing. "I mean like I'm to the point…that I just want to kidnap Peyton and take her to city hall and just get hitched there."

"Uh-huh…how romantic, bro," Haley joked.

"Yeah, well when you two get married have her for your wedding planner and then you'll know my pain," Jake backed away so that his sister couldn't hit him.

"She can't be that bad," Nathan said with certainty. "I mean its Brooke."

"That's what I thought," Jake said shaking his head. "But I soon realized the error of my way. For instance, just the other day we were all sitting around trying to decide a few things. Well, flowers came up and I just thought I'd voice my opinion…you know, since I'm the groom and all."

"I take it she didn't like it," Haley quipped.

"She just basically told me where I could put the tulips," Jake said.

"She did not," Nathan said.

"Oh, she did," Jake too was shocked. "That girl is just crazy."

"She is not planning our wedding," Nathan quickly said as he turned towards his girlfriend.

"Who said we're getting married?"

They both looked at each other smiling, as Jake looked between the two nervously.

"Me," Nathan said taking her hand.

"Guys –"

"Shhh," Haley said glancing at him as Nathan took her hand in his.

"Oh my god," Jake said as Nathan reached in his pocket.

"Jake if you don't shut the hell up," Haley said as her eyes never left Nathan's.

"Haley James," Nathan started. "Will you…get me some water? I have to take my pain medicine."

"Sure baby," Haley said smiling before bringing her face to his. They started kissing not caring if Jake was standing there dumbfound as he watched them.

"You two think you're funny," Jake said shaking his head.

They both pulled away laughing hysterically. "Oh come on…you opened yourself up for that one."

"You should've seen your face," Haley said in fits of laughter as she held her sides.

"Priceless," Nathan said as they gave each other a high-five. Jake looked at them shaking his head before getting up and storming away. They both fell back in the sand still laughing as they looked up at the sky.

"You think he was mad?" Nathan joked.

"He'll get over it," Haley said turning to her side and smiling at him. "I love you and I can't wait to be _Mrs. Scott_ someday."

"It'll happen in good time and I promise it's going to be romantic as hell," Nathan said with a smirk. He knew that when the time came eventually they would get married. Whether it was now or after college it didn't make a difference. They were gonna be together forever and nothing was gonna change that. Not even time.

"Oh yeah," Haley said smiling.

"Yep," Nathan whispered as their faces were inches apart. "You're going to love it."

"So you already know?" Haley questioned as her face stopped moving.

"Know what?" Nathan questioned playing dumb. He felt her hand slap him on the arm and he turned his body in the sand just like hers. They were facing each other and he knew that she wasn't joking around anymore. This conversation just turned into a very serious one.

"How long have you known?"

"Since we were fifteen," Nathan said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Really."

"Yep," Nathan said with a chuckle. "It's just how I pictured it, you know."

"Wow," Haley said in disbelief. For the pass three years he knew exactly how he was going to purpose to her. Three years ago they were just best friends. How did he know that they were gonna be a couple? How could he have been holding this in for the last three years? "Did you think that we would be here?"

"No," Nathan said shaking his head. "I mean I wished for it. This is what I wanted but did I think it would ever happen, no. I seriously never thought that we would be here, Hales. It was so hard having feelings for you for so long and you not knowing about it. And there was so many times that I wanted to tell you…how much I wanted you. But you were with Chad and you were happy. And apart of me was happy for you but the other part hated seeing you so happy with someone else. It wasn't easy…just being your bestfriend when I wanted so much more. I knew that I had to keep it to myself even though it killed me that you only saw me as your bestfriend. But it was better then not having you at all. This is my dream…us."

He finally felt her lips capture his as she poured her heart and soul into that kiss.

"I love you so much," Haley whispered against his lips. "I'm sorry I was so blind and that I didn't see what was right in front of me. For a smart girl, I can sometimes be a little slow."

"At least you've learned from the error of your way," Nathan joked.

"I'm serious," Haley said as their eyes locked. "Everyone knew but me, apparently. Even my mother knew about your feelings towards me. I thought she was crazy. But she wasn't was she?"

"Nope…I've always wanted you," Nathan said smirking. "Of course I didn't know that the whole world knew about my feelings for you but who cares?"

"Well my mother was our number one fan," Haley said laughing as she rested her head on his shoulder and they both started looking up again. The stars were shinning bright and Nathan held Haley closer.

"She'd be so proud of you," Nathan said softly. He knew that talking about her mother was a shaky subject. It almost always ended with her crying and wanting to be alone for days. But still that didn't stop him from trying.

"I know she would've," Haley said smiling as she looked up. "You think she's watching over us?"

"Yep," Nathan said smirking. "She's probably up there telling everyone how her daughter finally opened her eyes and gave into her sexy bestfriend."

"Sounds about right," Haley said laughing as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

"You having fun, birthday girl?" Jake questioned as he put his arms around Peyton.

"Yeah, plus this is a lot better than what she did last year," Peyton said laughing as Jake kissed her shoulder softly.

"So you didn't like the strip tease lessons she got you?" Jake asked with a chuckle.

"I've had fun," Peyton said smiling ignoring his earlier comment. "Haley was making me laugh so much earlier, I seriously thought I was gonna pi in my pants. And I love all my presents."

"You better," Jake said. "I had to shop with Brooke…this is something that I'll never recover from."

"I know…you've told me already," Peyton said laughing as she kissed his cheek.

"Well, get used to it because for the rest of our lives you'll be hearing it," Jake said before placing a hand over her very large stomach. "Oh…I forgot to ask. Will you go to prom with me?"

"I don't know," Peyton said thinking about it. "Three guys already asked me. You're gonna have to wait in line like everyone else, buddy."

"That hurt, Sawyer," Jake said placing his hand over his heart.

"Baby, I would love too," Peyton said kissing him. Soon they were in a heated make out session before they pulled away and Peyton rested her head on his shoulder.

"How's Haley doing?"

"Good, she and Nate got me pretty good though," Jake said rolling his eyes.

"I still don't think they've talked about the future," Peyton said as her hands went over his.

"Well, they better soon because the future is coming," Jake mumbled. "I think they'll be fine, though."

"Yeah," Peyton said. "I hope so because –"

"You felt that," Jake said with joy.

"Yeah…wow she's really kicking hard this time," Peyton said laughing.

"Man, she's really going at it in there," Jake said laughing as their baby continued to kick. "She can't wait to come out."

"Yeah, well I can't wait for her to come out," Peyton said smiling. "She seems to like kicking my bladder all day long." They both took a seat in the sand, neither of their hands leaving her stomach.

"I have something else for you," Jake whispered in her ear.

"Jake the earrings were enough," Peyton said moving her hands to her ears and feeling the beautiful diamond earrings that he gave her earlier.

"Pick a hand," Jake said holding out both of his hands.

"What are you up to?" Peyton questioned as she looked at both of his hands.

"Just pick, Sawyer," Jake said pushing his hands more towards her. She rolled her eyes before picking his right hand. "I knew you would pick that one."

"How did you know that?" Peyton asked.

"Because ever since we were eight, you've always picked my right hand," Jake said with a smirk.

"Just reveal the present," Peyton mumbled.

His hand opened revealing a key.

"Oh my god…a key…how did you know," Peyton joked.

"It's for our house smarty-pants," Jake said handing her the key.

"Our what?" Peyton squealed.

"Relax," Jake said holding up his hands. "Let's just say that last weekend my dad and I didn't really go fishing."

"I knew it," Peyton said looking at the key.

"Yeah, we flew down to Florida and my dad found us this great little house just right off of campus…called his lawyer and now it's ours."

"I love your, dad," Peyton shouted.

"Yeah, well he loves us too," Jake said smiling.

"Jake are you sure because I know that you had your heart set on going to Brown," Peyton said softly. "I'm the one that has the scholarship to Florida State…we don't have to go there."

"We're going," Jake said kissing her softly. "Together…all three of us."

"I love you, Jake James," Peyton said in between kisses.

"Yeah, well you better be loving me a lot in our new house," Jake said pulling away and wiggling his eyebrows.

"This is what got is in this situation in the first place," Peyton said laughing as she pointed to her stomach.

* * *

"We used to be party animals," Nathan chuckled out as they both looked around at all their high school friends having fun. They used to be right there at the center of it all. Most probably they would have already been drunk. But times change. "I don't think I've talked to a single person since we got here."

"Nope, that's not true," Haley said quickly. "We told Peyton Happy Birthday and we talked to Jake."

"Don't forget about Peyton's awesome gift we got her," Nathan added.

"Yeah, she did like that album," Haley said nodding her head.

"She did say that it was hard to find," Nathan mumbled.

"We rock," Haley said as her hand reached for his.

"I know, right," Nathan said laughing as her hand held onto his.

"Yep," Lucas said walking up to them. "You guys should know that you're losers. Skills and Junk have a bet going to see how long you two nerds are going to sit all the way over here by yourselves."

"Hey, he can't walk," Haley said pointing to the brace on his knee and the crutches a few feet away from their bodies.

"Yeah," Nathan added.

"Oh please," Lucas said rolling his eyes. "You guys would be right here no matter what. It's always been like this, you two isolating yourselves from everything else."

"That is so not true," Nathan said quickly.

"It so is," Lucas mumbled. "You two are in your own little world…you always have been."

"Is that Brooke in the center of all the lifeguards?" Haley questioned as she pointed towards the brunette surrounded by hot half naked lifeguards.

"Uh-huh," Lucas said nodding his head.

"And why are you here with us?" Nathan looked over at his brother.

"Because we were on our way over here when they asked her to go skinny dipping," Lucas mumbled.

"They did what?" Nathan shouted.

"Relax," Lucas said pointing. "My girl is still yelling at them. Plus, I can't afford to get into any fights with my right hand man injured and the other one following his girlfriend around. Oh…wait I think she might slap one of them."

All eyes stayed glued to Brooke as she pointed a finger towards all the terrified boys.

"Hales, can I ask you something?" Lucas said looking over at her.

"Shoot," Haley said breaking her eyes away from Brooke.

"Have you talked to Brooke lately?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing really…it's just for the past few weeks she's been different," Lucas said trying to find the right words. "I can't really explain it but I know something's up and I just figured if anyone knew it would be you."

"No, but I haven't really talked to her," Haley said softly.

"I just feel like she's hiding something from me," Lucas said before looking down at the sand.

"I can talk to her if you want," Haley said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That would be great," Lucas said smiling.

"Okay," Haley said standing up.

"I just won Skills a hundred bucks," Lucas said laughing.

"Hales," Nathan said before she got to far away.

"Yeah."

"Will you go to prom with me?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"That's the four time he's asked me," Haley said smiling as she looked over towards Lucas. "Make sure that you don't leave him alone."

"I won't," Lucas said nodding his head as she took off. "Did you tell her yet?"

"No," Nathan said softly as his eyes never left Haley's body. "Did you tell Brooke?"

"No."

"This is harder than I thought it would be."

"I know…but we have to tell them," Lucas said looking directly at his brother. "The longer we wait, the harder it will be for all of us."

"I know…it's just…I'm not ready to let her go," Nathan whispered.

"I know what you mean," Lucas said glancing back towards his girlfriend.

* * *

"And it is so disrespectful that you did it in front of my boyfriend," Brooke yelled as she placed both her hands on her hips.

"But last year…we had fun," a blonde haired boy said from the back of the group.

"That was last year…when I didn't have a boyfriend," Brooke said repeating her words from earlier.

"Tigger," Haley said walking up to them.

"Damn baby, you are fine."

"I don't think so," Haley said shaking her head as she pulled on Brooke's arm. Both girls started walking and made their way towards the water. Then they started walking along the shoreline as the waves crashed on their feet.

"Peyton's party was a blast," Brooke said smirking as she watched all their high school friends having fun.

"Yeah it was fun," Haley said smiling.

"It sure was," Brooke said smiling. "Lucas looks hot with no shirt on…it was all part of my plan. It's why I thought of a beach party."

"Of course it is," Haley said laughing as their arms linked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Brooke said with a smile.

"Brooke," Haley said pulling her friend closer. "You can tell me anything…you know that."

"I know," Brooke said softly.

"So tell me," Haley said as they stopped walking and took a seat in the sand. They were far away from everyone and it was just them. Brooke reached in the back of her shorts pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. She handed it to Haley.

"What's this?"

"Just read it," Brooke said before looking out towards the ocean.

Haley quickly read the letter and it brought a smile to her face. Folding the paper back up, she handed it back to Brooke.

"Brooke this is amazing," Haley finally said. "When did you even –"

"Before Lucas and I got together I applied for this internship," Brooke said softly. "I sent them some of my sketches and my application. I had no idea that they would accept me in."

"Brooke this is great," Haley said smiling at her.

"It's in Paris," Brooke said softly. She really had no idea when she applied that she would actually get in. This was all a shock to her. In fact she even forgot that she applied to the place. Getting an acceptance letter certainly jogged her memory. She had applied when the beginning of the school year started. It seemed like the right thing to do. Lucas and Nathan were going to Duke. Jake and Peyton were gonna go to Florida State. Haley would go off to Stanford. It seemed like a good choice at the time.

For the past three weeks she had kept this to herself. She didn't want Lucas to find out because she didn't want to upset him. Haley had been so busy with Nathan and Peyton and Jake were planning for their wedding. The only person that she was able to talk to was her mother.

"Oh," Haley said before taking Brooke's hand in hers. "When does it start?"

"The week after graduation," Brooke said looking at her bestfriend.

"Wow," Haley said again. She thought that they would have more time together –the whole summer in fact. "I'm so proud of you…you deserve this."

"I want you to come with me."

"Huh?" Haley asked confused.

"It's just for the summer. You would be back right before you would have to move to Stanford," Brooke said trying to convince Haley. "It's just for the summer. I'm so excited about this and I want you there with me. I'll only be working four days a week. We could travel. We always wanted to see Europe without parents. This time they won't tag along."

"Brooke –"

"Come on, Hales," Brooke whined. "It'll be fun. Just the two of us."

"What about Nathan? What about Luke?" Haley said softly.

"They'll be working on basketball for Duke, Hales," Brooke said. "Training camp all summer. Lucas didn't tell me but I heard him and his father talking about it one day when I popped up over there to see him. They'll both be in Durham all summer training."

"Nathan didn't tell me either," Haley said softly. "This is all happening so fast."

"I know," Brooke mumbled. "Everything is changing and I don't want it to but it is."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me," Haley said to herself.

"The truth is," Brooke said softly. "After this summer you're going to Stanford, Haley, without Nathan. And I'm going to New York, without Lucas. And their both going off to Duke for basketball, without us. You're my bestfriend and I just want –"

"You're my bestfriend, too," Haley said with a smile.

"Look, I'm terrified and excited about this," Brooke said as their eyes locked. "And I want you to come with me. I've already told my mother and she got me this nice loft right down from where I'll be working. We've always talked about going after graduation and I know everyone was supposed to come with us but stuff happens. They've got their own things going on and we'll be the only ones without something to do for the summer."

"Brooke," Haley said softly.

"Just think about it," Brooke said before turning her attention back to the water. "I'm not ready to say goodbye to you yet."

"I'll think about it," Haley said squeezing her hand.

AN: Please review. Coming up, Prom, the wedding, the baby, and graduation.


	41. Piece of My Heart

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**AN: This quote is freaking funny…haha.**

**Quote of the Day:**

_**Maggie Hoffman:**_** (asking ****the ****flight attendant)****could I get a real bottle please? I'm an alcoholic not a Barbie doll.**

_**Chapter 41**_

_**Piece of My Heart**_

"You think you're going to be able to handle it?" Lucas questioned as he handed Nathan his crutches.

"It still hurts," Nathan said before putting his crutches under his arms. "I think I pushed myself to hard…I just wanted to dance with her."

"Well, maybe you still can," Lucas said tapping his shoulder. "Now let's go before we're late."

Nathan nodded his head as his brother helped him downstairs. They were only met with their parents wanting to take pictures. His mother gave them this whole speech about being safe. And she also mentioned that if the beach house was ruined that they would be dead. Last year after prom, a few guys on the football team started fighting with the baseball team in the living room. Their mother was pissed when she went the next day and everything in the living room was trashed. They paid for it though, working long hard shifts at the café.

Finally after several minutes of warnings they made it outside. Nathan smiled as he noticed the horse carriage waiting for them.

"Very nice, Nate," Lucas said with a smirk.

"It's senior prom, man," Nathan said making his way towards the carriage. "I want my girl to remember this night forever." Once they reached the carriage, Lucas helped Nathan inside.

"You boys ready," the elderly man said as he watched them get situated in the back.

"212 Chestnut Street," Lucas said nodding his head. They both sat back and relaxed as they made their way towards the James residence. The girls were there waiting for them and they couldn't wait to see them in their dresses. Nathan nervously played with his tie hoping that it was straight and not crooked like last year. They finally made it to Haley's house and they quickly got out. Lucas helped Nathan with his crutches and then they both took off towards the door. Knocking, they stood there waiting for someone to open the door for them.

"Why, you boys are looking nice," Jimmy said opening the door. "Girls their here!"

Both boys started laughing as Jimmy yelled for the girls. "So Nate, how you doing, son?"

"Good," Nathan said nodding his head. "I'm feeling a lot better and I can't wait to take this cast off."

"I'll bet," Jimmy said laughing. "Did you boys want to come in?"

"We're coming," Brooke shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Are not," Jimmy said with a chuckle. "You boys just missed Peyton and Jake. They left like five minutes ago."

"We'll just meet them there," Lucas said.

"Here they come," Jimmy said moving out of the doorway so that the boys could get a good look at the girls walking down the stairs.

Once Nathan saw Haley his heart stopped beating and everything stayed still. Like so many other times in his life she started moving in slow motion towards him. A dazzling smile graced her lips and her eyes sparkled. Her beautiful grey dress fit her perfectly and he had to remind himself to breathe as he watched her. Her hair was flowing down just like he liked it and her light makeup made her look more stunning. Within seconds she walked outside and wrapped her arms around him. He closed his eyes and took in the scent of her hair.

"You were right?"

"Oh yeah," Haley said with a giggle. "I told you."

"You're absolutely breath taking," Nathan whispered in her ear as he held her tighter.

"So I've been told," Haley said with a smirk.

"This is for you." Nathan took the light purple corsage and slipped it on her hand. He watched her with a smile as she admired it. She looked up and stood up on her tip toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"That red dress is…wow," Lucas stood there stunned as he looked his girlfriend up and down. Her red strapless dress was almost as beautiful as her and it fit her perfectly. It was skin tight and he had to remind himself that people were standing next to them because if there wasn't he would have jumped her by now.

"I look good in anything," Brooke joked as they all started laughing.

"Shall we," Nathan said softly. They all told Mr. James bye and let him take a few pictures before they started walking towards the carriage. Haley helped Nathan get in once they reached it and then Lucas helped both Brooke and Haley in.

"This is so amazing guys," Brooke said giddily as the horses took off.

"It's perfect," Haley whispered in Nathan's ear.

"To the prom," Brooke shouted making everyone including the old man laugh.

Nathan's eyes never left Haley's. Tonight was gonna be just perfect. He could feel it. It was gonna be a night that none of them would ever forget. A time that they would all look back on when they were older and laugh about it. Tonight was simply a moment in time that they would always be able to cherish.

* * *

"I'm all danced out," Lucas said taking a seat with the rest of his friends.

"Where's Brooke?" Nathan questioned.

"Dancing with Haley," Lucas said pointing to the middle of the dance floor. "How's the knee?"

"Still hurts," Nathan said softly.

"Sorry man," Jake said tapping his shoulder. "I know how much tonight meant to you."

"Look at you bunch of girls," Peyton said laughing from across the table.

"Whatever fatty," Lucas mumbled while sticking out his tongue.

"Boy if I wasn't so fat and tired I would walk over there and kick you in the balls…calling me fat," Peyton said shaking her head. "You better be happy I don't have the will to kill you right now."

"Is she still kicking?" Jake questioned as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah," Peyton mumbled as she looked down at her belly. "She seems to like the prom. She hasn't stopped kicking since we got here…well except for when Bevin started talking to my stomach…she didn't seem to like that very much."

"But then again who would," Nathan mumbled as he glanced over at Bevin and Skills getting down and dirty on the dance floor.

"Next person that touches my stomach without asking is dead," Peyton huffed out.

"Let me get you something to drink," Jake said standing up and walking a few feet away from the table to the table with drinks. He quickly fixed her a glass of punch and rushed back to the table handing it to her. "Here some punch."

"Eww honey, that ain't punch," Peyton quickly said as she placed the cup on the table.

A drunk junior walked over to their table smirking. "Not bad, huh? Yeah, they shanghaied my flask when I came in here, but I went to plan B so it's..."

Jake quickly grabbed the boy by his shirt. "You spiked the punch?"

"Dude, its prom."

"My fiancée is pregnant you idiot," Jake said looking at the boy with a death glare.

"Dude, its prom," the boy said again.

Jake let him go. "Dude, its prom," Peyton mocked as Jake took a seat next to her.

"Here the girls come," Lucas said as he watched Haley and Brooke make their way through the crowd of people dancing.

"They really did set this place up nice," Jake said looking around at all the beautiful decorations. "No wonder it took them three days."

"Hey, baby," Brooke said sitting on Lucas's lap. "Did you miss me?"

"You bet," Lucas said kissing her on the cheek.

"Let's go dance," Brooke said hopping off his lap and pulling him up. He looked back pouting at everyone as she dragged him to the dance floor.

"You should go dance," Nathan told Haley as he watched her watch Brooke and Lucas. He felt bad enough that he couldn't do anything right tonight. She deserved to have fun with everyone. Just because he couldn't dance didn't mean that she couldn't.

"I don't want to dance without you," Haley said holding his hand in hers. "Brooke dragging me on the dance floor for one song…is more than enough."

"I'm fat and pregnant and she dragged me on the dance floor like five times already," Peyton said shaking her head.

"She hasn't gotten me," Jake said with a smirk.

"That's because you can't dance," Haley told him as they all started laughing.

"I got rhythm," Jake said confidently.

"Baby, all you _got_ are two left feet," Peyton said with a chuckle.

"You guys are mean," Jake said with a pout.

"Don't worry man…I can't dance either," Nathan said as they bumped fist.

"Yeah, you losers stick together," Peyton said laughing.

"Always…and _forever,_" Jake mocked laughing as he looked at an un-amused Nathan and Haley.

"Really funny…boy who had a security blanket until he was eleven," Haley said glaring at him.

"You promised you won't say anything," Jake whined.

"The blue on right," Nathan questioned.

"Everyone knew about that, baby," Peyton said laughing.

"Still," Jake said with a pout.

"You're such a baby," Haley said laughing.

"I'm still older than you," Jake shot back.

"By like a few seconds, bro," Haley said smiling at him.

"Still…I'm older," Jake said with a grin.

"And yet somehow you're not," Nathan said shaking his head at Jake's childish ways. He loved the way that Jake and Haley were around each other. They could joke with each other for hours and not have anyone around them listening. Their bond was amazing and he loved watching them together. They always gave everyone a good laugh.

"I've got to pee again," Peyton huffed out as she stood up and stormed towards the restrooms.

"Is she excited about the house?" Haley questioned as they watched Peyton walk away.

"Yeah," Jake said with a smirk. "She's been thanking dad, ever since she found out…it's actually kind of funny to watch. She gives him this big speech about how amazing he is…then the crying starts…and then she rushes off to the bathroom to pee."

"Pregnancy hormones," Haley mumbled.

"She cried to me for three hours yesterday because she couldn't see her feet," Nathan said nodding his head. The conversation started with him asking if she was okay and then ended with her in his arms crying.

"This baby needs to come out," Jake muttered. "I can't handle all the crying."

"Ah…Jakey pooh…that's what happens when you knock up your high school sweetheart," Haley said laughing as she blew him a kiss.

"If she doesn't have it in the next two weeks I might lose my mind…is that what you want, Hales…me in an insane asylum while Peyton has to raise our baby on her own?" Jake said looking at her.

"That's not gonna happen…she'll have us," Haley said laughing.

"But don't you worry," Nathan added. "We'll bring them by to visit you every other week."

"Gee thanks," Jake said sarcastically.

"We do what we can," Haley said winking at him.

"You two are a bunch a smartasses," Jake mumbled while looking at them.

"Why yes we are, Mr. James," Nathan said nodding his head. They lost their selves in conversation as time moved on. They were currently talking about Peyton's art scholarship that she had gotten from Florida State. They really wanted her and that's why Jake and she were going to go there.

"Excuse me," Chase said walking up to their table. The three of them looked up and noticed the boy standing there nervously.

"Hey Chase," Haley said smiling at him. "You having fun?"

"Oh yeah," Chase said smiling. "I actually wanted to know if you wanted to dance…as friends of course."

"Chase I –"

"Go ahead," Nathan said softly as he let go of her hand. He wasn't going to stop her from dancing with Chase. It was after all just dancing and at the end of the night she was going home with him anyway. He wasn't going to let the fact that he was completely intimated by this guy get to him. It was a different world when she was married to Chase. A world that they didn't belong in and had no part of. This was their world and here she was his. She wasn't Chase's wife, she was his girl. No one dance was gonna change that.

"Nathan," Haley said turning quickly to look at him. She didn't want to dance with Chase. She only wanted to dance with her boyfriend. Nathan was the only one that she wanted and she didn't like the fact that he gave her permission to dance with another man. It just wasn't right.

"It's just a dance," Nathan gave her a reassuring smile.

Haley stood up and gave Chase a small smile. She turned towards Nathan and bent down kissing him with everything that she had. She pulled away seconds later and rested their foreheads together. "I love you." Nathan just gave her a smile as he watched Chase Adams take his girl away towards the dance floor.

"I would have said _hell to the no_," Jake said watching them. "Then I would have beat his ass for asking my girl to dance with me right there."

"It's just a dance," Nathan said laughing.

"Just a dance my ass," Jake mumbled. "Look where his hands are…he has no good intentions, I'm telling you."

"I'm fine," Nathan said laughing. "Plus, I trust Haley…she doesn't want to be with him."

"Well, you are way better than me," Jake said shaking his head.

Peyton approached the table and took a seat. "What are you boys talking about?"

"Oh, I let Haley dance with Chase," Nathan said. "Not that she needed my permission or anything."

"Oh boy," Peyton mumbled. "Good thing another guy hasn't done that to me."

"That's because they know better," Jake said with a smirk. "I know how to handle my girl." He glanced over at Nathan.

"I'll dance with who ever I please," Peyton said winking over at Nathan. She loved messing with Jake's head. He got so mad and jealous it was ridiculous.

"I'm lucky that she only wants to dance with me," Jake said smirking over at Nathan.

"Even though he has two left feet," Peyton joked.

"You nerds deserve each other," Nathan said laughing.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Jake said before kissing Peyton.

"May I have your attention please," Mr. Turner said into the microphone. "It's time to announce this year's prom king and queen."

"I wonder who's gonna win," Peyton said glancing over at Nathan with a smirk.

"Yeah I wonder," Jake said laughing.

"This year's prom king and queen are…Nathan Scott and Haley James," Mr. Turner said as everyone started clapping.

"You need help," Jake asked Nathan as he tried to stand up.

"I need to do this on my own," Nathan said lifting his crutches and making his way towards the stage where Haley had been waiting for him. He walked through the crowds of teenagers all yelling and smiling at him. He finally made it to the stage and stood next to Haley as Mr. Turner placed the crown on his head and then did the same to Haley. Nathan kissed her cheek softly as the crowd started cheering for them.

"And now for the king and queen dance," Mr. Turner said pointing to the DJ so that he could start the song.

"Let's go sit down," Haley said helping Nathan down the stage. They got down and started walking to the middle of the dance floor. Nathan stopped moving in the middle of the dance floor as everyone stood there waiting for them to dance. "Nathan, we don't have to do this."

"Yes we do," Nathan said smiling at her. He looked to his side and saw his brother smiling at him. Lucas rushed over and took the crutches. Nathan bent down and un-strapped the knee brace that he had over his pants. He handed it over to Lucas before standing up straight in front of Haley. "Come here." He held out his hand for her to take.

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

She took his hand and moved closer to him to where they were inches apart. She felt his other hand on her waist and her hand went to his shoulder as they started moving in slow circles.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

"I told them to play this if we won," Nathan whispered.

"Nathan, your knee," Haley said looking up at him as their eyes locked.

"I'm fine," Nathan smiled down at her. "Nothing is gonna ruin this night for us…I want it to be perfect. I can't feel any pain right now…because I'm with you."

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby_

"You know when I was dancing with Chase I thought back to when I thought that I wanted to be with him," Haley said resting her head on his shoulder. "But then you kissed me and everything changed. Now thinking back on it, I can't believe we haven't been together all this time because when he kissed me I felt nothing…and then you kissed me and I felt _everything_."

"That's because we're meant to be together," Nathan whispered. "Everyone knows it."

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

"I love you," Haley whispered before kissing him softly.

* * *

"Hey girlie," Brooke said giggling as she put her arm around Haley. "Whatcha doing?"

"Getting Nathan some water so he can take his medicine," Haley said laughing at a clearly drunk Brooke Davis.

"Sounds like fun," Brooke said giggling. "I just watched Rachel take body shots off of Vegas…made me want to throw up a little."

"She's such a whore," Haley said shaking her head. "So you having fun?"

"It's great," Brooke shouted. "Prom was great…and Lucas is great. I told him that I was coming to get more liquor."

"Tigger, are you getting drunk so that you don't have to talk to Lucas about Paris," Haley questioned as she put her hands on Brooke's shoulder making her stay still. "You're gonna have to tell him. I think he's gonna notice when he goes to your house and you're not living there anymore."

"Yeah well, you haven't told, Nathan, so ha," Brooke shouted.

"I'm waiting for the right time," Haley said forcing Brooke to look at her. "You are just trying to avoid him."

"But he's gonna be mad," Brooke said looking at Haley nervously.

"Just tell him the truth, Tigger," Haley said smiling. "He'll understand."

"Yeah, okay. I'll tell Lucas and you'll tell Nathan…that we're going to Paris," Brooke whispered.

"Why are you whispering," Haley whispered as Brooke suspiciously looked around the room.

"I don't know," Brooke whispered.

"I'm gonna go," Haley whispered as they both started laughing. "Have fun and don't drink to much more, deal."

"Deal," Brooke said planting a sloppy kiss on Haley's cheek before grabbing the bottle of vodka and rushing out of the kitchen. Haley laughed as she watched her friend go. Picking up the bottle of water she started for the stairs. Passing countless couples making out on the way to Nathan's room, Haley bumped into Jake and Peyton.

"Hey," Haley said stopping.

"Hey yourself," Jake said smiling. "We're gonna go…she's not feeling well."

"You need me to drive you," Haley asked. "I haven't been drinking."

"No we're good," Jake said hugging her bye. "I just want to get her home and in our bed."

"Okay, well be careful," Haley said hugging Peyton. "And feel better."

"We love you," Jake shouted as they took off downstairs.

"Love you guys, too," Haley shouted as she waved to them. She started walking a few feet before making it to Nathan's door. She pulled out her key unlocking it before going inside and closing the door behind her.

"What took you so long?" Nathan questioned from the bed.

"Ran into Brooke," Haley said smiling. "We had a heartfelt talk."

"Oh, you just missed Peyton and Jake," Nathan said taking the water bottle from her. "They were heading home."

"Yeah, I talked to them on their way out," Haley said smiling at him as he took his medicine. "How you feeling?"

"Better," Nathan said placing the water bottle down.

"Good," Haley whispered as she sat next to him on his bed and brought her lips to his. Her hands went to the nape of his neck pulling him more into her as she kissed him fiercely.

"Hales," Nathan said pulling away. "We haven't done this since before all the drama…are you sure?" The last time that they had made love was right before Nikki had showed up and revealed their one night stand to everyone. That had been so long ago.

"I want you," Haley whispered as her hands made it to his plain white t-shirt lifting it over his head. Her mouth never left his as her hands found his boxers and pulled the off then tossed them on the ground. Now it was his turn. His hands went to her back finding the zipper to her dress before pushing it down. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder before she stood up and let the dress fall to the ground. He watched her as she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground also. She looked at him smiling before her hands pushed down the only piece of clothing that she had left on.

"Come here," Nathan said huskily as he held out his hand for her to take. She took his hand kissing it softly before he pulled her down next to him on the bed. His lips kissed hers before he pulled away and started attacking her neck. He moved his body on top of hers as his good hand found her breasts and started kneading them. "I've been dreaming about this every night."

"Me too," Haley whispered as she kissed his neck.

"You're so beautiful," Nathan said as he pulled his mouth off of her neck and just looked down at her. He wanted them to be this way forever. The way she was looking at him now, he never wanted anything more. He just wanted her and he would die a happy man. He gazed at her intently as he noticed her fanned out locks around her head. Her hands were on his back rubbing him softly. Her brown eyes were glued to his baby blues. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Haley said softly before leaning up and kissing his lips softly. Of course she had a pretty good idea that he was going to tell her about the training camp in Durham over the summer. He had yet to tell her since she found out from Brooke. She had been waiting for him to tell her when he was ready and it seemed that he was ready now. She wasn't going to reveal to him that she knew this whole time.

"Duke…they have this training camp all summer for freshman players…and I have to go," Nathan said softly. "But I want you to know that I don't want to but this is something that I have to do."

"I know," Haley whispered. "I have to tell _you_ something."

"Tell me," Nathan said smiling before he kissed her lips. It felt so good that he finally told her. He had been knowing for quite sometime now, but every time he got even close to telling her, the fear of losing her became too much. But now it felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Brooke got this internship for the summer and she wants me to go with her," Haley said softly searching his eyes.

"Hales, that's great," Nathan said smiling. "You should go."

"It's in Paris," Haley whispered as she watched his smile fade.

"Oh," Nathan said softly. After what he just told her, he couldn't very well plead with her to stay in Tree Hill. He wasn't even gonna be here. Plus, Brooke deserved this and Haley deserved to have a good summer. As much as he wanted her to stay he wasn't going to tell her to. She needed to do this just like he needed to go to that training camp. "You guys are going to have so much fun."

"That's what Brooke said," Haley said smiling. "But I want you to know that I don't want to go…and I'm gonna miss you so much."

"It's a good thing there's these things called email and phones," Nathan said chuckling. "This will be like nothing that we haven't been through before. Remember the summer I went to High Flyers?"

"That was different," Haley whispered.

"Nope," Nathan said shaking his head. "It's the same."

"No," Haley whispered. "This time I won't be coming home. I'll be back for like a week and then I'll be off to Stanford."

"We are gonna be fine," Nathan said kissing her nose. "I promise…nothing is gonna break us apart."

"I'm gonna miss you," Haley said as a few tears started to fall.

"No you won't," Nathan said softly placing his hand over her heart. "Because I'll be right here with you…I gave you my heart…and it's always gonna be yours…always and forever."

"Make love to me," Haley whispered before she placed a kiss on his lips. "I wanna feel you."

He kissed her again before pulling away and reaching in his nightstand for a condom. He opened the wrapper and pulled the condom out before placing it on his length. He kissed her again before he trusted inside her making them both gasp as they were finally joined together. He began moving slowly in and out of her.

"I'm going to miss making love to you," Nathan said in between kisses. "I'm gonna miss your smile…and your lips… the way you taste…and your eyes. I'm gonna miss that feeling of you taking my breath away every time you walk into the room. I'm gonna miss the way you make me feel…and the way it feels when you touch me."

"Nathan," Haley whimpered as he started pounding into her harder.

"I'm going to miss the way you love me…the way you look at me. You saved my life, Hales," Nathan said huskily as he planted kiss on her neck.

"I'm gonna miss all of you," Haley moaned out as her hands held onto his back.

"I love you so much," Nathan mumbled as he continued placing kisses on her neck. He found her pulse point and bit it softly before soothing it over with his tongue. He was so close but he wanted her going over the edge with him. He removed his hand from messaging her breast and brought it between their bodies. He found her center and started rubbing it. "I'm going to miss being inside you like this."

"Yeah," Haley whimpered.

"You're it for me…only you," Nathan mumbled before he slammed his lips on hers. "It's always been you, Hales." Seconds later he heard her screaming his name as her orgasm hit. That's all it took for him to let everything go. He didn't stop moving until there was nothing left. His body fell on hers as their heavy panting filled the room. "I'm gonna miss holding you after we make love."

He felt Haley's lips on his shoulder as he took her hands in his. "I love you…and I know that we'll find away to make this work…it doesn't matter though…what we do or where we go because I'm gonna love you forever, Nathan Scott."

AN: Please review for me! That song was "More Than Anyone" by Gavin Degraw.


	42. Forever Young

**AN: Thanks you guys for the reviews. I love you all. So someone asked how long this story has left and I'd say a few more chapters. I already have the sequel planned out and being the loser that I am I already started writing it. I just got this idea in my head one day and I can't stop writing it. I love the idea that I came up with because as you all know, I'm a nerd! I'll admit it. Anyway this story will end with everyone taking off for their summers apart. Still good and sweet things coming your way. It's not over yet.**

**PS. Peyton's dress is the one Lindsey wore that Brooke made!**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Cristina:**** Only three points for watching. You gotta do.  
****Izzie:**** I DO do!**

_**Chapter 41**_

_**Forever Young**_

"You look beautiful."

Peyton stood in front of the body mirror as she swayed back and forth in her wedding dress. She couldn't believe today was the day she was getting married. Her hand instantly went to her belly as she felt her daughter kicking. She smiled as she looked down. She was about ready to pop, her stomach was so huge.

"Brooke, that dress is perfect," Haley said gazing at Peyton.

"I told ya," Brooke said with a smirk. "Paris is not going to know what hit'em. Speaking of our getaway…Did you start packing yet?"

"Tigger," Haley said laughing. "We leave in two weeks…chill."

"I have to pee again," Peyton said with a pout.

"Oh crap," Brooke mumbled.

"Just kidding," Peyton said laughing along with Haley.

"So not funny," Brooke said rolling her eyes. "I can't believe that's the second time you've done that today…but you two laugh it up because next time I'm not believing you and you might really have to go…so ha…the jokes on you!"

"So I'll pee on myself…then it will get all over the dress," Peyton exclaimed.

"No ya don't," Brooke said quickly. "You tell me and I'll take ya."

"Nice," Haley said smiling along with Peyton as Brooke continued to fix her hair. They had been getting ready for the last three hours. People had already started arriving and soon it would be time to start the ceremony. Haley wondered how Jake was doing. This morning he didn't look so hot. Her father told her that it happens to every young man or old man for that matter. She broke out of her thoughts as she heard a knock on the door.

"If that's Jake, don't let him in," Brooke said pushing Peyton out of the view. "It's bad luck."

Haley laughed as she walked to the door and opened it slightly to see who it was. But Jake wasn't the one standing on the other side. No it was her guy. He looked so handsome in his black and white tux. The white flower he had pinned to his shirt made the whole thing look complete. "Oh…flowers from a gentleman."

"You look hot," Nathan said handing her the flowers and checking her out. "I mean sexy…yep…you look sexy!"

"Yeah well, thank the one and only Brooke Davis…she made the dresses," Haley said sticking her head out the door and kissing his lips. "So did you miss me?"

"Uh-huh," Nathan mumbled as his eyes stayed glued to her breasts.

She could only laugh as she watched him. "We're in a church."

"Oh yeah we had fun last night," Nathan mumbled. Her hands went to his chin lifting his face so that he would be looking at her face. "Sorry…I'm an idiot…we're in a church, right."

"So whatever it was you were thinking…you better stop," Haley said smiling.

"I'm always thinking about it," Nathan blurted out.

"Nathan Royal Scott," Haley said laughing.

"I'm going to hell," Nathan said shaking his head as he started laughing.

"Yeah well, with those impure thoughts you might," Haley said smiling up at him. "Just do what I do."

"What's that?"

"Just wait until we leave the church…and then have those impure thoughts…I know I will," Haley said winking before walking back into the room and closing the door. She heard him yell come back but she just laughed as she handed Peyton the flowers.

"Let me guess, Nathan," Brooke said with a smirk.

"How did you know?"

"You're blushing," Peyton pointed out.

"I always blush, what else is new?"

"He's the only one that makes you blush that much," Brooke said laughing. "Now, how hot is my dress? I mean it. When I was making it, I was like this is so sexy, I might not be able to wear it in a church…but then I was like, I'll make one for Haley too so I won't be the only one dressed like a sexy slut."

"Brooke," Haley scolded. "We're in a church!"

"Sorry," Brooke mumbled. "I'm still off balance from last night."

"No one made you dance all over that striper," Peyton said pointing to her. "You're the one that got drunk off your butt."

"I for one enjoyed the strip tease lessons once again," Haley said laughing. "And by enjoyed I mean watching Peyton fall on her butt…best part of the night."

"Whatever," Peyton mumbled. "Plus, it so wasn't fair that she made me take those again."

"You obviously didn't learn from the first time," Brooke said glaring at her. "So guess what you'll be getting for your first wedding anniversary and I don't want to hear any complaining at all okay."

"Fine," Peyton spoke up.

Haley and Brooke continued getting ready as they noticed Peyton crying. Both girls instantly stood up and made their way over to her in front of the mirror. They each grabbed one of her hands before Haley handed her a Kleenex. They stayed quite as they watched her wipe away the tears.

"I'll get you another present…promise," Brooke said with a soft smile.

"No it's not that," Peyton stated while shaking her head.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Haley asked while squeezing her hand.

"I just wish that she was here to see this…I wanted her here for this, to see me getting married to the man I love. I miss her so much and I'm so mad that she's gone and she can't be here for me," Peyton cried.

"Oh sweetie," Haley said pulling her in for a hug. She threw Brooke a look and the brunette did the same. They all held each other for a few minutes before pulling away. Haley gave Peyton a soft smile.

"She's right here," Haley stated while placing her hand over Peyton's heart. "She's always watching over you. I just know it."

"I agree," Brooke added.

"You think?"

"We know," Haley said firmly. "You're mother loved you so much, Peyton. She'd be so proud of you…your mother's not here in body but I know she's here in spirit. Now all your dreams or coming true and I know she must be so happy for you."

"Thanks guys," Peyton said as she started crying again. "Tissue please…damn pregnancy hormones!"

* * *

"I'm gonna run!"

"No you're not."

"It was a joke," Jake said with a smirk. "Plus, why would I run away from the best thing that's ever happened to me, huh? Today is the best day of my life and I can't wait to marry her…this is exciting. Do you guys realize that in just a few minutes we will be man and wife…we'll be married!"

"Yeah, I kind of figured that's why we're all here," Lucas mumbled.

"Shut up," Jake glared at him. "Smartass…all I meant was it just all hit me. From now on it's not going to be just me…it's going to be us."

"Again you didn't realize this when you asked her to marry you?" Nathan questioned as him and Lucas started laughing.

"You guys are the worst best men ever!"

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"I'm sorry is this where the bridesmaids are getting ready?" Larry questioned as he walked into the room.

"No Sir," Lucas said nervously.

"I know," Larry said laughing. "It was a joke."

"Right," Lucas said with a nervous laugh.

"Loser," Nathan whispered over to his brother.

"Boys," Larry said glancing at them. "It's time."

"Now!"

"Yeah, Jake," Larry said smiling. "Now?"

"Whoa," Jake said placing his hand over his heart. "It's beating really fast."

"I wonder why?" Lucas joked.

"Guys," Larry said looking at them. "Give Jake and me a minute. We'll be right out."

"Go easy on him Mr. Sawyer," Nathan said before he and Lucas left the room.

Larry stood there smiling at Jake. He never thought in a million years that his daughter would be marrying at only 18 years old. He also never thought that she would end up pregnant. But these things happened and they happened to his daughter. He was so happy that she was happy. That's all that really mattered in the end.

"You nervous?"

"A little," Jake mumbled.

"Listen," Larry said as his smile faded. "I wanted to talk to you about something and I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

_Oh boy_, Jake thought.

"Okay," Jake smiled nervously.

"Peyton…she deserves the best," Larry said with a smile. "I love my little girl more than anything, Jake, and I know you do too. But if you ever hurt her…you're gonna have to deal with me. She and this baby deserve the best and I know you'll give it to them. Just always remember that Peyton and the baby are the best things that ever happened to you. Family is the most important thing…don't ever forget it."

"I won't," Jake said nodding his head. "And Sir…I just want you to know that I'll always protect and love your daughter."

"I know," Larry said with a smile. "I'm glad we had this talk but it's time…your bride is waiting for you…I'll see you up there."

"Thanks," Jake said with a smile before walking out of the room.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Larry said kissing his daughters cheek.

"Dad," Peyton whined. "You're going to make me cry."

"Sorry," Larry said smiling.

"See ya later sis-in-law," Haley said smiling as she followed Brooke.

They both stood there watching as Brooke took off walking down the aisle. Next, Haley went and then finally it was time for them. Larry locked their arms before the music started to play. He gave his daughter a soft smile before they started walking down the aisle. Everyone stood up and Peyton felt her eyes being drawn to Jake's. Their eyes locked instantly and suddenly she felt a warm rush take over. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched the man she loved look at her like she was the only person in the room.

Jake watched as his bride walked towards him slowly. He thought his heart might explode in his chest. She looked so beautiful in her wedding gown. In fact he had never seen a more perfect sight. He felt his eyes watering as they got closer. Somehow his mind drifted off and he remembered the first time he stopped thinking about Peyton Sawyer as just a friend.

_Flashback_

_"You run like an old man," Nathan shouted as he continued ahead of Jake. Jake tried running faster but this was just as fast as he could go. You think since he was twelve now he would be faster but Nathan always was ahead of him._

_"Do not," Jake shot back._

_"Come on James," Nathan said laughing. "Keep up."_

_"I'm trying," Jake mumbled. "Maybe going to the library with Lucas was a better idea."_

_"Yeah right," Nathan laughed out. "He actually reads for fun."_

_"No way," Jake began to laugh also._

_"Yep," Nathan stated. "My mom says that he's smart or something."_

_"Sounds like, Hales," Jake said. "She reads for fun too. Maybe they'll get married one day and have really smart kids." Nathan stopped running and turned towards Jake who stopped running also._

_"Take that back," Nathan said._

_"What?"_

_"They are not going to get married," Nathan said._

_"Okay, they won't get married," Jake replied._

_"Okay," Nathan said with a soft smile._

_"Now, why do you want to see where my sister is?" Jake asked as they started walking again._

_"Just because," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders. They boys continued to walk until they made to Peyton Sawyer's house. "They're always at Peyton's."_

_"Tell me about it," Jake mumbled. They walked around towards the back yard where the girls were playing. Jake laughed as he watched Brooke bust Haley in the stomach with a water balloon. "Nice shot, Brookie!"_

_"Lucas?" Nathan said as he noticed his brother handing Brooke water balloons. "I thought you went to the library."_

_"I lied," Lucas said with a grin._

_"You're dead," Haley said glancing at her brother before tossing a water balloon at him. He dodged it effortlessly._

_"Hales," Nathan shouted as she hit him right in the face._

_"Did that get you?" Haley asked with a laugh_.

_"You're so dead," Nathan said laughing as he wiped the water off of his face._

_"Before you do," Haley said holding up her hands. "Jake go and see what's taking Peyton so long."_

_"Sure," Jake said before turning towards the house._

_"Now you can catch me," Haley shouted as she took off running with Nathan right behind her. Jake laughed as he made his way in Peyton's house. He had only been here a few times before. He called out her name as he walked around but no one was answering. He made his way upstairs and noticed the door with her name on it. He knocked softly as he called out her name. Seconds later she slightly opened the door and walked into the hallway._

_"Hey," Peyton said with a smile._

_"Is that your room?" Jake asked._

_"What the door with my name on it?" Peyton joked._

_"You've been hanging out with Brooke too long," Jake said shaking his head._

_"Whatever loser," Peyton said laughing. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Haley, being the lazy ass that she is…wanted me to come and get you," Jake mumbled while trying to look into her room._

_"What are you looking at?" Peyton questioned._

_"I've never seen your room before," Jake stated._

_"Yeah, I know," Peyton said with a nervous laugh. "Brooke says that boys aren't supposed to see our rooms. She said it was like a rule or something."_

_"So says the great Brooke Davis," Jake said laughing. "I've seen Haley's room."_

_"Yeah, but she's your sister," Peyton said._

_"That's not my fault," Jake said smiling. "She came with my family."_

_"You love her and you know it," Peyton said punching him in the arm._

_"Yeah but don't tell her that."_

_"Promise," Peyton said smiling._

_"So," Jake mumbled nervously. "Can I see your room?"_

_"I don't know," Peyton said shaking her head._

_"Do you want me to see your room?" Jake questioned._

_"I guess," Peyton said before opening the door fully so that he could walk in. He looked around the room. It was so different from his sisters. Haley had full of that girly color purple. Peyton's room was red. "Brooke said I have a boy's room."_

_"I like it," Jake said smiling._

_"Yeah," Peyton said laughing. "My mom had painted it red…I like it red."_

_"Me too," Jake said giving her a smile. "Is that the bear I got you for your birthday last year?" He noticed it in the center of her bed. It was the only stuffed animal in the room. Haley had a ton of them and Brooke had a purple monkey that she loved. He didn't think that Peyton actually liked those things._

_"Yeah…I kinda can't sleep without him," Peyton said as her cheeks got a light shade of pink._

_"Really?" Jake asked with a smirk. What would Nathan say, Jake thought?_

_"Yeah…he's like my Mr. Waffles," Peyton said as they both started laughing. "Except I'm sure that Haley doesn't sleep with Mr. Waffles every night."_

_"Oh she does," Jake said laughing as he picked up the bear. "So what's his name?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You did name him, right?" Jake said. "Brooke says that girls always name their stuffed animals. It's like a rule." He joked._

_"Um…I don't want to tell you," Peyton said grabbing it from his hands and placing it back in the center of her bed._

_"Come on," Jake said reaching for her sides and tickling her. "You can tell me…I'm your bubby remember…I beat up two guys for you just last month."_

_"Jake," Peyton said laughing. "This is so not funny…stop…please!"_

_"Not until you tell me," Jake didn't stop._

_"Okay," Peyton shouted as he let go. "It's Jakey bear!"_

_"I couldn't hear you," Jake said moving closer to her. "Say it one more time."_

_"No," Peyton said laughing. "I already told you and I know you heard me. Don't play that card with me James!"_

_"I like your laugh," Jake blurted out. Wait what! Take that back you idiot! "What I meant was –"_

_"Dude, you're blushing," Peyton said giggling more._

_"No –"_

_"It's okay," Peyton said as her laughter died down. "I won't tell anyone." With that she walked out of the room as he sat there trying to figure out what the hell just happened._

_End of Flashback_

Jake was broke out of his daydream as Mr. Sawyer handed over Peyton to him. They shook hands before Mr. Sawyer went take a seat with his dad. Jake smiled at Peyton before they both faced the minister.

"We have come together today in the presence of God to witness the joining of Jake and Peyton in Holy Matrimony."

* * *

"Jake repeat after me," the minister said. Jake slipped the ring on her finger as he began to repeat after the minister.

"I, Jake, take you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part," Jake said proudly. He felt his heart constricting in his heart as he noticed a few tears falling from her eyes. He noticed her face stopped smiling and he squeezed her hand.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jake asked worriedly. "Do you have to pee?"

"I think my water just broke," Peyton said looking down.

"Oh my god," Haley mumbled.

"Dude," Nathan said smiling.

"You guys are having a baby," Brooke squealed.

"Let's go to the hospital," Jake said trying to pull her hand.

"No," Peyton said putting a hand on her stomach. "I want us to be married first."

"Peyton –"

"Let's just finish and then we can go," Peyton said holding her stomach as she looked at the minister. He nodded his head before talking.

"Peyton repeat after me." She smiled as she kept the pain in and quickly placed the ring on his finger.

"I, Peyton, take you, Jake Michael James, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Jake quickly kissed Peyton. He pulled away smiling at her as she held his hand tight.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jake James!"

Everyone cheered for the happy couple.

"We're having our baby."

"Let's go, hubby" Peyton said holding her stomach as they took off down the aisle with their four best friends and parents following them.


	43. Beginning of Forever

**Quote of the Day:**

**Mia****: So am I allowed to ask what's going on with you and Lucas? Or is that like saying 'Voldemort'?**

_**Chapter 43**_

_**Beginning of Forever**_

"She's so tiny."

"I want to hold her again."

"She's absolutely beautiful," Jake said grinning as he watched his daughter sleeping in the nurse's baby station. He put his hand on the glass that separated them.

"It's all Peyton," Haley joked.

"Nice," Brooke said giving Haley a high five.

"I just want to squeeze her," Karen said in a baby voice.

"Mom please," Nathan pleaded. He hated when his mother would act like this around babies. She did the baby talk all the way up until him and Lucas were seven. He tried to tell her that it wasn't cool but it didn't stop her. She seemed to love embarrassing them.

"Jenny Elizabeth James open your beautiful little eyes so we can hold you," Brooke said tapping on the glass. One of the nurses looked quickly and glared at Brooke. Brooke's hand instantly fell to her sides as she noticed the look the lady was giving her.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think you're supposed to touch the glass."

"You think," Brooke hissed as she rolled her eyes. "I can't help it. She's so cute. Let's go buy stuff!" She quickly reached for Lucas's hand and stormed towards the elevator.

"Guys," Nathan said pointing. "She's opening her eyes."

"Go get dad," Haley said pushing Jake in his side. Jake looked at his daughter for a few more seconds before starting off towards the waiting room. Haley's eyes stayed glued to her godchild. It had been just hours ago that Jake ran into the waiting room saying that they just had a baby girl. Everyone was so happy. Jennifer Elizabeth James was beautiful and looked just like Peyton did as a baby. The nurses had taken her away and made Peyton get some rest. Now here they were just watching Jenny sleep.

"I want one of those," Nathan said with a grin as Haley looked at him.

"Oh yeah," Haley said with a smile. "I heard it's easy to make one."

"Not now, smarty-pants," Nathan said wrapping his arm around her waist. "Someday, in the future when we're ready. I'll be in the NBA and you'll be a hot rock star!"

"I want a little boy with your eyes," Haley said smiling.

"No," Nathan said shaking his head. "A little girl just like you."

"You're so sexy when you talk like that," Haley said before leaning into him and kissing him softly.

"I know," Nathan said with a smug grin. "I aim to please."

"That you do," Haley said with a knowing smile.

"Hell baby, you haven't even seen my A game yet," Nathan whispered as he kissed her neck softly. He felt her hand hold his arm tight and he smiled against her skin. He loved making her feel good.

"Lord help me if that's true," Haley laughed out as he continued to kiss her neck.

"None of that," Jimmy said approaching them. Nathan removed his hand from around her waist and laughed as Jake stuck his tongue out to them.

"Daddy stop," Haley said rolling her eyes.

"I was just joking, Haley-bop," Jimmy said laughing. "As you were." He pointed towards them laughing before looking back towards the babies. He waved to one of the nurse's and she smiled before lifting Jenny in her arms and walking towards the door.

"Do you want to hold your granddaughter, Dr. James?" The nurse held the baby out for him. He gave her a dazzling smile.

"You know me so well Alex," Jimmy said laughing as he took Jenny in his arms.

Haley noticed the way her father and the nurse were looking at each other and she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit.

"She's so beautiful," Alex said looking at Jenny.

"Isn't she?" Jimmy said laughing. Alex gave him a smile before going back into the baby room to help one of the crying babies. Jake placed his hand on his father's back as him and Nathan started laughing.

"Pop," Jake said laughing. "Way to go!"

"She so wanted you, Mr. James," Nathan said laughing along with Jake. Haley looked at them both in disbelief before she turned and stormed away. She didn't want to think about her father with another woman. Her mother hadn't even been gone a year. What he was just ready to replace her mother?

"Haley!" Jimmy shouted as he watched her storm away. It was no use. She wasn't turning around. He shook his head as he turned towards both boys. He gave them a stern look.

"Sorry," Jake mumbled while taking Jenny from his father's arms.

"Don't say things like that in front of her," Jimmy said shaking his head. "She's still dealing with your mother being gone…she doesn't need to feel like I'm trying to replace mom, okay?"

"But no one could ever replace her," Jake said looking at his father.

"I know that," Jimmy said confidently. "No one ever will. But that's not what your sister's gonna think. I know her and she doesn't need this right now, okay. Besides, I'm not ready to move on. Nor do I want to. Sure I've accepted the fact that she's gone…but I just can't picture myself with someone right now."

"I'll go talk to her," Nathan said pointing towards the direction Haley took off in. He was such an idiot. He hadn't even thought of what his words would do to Haley.

* * *

"And this."

"Brooke."

"Not now."

"But –"

"Isn't this cute?"

"Yeah."

"What about this?"

"I guess."

"And this…oh and this," Brooke said grabbing as much stuff as she possibly could in the gift shop. Once she walked in the doors she couldn't stop tossing stuff in Lucas's arms. Everything was so cute and small. Jenny should have all these things.

"That's enough," Lucas said trying to keep all the things in his hands.

"But she needs this," Brooke said holding up something in her hands.

"You don't even know what that is," Lucas said laughing as he watched Brooke look at the weird material in her hands. She really didn't know what the hell it was. Maybe some kind of hat.

"Oh whatever," Brooke said rolling her eyes and placing it down. "Just one more thing please!"

"Fine one more thing," Lucas said firmly. "But we need to leave some stuff for the other babies."

"Yeah-yeah," Brooke said quickly looking on all the shelves. "Oh look!"

Lucas's eyes followed to were Brooke was pointing to. "A monkey?"

"Not just any monkey," Brooke said quickly grabbing it. "A purple monkey just like I have. I love mine and now Jenny will love her's from her Aunt Brooke. Isn't this great…she's gonna love it. And every time she's gonna hold it she's gonna think of me."

"That's nice Cheery," Lucas said laughing as they walked to the cash register. He opened his arms as everything fell onto the counter and the clerk looked at him. "Sorry…is there anything in here we didn't buy?" The lady started laughing as she began ringing the items up.

"This is one lucky little girl," the lady said smiling.

"I know right," Brooke said smiling as she handed over one of her credit cards.

"Is she yours?"

"Oh no," Lucas said smiling. "It's our godchild."

"Oh how cute."

"She's precious," Brooke squealed out.

"I'll bet."

"We have to go," Brooke said grabbing her credit card back. "I want to hold her again." Lucas laughed as she took off walking without him. He smiled as he grabbed the receipt and the bags.

"She's lovely," the lady said laughing as she watched Brooke bounce right out of the store. "You be sure and hold onto her."

"I'll try my best," Lucas said laughing as he quickly took off towards Brooke.

* * *

Nathan searched the whole hospital and still no sign of Haley. He didn't know where she had taken off to. He was currently driving around town looking for her. He passed by the rivercourt but she wasn't there. He went to her house but she wasn't home. He went to the café and she wasn't there. He went to the cemetery but she wasn't there either. Finally he parked his car by the docks and started walking. She had to be here. There was no other place that she could be. His knee was killing him but he need to find her.

He continued to walk as he saw her sitting at their table. Smiling to himself and grateful that he found her he made his way towards her. He sat down right next to her and noticed that she didn't even bother looking at him.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said softly. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"I know," Haley said resting her head on his shoulder.

"He's gonna move on one day," Nathan said pulling her more into him. "You're gonna have to deal with it sometimes, Hales."

"I know," Haley said again.

"Do you?" Nathan mumbled while making her face him. "You can't keep hiding out behind us –me and you."

"I'm not," Haley said glaring at him.

"Yes you are," Nathan said searching her eyes. "You have been ever since she died. Why do you think you slept with me, huh?"

"Shut up," Haley yelled.

"No," Nathan said softly as he shook his head. "People deal with grief in their own ways but Haley…you…you haven't dealt with it. She's gone okay…you can't pretend anymore."

"I said shut up," Haley shouted was she pushed him in the chest and stood up. She started walking away but he quickly grabbed her arm and turned her forcefully towards him. He had been putting this off for so long. He didn't want to be the one that made her realize that her mother was never coming back. He hoped that she would let it go on her own but it was almost a year now.

"She's not coming back," Nathan shouted. "How does that make you feel?"

"Stop it," Haley cried out as she tried to get out of his grasp. But he just held onto her tighter never letting her arms go.

"You need to deal with this now," Nathan said firmly.

"Why?" Haley mumbled as she stopped fighting him.

"Because soon I won't be there anymore…I won't be there to help you," Nathan said softly. "You have to let her go…you need to accept that she's gone."

"No," Haley said shaking her head.

"Haley –"

"I said I don't want too," Haley said crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried in his arms. "How could she leave me?"

"It's okay," Nathan said rubbing her back soothingly.

"How could she leave me all alone?"

"You're not alone," Nathan said kissing her forehead. "You've got me…you've got your dad and Jake…Peyton, Lucas, and Brooke. Don't forget about the newest James, Jenny. And Hales, you'll always have your mom. She'll always be with you…I truly believe that."

"I don't want to let her go," Haley said softly looking up at him.

"Hales…you'll never forget about your mom," Nathan said with a soft smile. "No one will. She was a big part of our lives and we all loved her very much but it's time to realize that she left us. She's in a better place watching over us."

"What if he forgets about her?"

"He won't," Nathan said shaking his head. "He never will. One day he might move on and find love again but no one will ever replace her. You have to believe me…you trust me don't you?"

"Yes," Haley whispered.

"She's gone but she'll never be forgotten," Nathan said softly. Haley placed a hand over her heart as she smiled at him.

"Thank you," Haley said pulling him down for a kiss. "You're always saving me."

"I'll always save you," Nathan whispered before kissing her again.

"I love you so much," Haley mumbled against his lips.

"I love you more," Nathan said pulling her more into him.

"Not possible!"

* * *

"You sure that you're okay?" Jake asked again as he pulled the blanket tighter around Peyton.

"I just had a baby Jake," Peyton said laughing. "Not heart surgery."

"My wife's a riot," Jake said smirking at the nurse as she placed Jenny in Peyton's arms.

"Yes sir."

"We'll see how funny she is Monday morning when finals start," Jake said with a laugh.

He had been dreading finals but they were coming.

"Oh shut it!"

"You ready to try feeding her?"

"Yeah," Peyton said smiling at her little girl. The nurse handed Peyton the bottle and Peyton placed it in Jenny's mouth as she started sucking on it.

"Look at her go," Jake said laughing.

"She eats fast like my dad," Peyton said laughing.

"Speaking of," Jake said laughing. "He's sleeping in the waiting room."

"Oh god."

"Snoring like train," Jake said laughing. "Everyone had to leave. The laughs would have woken him up."

"That's my dad," Peyton said laughing.

"Baby."

"Yeah."

"I love you," Jake said standing up and kissing her forehead. "You did so good today."

"I love her so much, Jake," Peyton said smiling before kissing Jenny's forehead. "I can't get enough of her. She's so tiny…I want to squeeze her!"

"Don't…my dad told Brooke that would be bad," Jake said laughing.

"I'm not going too," Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"This is amazing," Jake said smiling.

"What?"

"This –us," Jake said holding her free hand. "Our family."

"I know," Peyton said smiling. "I love you so much."

"This is just the beginning, babe," Jake said smirking.

"Of what?" Peyton questioned. Her eye's locked with his and she couldn't believe that earlier that day she had become Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-James. She and Jake were finally married. And they were finally parents. Their daughter was absolutely beautiful.

"Forever."

AN: Please review!


	44. Follow Your Dreams

**An: This is the third to last chapter and then the sequel. Grey's tonight, I'm so excited. I hope it won't end like One Tree Hill did with me screaming at my TV….WHO DID HE CALL? Mark you are good…very good, and a part of me wants to kill you for answers. I'm just happy that we got the beautiful Naley scene and then stupid Lucas had to call. Okay he's not stupid but he did ruin a beautiful Naley moment.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**(About Monica)**

**Chandler: Is she crazy?**

**Phoebe: Like a straw. (He looks at her confused) Crazy straws!**

_**Chapter 44**_

_**Follow Your Dreams**_

Haley kept her eyes on the water. The sun had just started to rise and it was her favorite time in the morning. She loved the way the sun sprinkled across the water like a huge blanket. She smiled softly before turning her attention back towards her valedictory speech. Principle Turner had wanted in by the end of the day and it just wasn't ready yet. She had been working really hard on it but still it wasn't even half way done yet.

Things were different at the house now. They had a baby living with them. It wasn't just Jake and Peyton's lives that changed, it was everyone's. Jenny didn't cry that much but when she did, boy did everyone have to hear it. She made sure to wake everyone up at night when she was hungry. But it didn't matter because she was their little Jenny and she was just too cute to be mad at. Thank god that Brooke hadn't stayed over since Jenny had arrived home. Brooke was just one of those people that had to have a certain amount of sleep or she would wake up on the wrong side of the bed.

She stared down at the blank piece of paper and still the words wouldn't come to her. She didn't know what was wrong. She loved writing and she never had this much trouble. It was an absolute honor to be valedictorian and she knew she deserved it. She had worked so hard for so long. Four years of getting straight A's. Four years of study a lot. But still the words wouldn't come to her. What was she supposed to say?

If she thought back on her time in high school the only thing she could really see was her five best friends. All the fun times that they shared together and even the hard times that they shared. It was the six of them against the world. She knew that once she was older she would remember it just like that. They were more than friends, they were family. They all shared a bond that she was certain would last a lifetime.

There was so many things that she could say about each of them.

Brooke had been such a good friend. In fact Brooke was definitely her best girlfriend. She was just one of those girls that you can't help but love. She had your back no matter what and always took your side even when she knew you were wrong. She was the one by Haley's side when she cried over boys like Chad and Nathan. She was the one with comforting words letting you know that everything was going to be okay. And most importantly she was the one that always insisted that they have fun. Live in the moment was a motto that Brooke had taught them all. It was freshman year when she gave this big speech about how this only happens once and they had to make every moment count. She made sure that the memories that they all shared would live on forever. Brooke was simply her bestfriend for life.

Peyton was like a sister and now a sister-in-law. She was the one with the good advice and the sensible mind. She always made sure to let Haley know to think before doing things. Haley was certain that their deep connection that they shared was because they both lost their mothers. Peyton was the one that Haley would go to if she wanted to talk about her mother. They always helped each other deal with the pain. Peyton was also really into music and it was just another thing that they bonded over. Throughout their friendship there had been many trips to the CD store to buy the best music that Peyton approved off. Music definitely tied them together.

Lucas on the other hand liked crappy music and they always teased him about it. Even though he wasn't awesome in the music department, he so made up for it with literature. Haley and Lucas were the two biggest nerds in their little group and the other four made sure to remind them often. They both loved school and were the only ones excited about the beginning of every school year. Brooke didn't count because she only loved school for cheerleading and boys. Over the years she and Lucas had spent countless hours talking about certain books and authors. They also spent a lot of unnecessary time playing mini golf on the roof of the café and having water balloon fights. Lucas was definitely her best guy friend.

Jake had to be the best brother in the whole wide world. He just had too. Never had she met an overprotective person before in her life. The boy lived to be her bodyguard. She had no idea what he would do living in Florida while she was all the way in California. She was certainly going to miss him being there to make sure no creepy guys looked at her in the wrong way. She had lost count as to how many boys he actually beat up over the years for her. Well not for her, they were more like for him. Haley was sure that he still thought of her as a sweet little innocent girl with pigtails. Still no matter how overprotective Jake was throughout the years she loved him more and more with each passing day. He wasn't just her twin brother. He was one of her best friends.

And then there was Nathan.

Nathan was simply her heart and soul. A year ago she never had even considered anything romantic with him. He was just simply that one person that made her whole world right. He was truly her bestfriend and the only person that complete saw her. When she was with him, she was just simply Haley. She wasn't the most popular girl in school or captain of the cheerleading squad. She was just Haley. Nathan was the only person that could look at her and see her soul. They were destined to be together. She never really saw it before but now she couldn't picture her life without him.

Leaving Tree Hill and her family was going to be hard. But leaving Nathan was going to be harder.

Thinking about it now she knew that she couldn't describe her love for him. There just weren't words for it. Leaving him was going to be hard and living without him was going to be really hard. The only comfort in leaving Tree Hill was knowing that once she left Nathan would still have her heart. Not just a piece of it, the whole thing. It was his anyway.

How could she put into words what these people had given her in their time together?

Was she supposed to talk about destiny or following their dreams?

Her whole body tensed up as she felt someone's hands over her eyes. But it quickly loosened once she took in the smell of Nathan.

"Guess who?"

"Lucas, baby is that you?" Haley joked. She knew Nathan hated it when she talked his brother that way. He never admitted it but she knew he was jealous.

"Really funny, Hales," Nathan said taking a seat next to her and throwing his arm around her shoulders. "I missed you last night." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Haley said closing her eyes. "I have my last final at one today and then I'm done. We will graduate and then it's bye-bye high school and hello real world…Plus, I'm tired. Jenny cried most of the night. It was the first night that she actually cried a lot. I couldn't sleep so I decided to try and finish my speech but I'm having trouble and –"

"Baby, you're rambling again," Nathan said with a chuckle.

Haley laughed as she looked up into his piercing baby blues. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Nathan said in a huskily tone. "It's actually kind of sexy."

"Oh yeah," Haley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Nathan replied as he kissed her forehead. "You know before we got together and I was harboring undying love for you and you were too blind to see it –"

"Hey," Haley quickly tried to defend herself.

"It's the truth babe," Nathan replied shrugging his shoulders. "When you would ramble like that…well, it would totally turn me on." He just smiled and shook his head as Haley started to laugh at him. "I remember this one time. We were at my house for some party. I remember it being winter and freezing but still Brooke insisted that we stay outside. You were just going on and on about how much shopping that you planned to do the next day. And you told Peyton that you needed um…undergarments."

"Oh my god," Haley said putting her head in his chest embarrassed. "You were listening?"

"Haley, come on," Nathan said with a smirk. "I was in love with you…I listened to everything you'd say. Anyway the reason why I wouldn't get up from the table and go inside the house is because I totally had a hard on by listening to you."

"Nathan," Haley said blushing.

"What? Baby, you turn me on," Nathan said chuckling. "Like right now, there's something that I want to show you but I need a minute before I can stand up."

"Oh my god," Haley repeated with a laugh.

"I'm serious, Hales," Nathan said with a smirk. "My girl is hot!"

"Down boy," Haley said laughing as she kissed his cheek.

He looked at her with a smile. "Believe me I'm trying…maybe you shouldn't kiss me…or talk." She rolled her eyes and started placing her notebook back into her book sack before glancing up at him. He gave her a small nod. "I'm good."

"You are so bad," Haley said shaking her head.

"Let's just go," Nathan said with a chuckle as he stood up. "You are about to love me so much!"

Haley looked at him questionably. "I already love you silly."

"Oh but this is good," Nathan said lacing their fingers together as they started walking. It was something that he had always wanted to do. Before there had been the simple problem of no one knowing of his feelings for her. Now there was nothing holding him back. They were together and he wanted the whole wide world to know that they were in love. "You won't see this coming Haley James!"

"Is this the talked about marriage proposal?" Haley questioned with a raised eyebrow. She had been shocked when he had told her that. It was just so Nathan to already know how he wanted to ask her to marry him. It was really cute and she knew that it would be romantic when the time came.

"Let's just say that you're totally gonna want to have sex with me," Nathan said with a huge smirk.

She gave him a dazzling smile. "But I already want you!"

"Well –yeah," Nathan stuttered as their eyes locked. "No." He shook his head and turned from her quickly as he pulled her along. "This has to be perfect."

"Either way," Haley mumbled shyly. "You're getting lucky Mister."

"You got that right," Nathan said to himself as they approached the river court. He stopped her from walking any closer and made her face him. He brought his hands to her cheeks before pulling her in for an earth shattering kiss. They broke away seconds later in need of air.

"That was perfect," Haley mumbled with her eyes still closed. She opened them quickly when she heard his laughter.

"Now on to my surprise," Nathan said taking her hands in his.

"That wasn't it?"

"Come on, Hales," Nathan said rolling his eyes. "I'm more of a romantic than that…I can kiss you anytime I want. Why would I bring you out here for a kiss? I could have done that at the docks."

"Well, I have taught you well," Haley joked as she kissed him softly.

"Close your eyes," Nathan mumbled against her lips. Once her eyes were closed he pulled away and started walking them to the basketball court. His eyes went back and forth from her face to the direction they were walking in. He wanted this to be a surprise so that meant no peeking from her. He had woken up extra early this morning just for this. He walked them straight onto the basketball court and then just stopped. He smiled as he put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Come on, Nathan. I hate surprises –"

"Open up," Nathan whispered in her ear.

"Because they're always perfect," Haley said softly as she took in the sight before her. Right there in the middle of the river court, their river court, was N.S. hearts H.J. with always and forever right in the middle of the heart. Not only was it there but it was in huge black letters for everyone to see right in the center.

"Now everyone will always know how much I love you," Nathan exclaimed as he took in the sight before him.

"I love you," Haley said pulling him in for a kiss. "This is one of the sweetest things you've ever done for me. I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Her eyes suddenly got sad at the thought of not seeing him everyday.

"I told you I'll always be right here," Nathan whispered while placing his hand over her heart. "You're mine forever!" Haley smiled before looking at her watch. She had time to kill before her last final.

"My place," Haley said quickly as she pulled his hand and they took off running.

* * *

"I won!"

"You so cheated."

"Get over it."

"No…I won."

"Did not…I won."

"You held be back before slapping my ass and taking off," Haley said placing her hands on her hips as they walked up to her front door.

"Blame your ass for that then, Hales," Nathan said with a grin.

"How is this my –"

"Because," Nathan said stopping her at the front door. "You have a serious ass, Haley James!"

"You got anymore of that sexy talk?" Haley asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

Nathan captured her lips with his. "Yeah…but I'll save it for your bedroom." He mumbled against her lips.

"Please do," Jake said interrupting them.

"Gross," Haley said pulling away and looking at her brother. "Double gross…what are you doing out here ya little perv?"

"I have to get to school," Jake said moving past them and making a face as he tried to forget about what he just witnessed. "I have a final like now…Jenny just fell asleep so please be quite. Peyton's studying in the nursery."

"See ya Jakey," Nathan joked as he waved to him.

"I'm going to kick your ass later for that," Jake shouted as he jumped in his truck and took off. They both laughed as they watched him drive away really fast. Haley smiled as she took Nathan's hand and started walking them inside the house. Once they made it upstairs Nathan dropped Haley's book sack before pushing her against her bedroom door.

"You sure that you don't want to spend this time studying?" Nathan questioned as he pressed his body into hers.

"So I fail one stupid test," Haley said shrugging her shoulders.

"Open the door," Nathan said holding her waist tight. She reached for the door handle and turned it quickly as he pushed them inside. Before she knew it he had pushed them on her bed and started kissing her neck. Her hands moved over his back as she moved her head so that he had better access. It was then that she noticed the beautiful piano in the corner of her room with a huge red ribbon on it.

"Nathan," Haley whimpered as her eyes tried to focus on the piano.

"You like it," Nathan asked against her skin.

"Why did –"

He pulled away and smiled down at her. "I have a feeling about your music, Hales. It's going to take you places."

"I don't know," Haley said shaking her head. She loved singing but she was terrified of playing in front of large crowds. It turns out if you want to have a career in music you have to be able to do that. She didn't know if she would ever be okay with that.

"I want you to promise me something," Nathan said cupping her cheek.

"Anything," Haley whispered.

"Promise me that you'll always follow your dreams no matter what," Nathan said smiling down at her. "Music, teaching…whatever it is. Follow it, Hales. No matter what…promise me."

"Nathan –"

"Promise me," Nathan said again while looking into her eyes. "You're destined for greatness. The world doesn't stand a chance, Haley James."

"Promise," Haley whispered before kissing him again. She pushed his body up and pulled on his shirt. Seconds later she tossed it on the ground before he kissed her again. Her hands moved to his jeans unbuttoning them before pulling down his zipper. Her hands ran up his bare chest and she moaned as he kissed her deeper. Man did she love him.

"My eyes," Peyton said bringing her hand to her eyes. "And Jenny's eyes." She covered her daughter's eyes as Nathan quickly jumped off of Haley and searched for his shirt. Haley put her hand over her mouth wiping it before looking at the door where Peyton was standing. "I'm sorry…I didn't know you would be doing –"

"Me," Nathan said with a chuckle.

Peyton could only laugh as she looked between the two. "What I meant was I thought you would be studying."

"Right," Haley said nodding her head. "Yeah…not so much."

"I can see," Peyton said looking down at the baby. "Right so…I came in here to see if you can hold her. I have to pee and well she cries every time I put her down so it would be a bit of a challenge."

"Give me my goddaughter," Haley said holding out her hands. Haley smiled as Peyton placed Jenny in her arms before running out of the room. Haley smiled at the little girl as she held her. Her eyes were so fixed on the little baby in her hands she didn't notice the loving look that her boyfriend was giving her from across the room.

AN: Please review. I'll try to update Drops of Jupiter later tonight.


	45. A Wish and A Dream

**Quote of the Day:**

**Nathan****: Dude, it's seriously smells like ass in here.  
****Jamie****: And rotten cheese.  
****Lucas****: Go away!  
****Jamie****: Ugh…and bad breath.**

_**Chapter 45**_

_**A Wish and A Dream **_

"I think I should call."

"She's fine."

"But I just want to call."

"My dad is taking care of her," Jake said with a chuckle. "We've been gone for what twenty minutes and already you want to call and check on her. Jenny is fine, Peyton. My dad promised to take good care of her."

"I know but I just miss her," Peyton said with a pout as Jake put his arm around her shoulders.

"I miss my baby girl too but it's our last night to spend with all our friends," Jake said looking around at all of the teenagers partying. "We just graduated high school. You graduated with honors, so let's just celebrate. Let's just be teenagers for just one more day before we start the rest of our lives. Tomorrow we can be the married couple with a baby. Tonight let's have some fun, just like old times."

"Alright hubby," Peyton said planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek as they made their way into the old run down house. They smiled at a few of their friends before finally noticing Lucas and Brooke making out on one of the sofas. "Get a room!"

"Believe me we tried," Brooke said pulling away from Lucas's lips. "They're all full…which pretty much sucks since I found this place and I'm the one throwing this party but what are you going to do, you know?"

"How hard was it getting her away from Jenny?" Lucas asked with a chuckle. Last week it was hard to get Peyton to leave Jenny just to take her finals. She actually asked if she could bring her to school.

"You wouldn't believe."

"Not that bad."

"I gonna go with Jake, P. James."

"Nice," Jake said with a smirk as he glanced over at Brooke. He loved when Brooke called his wife by her new last name.

"So where is the boring _always and forever_ couple," Jake said in a girly voice. "I haven't seen Hales since Nathan picked her up a few hours earlier."

"IDK," Brooke said shrugging her shoulders.

"I love it when she speaks IM," Lucas mumbled before bringing his beer bottle to his mouth. "It's so sexy!"

"I didn't even get a chance to tell her how awesome her speech was," Peyton said thinking back to earlier that day when Haley gave her valedictorian speech. "It was totally kick ass and I can't believe Jenny started crying right when Haley went on."

"You," Jake added. "I can't believe that Haley stood there gushing about how beautiful her goddaughter was."

"I thought it was cute," Brooke said trying to defend Haley.

"Oh, it was," Jake replied. "But she could have mentioned how cute I was too."

"Oh, you poor baby," Peyton said pinching his cheek. "Everybody already knows how adorable you are."

"He is such a girl," Brooke mumbled while glancing over at Peyton.

Jake took a long swig of his beer before glancing over at Brooke. "That was just mean, Penelope. I'm sorry that I made you late for your last final…you're obviously still mad so let me make it up to you. What can I do for you, Miss Davis?"

"This is gonna take some thought," Brooke said tapping her finger on her chin. There were so many good things to get him to do the only question was what. Run around the party naked? She was about to suggest that when she remembered their junior year. Whitey had made their whole class do this time capsule video thing where they would tell the camera about themselves and where they hoped to be in the future. It was embarrassing really but at the time she didn't think so. Even after she had done it she tried to have it erased so that she could make another version but Whitey wouldn't let her. Maybe if she would have told him what she had done or what she had showed he would have quickly changed his mind.

"Name it," Jake said looking directly at Brooke.

"I want the time capsule from junior year," Brooke said before bringing her red plastic cup to her mouth.

"He can't steal that, B. Davis," Peyton said quickly.

"Yeah, we don't even know where Whitey put it," Lucas added.

"I had to try," Brooke mumbled to herself. So what if in fifty years a bunch of horny teenagers saw her breasts?

"Sorry, Brooke," Jake said apologetically. "But if I did no where it was I would so steal it for you."

"I know," Brooke said smiling at him.

They all started talking about how Bevin had tripped on stage after she was handed her diploma. It was the funniest thing that happened all day. Well, except for the part where Haley told everyone in attendance about how cute Jenny was.

"Peyton."

"Oh hey Reese," Peyton said looking up at the group of girls that had just walked up to them. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah," Reese said smiling. "The girls and I were wondering if you had a picture of little Jenny. We haven't gotten to see her yet and well, Haley said how adorable she was and we just want to see her."

"Sure," Peyton said looking over at Jake how pulled out the picture from his wallet. It was the first picture that they had taken of her.

Everyone laughed as the girls started talking about how cute Jenny was. It wasn't until ten minutes later that they finally left them alone.

"Where the hell is Nathan and Haley?" Jake questioned while looking around trying to find them.

"Probably having sex," Brooke said with a smirk.

"Damn it, Brooke," Jake said covering his ears.

"I thought we talked about this," Lucas added as he did the same.

"Fine," Brooke said rolling her eyes. "They're probably holding hands." Her voice came out in a sarcastic tone that made Peyton laugh.

"Huh, no," Peyton joked.

"They're holding hands," Jake said ignoring his wife and his bestfriend.

"Totally," Lucas added.

"Yeah totally," Brooke joked while looking over at Peyton with a knowing look.

"I don't feel so good," Jake mumbled while holding his stomach. The thought of his baby sister having sex with his bestfriend was not a good feeling.

"Damn you, Brooke Davis," Lucas mumbled before taking another long swig of his beer. Brooke always had to make inappropriate comments about things like this. He was sure that she did it just to torture him and Jake. He was almost positive of it. His girlfriend was truly something else.

"I'm going to call," Peyton rushed out quickly before jumping up and walking away. Brooke and Lucas laughed as Jake turned and watched her go. It was actually cute how she didn't want to leave Jenny alone. Jake turned and looked at them with a smile.

"She's an overprotective parent," Jake said shrugging his shoulders.

"Now you'll know what its like," Brooke said laughing.

"Bite me, Penelope," Jake joked.

"She's only allowed to bite me," Lucas said joining in.

"That's right!"

* * *

Nathan smiled as his hands moved tighter around Haley's frame. They were currently sitting at the Market Street Docks. Haley was sitting in between his legs as they both were looking up in the sky at the stars.

Today had been so perfect.

Sitting in that crowd with all of his friends. He was even proud of himself when Principle Turner had called his name for him to receive his diploma. The best part of that though was walking on stage and seeing the look that Haley was giving him. He saw how proud she was of him and it made him feel even ten times better. Then when she gave her speech his heart melted. Her words were so beautiful and even if he hadn't known her, her words still would have touched his soul. If anyone got anything out of her amazing speech it should have been to go after their dreams.

Haley smiled as she saw a shooting star and she quickly turned her head to see her boyfriend. She pointed to the sky and kissed his cheek.

"Make a wish," Haley whispered.

They both closed their eyes and quietly made a wish. Nathan kept his eyes closed and smiled as he felt Haley relax more into his body. This is exactly where he wanted to be. Her in his arms had been something that he wanted since he was a little boy. He didn't need to make any wishes. He had everything that he wanted right here with her.

They didn't need to go to some graduation party with all their friends. Their time together was coming to an end and he wanted to spend every moment with her. Because soon it would be all over and he would have nothing left but these memories. Everyone would go off into the world and follow their dreams. These memories would be the only thing that they had of each other. He wanted to spend his last nights in Tree Hill holding her.

Nathan smiled as he heard Haley giggling.

"You were picturing Bevin falling again?" Nathan questioned.

"Yep," Haley said laughing. She didn't mean to laugh but it was just so funny and she was thankful that it didn't happen to her. She couldn't sleep last night because she thought that something like that would happen to her.

"Only Bevin," Nathan said laughing.

"I can't believe that high school is over," Haley said as she started smiling. "Do you remember first day of freshman year?"

"Oh yeah, I remember," Nathan said with a smirk. "You asked me to be your pretend boyfriend so no other guys would bother you…I don't think I had ever been so happy as to when you suggested that."

"Well, you were the best fake boyfriend ever," Haley said laughing.

"Seems like forever ago, huh? Did you think that this is how senior year would have ended?" Nathan questioned. Four years ago being with Haley was a dream that he knew would never come true. As much as he wanted her he never thought that this would be possible. Hell, he never thought that Jake would be okay with them being together but it happened.

"What my twin brother married with a baby and Brooke and Lucas doing it like bunnies? Absolutely!" Haley said laughing.

"So much has changed since then," Nathan mumbled while lacing their fingers. "We've all changed. I honestly didn't think that we would be here, like this. In fact the only thing that I would have predicted was Jake and Peyton getting married."

"Really?"

"Yep," Nathan said with a small smile. "I was always jealous of him."

"Jake? Why?" Haley questioned.

"Because the guy always gets what he wants," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I was jealous of the freedom that he had to actually go after what he wanted. It was only because I couldn't have you."

"I'm yours," Haley whispered as she moved her head and kissed his lips softly. "I'll always be yours, promise."

"I know," Nathan said softly. "I've wanted this for so long. I can't believe that I have to let you go so soon. It's going to be hard."

"I know," Haley mumbled.

"But we have to go after our dreams," Nathan said smiling at her and then kissing her nose softly. "No matter what happens…I'll always be there for you."

"Haven't we been here before?" Haley asked with a giggle.

"I'm still keeping my promise," Nathan stated while looking into her eyes. "I told you didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Haley said getting lost in his blue eyes. Her mind let the images of all those years ago flash through her mind. It seemed like yesterday that he had made that promise instead of years ago. But still she believed him then just like she believed him now.

_Flashback_

_They all stood under the tree next to the river court. Nathan and Jake had finally finished digging a deep enough whole in the ground. Lucas helped them out before they all made their way next to the girls. Once everyone took a seat Brooke began to talk._

"_Okay so we all put something that means something to us in the box and when we finish college we'll all be back here again to dig it up."_

"_Like a box of dreams," Jake said laughing._

"_It'll be fun Jake," Peyton said pushing his shoulder. The little boy smiled shyly at her before nodding his head._

"_Well, being that I'm just so fabulous," Brooke said smirking. "I'm putting in one of my dad's credit cards and my mom's diamond necklace. It's not like they'll be home to notice it missing."_

"_Tigger," Haley said giggling. "How is that your dream for the future?"_

"_Well that's easy. I want to be rich and famous," Brooke said giggling. "And I will be…you guys will see."_

_Peyton and Haley couldn't hold in their laughter. "You're the only 11 yr old that wears that much make-up."_

"_I think she looks pretty," Lucas blurted out as his cheeks became suddenly red. Turning his face quickly he prayed that his cheeks would stop burning._

"_I'm putting this," Jake said placing the small hot wheels car in the middle of them._

"_Please explain dude," Nathan said laughing._

"_I want to race cars," Jake said as they bumped fist together. "Just like Cooper." _

"_That would be awesome," Nathan said smiling._

"_I'm putting this record of some band called Journey," Peyton said shrugging her shoulders. "My dad said it was my mom's favorite band."_

"_Here," Lucas said tossing in his faded copy of the Giver. It was his favorite book._

"_A book?" Nathan said chuckling. "Dude, you are such a girl."  
_

"_Stop it," Haley said glaring at him. She hated when he was mean to Lucas._

"_Sorry," Nathan said before looking across from him and noticed Jake holding in his laughter._

"_It's my favorite," Lucas said softly._

_Haley nodded her head. "It was really good." Softly rubbing Lucas shoulder she waited for Nathan._

"_We all know I'm going to be a famous NBA player," Nathan said smirking as he tossed his basketball medal in the middle. "Everyone in the world is going to know of the great Nathan Scott and who knows maybe I'll still be friends with you losers."_

_They all glared at him._

"_It was a joke," Nathan said laughing as Haley hit his side._

"_That's some ego you got," Brooke said shaking her head._

"_Just like you," Jake joked. _

"_What you got, Hales?" Nathan said ignoring Brooke's comment._

_Taking the folded paper out of her pocket, she slowly un-folded it. It was a map of the world._

"_I want to travel the world and become a famous singer," Haley said looking up from the paper. "I marked off all the places I want to visit…mom helped me."_

"_Hales, you're tone deaf," Jake said laughing._

"_Am not," Haley said sticking her tongue out at him. "Tell him Nathan."_

_Nathan looked between Haley and Jake. He hated getting in the middle of their fights._

"_We don't need you guys," Brooke said moving closer to Haley. "We'll travel the world together."_

"_Deal," Haley said smiling. "I also want to put in this picture of us. So that we can always remember that we're best friends." Peyton and Jake placed all their dreams in the small box before wrapping it in a plastic bag. Jake tossed the bag in the huge hole._

"_Race ya to the café," Brooke told Lucas before she took off running. He took off right after her._

"_Hey, come back and help," Jake shouted. When they didn't come back he whispered something in Peyton's ear before they both took off running._

"_Bye losers," Jake said laughing. Haley and Nathan were left standing their all alone._

"_I'm going to kill them," Nathan said watching them run off._

"_Nate, chill it's not that big of a deal," Haley said as she started pushing the dirt back inside the hole. _

"_But it's not fair," Nathan said softly as he began to help her._

"_I can do it by myself if you want to go meet them," Haley said hoping that he wouldn't leave her alone._

"_Hales," Nathan said smiling at her. "I'm not going to leave you."_

"_Now or ever," Haley asked._

"_Ever."_

"_How do I know you're telling the truth?" Haley questioned as she stood in front of him._

"_You know I'll always be there for you," Nathan said smiling. _

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because I promise," Nathan said walking closer to her. He bent his head down and brushed his lips softly against hers. He pulled away seconds later._

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_I don't know," Nathan said smiling. "It's what my dad does when my mom makes him promise something. Always believe in our friendship, Hales. I know I will…you're my bestfriend."_

"_I know," Haley said with a soft smile. "Hey, Nate, do you think that all of our dreams will come true?"_

"_I hope so," Nathan said pushing more dirt into the hole. "Look eleven years from now I'll be rockin in the NBA and you'll be this famous beautiful world known singer. But more importantly no matter what we'll always be best friends. I promise…nothing's going to change."_

"_I hope you're right," Haley said smiling at him._

"_I'm always right, Hales," Nathan said with his famous smirk._

_End of Flashback_

"You are very good at keeping your promises, Mr. Scott," Haley said smiling as she looked back up at the sky. The huge blanket of stars hung above them in the endless color of dark blue.

"I always will keep them," Nathan promised.

"It's why I love you so much," Haley whispered.

"Why?"

"Because you're you. You're the most sweetest, handsome, sexy guy that I know. You're always saving me and protecting me. But more than that. You complete me…you make me, me. Without you I wouldn't be the same girl. I know it, Nathan," Haley said smiling at him. "I love you more than anything."

Nathan felt his heart pounding in his chest. "You know, sometimes I find your goodness staggering… you're kindness is over whelming, Hales, you saved my life."

"You're so sexy when you talk like that," Haley said laughing as she pulled him into her and started kissing him.

"I still haven't even brought my A game," Nathan added in between kisses. She could only smile before her mouth started devouring his.

AN: Please review. One more chapter left.


	46. The Long Goodbye

**Quote of the Day:**

**Haley: …I love you very much, _James Lucas Scott age 5!_**

_**Chapter 46**_

_**The Long Goodbye **_

Haley kneeled down behind the tree she was hiding behind. She tried her best to keep her breathing low but it wasn't working out to well. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she moved her face to the side of the tree to see if anyone was coming for her. It was seconds later that she saw Brooke jump into the pool a few feet away. She held in her laughter and then suddenly she heard someone behind her. She closed her eyes silently cursing before standing up and turning around. She came face to face with brother.

"Jake, please don't –"

Her words were cut off by the water balloon that splashed all over her. She looked at her brother in shock as she slowly wiped the water from her face. She wanted so much to slap that satisfied smirk off of his face. She didn't waste anytime pulling her water gun up and splashing him as he started to run away. She took off right after him as he made it by their pool.

"There he is," Peyton shouted as she picked up a water balloon and tossed it towards her husband.

"You're dead," Nathan yelped as Haley shot her water gun into his face.

Brooke swam closer to them and then splashed water on Nathan. "Am I dead too?" She asked innocently before swimming towards Lucas.

Haley smiled as she watched all of the people she cared about most in the world having fun together. This was her last night in Tree Hill before she and Brooke left for Paris in the morning. The time was passing by so quickly. It seemed like just yesterday they were all nine years old and having this same water balloon fight and yet somehow they were all eighteen now.

Tree Hill was home and it always would be. She couldn't picture herself living anywhere else. These people all around her made her world turn. It was going to be so hard in the morning getting on that plane. She watched as Jake effortlessly lifted Peyton in his arms and jumped in the pool sending water flying all over her and Nathan.

Nathan tossed a water balloon towards his brother and Brooke before lifting Haley in his arms and tossing her over his shoulder. "You turn, Hales."

"Nathan, put me down," Haley tried to get out. His hand moved to her ass and he wiggled his eyebrows as he heard Brooke.

"Get a room," Brooke shouted.

"Hey, that's my sister," Jake said before dunking Peyton under the water again.

"Dude," Lucas mumbled while looking at Mr. James holding Jenny from his seat across from all of them. Nathan's hands instantly left Haley's ass and he quickly tossed her in the pool and jumped in right after. Seconds later they both resurfaced and Haley gasped for air.

"That was _so_ mean," Haley said before splashing water in his face.

"You kids play nice," Jimmy said laughing. "I'm going to put Jenny down for her nap." With that he took off walking inside the house and leaving the six teenagers alone. Lucas reached for the small basketball a few feet away from him.

"Three on three," Lucas said showing everyone the small ball in his hands and pointing towards the basketball hoop a few feet away from him.

"Girls against boys," Brooke shouted before hitting the ball out of Lucas's hand and swimming away from him.

"If you girls want to lose," Jake said confidently as he and Nathan moved closer to Lucas. They all three watched as the girls rolled their eyes before going into what they thought was some kind of huddle.

"Yeah," Nathan added. "You're playing against _the_ State Champs here!"

"Break," all the girls shouted as Brooke handed Peyton the ball. The three guys laughed before they all looked at each other and put their hands together and did their best to do the same thing to make fun of the girls.

"Good one," Brooke mumbled while moving by Lucas.

"You gonna guard me pretty girl?"

"If you want to call it that," Brooke said seductively as she backed herself up against him so that they were touching. She felt his hands on her waist and it only made her smile.

"You know it," Lucas smirked.

Nathan swam towards Haley. He reached her without saying a word and his hand instantly went to caress her cheek. He smiled as her eyes closed and she leaned into his touch. He felt a million tingles flowing throughout his body just by being this close to her. He bent his head down and kissed her lips softly.

"Last time you were guarding me…I let you win," Nathan admitted as he pulled away. Of course he was referring to the game that they played right before senior year had started. Three on three, girls against the boys, only now it was months later.

"Why?" Haley questioned as she opened her eyes.

"I wanted you to win," Nathan said before running his hands over the top of his head pushing down his hair. "Plus, seeing your smile after you girls won that game was totally worth it."

"You shouldn't talk like that in here," Haley said smiling as she moved closer to him. Didn't he know the kind of effect he had on her? Her heart melted at his words and she didn't think she could love him anymore than how much she did now.

"Feel this," Nathan said reaching for her hand and putting it over his naked chest. She instantly could feel the pounding of his heart and she looked up at him and their eyes locked. "I'm just looking at you…and my heart's racing."

"Nathan," Haley whispered.

"Yeah."

"Kiss me," Haley mumbled before pulling his lips down to hers.

"Gross," Jake shouted as he turned and saw them. "Are you going to play or what? Stop macking on my sister in front of me, dude!"

"You are such a _loser_," Haley shouted towards Jake as Nathan pulled away. "I'm so going to kick your ass, Jake!"

"Bring it on baby sis," Jake said smirking as he hid behind Peyton. He loved getting Haley all worked up. It was the funniest thing in the world when she got really pissed. He was going to miss it so much when she was gone.

"Peyton, you guard his ass good," Haley told her before moving in front of Nathan.

"Alright girls, lets play ball," Brooke said before looking over at Peyton who tossed the ball towards her. Lucas went to catch it but Brooke slipped her hand under the water and grabbed him and he stopped quickly. "Nice try, Broody!"

"Damn it, Luke," Jake shouted as Brooke tossed the ball into the net.

"One, nothing," Haley said raising an eyebrow as she eyed her boyfriend a few feet away from her. "You guys were the State Champions, right?"

"Funny," Nathan mumbled before Lucas threw the ball. Nathan jumped up and caught the ball before looking for Jake. "What you got to say now, Hales?" He asked cockily as he waved the ball in her face. He couldn't toss it to Jake because Peyton was literally blocking him.

"You look so sexy right now, Nate…I wish you would just _take _me in this pool," Haley whispered low enough so that her brother couldn't hear. Nathan eyes instantly shot towards her small body. She was wearing the blue and pink bikini that he loved. He was actually with her when she picked it out. Of course she was dating Chad back then.

"W-what?" Nathan mumbled while bringing his hand down. It was then that Haley snatched the ball from his hands and tossed it in the net.

"Two nothing, Nate," Haley said with a huge smile. "And this time you didn't need to let me win…I can do it on my own."

"That's it," Nathan mumbled while putting his hands on her waist and pulling her into him. "I'm done going easy on you." He pulled her away from the goal as Lucas dunked the ball and scored their first point.

"Don't mess with us," Jake shouted as he splashed water all over everyone.

"Macho much," Brooke joked.

"So is this your A game, Nate?" Haley asked biting down her lower lip. He smiled at her before shooting the ball and making it into the net.

"I don't need it, baby," Nathan said smirking as he tied the game.

* * *

"I'm so serious!"

"No way!"

"Come on."

"This is just dumb."

"It's going to be awesome!"

"It's going to be crap!"

"Brooke," Lucas whined. "It's Ironman…it's going to be _awesome_!"

"Dude," Nathan said shaking his head. "I have to agree with her. Tim got it bootleg. I don't' think it will be any good. Maybe we should just wait to see it at the movies."

"You guys are ruining movie night," Jake said before tossing popcorn at Brooke and Lucas. It was three hours later from the basketball game in the pool. The girls won again but it was all Brooke Davis's fault. She so didn't play fair. They won by one point because Brooke flashed Lucas and he dropped the ball. Peyton had got her hands on it first and made the shot. After everyone had showered and changed they all made their way down to the movie room for one last movie night.

"I don't want to watch some movie that _Dim_ got bootleg," Brooke whined. "It's not the same as watching like normal style."

"Normal style?" Haley questioned.

"You know, not bootleg," Brooke said turning to her.

"Very nice, Penelope," Jake mumbled while laughing.

"Jake James I'm going to kick your ass if you have one more smartass comment," Brooke said angrily pointing towards him.

"Don't anger it," Peyton whispered to him.

"Nope," Jake said shaking his head as she continued to eye him down. "That was the last one…carry on."

"Smooth," Nathan laughed out as he looked over at Jake. Haley smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. He reached for the small blanket and tossed it over their bodies to cover them. Haley looked up at him smiling as he placed some popcorn in her mouth.

"Fine," Lucas said frustrated. "How about Die Hard?"

"Again," Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Wait which one?" Peyton questioned.

"No-no," Brooke said placing her hands on her hips. "I guess we can watch stupid bootleg Ironman." She moved to the sofa that she and Lucas would be sitting on. She threw herself down and Lucas knew that she was pissed.

"Hey," Nathan said glaring over at her. "Ironman is not stupid…he's a hero."

"A kick ass hero," Jake said clapping his hands. "Let's watch the movie."

"Stupid boys," Brooke mumbled.

"You okay?" Nathan asked Haley as Lucas turned out the lights. Haley reached up and kissed his cheek and the movie started to play.

"I'm perfect," Haley said softly. And she was. Today had been the perfect way to send their last day. Everything from the water balloon fight, swimming and the basketball game, and now movie night. It was like for one more night they got to be just them again. All six of them together and happy. It was all she could wish for really.

* * *

"…I mean the guy like saved them all," Nathan continued as Haley kissed his neck. It had been this way since they made it up to her room. She couldn't take her hands off of him and he couldn't stop talking about the movie. She had to admit the movie was awesome but she had more important things on her mind. "He was pure genius…he built his suit with like scraps."

Haley took her lips off of his skin and looked at him amused.

"Honey," Haley said smiling up at him.

"Yeah," Nathan answered her as he stopped with his rant about the movie.

She let her hand move over his toned chest. "I'm trying to make love to you…it would help if you paid attention to me." She pointed to herself. He smiled down at her as he flipped them over and pinned her hands above her head.

"Is my baby feeling ignored?" Nathan teased as his lips found her weak spot on her neck. He was so thankful that her father got called into work an hour ago. It was also a good thing that Jake and Peyton where asleep upstairs with Jenny. And he was pretty sure that his brother and Brooke went back into the pool. He was also sure that they were having sex in it _again_.

"Yep," Haley whimpered as her hands clenched the bed sheets.

"I can't have that," Nathan mumbled against her skin. "Super heroes are overrated anyway." He heard her laughing and he picked his head up so that he could see her face. There were so many things that he loved whenever they were together and making her laugh was at the top of that list. Her laughter brightened up his whole world. He looked at her mesmerized as she continued to laugh. She noticed his intense gaze upon her and her laughter instantly died down.

"What?"

"I'm just looking at you," Nathan mumbled.

"I can see that Mr. State the Obvious," Haley joked as her hands moved over to his arms. She smiled as he continued gazing at her. Normally she would be nervous but with Nathan it was completely different. This look had her heart racing. He was the only guy that ever made her feel this way.

"Now is the time for us to shine. The time where our dreams are within reach and possibilities vast," Nathan stated while smiling at her.

"Reciting my speech, huh?" Haley mumbled.

"I was just remembering how proud I was of you," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders. "You were so great, Hales, and I'm so proud of you. Stanford doesn't stand a chance, Haley James."

"I fine myself not wanting to go these days," Haley said softly looking up at him. She had been thinking it so much these last few weeks. In fact the closer graduation got the more and more she thought about it. She didn't know if she would be able to handle being away from Nathan just for the summer. How was she supposed to move all the way to California for four years? This was someone that she was used to seeing everyday, how was she supposed to adjust to not seeing him?

Then there was the whole long distance relationship thing. Most of them don't last for very long. People go off to college and meet new people. People change. College is supposed to be a time in your life when you're discovering who you are. How was she supposed to do that without him or her other four friends? High school sweethearts hardly ever make it last.

But she and Nathan were different.

They were best friends.

She personally thought that in order to do the whole long distance thing you certainly had to trust the other person. She trusted Nathan completely. He was that one guy that would never hurt her on purpose. She truly believed that.

But still how was she supposed to live without him?

Sure they would be together. And there was cell phones and e-mail. Nathan even mentioned something about video chatting. But what about all the closeness that they would be missing out on? Would breaks and holidays be enough time with him to make up for the rest of the time they would spend at school?

"You're going to go and you're going to have a good time," Nathan stated firmly. Sure he didn't want her to go and even a part of him was excited that she was thinking about staying but he wouldn't let her. Ever since they were little kids she had been talking about going to Stanford. It was her dream college she had to go. He would never forgive himself if she missed out on this opportunity for him.

"But –"

"No buts, Haley James," Nathan said moving his fingers over her lips and her cheek. "I'll be here waiting for you to come home…now, what were you talking about earlier…something about me _taking_ you." He tried his best to change the subject. He didn't want her being upset on her last night.

He was surprised that it took her this long to break down. He was expecting it weeks ago and was surprised when it never came. This was Haley for him though. He knew her like a book. He knew she wanted to go more than anything but that she also didn't want to lose him.

His hands moved down between their bodies and he pushed up on her shirt. His hands landed on her creamy skin as he moved it under her shirt and landed on her bra.

"Take it off," he demanded.

She saw the look of lust and love in his eyes.

She quickly removed her shirt and bra before pulling him in for a kiss. She kissed him deeply trying to forget all her troubles. It was always like that with Nathan though. No matter what was going on with her, being with him always made everything go away. When they were together nothing else mattered. It was just them.

He pushed her down so she was laying flat on her back as his hands roamed over her breasts kneading them softly. Their eyes locked as he bent his head down and took one of them in his mouth. She arched her back and her hand made it to the back of his head holding her more into him. His mouth moved to the other one and his eyes rolled back as he felt her fingers grazing over his scalp. Seconds later he felt her pulling on his head before she fused her lips with his.

Her hands roamed over his muscles before reaching his boxers and she began to pull on them. He pushed them down quickly never breaking their kiss. Once he removed them his hands went back to her body caressing her.

"I love you so much," Haley whimpered as her lips moved over his shoulder.

His hands traveled down her stomach until he reached her underwear. His eyes locked with hers and he slowly pushed them down. It amazed her how it felt like their first time again. Only then she had been a little more nervous to cross the line with him. He had been her bestfriend.

But now looking up at him she didn't feel nervous. Sure he was still her bestfriend but he was so much more now. Pure and utter love filled her whole body just looking at him. He tossed her underwear in the same direction as his boxers before turning his attention back towards her. Without any words he covered his body with hers fully before reaching for a condom on the nightstand. Putting it on himself he locked eyes with her again before he pushed himself inside her completely.

He heard her gasp as he started moving above her. His eyes never left hers as he made love to her. Neither said anything nor did they need too. Their eyes let the other know everything they were feeling. It was a little over an hour later when they finally gave into each other. Their sweaty bodies kept moving together until Nathan couldn't move anymore. And still he found the strength to lift his head and capture her lips in a searing kiss.

She looked at him in amazement as he snuggled close to her body. "I'm going to miss you so much, Hales."

"Me too," Haley whispered before resting her head on his chest.

* * *

"…I mean it, Hales. Any guys try anything on you just give me a call. I'll be on a plane to Paris in no time," Jake said again for the fiftieth time that morning. Haley listened to her brother and as much as his over protectiveness used to bother her it didn't so much anymore. Maybe it was because she was moving away? She didn't know. But it felt good to know that her big brother would be there in a heart beat if she needed it. "Now come and give your big brother a hug."

Haley smiled as she dropped her bag on the ground and jumped in Jakes arms. Closing her eyes she felt a few tears fall as he held her tight. "I'm going to miss you, Jakey."

"I want phone calls every day. You got it?"

"Got it," Haley said pulling out of his hug and smiling at him.

"Come here, Penelope," Jake said holding out his arms for her. Brooke smiled as she walked into his embrace. "You take care of my baby sis and she'll take care of you. And don't go all Brooke Davis on us and conquer the world."

"Only for you, J. James," Brooke joked as she held in her tears.

"Hales, don't cry," Peyton said in tears as they hugged. "Nothing is going to be the same without you and the Brookie Monster."

"Just take care of my brother and my goddaughter," Haley mumbled through tears. "I'm going to miss you, P. James."

"B. Davis," Peyton shouted as they hugged. "Don't listen to my hubby…you go off and conquer the world Brooke Davis style!"

"You know it," Brooke said smirking.

Brooke watched as her boyfriend whispered comforting words in Haley's ear as he said goodbye to her. She moved her hand over to grip Peyton's. It took everything to keep her tears in.

"You'll always be my bestfriend," Lucas whispered into Haley's hair as he held her.

"Right back at you, Rocket Roe," Haley said smiling as she used his porn name. It was something that they had joked about all freshman year. Lucas kissed her forehead before walking over to Brooke and taking her in his arms.

"Come with me," Haley said softly as she took Nathan's hand. He had yet to say anything since they arrived to the airport. In fact the whole morning he hadn't really said much. Haley moved them to the side and away from the crowds of people. Saying goodbye to her friends was really hard but nothing prepared her for this. She was thankful that her father had said goodbye this morning because if he had been here too it would have all been too much.

"Go conquer the world," Lucas mumbled against Brooke's lips. "I love you, Brooke Davis. Don't ever forget that. You're the first girl that I ever loved…the only girl. I'm going to miss you so much."

"Luke," Brooke whispered as a few tears fell. "Don't forget about me."

"Never," Lucas said shaking his head.

"I love you," Brooke stated before kissing his lips.

"I've been dreading this moment since I think I was five," Nathan said trying to find some humor in this situation.

"Don't," Haley whispered.

"Letting you go is going to be the hardest thing that I think I'm ever going to have to do," Nathan continued. There was just no putting off the pain any longer. She was leaving and he was staying. "I'm going to think about you every second of every day."

"Same here," Haley said smiling up at him. "I want you to know how much you changed me. I wouldn't be the person standing before you if it wasn't for you. You make me a better person, Nathan Royal Scott. And I'm a better person for knowing you, for loving you, and for having you in my life. You said that I'm going to change the world but I think you're wrong…I think you're going to change the world, Nathan Scott. Just like you've changed mine."

"You mean everything to me," Nathan said softly as he caressed her cheek.

Haley leaned into his touch. "And you mean everything to me."

His heart skipped a beat as he heard her flight being called.

"This is it," Nathan said as he heard them calling for her flight. His heart shattered into a million pieces. He was screaming at himself, telling himself not to let her go, but he knew he had too. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and never let her go. But he would only be holding her back. He meant what he told her. She was destined for greatness. He pulled her in for one last hug as both of them were in tears. "You know, I could hold you in my arms forever and it still wouldn't be long enough."

"I don't want to leave you," Haley whispered as she kissed his cheek. Her lips moved to his mouth as she devoured him. Somehow she wished this kiss would last a lifetime. But then he pulled away and led her back to their friends.

"Look in four years we'll all be right back here," Lucas said confidently.

"He's right," Peyton added.

"You guys be safe…and watch out for guys…all of them…their bad news," Jake said again as Brooke and Haley rolled their eyes.

"We get it, James," Brooke said blowing him a kiss. "Nate, you take care of my, Broody."

"You got it, Penelope," Nathan said hugging her bye.

"We love you, guys," Peyton added.

"Don't forget to call," Jake said again.

"Oh…and have fun," Lucas said smiling as he waved at them. Haley's eyes stayed glued to Nathan's. She knew it was time to go but somehow she couldn't find the strength to turn around. Within seconds Nathan walked up to her and kissed her passionately.

"She should be good for the summer," Peyton joked.

"Gross," Jake mumbled.

"Yuck," Lucas said looking away from them still kissing. Minutes later they finally pulled away. He kissed her hand softly and looked into her brown eyes one more time. In them he saw so much and he felt so much.

"Feel this," Haley whispered while bringing his hand over her heart. "I'm just looking at you and my heart still races, too. I told you before and now I'm saying it again. I'm going to love you forever, Nathan Scott."

"I'm going to love you, she's going to love you, and he's going to love you. Ugh…I've heard this before," Brooke said sarcastically. "Everyone is going to love everyone…let's go tutor girl. Our future waits! It's time to do Paris, _Baley_ style!"

"Only Brooke," Peyton laughed.

"I'm coming, Tigger," Haley said throwing her a look that said leave me alone. Everyone laughed. It was so Brooke Davis to ruin a moment. Haley's eyes locked with Nathan's again. In that moment she fell in love with him all over again. They were going to be fine, she could feel it.

"This isn't goodbye," Haley said softly. "This isn't the end for us." He simply nodded his head. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"I'll be right here when you get back," Nathan said before kissing her one last time. She backed away and his hand held hers until she was out of reach. With one last smile she blew him a kiss. "I'll be seeing ya."

"I know," Haley said before turning walking away.

Nathan stood there frozen as his whole world fell apart. And all he did was watch her go. Soon Brooke and Haley got so far that he couldn't see her anymore. It was then that he got feeling back in his legs and he went to run after her. Only someone caught his arm. He turned quickly and noticed Jake holding him in place. He didn't bother to stop the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"You have to let her go," Jake said firmly.

"I know," Nathan mumbled as Jake let his arm go. Nathan looked over his shoulder and noticed Lucas and Peyton hugging. He looked at Jake again. He quickly wiped away his tears.

"You did the right thing for her," Jake told him the second time that week. "She'll be home before you know it." Nathan nodded his head and they both took off walking towards his brother and Peyton.

"Now, I'm stuck with all you _boys_ alone," Peyton joked.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Lucas asked. He didn't want to cry over this. Brooke was just leaving for the summer not for good.

"You losers are helping us pack," Jake said smiling.

"Oh crap," Nathan said laughing.

"We walked right into that one," Lucas told his brother.

"You three get to be by bitches for the day," Peyton said linking her arms around Jake and Nathan.

"Oh the joy," Nathan mumbled.

"So this is the next chapter in our lives," Lucas said shaking his head as they all three started to laugh.

"I guess it is," Nathan said smiling.

"Lets get going, Three Musketeers, " Peyton said laughing.

"You promised never to bring that up again," Jake whispered.

"What do I look like your wife?"

"Um...yeah," Jake said quickly as they made it to his truck.

"I can not believe that Brooke and Haley get to go to Paris and we have to deal with the married couple," Lucas said with a pout as he got into Jakes truck.

"That hurt," Peyton said placing a hand over her heart.

"I'm starving," Jake said as he heard his stomach growl. "Anyone know of a place to grab something to eat?"

"Oh yeah," Lucas said smirking. "They have this great place downtown. I remember reading a sign with something like..."

"Somebody told me that this is the place where everything's better and everything's safe," Nathan added.

"Karen's Cafe it is," Peyton said laughing.

"There is _only_ One Tree Hill," Lucas said smiling as they passed down the roads of Tree Hill.

Nathan smiled at his brothers comment. But it quickly faded when he remembered that his heart was on a plane to Paris. Haley had been gone for not even twenty minutes and he missed her like crazy. He closed his eyes and just like that he pictured her sitting right next to him. In his mind she was smiling at him. Just like that his world brightened up again. She would only be gone for the summer. He had it all planned out in his head. He would be waiting at the airport for her when she got back. He would bring her see her family and then he would take her down to his beach house. And then there they could spend the rest of the summer together before she left for college. These two and a half months couldn't go by soon enough. Then again, if he was wishing for things, he wished that the four years that they would spend apart would already be over. Because then and only then would his heart truly return.

The End

AN: Please review!

So I have the beginning of the sequel already written so I guess the only question is, is when do you lovely people want me to post it? I'm such a loser but I really love the idea that I came up with. At first I was going to go in a different direction but then I just had this thought and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I really like how it turned out but then again I'm a huge _nerd_. I don't want to give too much away so I won't give you the title or the summary. Well expect this.

Everyone's done with college. It's time to start the next chapter in their lives. So basically just like the show it will be like a few months after they graduated.


End file.
